In Time
by McParaflyes
Summary: 'Nacemos para vivir, por eso el capital más importante que tenemos es el tiempo. '    idea basada en la película de In Time . Slash: PUDD/PONES
1. Prólogo

_**Hey, mates! Aquí vengo de nuevo a dar la tabarra, esta vez con un fic larguillo con capítulos 8)**_

___**Advierto: está basado en la idea de la sociedad que se rige por el tiempo de vida de In Time (de ahí el título), y tiene algunas cosas sacadas de ahí como los de la mafia (Minutarios) y sus correspondientes policías (los Guardianes del Tiempo) entre otras, pero todo lo demás es idea mía, por eso no lo he puesto en Crossovers :) Además, puede que haya algunas cosas un poco incoherentes, pero wueh, se hace lo mejor que se puede. **_

_** Anoher thing (cómo me gusta el spaninglish), como he puesto en el resumen, es un Pudd/Pones, es decir, que hay las dos cosas. No, no voy a hacer tríos (a no ser que se me convenza de lo contrario... acepto sugerencias (?) ), pero bueno, queda reflejado, por si acaso e.e Esto solo es el prólogo, para explicar un poco el contexto, tanto para los que han visto la película como para los que no. Creo que es mejor así. **_

_**Y, bueno, ya, os dejo con leer la historia. Igual subo dentro de un rato el primer capítulo o tal vez lo hago mañana, pero pronto, I promise :) **_

_**Espero que os guste !**_

* * *

><p>Tiempo.<p>

¿Cuántas veces se ha hablado del tiempo, de su importancia? ¿Qué puede tener esa sucesión de segundos que nos resulte tan sumamente primordial? Es una pregunta bastante sencilla si aplicamos otra pregunta a su vez: ¿qué haríais si vuestro tiempo fuera la moneda de cambio que mueve el mundo? ¿Os lo podríais imaginar?

Yo no tengo porqué imaginármelo porque yo vivo en un mundo que funciona así.

Estamos en el año 2161 y el gen del envejecimiento humano ha sido desactivado. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que no envejecemos. O al menos, no lo hacemos después de cumplir los veinticinco, momento en el cual nuestros marcadores empiezan la marcha atrás. Un año de vida más, eso es lo que nos ofrecen inicialmente. Pero, claro, hay formas de conseguir más tiempo. Algunos trabajan honradamente. Otros no tan honradamente. Algunas personas incluso lo roban por la fuerza, para lo cual hay gente que se encargan de luchar contra ellos. Y, bueno, otros no tienen que preocuparse de que se les acabe el tiempo porque han tenido la suerte de nacer en un sitio diferente a los Guetos, en la zona de los ricos, donde la mayoría cuenta con más de diez años de vida en su marcador. Incluso se dice que hay algunos que acumulan hasta más de mil.

¿Os podéis imaginar lo que es tener la cifra exacta de segundos, minutos y horas que te quedan en un verde brillante en tu antebrazo? Puede ser realmente depresivo…

Me imagino que os estaréis preguntando qué pasará si el marcador llega a cero… ¿Sabéis? Mejor procurad que _nunca_ llegue a cero. Porque eso significará que todo se acabó. Jaque mate. Un certero ataque cardiaco y adiós. _Game Over._

Aunque esto no es ningún juego. Aquí no hay segundas oportunidades. Aquí tienes que vivir al día, porque no sabes si te quedará tiempo para ver un nuevo amanecer. Porque los precios suben, los impuestos suben, y los salarios bajan. Porque aunque queramos convencernos de que no, sabemos que los que vivimos aquí solo somos un medio para conseguir que unos poco sean inmortales.

A pesar de todo, tengo que reconocer que mi vida es bastante tranquila. Trabajo en un pequeño negocio, nada serio, es un pequeño local de ambiente que ayuda a la gente a distraerse un poco de los números verdes grabados en su piel. No es que consiga ganar suficiente con esto para afrontar los gastos de la vida, así que de vez en cuando hago pequeños trabajos por aquí y por allá. No tengo familia, ya que, como muchos de los que viven aquí, por una u otra razón, están muertos. Tengo un par de amigos. Ah, y sí, bueno, tengo un novio que se preocupa por mí y hace que todo esto sea un poco más llevadero. Y también que podría hacer que todo fuera un poco diferente. Pero yo siempre me he negado rotundamente…

Espera, estoy hablando en presente. Ahora debería decir que mi vida _era_ bastante tranquila. Porque entonces apareció _él_. Aunque supongo que habría terminado pasando todo aquello de todas formas...

¿Conocéis a algún tipo de personas de estas que logran, sin quererlo, cambiar radicalmente tu vida? ¿Esas a las que querrías matar de la peor forma posible pero que a la vez despiertan un sentimiento en ti de total felicidad? ¿De esas que te hacen replantearte el mundo de otra manera, verlo con otros ojos?

Entonces entenderéis con más o menos exactitud a lo que me refiero…

Mi vida cambió, sí. Y lo cierto es que todavía no sé muy bien si lo hizo para bien o para mal. Me gusta pensar que es la primera opción, por supuesto. Pero hay veces en las qué me replanteo porqué estamos haciendo esto. ¿De qué sirve luchar contra gigantes? A pesar de todo, ninguno de nosotros tiene lo que hay que tener para ser el superhéroe que salvará a la humanidad. Deberíamos haber dejado de creer en los superhéroes cuando dejamos de ser niños. Porque los superhéroes no existen. Aunque puedo comprenderlo, quizás en el fondo es que nunca hemos dejado de ser un poco esos niños. Niños que piensan que todo va a salir bien porque así es como tendría que ser, que piensan que siempre hay esperanza. La verdad es que no creo que haya demasiada… Pero, ahora que hasta nos roban el tiempo, supongo que aún nos quedan los sueños, ¿no? Hasta el día en el que también nos los roben, seguiremos teniéndolos.

Estoy siendo demasiado pesimista, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, todavía sigo vivo. Después de todo, mi corazón sigue latiendo, el oxígeno sigue llegando a mis pulmones, mis ojos siguen adaptándose a la luz de un nuevo día. No sé por cuanto tiempo, pero es así. Esa persona de la que os he hablado, la que dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados no solo a mi mundo sino también a mí mismo, me enseñó que hay que aprovechar las cosas al máximo, sin lamentarse por lo que pueda pasar al día siguiente. Lo importante es el presente. El aquí y el ahora. Y nada más. Es un poco irónico que una persona como él dijese aquello, pero supongo que la vida está llena de esa clase de sorpresas, que nos demuestran que no siempre todo es cómo parece o cómo necesitamos verlo.

Mi nombre es Dougie Poynter y vivo en uno de los Guetos de Inglaterra. Y esta es la historia sobre cómo un buen día, decidí empezar a luchar por todo aquello que me importa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, es bastante caca, pero prometo que mejorará xDD Y también que los capítulos serán más largos... muuucho más largos ._. <em>**


	2. Capítulo 1

___**Well, aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic :) Ya tengo el segundo escrito peeeeeeeero, esperaré un poco para subirlo xDD Espero que os guste, aunque no es que sea estúpendasticamente fantabuloso o fascicularmente espectaculante xDD (yo y mi manía de mezclar palabras). So... Aquí lo tenéis :D Disfrutadlo ****8)**_

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 1<em>_  
><em>

_'__'Cuatro cosas hay que nunca vuelven más: una bala disparada, una palabra hablada, un tiempo pasado y una ocasión desaprovechada.''_

Abro los ojos lentamente, molesto. Los rayos de sol entran por las finas cortinas azules que tapan la pequeña ventana de la habitación.

Parpadeo, intentando que mis pupilas se adapten a la luz. Después, me pongo boca arriba, pasándome la mano por los ojos para despejarme un poco.

Entonces es cuando me percato de que el otro lado de mi cama está vacío. Tuerzo la cabeza, extrañado, y entonces a mis oídos llegan unos cuantos sonidos de la cocina.

Paso la mano por las sábanas todavía arrugadas y un poco calientes de mi lado y suspiro. Seguro que lo ha vuelto ha hacer.

No quiero mirar ni el reloj de mi mesita ni el contador de mi brazo. Porque sé que será más tarde de lo que yo quiero. Y sé que él sabe que lo es. Y sé que no me ha despertado a propósito.

Vuelvo a suspirar y me levanto, para después vestirme velozmente con un pantalón vaquero que he encontrado en una silla y una camiseta blanca que estoy seguro que no es mía pero la cual me sirve perfectamente en aquel momento post-matinal en el que no tengo ganas ni de levantar los pies al andar.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina. Y allí está él, todo pancho, haciendo el desayuno mientras silba alegremente.

Me acercaría sigilosamente para darle un susto, pero un tremendo gruñido me delata. Me llevo la mano al estómago. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Pero, ¿qué maldita hora es?

Él se da la vuelta y me mira con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Bello Durmiente.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? –digo yo. Ni buenos días ni nada.-Y, eso, buenos días…

Se ríe, siguiéndome con la mirada mientras me acerco a donde está él y me apoyo en la encimera con la cadera.

-Porque necesitabas dormir. Ayer volviste a las cinco de la mañana…

Noto el tono de reproche en su voz mientras clava en mí sus ojos azules acerados. Aparto la mirada.

-Ya, bueno… Estuve haciendo unas horas extras…

-Lo sé, me lo imagino. Pero eso no quita de que…

-¡Oh, venga! Ya hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces. Necesitamos el tiempo. Tenemos que pagar todavía la factura de este mes y de las cuotas de los dos préstamos que hemos pedido al banco… Yo me preocupo por hacer esto honradamente, ya que tú no lo haces.

Se queda callado, con la vista fija en la mía. Me arrepiento en seguida de lo que acabo de decir. Porque mis palabras pueden abrir una puerta. Una puerta que de ninguna de las maneras quiero que se abra. Sin embargo, él ignora (gracias a los dioses) esa puerta y se centra en otra forma de responderme. Y sé que ahora será cuando diga algo que también me va a hacer sentir fatal.

-Y yo me preocupo por ti, Doug, ya que tú no lo haces…

Y vuelve a centrarse en el desayuno. Y yo que me quedo con esa mala sensación en el cuerpo, un pequeño nudo en la parte baja del estómago para nada agradable. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que soltar esas cosas tan…? Aj.

-Yo… perdona… Sé que te preocupas por mí… Solo que…-giro el cuerpo, hasta que puedo apoyar la frente en su hombro, el cual me queda bastante alto, ya que yo soy lo que se suele decir… una persona bajita… Y él es lo que se suele decir… una persona alta… Menuda energía deben estar gastando en estos momentos mis neuronas…-Ay, solo que sabes que tengo mal despertar… Déjame…

Suelta una carcajada y deja la cucharilla para pasar a rodearme con sus fuertes brazos, quedando así frente a frente. Paso la mano por su pelo negro corto, mientras noto sus labios acercarse a los míos.

Y entonces es cuando el oportuno de mi estómago vuelve a hacer su magistral aparición.

-Anda, siéntate ahí, que te voy a dar el desayuno antes de que tu estómago opte por devorarte desde dentro…-a pesar de todo, Harry me da un pequeño besito antes de separarse de mí cruelmente mientras yo pienso lo mucho que me gustaría tener un botón de silencio para mi estómago.

Hago lo que me ordena y me siento a la mesa. Dejo los brazos extendidos sobre esta y no puedo evitar echarle una mirada al contador.

000:00:10:03:54:12

Acaricio los números con la yema de los dedos medio sumido en cuentas y cálculos. Diez días… eso no nos da ni para pagar la luz. Menos mal que hoy me ingresan el tiempo de ayer y de los dos días anteriores… Y siempre puedo hacer algún encargo o algo… No es la primera vez que me ofrezco para hacer (casi) cualquier cosa por la que me den algo de tiempo a cambio…

Harry me pone un bonito y sobretodo agradecido tazón de leche delante con unas cuantas porquerías saturadas al lado. No es lo más sano ni lo más rico, pero es lo más barato.

No tardo ni dos minutos en comérmelo todo.

-Tienes que tomarte las cosas con más calma, renacuajo, o te dará algo.-me dice él, mientras me levanto y llevo las cosas al fregadero.-Haces todo demasiado deprisa.

Le lanzo una mirada cruzada y esbozo una sonrisa torcida mientras empiezo a lavar la taza.

-Sabes que no todo…

Siento como se acerca y seguidamente sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su barbilla peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello.

-Es verdad… No todo…-me dice con un ronroneo. Suelto una risita cuando lo noto juguetear con mi oreja.

Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar… Y, de hecho, lo hago durante unos minutos. Unos preciados minutos en los que noto sus labios recorrer mi piel y sus manos colándose por debajo de la holgada camiseta.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estamos frente a frente, casi, casi completamente pegados. Clavo los ojos en los suyos, esbozando una sonrisa mientras mantengo su labio inferior sujeto entre mis dientes después de un para nada casto beso.

-¿Sabes? Esa camiseta es mía.-susurra, a la vez que coge el borde de la misma y tira un poco hacia arriba.

Enarco una ceja y suelto su labio.

-Oh. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-Oh.-me imita, poniendo una adorable mueca y yendo al encuentro de mi boca.-No... Pero para prevenir igual sería mejor que te la quitara…

Y, clic, de nuevo conecto con la realidad. No. Desgraciadamente, en aquel momento no había tiempo para eso…

Así que agacho la mirada y pongo las manos en el pecho de Harry, apartándolo un poco.

-Lo siento…-murmuro, cuando veo que sus ojos se tiñen de tristeza. Y de una pequeña súplica culpable. Abre la boca para decir algo, algo que ya sé lo que será, un 'podría intentarlo', un 'no tiene por qué pasarme nada malo'. Así que niego y llevo un dedo a sus labios, impidiéndole hablar.-No. Ni hablar. De ninguna de las maneras. Por favor, no quiero que sigas con esa idea, ¿vale?

-Pero…

-No.-contestó con rotundidad, intentando escabullirme entre él y la encimera. Sin embargo, Harry pone ambos brazos a mi alrededor, impidiéndome la huida. Frunzo el ceño y le miro.

-Dougie, por favor… No soporto verte así de cansado sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo todo…

Vuelvo a mover la cabeza con más fuerza esta vez. Siento algo agolpándose en mis ojos y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no sean lágrimas. Abro y cierro varias veces los puños, en un intento por relajarme.

-Me da igual. Te he dicho que no. No quiero que vayas a esos estúpidos pulsos de tiempo ni que juegues a esas apuestas con las cartas. No. Es peligroso, todo eso está vigilado por los Minutarios y lo sabes.-noto que va a replicar y continuo, bastante enfadado. Y asustado. Solo en pensar con la posibilidad de que algo le pudiera pasar a Harry…-Harry, por favor. Ya perdí a mi padre en esto, no quiero perderte a ti también…

Noto el dolor en sus ojos, pero me obligo a mantenerme firme. Sé que solo quiere ayudar, pero no puedo. No. No pienso dejar que ellos me quiten lo único que me queda.

Su gran mano rodea mi cara y me obliga a levantar la cabeza y mirarle. Me acaricia con el pulgar y después apoya su frente en la mía.

-Lo sé, Doug… Yo tampoco quiero perderte… Y por eso es por lo que quiero intentarlo… Solo déjame un par de días… Sabes que soy bueno, sabes que podría conseguir muchos días, incluso semanas…-ahora me sujeta la cara con las dos manos y con una expresión risueña.- Podríamos ir a la playa, Doug… Siempre has querido ver el mar y nunca te he llevado… Podríamos…

-Para. Para, para, para. No.-me libro de sus manos rudamente y lo aparto de mí de un empujón. Ahora sí que consigo alejarme de él y no puede atraparme. Aunque tampoco hace amago de ir a seguirme cuando camino rápidamente hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Me giro hacia él cuando ya estoy en el umbral. Me devuelve la mirada con ojos apenados, impotentes y un poco enfadados.

-Harry, ya te lo he dicho. Si quieres ir a esas apuestas ilegales, vete. Pero entonces, sabes de sobra y demás que lo nuestro habrá terminado definitivamente.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Suspiro.

La música se escucha bastante alto a pesar de que Harry y yo estamos en la zona de empleados de la discoteca, separados por una puerta metálica del tumulto.

-Claro que te perdono, idiota. ¿Cómo no te iba a perdonar?-murmuro, alzando la mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya.

Me sonríe. Y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Y me deslizo por el banco donde estamos sentados hasta llegar a él y rodearle con los brazos. Se apresura a hacer lo mismo y después me besa la coronilla.

Después de un rato indefinido de tiempo (obviamente corto, porque estamos acostumbrados a no malgastar ni un solo segundo…), nos separamos, pero permanecemos todavía muy juntitos.

-¿Hoy también te quedarás hasta tarde?-me pregunta, acariciándome con las yemas de los dedos el brazo del contador, haciendo que se me erice la piel en un escalofrío.

-Sí… Puede incluso que haga un par de horas más. Ya sabes, así podremos pasar la semana que viene un poco menos estresados…

Se me queda mirando muy fijamente, tanto que me hace sentir incómodo. Carraspeo y él sacude casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, saliendo de donde quiera qué se hubiera sumido.

-Pues toma, será mejor que tengas un poco más de tiempo, no vaya a ser que surja algo…

Antes de que pueda protestar, pega su muñeca con la mía y mi contador empieza a subir, mientras el de él baja. Me da ocho horas. Mucho. Más de lo que necesito.

-Harry, no…

-Calla. ¿No puedes aceptarlo y ya está, sin protestar?-lo dice un poco enfadado e irritado, lo que me hace sentir fatal. ¿Por qué últimamente no dejamos de pelearnos una y otra vez? Antes esto no era para nada así…-Eh, lo siento, no quería decirlo así…

He bajado la mirada hacia el suelo y me niego a volver a levantarla. Me ha dolido que me haya hablado así. Sabe que no soporto que la gente me hable dándome órdenes como si fuera un niño pequeño…

Su mano se desliza por mi espalda con delicadeza, pero yo tuerzo la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Lo intenta con más ahínco, enredando los dedos en mi pelo y cogiéndome una mano con fuerza. Ante mi negativa a cooperar y lejos de darse por vencido, comienza a besarme el cuello. Y es que, ¡ay!, el cuello es uno de mis puntos más débiles…

Emito un pequeño ruidito de satisfacción y vuelvo el cuerpo para quedar más enfrentado a él. Paso los brazos por sus anchos (o al menos en comparación con los míos) hombros y cierro los ojos, mientras mi garganta emite ruidos cada vez más… dejémoslo en simplemente en que emitía ruidos, debido a la intensidad que iba tomando la boca de Harry en mi cuello.

-No-no vale… Sabes que no puedo resistirme… cuando haces es-esoooooooo…-acabo la frase con un incontenible sonido a medio camino entre el suspiro y el jadeo. Pero no es culpa mía, es que me acaba de pegar un húmedo mordisco en la parte alta del cuello, cerca de la oreja.

Su risa golpea contra mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Juis. ¿Qué iba a saber yo? Solo estaba… probando.-sus manos acercan mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, a la par que su boca vuelve a la carga.

Ay…Y es que es tan sumamente difícil resistirse a la tentación… Que, simplemente, no se puede.

Cojo su cabeza de una forma un poco demasiado brusca para alejarle de esa parte tan sensible de mi anatomía y llevarla a un terreno un poco más seguro.

Mientras le beso de una manera que podría considerarse poco ética, deslizo las manos en busca del borde de su camiseta.

Y, entonces, justo en pleno momento pasional, se abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza de uno de mis compañeros de trabajo.

Decir que su cara se iluminó cual semáforo en rojo era quedarse corto…

-¡Uy! Oh, yo… no quería interrumpiros…-tiene cara de desear que se abra un agujero en el suelo y lo trague… Aunque estoy seguro que sus ganas no le llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos de las mías…- Era solo que… Es-esto… Doug… So-solo quería… preguntarte si po-podías ir a por…eh… más hielo…-genial, nos acaban de cortar el rollo por un poco de hielo… Mi cara debe ser como una máscara de asesino, porque el chico se encoge y murmura un:-Aunque si e-eso ya voy yo…

-No, da igual, ya salgo.-contesto velozmente, intentando arreglar las cosas un poco y que el chico no tenga miedo cada noche pensando que puedo ir y torturarlo con un pica-hielos…

Mientras tanto, me adecento, colocándome la camiseta y la cinta del pelo, esa que hace que no se me metan los rebeldes mechones rubios del flequillo en los ojos mientras trabajo.

Miro a Harry fugazmente y veo que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarse a reír, mordiéndose el labio y apretándose el puente de la nariz. Le doy una pequeña patada que el otro chico no ve.

El tipo, claramente aliviado de poder romper el contacto visual, sale y cierra la puerta.

-No tiene gracia…-refunfuño, cuando Harry empieza a reírse.-No sabes la cantidad de bromas que tendré que aguantar ahora…

Él quita hierro al asunto dándome un breve abrazo, ya levantados.

-Qué va… Ahora serás la persona más envidiada de todo el local.

Farfullo un ''idiota'' entre dientes mientras suelto una risita, para después darle un rápido y corto beso en los labios.

Y después lo empujo hacia la salida sin darle opción a volver a liarme. Solo faltaba que me despidiesen por estar liándome con mi novio en vez de trabajando…

Nada más abrir la puerta, el volumen de la música me hace tambalear. Menos mal que ya estoy (más o menos) acostumbrado a este hiriente sonido que se hace llamar música que hace temblar el suelo… Si al menos pusieran algo de calidad…

Harry se marcha con un ''te espero en casa'' y un brillo en los ojos un poco extraño. Supongo que en ese momento quise creer que era por la luz, o por lo que acababa de pasar (o casi) en la zona de empleados, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo me estaba engañando a mí mismo… Instinto de supervivencia o de rechazo al dolor, supongo…

Observo el local. Bueno. No es lo que se dice un día de máxima clientela, pero lo cierto es que tengo que abrirme paso hasta el almacén a codazo limpio.

Una vez que logro llegar, me cuelo dentro, tentado a no volver a salir. Odio estar rodeado de tanta gente… Odio tener que trabajar como un esclavo para conseguir un par de días más… Un par de días que no resuelven nada, un par de días que se esfuman en segundos.

Apoyo la espalda contra la puerta y respiro hondo varias veces, aunque con eso no consigo encerrar ese pequeño sollozo que se escapa entre mis labios. ¿Por qué todo es tan… asquerosamente injusto?

Me paso la mano por el pelo, quitándome la cinta y despeinándome por completo, y después por los ojos, apretándolos en un intento de no echarme a llorar.

Tras un par de minutos, logro reponerme de mi pequeño ataque de desesperación depresiva con altas dosis de autocompasión. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada amarga: cualquiera que me viera pensaría que soy patético… yo lamentándome porque no gano el tiempo suficiente y lo ando desperdiciando haciendo el gilipollas…

Para compensar la pérdida de tan valiosos segundos, corro hacia el frigorífico enorme donde guardamos las bolsas de hielo, saco dos a la velocidad del rayo y salgo del almacén como si me hubieran puesto un petardo en el culo.

Pero claro, ¿no había un dicho que decía que las prisas no son buenas para nada? ¿Eso de: vísteme despacio, que tengo prisa?

Nada más traspasar la puerta cargado con las dos bolsas de hielo en brazos que, por si no lo sabéis, suelen tender a estar _heladas_, una figura se interpone en mi camino, sin darme tiempo a frenar o a esquivarla. Chocamos lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme soltar una de las bolsas, que cae al suelo y, como no podía ser de otra manera más cruel, revienta, esparciendo su contenido por todo el suelo.

-Mierda, joder.-suelto yo por mi boquita de oro, agachándome y empezando a recoger los cubitos de hielo todo acelerado. Noto como mis mejillas se han teñido de un intenso color rojo, al sentir todas las miradas del local puestas en mí.

-Uy, ¿estás bien?-dice una voz por encima de mí, para justo después aparecer un chico castaño de pelo ligeramente corto y un poco de punta en mi campo visual. Empieza a ayudarme a recoger el estropicio que he montado.

Asiento, incapaz de mirarle, ya que me jugaría el sueldo a que es con el que he chocado.

-Umm… Sí, claro… Esto, perdona...

No sé cómo, pero a pesar de que no le estoy mirando, sé que acaba de esbozar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa enorme y radiante, de dientes grandes y un poco torcidos.

-Oh, no te tienes que disculpar. Si la culpa es mía, que siempre estoy por en medio, no sé cómo me arreglo…

Agradezco su iniciativa de quitar hierro al asunto con un gruñido, para después soltar un bonito '¡Joder!' al sentir mi camiseta mojada debido a la otra bolsa de hielo que todavía estaba sujetando bajo el brazo como un completo y rematado idiota.

Genial. Encima de maleducado y torpe, ahora también voy a quedar como un imbécil… ¿Se pueden tener días peores?

Me levanto y voy a dejar la bolsa en el congelador de detrás de la barra, para volver después al sitio del 'siniestro' armado con una escoba y un recogedor.

-¿Un mal día?-me pregunta el sonrisa profident, mirándome con dos ojos azules muy abiertos mientras recojo el hielo.

Estoy a punto de contestar un '¿Y a ti que coño te importa?', pero decido que mi reputación con él todavía se puede salvar.

-Sí, un poco.

-Vaya… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo?

Me quedo unos segundos callado, sorprendido por la pregunta. Después suelto una pequeña risita que me suena bastante histérica y nerviosa.

-Oh, sí. Solo tienes que decirme si conoces alguna manera de que el tiempo crezca en los árboles. Y si no sabes ninguna, pues entonces no, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Le dedico una última mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa amable y me dirijo hacia la barra, el suelo ya limpio de cualquier pedacito de agua congelada.

Una hora y media más tarde, no puedo con mi alma. He servido más bebidas de las que puedo recordar, la garganta me duele de tanto gritar para que mi voz se escuche por encima del sonido atronador de la música y tengo unas ganas locas de irme a casa. Por eso me desespero bastante cuando me doy cuenta de que todavía me quedan más de cuatro horas de trabajo por delante.

-Doug.-unos golpecitos en el hombro me hacen volverme y dejar lo que estoy haciendo, que es servir media docena de chupitos de tequila.

Miro al que me ha interrumpido, el mismo tío que nos había pillado a Harry y a mí en la sala de empleados a punto de hacer cosas indecentes.

-Esto…-por su tartamudeo sé que todavía no se ha recuperado de la sorpresa/shock/llámalo cómo te dé la gana y que le da vergüenza hablarme.-Hay un chico allí que dice que si puedes ir un segundo.

Miro a donde me señala, justo al otro extremo de la barra. Y, justo allí, está el chico de antes, removiendo nervioso su bebida con la pajita.

Sospecho.

Pero me acerco igual.

-Menos mal, creí que nunca conseguiría que vinieses.

-Ya, bueno, ahora ya estoy aquí.-contesto un poco brusco. No sé lo que quiere, pero me está haciendo perder el tiempo… Le lanzo una significativa mirada para que le dé alegría a la cosa. Pero no parece darse por enterado, así que tengo que hacer la pregunta del millón:-Y ¿quieres…?-enarco las cejas.

Él se sobresalta y baja los ojos. Juraría que se ha sonrojado, pero en la penumbra del local no lo sabría decir fijo.

-Pues… ¡hey!... Me llamo Danny.-me tiende una mano y me dedica de nuevo esa gran sonrisa.

Me quedo un poco atónito. O sea, ¿me ha llamado, haciéndome descuidar mi trabajo y perder unos minutos valiosísimos, solo para presentarse? En el mundo hay gente muy… toca pelotas, por decir algo suave…

-Oh.-suelto, sin ocultar una mueca de desagrado, para después estrecharle la mano sin mucha emoción.-Dougie.

Sonríe como loco y apoya los codos en la barra, mirándome con esos ojos tan azules. Me empiezo a sentir muy incómodo bajo esa mirada.

-Bueno…-comento tras unos eternos segundos en silencio.-Un placer, Danny. Y perdona por el choque de antes.-pinto en mi cara una perfecta sonrisa falsa y me dispongo a darme la vuelta para volver al trabajo, pero una gran mano me detiene, agarrándome del brazo.

-¡Espera, no te vayas, por favor!-casi grita Danny, con una expresión en la cara que podría calificarse de pura desesperación. Pero, ¿qué demonios…?-Por favor. Mira, por cada minuto que pases conmigo te daré dos. Si estás un cuarto de hora, te daré media. Si estás una hora, te daré dos. Por favor…

No entiendo nada. ¿Me he perdido algo?¿Por qué este tipo tiene tanta urgencia de tener alguien a su lado? Aunque…Por otra parte, el trato que me está ofreciendo es muy seductor… Demasiado.

-Mira, chico… Danny, cómo sea… Tengo que trabajar…

Me suelto de forma precisa y rotunda de su mano, dispuesto a hacer exactamente lo que he dicho, pero entonces él se levanta de un tirón la manga de su chaqueta de cuero negra, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes números en un antebrazo imposiblemente pecoso.

Se me abren los ojos como platos al ver que la cifra.

000:04:01:23:12:57

Cuatro meses. Cuatro jodidos meses.

Mis ojos desmesuradamente abiertos van desde el contador hacia los de Danny, después vuelven al contador y luego otra vez a sus pupilas.

-¿Ves? Tengo tiempo. Por favor, solo quiero hablar un poco contigo…

Y media hora después estoy en al otro lado de la barra, sentado en un taburete contiguo al de Danny, escuchando como parlotea sin parar.

-Y, bueno, que parezco aquí una vieja cotorra.-Danny da un trago a su bebida, pasándose después la lengua por los labios. Enfoca los luceros (porque sí, son tremendamente brillantes incluso en la oscuridad) que tiene por ojos hacia mí, sin borrar esa perpetua sonrisa de su cara.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Doug? Puedo llamarte Doug, ¿no? Es que es más corto que Dougie… Doug…-y se ríe. Tengo la firme sospecha de que es un poco (bastante, mucho, demasiado) idiota, pero me ha caído simpático… y me va a dar tiempo, no lo olvidemos. Por tiempo, puedo aguantarlo un poco más.

-Oh, de mí… -la conversación ha cambiado a un rumbo que no me gustan un pelo. Una cosa es ejercer de paciente escuchante y otra muy distinta ponerme a hablar de mí. Así que le doy la mejor respuesta: me encojo de hombros y contesto que mi vida es como la de cualquier otro mortal del Gueto.-Pues nada, ya sabes, lo de siempre…

Enarca las cejas. A pesar de la oscuridad, puedo apreciar como sus mejillas se han teñido de un suave color rosáceo, debido probablemente a las dos copas que se ha tomado…

-Ajám… Bueno, ¿y quién es la afortunada?

Su pregunta me descoloca, haciéndome poner una cara de merluza fuera del agua.

-¿Qué?

-Que quién es la afortunada… Digo, habrá alguna afortunada, porque tienes un…-se señala el cuello, haciendo gestos raros con el dedo.-Tienes un chupetón justo ahí.

Tierra, trágame. O mejor, traga al sonrisas metomentodo demasiado observador.

-Uh… Pues… esto… ¿eso?...-me quema la cara de vergüenza y me he dado un buen golpe al ir a taparme el cuello con la mano. Maldito Harry con su costumbre de ignorar el hecho de que me salen marcas con facilidad… Maldito Danny por no saber lo que son las cosas personales que no se pueden ir soltando a cualquier desconocido…

-Oh, así que es un afortunado…-quiero tener el poder de volatilizarme de verdad cuando me doy cuenta de que he pensado en voz alta el nombre de Harry… Me niego a levantar los ojos de la barra, dibujando con el dedo y un poco de líquido derramado formas abstractas, a la par que siento que en breves mi cara explotará de lo caliente que se está poniendo.-Ups, ¿te ha molestado la pregunta? Perdona, no era mi intención. Solo tenía curiosidad, ya sabes. Aunque dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato… En fin, ni yo tengo cara de gato ni creo que me vayas a matar, ¿no? ¿No? Bien, pues eso. Y que sepas que no hay nada de malo en que te gusten los hombres, ¿eh? Que a mí no me importa y eso. Está guay. Quiero decir… Vaya, tú me entiendes, ¿a qué sí?… Oye, ¿vives muy lejos? ¿Va a venir tu novio a por ti o vas solo?

Me he quedado petado filosofando sobre cómo una persona normal puede hablar tan rápido y tanto en un espacio tan corto de tiempo sin coger aire si quiera, llegando a la conclusión de que es imposible y que tengo delante de mí a un ser del espacio que está buscando cobayas humanas para sus malignos experimentos que probablemente incluyan sondeos muy desagradables.

-Eh…-necesito unos segundos para darme cuenta de que me estaba haciendo una pregunta. Tuerzo la boca en un mohín raro de sospecha, replanteándome la veracidad de mi absurda teoría.-Bueno, muy lejos no… Y no, Harry no va a venir a por mí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ahora el extraterrestre pecoso parece un poco cohibido.

-Oh, por nada en especial… ¿Te puedo acompañar cuando acabes?

Vale, ahora sí que empiezo a tener miedo de verdad de que mis desvaríos sean ciertos.

-Pues…-pienso una excusa lo más rápido que puedo.-Es que voy a terminar bastante tarde…

-No hay problema. Puedo esperar.

-De verdad, no hace falta.

-Que no es molestia ninguna. Yo me quedo aquí tranquilo y cuando acabes, te acompaño…

-Que no.

Mi última respuesta ha sido ya completamente ruda. Los ojos de Danny bajan, dolidos y avergonzados.

-Vale, quizás otro día…-contesta con un murmullo un poco lastimero y esperanzado.

Niego con la cabeza y me levanto del taburete.

-Tengo… tengo que volver a trabajar.-y empiezo a cambiar el peso de un pie al otro sin moverme del sitio. Me resulta un poco violento pedirle que me dé el tiempo que me prometió. Carraspeo.-Esto, en fin, creo… creo que me debes algo…

Su cara adopta una máscara de profunda tristeza y por un momento temo que se vaya a echar a llorar. No entiendo qué le pasa a ese tío… Pero empiezo a odiarlo porque… Porque me hace sentirme terriblemente ruin y malvado por estar con él por tiempo.

-Uh, sí, claro…-extiende la mano, remangándose de nuevo la chaqueta. Se la cojo suavemente, poniendo la parte interna de las muñecas en contacto para que me pase el tiempo. Su brazo está temblando como un flan y la palma de su mano está bastante húmeda debido al sudor. De nuevo, creo advertir que se sonroja cual colegiala enamorada. Y una profunda sospecha (mucho más racional que la anterior pero a la vez mucho más terrible) empieza a fundarse en mi cabeza.

Mi contador empieza a subir bastante deprisa, hasta alcanzar dos horas más. Frunzo el ceño. No he pasado con él ni una hora. Me ha dado más de media hora de más.

Abro la boca para decírselo, porque tampoco es plan de ser mala persona, pero él habla antes.

-Se que te he dado más tiempo. Es… Tómatelo como una pequeña propina por aguantarme…-y sonríe otra vez, enseñando esos dientes tan grandes. Sobra decir que eso solo me hizo hundirme aún más en mi pensamiento de que yo era una persona despreciablemente malvada…

-Vale… Gracias…-y, para mantener a mi conciencia moral un poco más tranquila, tuerzo los labios en una sonrisa y suelto un:-Un placer haberte conocido, Danny.

Se le ilumina la cara y su sonrisa se ensancha aún más, desafiando los límites de la lógica y haciendo que casi me doliese la mía.

-Lo mismo digo, Doug.

Me doy la vuelta, bastante satisfecho conmigo mismo, pensando que he hecho un buen acto al menos. Sin embargo, cuando voy a medio camino de la entrada de la barra, un ligero tirón de mi camiseta me detiene y me hace volverme.

-¿Cuánto me pides?-me pregunta Danny, un gesto en el rostro muy serio que le hace parecer irónicamente muy infantil.

-¿Qué?-respondo, confuso porque me haya interceptado de nuevo y porque, de nuevo, no entiendo nada.

Coge aire y ahora estoy seguro al cien por cien de que sus mejillas se han teñido de rojo. Trago saliva, mientras él clava sus pupilas en las mías. No sé porqué, pero es como si sus ojos me hipnotizaran, tan azules y brillantes.

-Que cuánto me pides.-su mano, antes enganchada a mi camiseta, se mueve rápidamente y, sin darme opción a apartarme, agarra la mía con delicadeza aunque fuertemente; eso sí, sin dejar atrás ese temblor traicionero. Y, ¡zas!, como por una iluminación divina, sé antes de que vuelva a hablar que mi segunda teoría es la correcta, cosa que me hace sentirme mucho más aterrorizado que si le hubieran salido antenas, se hubiera vuelto verde y estuviera tratando de secuestrarme para llevarme a una nave alienígena.-Solo quería saber cuánto tiempo me pedirías a cambio de un beso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mañana más pero no peor, porque es imposible (?). ¡Gracias por leer! Y si tenéis algún comentario, no dudéis en hacerlo, right? Que se agradece :) <strong>_


	3. Capítulo 2

**_ Hey, hey, heey, ¿qué hay de nuevo, darlings? _**

**_Primero: _****_*OOOO* No me esperaba ningún comentario *OOO* ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me habéis hecho muy feliz :D Really!_**

**_Segundo: como recompensa (?), a_****_quí el segundo capítulo. Intentaré subir pronto el tercero aunque primero tengo que acabar de escribirlo (sí, soy una temeraria que va escribiendo sobre la marcha*nótese ironía*). So... ¡Disfrutadlo! _**

* * *

><p><em> <span>CAPÍTULO 2<span>_

_''Aunque somos nuestro propio tiempo, a veces somos el tiempo de otros y otros son nuestro tiempo, a veces queriendo y a veces sin querer. ''_

-¿Amor a primera vista?

-Amor a primera vista.

-¿En serio? No me jodas…

-Te lo estoy diciendo completamente en serio. Es lo que me dijo ayer…

Noto que Harry se me ha quedado mirando fijamente, pero yo me dedico a escrutar mi uña como si fuera algo sumamente interesante.

Hace dos días que tuve ese particular encuentro con Danny en el que me pidió un beso. Obviamente, le dije que no. Sin embargo, lejos de rendirse, había vuelto a abordarme las dos noches siguientes en la discoteca, insistiéndome hasta un límite que me empezaba a preocupar. Por eso se lo estaba contando ahora mismo a Harry, mientras disfrutábamos de unos agradables sándwiches fríos en una agradable y pequeña sala un poco apartada del interior del agradable taller donde trabajaba él, con un agradable olor a neumáticos y grasa de coches que te llegaba hasta el cerebro, y un aún más agradable sonido de motores, herramientas y demás sonidos característicos de un taller que te taladraban la cabeza. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Lo único bueno que tenía aquel trabajo (aparte del relevante hecho de que nos daba bastante tiempo, que, sumado a mi sueldo, nos hacía llegar más o menos a fin de mes, por supuesto), era que a Harry le sentaba como un guante el mono negro de mecánico, con esa apretada camiseta blanca que hacía hacer volar mi imaginación hacia situaciones que no estaban relacionadas precisamente con tuercas, llaves inglesas y motores… Al menos no en la manera que uno suele pensar habitualmente, vamos…

-¡Dougie!-Harry pasa la mano por delante de mi cara, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Le sonrío como si le hubiera estado escuchando en vez de violándolo mentalmente sobre el capó de un coche. No se lo traga, por supuesto.- ¿En qué piensas?

Suspiro, viéndole dar un mordisco al sándwich sin apartar la mirada de mí.

-En nada en especial.-me froto un ojo con el nudillo. Veo con el otro que él sonríe: estoy seguro de que ha adivinado por donde iban los tiros. Me da unas palmaditas en la rodilla y después se acaba el sándwich de un bocado. Me estiro, porque se me están quedando los músculos agarrotados debido a la incomodidad de la silla en la que estoy sentado.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?-me pregunta Harry, sacudiéndose las manos de las posibles miguitas.

-¿Respecto a Danny? No sé… Quiero decir: tampoco es que me haga nada malo, solo es un poco pesado. Además… me da tiempo por estar con él.

Harry me mira con una mueca dibujada en el rostro que no me gusta nada.

-Dougie… Creo que eso no está bien. Vale, que el chico puede que esté un poco ido de la olla con eso de que se ha enamorado perdidamente de ti, pero no creo que esté bien que juegues con él de esa manera. Es cruel.

Me hundo en la silla, encogiéndome sobre mí mismo. ¿Qué no está bien? Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué me deja a la altura de la mierda como persona? Eso también lo sé.

Las manos de Harry buscan las mías y me las cogen, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Alzo la mirada, claramente reflejado en mis ojos la opinión que tengo de mí mismo, y me encuentro con la suya, de ese bonito azul acerado. Me sonríe.

-Estoy seguro que encontrarás la mejor solución para esto, Doug. Y no te martirices, ¿vale? Eres maravilloso.-y se inclina para darme un beso en la frente. Después tira de mis manos para levantarme, como ha hecho él.-Y ahora, debería volver al trabajo.

Suspiro y esbozo un sonrisa, para después rodear el cuello de Harry con los brazos (para lo cual tengo que ponerme sobre la punta de los pies… casi, casi literalmente, por muy vergonzoso que suene…) y empezar a darle besitos en los labios.

-Está… bien… Yo iré… al prestamista… a pagarle… lo que le debemos…-informo entre beso y beso, lo cual provoca una carcajada a Harry.

-Pareces una gallina con tanto picoteo… Ahora me acuerdo de porqué hubo una temporada en la que te llamaba pollito… Eres pequeñito, amarillo, adorable y das picoteos.-y se vuelve a reír. Cómo si hiciera gracia… ¡Tsé! Le lanzo una mirada asesina. -No me mires así, que es un halago, pollito.

Sus fuertes brazos rodean mi cintura, alzándome un poco y, por lo tanto, ayudándome a quedar más cerca de su cara.

-No soy un pollito…-replico con un susurro, dejando que mis dedos empiecen a juguetear con su pelo y después rozando su nariz con la mía. Él no desaprovecha la oportunidad y atrapa mis labios, en un beso que no tarda en profundizar. Siento sus manos empezar a explorar por debajo de mi jersey. Nuestras respiraciones se empiezan a volver más pesadas y los corazones empiezan a latir más rápido. Solo un poco. Un poco más…

-Doug… -murmura contra mis labios aún entreabiertos, que están pidiendo a gritos que no pare. Apoya su frente en la mía y deja escapar un casi doloroso suspiro.-Tengo que ir a trabajar…

Cierro los ojos y asiento, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Muy lentamente, aparto los brazos de su cuello y me dejo caer sobre los talones.

Me mira con tristeza y yo me obligo a sonreír. Pongo mi más perfecta máscara de felicidad y le doy unos golpecitos en el pecho con la mano abierta, mientras con la otra, cojo mi chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

-Anda, vete, que luego te echan la bronca.-empiezo a recoger los envoltorios de los sándwiches y demás cosas que había traído, metiéndolo todo en una bolsa que después tiraré al contenedor de fuera.-¿Vas a acabar para antes de que me vaya al trabajo?

Lo oigo colocar las sillas y después pasar un trapo por la mesa, limpiando así las miguitas que había en ella. Mientras lo hace, me pone una mano en la base de la espalda.

-Umm, creo que no. Le he escuchado decir al jefe que hoy vamos a tener mucho trabajo.

-Ah, vale.-no puedo evitar que en mi voz se note un poco de decepción. ¡Demonios, hace siglos que Harry y yo no teníamos tiempo para nosotros! Aunque, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera teníamos casi tiempo para pagar las cosas básicas, así que era de entender que quizás eso era mucho pedir…-Entonces te veo por la noche, en mi descanso.

Me giro y veo que ha puesto cara rara.

-Es que… Igual hago unas cuantas horas extras o algún trabajillo por ahí. Ya sabes, cómo tú haces… Así que… Creo que no podré ir a verte al trabajo…

Ahora sí que mi cara se quedó como si me acabaran de estampar un tartazo en toda la jeta. Recomponte, Dougie, recomponte.

-Ah-ah, vale… Uh… Pues entonces hasta cuando vuelva… ¿No?

Sonríe y me da un último abrazo, acompañado de un cortito beso. Después se separa de mí.

-Claro, Dougie. Hasta entonces.

Y no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo raro en su expresión, en sus gestos, en cómo se comporta. Pero otra vez decido rodearme de esa burbuja de completa e indolora ceguera.

Harry vuelve al interior del taller y yo me quedo un rato ejerciendo un buen papel de estatua allí plantado. Bajo la mirada y, casi con miedo, me levanto la manga del brazo.

Números.

Son simples números.

Tan simples que están siendo capaces de quitarnos lo único que nos queda.

-¡¿Qué?-vuelvo a chillar, dando un golpe seco con las manos sobre la mesa de aquel hombre.

-Por favor, señor, relájese o tendré que llamar a seguridad…

-Pe-pe-pero… ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo que haya subido la cuota de intereses del préstamo!

El hombre (y digo hombre porque, a pesar de que la persona que tengo delante de mí tiene el aspecto de un joven de veinticinco años, se le nota esa frialdad propia del que lleva muchos años en un trabajo como aquel) me mira a través de unas finas gafas con una expresión inmutable.

-Lo lamento, señor. Y ahora, tiene que pagar.

Me desespero. Y juro que lo voy a matar. Lo mato. Eso o me tiro yo por un puente.

-Pero, escuche, por favor. Yo venía con el tiempo para pagar lo que le debemos, de verdad. Pero yo no sabía que había subido el interés… Por favor… Mi pareja y yo llevamos todo el mes trabajando muy duro para conseguir este tiempo. Tiene que entenderlo…

Por un momento (uno muy, muy pequeño), creo que va a ceder y que va a dejar que le pague la cantidad inicial de tiempo que le debía.

Pero entonces su…

-Señor, eso no es relevante. Lleva un mes de retraso. Ya no le podemos permitir más. Tiene que devolvernos el tiempo que le prestamos con los intereses que se han establecido.

… me hace darme cuenta de que diga lo que diga no voy a hacerlo ceder.

Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando controlar el impulso de ponerme a gritar. O a llorar.

Él me sigue mirando impasible, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Me giro un poco y veo que dos enormes hombres con uniforme vienen directos hacia esta mesa. Trago saliva y vuelvo a fijar mis pupilas en las del prestamista.

-Por favor… Deme un poco de tiempo más para pagar… Una semana… Y le traeré todo el tiempo… Pero no me lo quite así… Por favor…-le ruego con un último susurro. Pero él vuelve a negar y extiende hacia mí un aparatito rectangular de metal, con una curva hacia dentro en uno de los extremos más estrechos, que tiene una pequeña pantallita con número rojos. Noto unas manos agarrarme por detrás.

Ese aparatito, obviamente, no es para hacerme cosquillas. Son los aparatos que se utilizan para cobrar tiempo. El mecanismo es bastante sencillo. Solo tienes que… poner la muñeca en la hendidura… Justo como me están obligando a mí a hacer en esos momentos los guardias gorilas, sin mucha delicadeza, remangándome la chaqueta y empujando con fuerza mi antebrazo pálido y tembloroso hacia el metal … Y entonces el tiempo empieza a pasar de ti hacia el cacharro, cuya pantallita roja con números empieza a parpadear.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas. Me van a dejar con apenas unas horas… Aquello no es nada justo…

-¿Dougie?-una voz conocida me hace abrir los ojos de sopetón. No, por favor, él ahora no… ¿Pero qué maldita barbaridad había hecho yo para merecer aquello?

Veo a Danny acercarse a mí con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye, chicos, creo que sería mejor que lo soltarais.-dice, esbozando una radiante sonrisa y mirándome con esos ojos azules muy abiertos.

Cómo si le fueran a hacer ca…

Los guardias dejan de sujetarme y yo puedo apartar mi muñeca del cacharro ese roba tiempo, con bastante más tiempo del que me pretendía quitar. Miro incrédulo a Danny, a los guardias y después al prestamista, cuya cara (por fin) muestra alguna expresión: medio sorprendido medio… ¿asustado?

-Pe-pero…-dice, clavando los ojos en Danny.-El señor Poynter debe mucho tiempo al banco… Tiene que pagarlo… No…

-Tranquilo, tío. Que ya te lo ha devuelto.

-Pero… La cuota… Los intereses…

Danny se inclina sobre la mesa y taladra (porque no se puede llamar a_ eso_ de otra manera) al tipo con la mirada; eso sí, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Él no lo sabía. Vamos, no es justo. Por esta vez, déjalo así. O, si quieres, puedo ir yo a hablar con el director de la sucursal en persona para explicarle el problema… ¿Qué te parece?

Juro que el tío ha empezado a temblar como una hoja, como si Danny estuviera apuntándole con una pistola de clavos.

Y, finalmente, baja la cabeza y asiente, lo que provoca que Danny rompa el contacto visual y que yo me quede con la mandíbula desencajada por el asombro. Que alguien me explique lo que acaba de pasar, porque yo no me estoy enterando…

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estamos fuera de la oficina. Y digo estamos porque ahí está él, mirándome con esa eterna sonrisilla, las manos en los bolsillos y el cuello de la chaqueta subido para protegerse del todavía frío viento.

-Danny… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar ahí dentro? ¿Cómo… cómo has hecho para convencer al tío?

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar las gracias?-bromea, aunque puedo captar un ligero matiz verdaderamente dolido.

Me quedo mirándole un buen rato, lo que hace que sus mejillas adquieran un suave tono rosa.

-… Gracias, Danny.-digo después de un rato, dándome por vencido ante su infantilismo.

Él empieza a dar pequeños saltitos en el sitio como si le acabara de decir que quería casarme con él. Preocupante… pero a una pequeña (diminuta, ¿vale?…) de mí no dejaba de parecerle súper tierno…

-De nada, Doug, para lo que quieras y más. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señor. A su servicio…-y empieza a hablar y hablar sin parar, sin coger aire y a entremezclar palabras con carcajadas tremendamente estruendosas. Hasta se ha asustado una niña que pasaba por nuestro lado… Me dan ganas de taparle la boca con la mano… O de meterle un calcetín en ella.

-Danny, ¿me explicas ahora cómo has hecho lo de ahí dentro?-digo, mitad para que se calle mitad porque siento que me he perdido algo.

Para de reírse (aunque no para con los saltitos… casi parece que se le ha metido una ardilla en los pantalones…) y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Tengo mucho poder de convicción?

Le miro con cara de: 'Y yo me chupo el dedo.' Parece que le incomoda bastante decirme la verdad, cosa que realmente me sorprende y que solo hace que aumenten mis ganas de saberla.

-Jo, vale.-dice, tras unos cuantos segundos callado.-Es que tengo un familiar que es amigo del director… He cenado varias veces con él y le caigo bien. ¿Contento? Y ahora, ¿qué línea de autobús tienes que coger? Te puedo acompañar a casa si quieres… O… ¿o tienes otros planes?

Parpadeo, todavía perplejo. Vaya, no me esperaba que Danny fuera una especie de… niño mimado de las altas esferas del Gueto… Interesante… Umm…

-Bueno… -me remuevo el pelo, un poco incómodo con su petición. Pero me está poniendo ojitos y, después de lo que ha hecho por mí, no soy capaz a decirle que no… Suelto un suspiro.-Está bien… Tengo que coger la nueve.

-Oh, bien. Yo la cuatro, pero no pasa nada, si eso después cojo un taxi o voy andando, que dicen que hacer ejercicio es muy bueno y eso…

Me quedo ojiplático.

-¡Danny! ¡La línea cuatro lleva a la otra punta de la ciudad! ¿Cómo vas a venir conmigo? ¿Estás tonto?

Y él que se limita a encogerse de hombros, mientras echa a andar sin esperarme, lo que me obliga a seguirle.

-Bueno, vamos a ver, tenía que hacer unas cosas por esa zona, pero mi casa queda bastante cerca de la tuya, así que me limitaré a dejar eso que tenía que hacer para mañana.

No quedo muy convencido, pero algo me dice que no va a haber listo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Así que suspiro y asiento, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Apenas tenemos que esperar unos minutos hasta que llega mi autobús. Miro a Danny con las cejas enarcadas, intentando por última vez que utilice esa cosa cubierta de pecas que tiene sobre los hombros. Sin embargo, se limita a sonreírme y sube de un salto al vehículo.

Suspiro, resignado, y le sigo, remangándome ya para pasar el brazo por una variante de esos aparatos de tiempo instalado junto al conductor.

Una hora. Antes eran cuarenta minutos. Prefiero no darle más vueltas al tema del tiempo y lo mucho que estaban subiendo las cosas… O me terminaré deprimiendo.

Danny se sienta al lado de la ventana y yo en el asiento contiguo. En pocos minutos el autobús se llena y arranca.

Durante el trayecto, me recuesto sobre el respaldo. De repente me doy cuenta de lo cansado que estoy. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin dormir en condiciones? El viaje dura media hora, así que quizás puedo relajarme un poco…

Danny está callado (¿milagro?), mirando por la ventana (bueno, en realidad me está observando por el reflejo del cristal, pero obviemos eso para que no me empiece a sentir preocupantemente acosado), mientras yo empiezo a dar cabezadas con cada curva o frenazo, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados cada vez más tiempo.

Después de un rato indefinido, siento a Danny removerse a mi lado. A pesar de estar medio grogui y de tener los ojos cerrados, sé que me está mirando. Y también noto como se junta más a mí, poniendo una mano sobre la mía, ambas en mi pierna. Sé que está muy pegado a mí porque soy capaz de percibir su olor. Huele a… ¿vainilla? No, no estoy de coña. Danny olía a vainilla. ¿Qué clase de chico se echa colonia de vainilla?

Por un momento creo que me va a besar aprovechando que estoy dormido (o que él piensa que lo estoy), pero al final solo suelta un suspiro contra mi cara y aleja la suya.

Abro lentamente y muy poquito el ojo, lo justo para verle mirar de nuevo por la ventana. Veo esta vez yo por el reflejo que tiene la mirada perdida y un mohín en la boca, junto con el ceño fruncido. Parece… jo, parece tremendamente solo y triste con esa expresión… Tanto que algo pequeñito se encoge dentro de mi pecho.

Y bueno, siento la repentina necesidad de hacer algo por él. No sé, llámalo culpabilidad, llámalo debilidad frente al dolor ajeno, llámalo como te dé la gana. Pero me dolía verle así…

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda si quiera calificar lo que sentía, el autobús pega un frenazo y yo abro los ojos de golpe, sujetándome al asiento de delante para no dejar los dientes en él.

Veo que esta es mi parada.

Danny se baja conmigo y empieza a parlotear de nuevo, riendo y yo comienzo a preguntarme si no querrá parecer tan feliz de la vida para ocultar ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza.

Unos diez minutos y mucho darle a la lengua del pecoso después, llegamos a mi portal, uno de un feo y gris bloque de viejos edificios contiguo a unos grandes almacenes de polígono en los cuales se llevan a cabo negocios y asuntos para nada moralmente correctos.

-Bueeeeno…-digo, alargando la 'e', mientras saco las llaves del bolsillo del abrigo. Me vuelvo hacia Danny, que se muerde nerviosamente el labio inferior, mientras vuelve con los saltitos en el sitio.

-Bueno, sí…-murmura él. Sus comisuras se estiran hacia arriba en una sonrisa que ahora me parece bastante anti-natural.-Será mejor que te vaya, ya que ya he cumplido mi misión de traerte sano y salvo a casa. Me siento como un superhéroe o algo así… En fin, que e-eso, será mejor que… bueno… Hasta mañana, Dougie.

De verdad que lo odio. Con todas mis fuerzas. Porque me hace sentir fatal. Suelto un 'mierda' por lo bajini mientras lo veo alejarse.

-¡Danny, espera!-se vuelve tan rápido con una mueca de sorpresa e ilusión tal dibujada en el rostro que noto cómo enrojezco.-Eh, esto… Igual, si no tienes nada que hacer ahora que te he quitado de hacer esos asuntos que tenías que hacer… Y para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… A lo mejor…-suspiro, dando por imposible el tratar de explicarme con coherencia y como un adulto en lugar de como un adolescente tartamudo.- ¿Quieres subir a tomar algo, Danny?

Juro que todavía no sé cómo recorrió tan rápido la distancia que nos separaba.

-Me encantaría.-esta vez sonríe de oreja a oreja de verdad, enseñando todos esos enormes dientes cuadrados.

Prefiero eliminar la parte en la que, después de abrir la puerta e indicarle con un gesto de cabeza las escaleras medio escondidas de la entrada, me descubrí a mí mismo sonriendo como un idiota.

-Nunca me contestaste a la pregunta.

Miro a Danny sin comprender. Él le da un sorbo al café sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué pregunta?-digo, acomodándome mejor en el sofá, ya que la pierna sobre la que estoy sentado me está empezando a hormiguear. Apoyo el codo en el respaldo y luego la mejilla en la mano, ladeándome un poco más hacia Danny.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos hablando, pero ya es la segunda taza de café que sirvo. Empezamos hablando de trivialidades, de lo típico que se suele hablar cuando una situación te resulta un poco incómoda y violenta. Pero al final cogimos carrerilla y ya todo se hizo un poco más ameno. Incluso compartimos un par de momentos de risa.

-La de que cuánto me pedías por un beso.

Lo dice todo serio, clavando sus pupilas en las mías con tal intensidad que un escalofrío trepa por mi espina dorsal.

Dejo mi taza en una mesita contigua y comienzo a juguetear con un hilo suelto del sofá negro.

-Danny… Ya te dije que no te voy a dar un beso a cambio de tiempo…

Suelta un casi inaudible gemido.

-Pero… ¿por qué no?

Niego con la cabeza, bullendo en mi cabeza miles de excusas y razones diferentes. Sin embargo, al abrir la boca solo me sale un inteligente y persuasivo:

-Porque no.

Se me queda mirando, las mejillas coloreadas de un rosa intenso, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

De repente, suelta un bufido y pega un bote, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola al techo.

-Es injusto.-refunfuña, cual niño pequeño. ¡Incluso está poniendo un puchero!

Y a mí que me entra un ataque de risa. Menos mal que en ese momento no estaba bebiendo, que si no, mi nariz se habría convertido en un aspersor en potencia.

-Encima ríete de mí…

-Pero qué tonto eres, Danny… Adorablemente idiota.-me paso la mano por el pelo, quitándome el flequillo de la cara, a la par que él tuerce la cabeza para que no vea la sonrisilla que se le está escapando. Le doy un ligero puñetazo en el hombro. Pero cuando voy a retirar la mano él me la coge, acercándola a su mejilla. Suspira.

¿He dicho ya lo mucho que le odio por hacerme sentir tan extraño? ¿Sí? Vale, me parecía.

-Dos semanas.-murmuro medio inconscientemente y antes de que la parte racional de mi cabecita me diga que estoy cometiendo un error garrafal.

-¿Dos semanas?-repite él, con los ojos abiertos hasta un límite que duele.

-Dos semanas.-trago saliva, intentando bajar el nudo que se ha formado en la parte baja de mi garganta. ¿Hola, quién está apretándolo tanto? Por favor, que casi no puedo respirar…-Pe-pero solo por ser tú, ¿eh?

Asiente, pasándose la punta de la lengua por los labios. Me suelta la mano, incapaz de reprimir una enorme sonrisa.

-Uh, perfecto, sí, sí… Dos semanas, no hay problema, no, no. Dos semanas está bien, sí. Bien, bien…-lo dice con melodía y todo, canturreando.

Me muevo nerviosamente mientras le observo ponerse de lado completamente, quedando enfrentado a mí. Carraspea, repentinamente alterado.

-Va-vale, ¿ya?-sacude las manos como si quisiera secarlas cuando asiento. Y se acerca.

De nuevo llega a mi nariz ese olor a vainilla que desprende y me cruza por la cabeza la pregunta de si sabrá también a ella. Me obligó a apartarla como buena persona con pareja que soy.

-Eh… ¿Dougie?-nos separa tan poca distancia que su aliento golpea mis labios, haciéndome cosquillas. ¿Pero qué narices quiere ahora? ¿No puede besarme y ya está? Incomprensible…

-¿Qué, Danny?-replico con un tono que pretende mostrar indiferencia ante el hecho de que su cercanía me perturba. Será que tengo a escasos centímetros sus ojos abiertos de par en par, que me enfocan directamente. No exagero si digo que veo perfectamente las líneas de diferentes azules que conforman su iris, ni los distintos matices de negro que hay en sus pupilas. Y pecas. Oh, sí, veo muchas pecas.

-Yo… Verás, no es que sea muy profesional en esto… ¿Vale? Solo quería avisarte para que, por si acaso lo hago muy mal, no me pegues, ¿eh?

Hace un gesto con el hombro y sonríe de lado, como disculpándose.

-No pasa nada…-murmuro yo, bizqueando al observar una pequeña cicatriz que tiene en la parte alta de la nariz, casi entre las cejas. Bajo un poco más la mirada para ver cómo se relame otra vez.-Solo te pegaré si esa lengüecita tuya se pasa, así que mantenla controlada.

Suelta una carcajada en forma de agudo gorgorito y cierra los ojos, recorriendo, por fin (¿he dicho por fin? Ni que estuviera ansioso…) los centímetros que nos separan.

¿Qué queréis que os diga ahora? No, no puedo decir que fuera el peor beso de la historia, ni tampoco que fue asqueroso o algo así. Cierto, al principio los labios de Danny se movían bastante torpemente sobre los míos, pero después pareció cogerle el tranquillo. No besaba tan mal, después de todo.

Pero, ojo, que tampoco estoy diciendo que fuera espectacularmente maravilloso ni que hiciera saltar fuegos artificiales a nuestro alrededor. No. Solo era… un beso…

¿No?

Vale, yo tampoco sé por qué se me había erizado la piel ni por qué había sido _yo_ el que había presionado para que dejase vía libre a la profundización del beso. Solo sé que en aquel instante mi lengua se estaba asegurando concienzudamente de que no le faltara ningún diente (y os puedo asegurar que no le falta), mientras que la suya se dedicaba a perfilar tímidamente el interior de mi labio superior. Tampoco sé por qué mi mano estaba aferrando su camisa de cuadros con tanta fuerza, impidiendo que se apartara más de lo necesario.

Me dejé llevar por la pasión del momento. Solo es eso… ¿Vale?

Separo mi boca de la suya con un pequeño ruidito de succión, como el de una ventosa. Y después suelto su camisa, alisándola contra su pecho con la mano. Me permito sonrojarme hasta las orejas, carraspeo, me peino el flequillo con los dedos y entonces, y solo entonces, dirijo mis ojos hacia la cara de Danny.

Me observa con la boca todavía entreabierta y una mueca embelesada. En otro momento es probable que me hubiera desternillado, pero su careto solo consigue que me ponga más rojo.

Sacude la cabeza y parpadea, saliendo del ensimismamiento. Una sonrisilla empieza a asomar por la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

Sin mediar palabra (vaya, ahora ya sé que cuando se ponga a cascar cual cotorra solo tengo que darle un beso para que calle… Casi prefiero que casque cual cotorra…) me coge la mano y la pone sobre su rodilla, para después recorrer con los dedos la palma y detenerse en la muñeca, provocando que unos pequeños escalofríos recorran mi cuerpo. Tras unos segundos, pone su muñeca encima de la mía y noto como enseguida empieza a pasarme el tiempo prometido.

Cuando termina, me mira y sonríe, a lo cual yo trato de corresponderle con una forzada mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa.

-Bu-bueno…-balbuceo, rompiendo el contacto. Me paso un dedo por debajo de la nariz.-Tendría que ir preparándome para ir a trabajar…

-Oh, entonces… será mejor que me vaya…-suelta una risilla nerviosa mientras se acaba el café de un trago y se levanta con un saltito. Hago lo mismo y le guió hasta la entrada, donde le paso su chaqueta.

Momento incómodo en tres… dos… uno…

¿No os habéis parado nunca a pensar qué tendrán las puntas de los pies que las hace tan sumamente interesantes? Porque yo estaba mirando en aquel momento las de mis botas como si fueran la cosa más fascinante y espectacular del universo.

Carraspeamos los dos a la vez, lo que logra arrancarme una media sonrisa. Le miro a los ojos y él tuerce la cabeza, estirando más la suya.

Y me obligo a mí mismo a relajarme. ¿Por qué demonios me estaba comportando de una forma tan idiota? Qué manía de complicar las cosas simples. Noto como la tensión empieza a desaparecer. Danny no tiene porqué ponerme tan nervioso. ¿Y todas esas comeduras de coco sobre el beso? Bien, solo ha sido un beso. No tiene nada de significado para mí, así que no tiene porqué alterarme.

Con este pensamiento en mente, le doy una palmadita a Danny en el brazo y abro la puerta principal.

-Hasta por la noche, Danny.-me despido, apoyándome en el umbral de la puerta con el hombro mientras él sale de casa.

Se gira, ya fuera, para encararse a mí.

-Nop. Hoy por la noche tengo que un trabajillo yo también.

-Oh.-no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño con un poco de decepción. Primero Harry y ahora él. ¿Se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para dejarme solo y marginado esa noche? Aparté en seguida el tema de mi cabeza.-Vaya, hoy sí que estás tú atareado.

Se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia arriba.

-Bueno, pues entonces, ¿hasta mañana?-continuo, enarcando una ceja.

Baja la mirada para conectarla con la mía y sonríe.

-Claro que sí. Hasta mañana, Doug.-se va a dar la vuelta, pero un impulso de esos irracionales que a veces tiene uno me hace llamar su atención para que vuelva a girarse hacia mí. Y entonces me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora sí que me rio de la cara que ha puesto, muy semejante a la de un pez fuera del agua, pero con complejo de tomate.

-Uh… yo… -farfulla, para después bromear (ya sin cara de merluza pero todavía colorado).- ¿Este también te lo tengo que pagar?

Niego con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No, a este invita la casa.-y le guiño un ojo.

Vuelve a despedirse con un balbuceo de colegiala y se da la vuelta, aunque tropieza con el felpudo y a punto está de caerse. Me muerdo el labio para no echar hasta los riñones de la risa y vuelvo a despedirme con un bonito y adorable…

-Venga, vete ya, idiota.

Espero a que su figura desaparezca por la escalera y cierro la puerta, apoyando después la espalda en ella. Respiro hondo.

Mordisqueo mi pulgar. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me había puesto a coquetear de aquella manera con Danny? ¿Yo era tonto o algo así?

Sacudo la cabeza con reprobación y, sin darme cuenta, clavo demasiado los dientes en mi dedo, llevándome un trozo de piel demasiado grande.

-¡Me cago en la…!-muevo la mano con rapidez, como si así fuera a desaparecer el dolor. Genial, me he hecho sangre… Me meto el dedo en la boca para que deje de sangrar, mientras voy en busca de un pañuelo.

Y cuando paso por el salón me doy cuenta de algo terrible. Algo que me hace coger el cuello de mi jersey y olisquearlo.

Suelto unos cuantos improperios y correteo por la casa, rezando por encontrar algo de colonia.

Porque todo el salón y yo olemos a dulce, empalagosa y, sobre todo, delatora vainilla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esto es todo, amigos... Por el momento. Como ya dije arriba, intentaré ir escribiendo para colgar cada semana o cada dos como mucho, pero tampoco prometo nada porque estoy en época de exámenes (y porque tiendo a liarme a hacer cuatropecientas mil cosas a la vez y dejar el fic para lo último). <em>**

**_ ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y no os olvidéis hacer una obra de bien y ¿reviewear? :) _**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Buenas, buenas. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Advierto que es un poco raro xDD Espero que os guste, y que os haya gustado también el anterior, aunque no lo sé fijo porque no habéis dejado vuestro granito de arena (?) Cachis, ahora que sé cómo responder a los comentarios (de los que estén registrados, claro...). Ok, vale xDDD Que me enrollo like a persiana ._. **_

_**Now... os dejo con lo que seguro que os interesa, al menos, un poco más: **_

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO 3<span>_

_''Las mentiras más crueles son las dichas en silencio''_

_''No hay deber que descuidemos tanto como el deber de ser felices''_

Meto la llave en la cerradura lo más sigilosamente que puedo, para después girarla con cuidado. Empujo la puerta con el hombro, entrando en casa, y después la cierro sin hacer ruido.

Son las tres y pico de la mañana y no quiero despertar a Harry, así que tampoco enciendo las luces en mi camino hacia la habitación, tras dejar mi chaqueta en el guardarropa de la entrada.

Compruebo aliviado al pasar por el salón que ya no se nota tanto el olor a vainilla (decir sobra, que vacié medio bote de colonia como un loco para encubrir el dulce olor).

Entro en la habitación, dispuesto a desvestirme velozmente para acurrucarme junto a esa figura grandota y calentita que siempre me espera debajo de las sábanas.

Me quedo a medio camino de quitarme la camiseta.

Debajo de las sábanas no hay ninguna figura grandote y calentita esperándome. La cama está completamente vacía.

Enciendo la luz de la mesita, por si acaso la oscuridad me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero no. La cama sigue vacía.

¿Dónde demonios está Harry?

Empiezo a recorrer las habitaciones de nuestro piso (lo cual no es que me lleve mucho, ya que es bastante pequeño), llamando a Harry. Pero ni nadie me contesta ni nadie aparece.

Me rasco la cabeza, notando un tirón en el estómago, síntoma premonitorio de que me estoy empezando a poner de los nervios.

Vuelvo a recorrer el apartamento (vete tú a saber, igual se había escondido debajo de la cama, dentro de un armario o en la cisterna del váter…), obviamente, con los mismos resultados que la vez anterior.

¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Por qué no está en casa cómo siempre? Dijo que iba a hacer unas horas extras, pero su jornada acababa a las ocho. Y eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

Comienzo a morderme el dedo índice, sin servir de disuasión la tirita que tuve que ponerme en el pulgar.

Media hora después, estoy que me subo por las paredes. Me obligo a relajarme, mientras me siento en el sofá y comienzo a desatar los cordones de las botas de estilo militar que siempre llevo. Me tiemblan tanto los dedos que tardo como diez minutos en llevar a cabo la tarea. Me las quito de un tirón, dejándome caer hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda queda apoyada en el respaldo.

Cierro los ojos. Seguro que no es nada. Simplemente, se habrá liado con algo. No tengo de que preocuparme. Además, Harry ya es mayorcito para cuidar de sí mismo. Así que seguro que está bien. Es imposible que le haya pasado algo…

Me paso las manos por la cara rudamente, tirándome después del pelo ligeramente.

¿A quién coño pretendo engañar? Estoy muerto de miedo. Solo quiero que Harry vuelva a casa ya…

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con el techo. Lo escruto como si me fuera a decir dónde estaba Harry.

Siento un pinchazo en el pecho.

Esto me está recordando demasiado al día en el que perdí a mi padre, hace ocho años.

Mi madre se había largado con otro al poco de cumplir yo los doce años. Me gustaría decir que no le guardo rencor, pero eso me convertiría en un mentiroso de los grandes.

Con solo el sueldo de mi padre (que trabajaba como taxista), no llegaba para mantenernos. Así que un día, movido seguramente por la desesperación, decidió hacer tiempo por los suburbios del Gueto. Apuestas ilegales, pulsos de tiempo a muerte, partidas de póker, carreras de coches… Me gusta pensar para mantener mi conciencia tranquila que nunca hizo nada más fuera de la ley, aunque muchas pruebas me habían indicado que era probable que incluso hubiera robado y… No, esa otra posibilidad no entraba en mi cabeza.

Lo cierto es que funcionó bien. Durante los primeros cuatro o cinco años funcionó. Pero entonces todo se torció. No sé cómo, pero yo, apenas un crío de dieciséis años, sabía que algo iba muy mal. Primero empezaron las llamadas a altas horas de la noche. Luego las salidas precipitadas de mi padre, sus nervios, sus preocupaciones, y sus cada vez más frecuentes moratones y heridas. Me decía que si es que si se había dado con el volante en un frenazo, que si había tenido un pequeño accidente, que había tenido un cliente en el taxi que no le había querido pagar y se había puesto violento . Yo me lo creí, como buen niño que era. Pero entonces un día vino con un brazo roto y el cuerpo molido a golpes. Y uno traga, pero no tanto. Uno se hace el tonto, pero todo tiene un límite.

No me quiso decir qué le había pasado, ni siquiera cuando le estaba curando en el baño de nuestra diminuta casa. Solo me dijo que lo sentía. Y que me quería mucho. Recuerdo que le lloré y le supliqué, un par de días después, que no se volviera a ir de mi lado. Pero se marchó, porque 'tengo que hacerlo, Doug. Ahora es demasiado tarde para volver atrás'. Y nunca más lo volví a ver. Al día siguiente, unos policías llamaron a mi puerta. Yo estaba en el salón, echo un ovillo en el sofá, esperando en vano a mi padre.

Y allí estaba yo, un mocoso que no llegaba a los veinte, con el contador todavía parado, sin nadie en el mundo. Estuve en varios centros en los que se encargaban de la gente como yo. En el último conocí a Harry. Él tampoco tenía a nadie. Siempre hicimos buena pareja, en ese aspecto. La soledad de cada uno hacía menos dolorosa la del otro…

Él tiene un año más que yo, así que, cuando su contador empezó la cuenta atrás, me largué con él. Vivimos la gran vida un par de meses. Después empezamos a preocuparnos por el tiempo que le quedaba… que nos quedaba. Cuando me enteré que tenía contactos para entrar en el mundo de los suburbios, encolericé. Y le dejé claro que tenía que elegir. No iba a soportar perderle a él también por la misma causa.

Y, bueno, el resto me imagino que es bastante predecible.

Bajo la mirada a los números de mi brazo. Tengo casi un mes y medio. Es más de lo que he tenido en mucho. Por fin. Por fin íbamos a poder aflojar la cuerda alrededor de nuestros cuellos.

Inconscientemente empiezo a pellizcarme el brazo del contador. Sigo mirando al techo, con los ojos llorosos. Ha pasado otra media hora y no hay rastro de Harry…

Justo cuando me dispongo a levantarme para llamar a la policía y ponerme a patear el Gueto en busca de mi novio, oigo un ruido. Una llave en la cerradura.

Decir que me volatilicé en la entrada es quedarme demasiado corto.

-¡HARRY!-chillo, cuando lo veo entrar por la puerta, lanzándome a sus brazos de un salto. He cogido tanto impulso que casi nos tiro al suelo.

-¡Dougie!-me recrimina él, mientras yo ejerzo con gran maestría mi nueva naturaleza de mono-lapa. Aprieto mis piernas alrededor de su torso y los brazos en torno a su cuello, negándome a soltarle.

-¡Eres un idiota!-froto mi mejilla contra su sien, mientras uno de sus brazos se cierra en torno a mi cintura, mientras que el otro le ayuda a sostenerme por mi muslo.- ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Estaba muy preocupado! ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado? Yo creí que… Dios, ¡cómo te odio!

Harry se limita a achucharme mientras se ríe por lo bajini. Unos minutos y algunos mimos después, mi ataque de pánico ha remitido y decido que es un buen momento para sacar la cabeza del cuello de Harry.

-¿Dónde has estado hasta tan tarde?-le pregunto, esta vez mucho más tranquilo, mirándole a los ojos desde cerca, tras apoyar mi frente en la suya.

-Perdona, no quería preocuparte.

-No me has contestado a la pregunta…

Tuerce ligeramente el gesto, el cual no sé si interpretar como una sonrisa divertida o una mueca de culpabilidad.

-Es que me lié en el trabajo. Y después estuve haciendo unos cuantos recados por aquí y por allá. Cuando quise darme cuenta, era ya de noche. Así que cogí el autobús, pero ya sabes cómo es esto del transporte público. Había muchos atascos y eso.

-Podrías haber dejado una nota o algo.

-Lo siento, de verdad, no pensaba que iba a tardar tanto.-la mano que me estaba acariciando la espalda deja de hacerlo y entra en mi campo visual.-Pero mereció la pena. Mira, tengo una sorpresa.

Haciendo un poco de malabarismos (porque no olvidemos que sigo encaramado a él cual koala a un árbol), se sube la manga de la chaqueta.

Creo que si no hubiera estado sujeto por él, me hubiera caído redondo al suelo. A pesar de todo, desenrosco las piernas de alrededor de su cintura y dejo que sean mis pies los que sostengan mi peso.

-Pe-pero… tú… ¿cómo?... Uh… ¿Esto…?-aparto los ojos del contador y los dirijo a los suyos, que me miran con una mezcla indefinida de sentimientos. Esboza una sonrisa y yo vuelvo a bajar la mirada a su brazo, empezando a recorrer los números con la punta de los dedos.

000:02:23:04:57:12

Parpadeo, confuso, sorprendido e incrédulo. Los números marcan casi tres meses. ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿Me estoy equivocando al contar? No, porque lo vuelvo a hacer y me vuelve a dar el mismo resultado.

-Harry… ¿cómo has conseguido tanto tiempo?-mi voz es un agudo balbuceo que empieza a teñirse de ilusión.

Suelta una carcajada, seguramente debido a la cara que debo estar poniendo. Me coge por la cintura y empieza a darme vueltas, por lo que mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo.

-¡Ya te dije que hoy había merecido la pena trabajar hasta tan tarde!

En seguida me contagio de su risa y energía.

'_¿Tanto tiempo solo en un día…?'_

'_Cállate, jodida conciencia. Y déjame disfrutar del momento.'_

Es probable que me arrepienta de ese afán de ignorar lo evidente, pero creo que me merezco por fin mi momento de felicidad, ¿no?

Así que mando a patadas a la parte racional de mi cabeza al rincón más oscuro que puedo encontrar y la encierro bajo llave. Metafóricamente hablando, vamos.

Ahora es cuando la parte irracional y medio salvaje toma el control. En tres… dos… uno…

Dejamos de dar vueltas y nos quedamos frente a frente, todavía bastante juntitos. Permito que las comisuras de mi boca se tuerzan en una traviesa sonrisa, a la par que recorro con el dedo índice el labio inferior de Harry. Me muerdo el mío, sin borrar la sonrisa.

Si antes los ojos azules de Harry mostraban una mezcla de confusa de muchos sentimientos, ahora se sobrepone uno definido con total superioridad. Sobra decir qué clase de sentimiento, ¿no?

Cualquier posible duda, sin embargo, queda completamente despejada cuando su boca ataca la mía con fiereza, tanta que trastabillo un poco hacia atrás.

Su lengua tarda muy poco en hacerse paso entre mis labios, impaciente por luchar con la mía.

Suelto un jadeo ahogado que se pierde en su boca cuando, después de quitarle presuroso la cazadora, me guía hasta que mi espalda choca contra la pared de la entrada. Me siento un poco acorralado, pero no voy a mentir diciendo que no me gustaba.

-¿Sabes que llevo… toda la semana…esperando esto? -murmura, dejando un caminito caliente y húmedo de besos en mi mandíbula, dirección mi cuello, mientras mis manos se afanan en recorrer cada ínfimo músculo de su pecho y espalda, solo limitado por la camiseta, la cual no tardo en hacer desaparecer.

-Umm… ¿De verdad? …-sonrió con malicia, mientras es ahora él el que tira del borde de mi camiseta hacia arriba. En cuanto me la quita, vuelve a pegarse a mí, lo que hace que mi espalda vuelva a golpear contra la pared.

Sus grandes manos se deslizan, acariciando, mi pequeño cuerpo, a la par que presiona, mordisquea y chupetea mi cuello. Al llegar a una de mis piernas, tira de ella hacia arriba, hacia su cadera.

No puedo evitar soltar una risita cuando comienza a luchar con el botón de mi pantalón.

-¿Tan impaciente estás que no puedes esperar si quiera a llegar a la habitación?-comentó, entorpeciendo a propósito su labor, tanto que termina sujetándome las manos contra la pared, junto a mi cintura. Me muerdo el labio inferior, en un intento de contener la risa. Intenta besarme, pero yo lo esquivo.

-No seas cruel, Doug…

-No soy cruel… Solo…-me relamo, tan cerca de él que rozo también sus labios. Después me muevo para susurrarle al oído de forma sensual .-Solo quiero hacerte sufrir un poquitín… Como venganza…

Se estremece de arriba abajo cuando recorro el perfil de su oreja con la boca, respirando contra él.

-¿Ve-venganza?-atina a tartamudear. La presa de sus manos se va aflojando según voy besando su cara y su cuello.

-Sí, venganza.-me suelto las manos, sin que él oponga más resistencia que un pequeño gruñido, en seguida acallado cuando las llevo a su pecho y empiezo a recorrerlo hacia abajo con los dedos.-Venganza… por hacer que me preocupe por ti…-paso su ombligo y me dedico a recorrer el borde de su pantalón con un dedo.-Dulce, dulce venganza…

Y entonces le doy un empujón, alejándolo de mí y dejándolo con cara de no entender nada. Correteo en dirección a la habitación mientras me rio, aunque antes de desaparecer de su campo visual me vuelvo, y le lanzó un beso con la palma de la mano, acompañado de un guiño.

-Venga, que mucho hablar y poco actuar. ¿No decías que llevabas esperando esto toda la semana? De-mués-tra-me-lo.-separo las sílabas de la última palabra, haciendo que suene desafiante y tremendamente provocativa a la vez.

Me giro y emprendo mi huida, aunque no tardo en oír una risotada de Harry, seguida de sus pasos y de un súper sexy y excitante:

-Ahora te vas a enterar.

Se había pasado. Desde luego, se había pasado.

-¡Te has pasado!-grito desde el baño, escrutando de forma crítica mi cuello. Tuerzo los labios en un mohín a medio camino entre la diversión y la molestia.

A ver, una cosa son uno o dos chupetones. Pero otra muy distinta era _aquello_. ¡Parecía que había dormido con un pulpo pegado al cuello!

-¿Qué?-la cabeza de Harry, todavía mojada por la ducha matinal, se asoma por la puerta. Suelta una risita al ver el motivo de mi preocupación.-Ups.

Aparto la mirada de mi ceñudo doble y la dirijo hacia él.

-¿Ups? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Eeeh… Creo que… Espera… Sep.-y vuelve a reír, agachándose a tiempo para esquivar la pastilla de jabón que le acabo de lanzar.

Vuelvo a mirar al pequeño espejo, quitándome de un resoplido los mechones empapados de la frente, para después meterme el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Percibo por el rabillo del ojo como Harry se me acerca por detrás, y en seguida sus fuertes brazos me están rodeando.

-Es que solo quiero dejar claro que eres solo mío.-bromea, besándome el hombro.

No puedo evitar tensarme, abriendo mucho los ojos. ¿Seguro que bromea? Trago saliva, obligándome a recomponerme. Parece no haberse dado cuenta de mi reacción, porque sigue dando su particular paseíllo de besos por mi hombro y cuello.

¿Sospechará algo? ¿Sabrá que besé a Danny? Un nudo empieza a formarse en la base de mi estómago. De repente comienzo a sentirme muy culpable… Debería decírselo… Si se lo explico como yo lo veo, es decir, sin ningún significado, seguro que no se enfada… ¿Verdad?

-Harry…-farfullo, sin mirarle a los ojos, solo moviendo el cepillo contra mis dientes.

-¿Sí?-estrecha un poco más el abrazo y lo oigo suspirar a través de una sonrisa. Me armo de valor.

-Yo… ¿Crees que debería cortarme el pelo?-¡lo sé! ¡Soy un cobarde! Pero me he sentido incapaz de confesar. Tengo demasiado miedo a que se enfade.

El reflejo de Harry tiene la boca abierta y las cejas enarcadas en una expresión de sorpresa. Estoy seguro que por su cabeza está pasando la posibilidad de que su novio sea idiota. Sobre todo cuando uno a mi pregunta una sonrisa bobalicona, sin sacar el cepillo de dientes de la boca.

-Eh… Pues…-frunce el ceño.-No sé a qué viene esa pregunta, pero, no sé. Quiero decir, te queda bien así… Tampoco lo tienes tan largo… -corroborando sus palabras pasa sus dedos por mi nuca, enredándolos en mi cabello, que sobrepasa ligeramente la altura de mi oreja.

-Vale, ¡genial entonces! ¡No se hable más!-y me doblo para escupir la pasta de dientes.

Harry me vuelve a echar una mirada rara, pero finjo que no me doy cuenta. Justo cuando creo que va a abrir la boca para preguntar, suena el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Vas tú?-pregunto, ya que él está completamente vestido y yo todavía estoy en ropa interior.

Suspiro aliviado cuando sale del baño. Me apoyo con las dos manos en el lavabo. Aquello no está bien. Nada bien. Pero es que me da tanto miedo meter la pata… Eso si ya no lo había hecho ya… Decido que lo mejor es lo más fácil: toda la culpa era de Danny. Maldito pecoso idiota y enamoradizo… Si no fuera tan amable conmigo, no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de invitarle a casa, si no le hubiera invitado a casa, no me hubiera sentido tan culpable como para besarle a cambio de tiempo. Sí, definitivamente el culpable de todo era Danny.

Más tranquilo con mi madura decisión, salgo del baño y me pongo a buscar algo que ponerme. Oigo a Harry hablar, aunque no entiendo lo que dice. También oigo un murmullo grave que debe pertenecer al que ha llamado.

Justo cuando voy a salir para ver de quién se trata, escucho como Harry cierra la puerta fuertemente. Camino descalzo hacia la entrada.

-¿Quién era, Harry?-pregunto, secándome el pelo con una toalla mientras lo miro preocupado. Está rojo y serio, lo que hace que el corazón me dé un vuelco.- ¿Harry?...

-Tranquilo, solo era un vendedor pesado.-esboza una sonrisa, que rápidamente interpreto como falsa.

Decido creérmelo, aunque sé que me está mintiendo. Correteo tras él hasta la cocina, donde está preparando la comida.

Sí, he dicho bien, la comida. Era muy tarde cuando nos quedamos dormidos, y, además, hoy habíamos decidido dejar de lado los dichosos números de nuestros brazos y disfrutar como al principio de nuestra relación. Era, por decirlo de alguna manera, un día de vacaciones de nuestra vida cotidiana.

Después de conseguir que mi pelo deje de gotear, llevo la toalla de vuelta al baño, dándole vueltas a la extraña reacción de Harry con el vendedor. O el supuesto vendedor… ¿Tan sumamente pesado era que hizo que Harry se pusiera así?

Sacudo la cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Al menos puedo darle un voto de confianza.

Así que dibujo en mi cara una sonrisa y vuelvo a la cocina.

La comida ya casi está, por lo que empiezo a poner la mesa, estrujándome la cabeza para encontrar algo de lo que hablar que pueda romper el incómodo silencio.

Cinco minutos después, y como mis neuronas han decidido que hoy no trabajan, opto por la mejor opción: me acerco a Harry y le doy un achuchón. Tarda en corresponderme y cuando lo hace, me resulta bastante frío, lo que hace saltar una pequeña y dolorosa alarma en mi cabeza. Y, de nuevo, como me estoy acostumbrando a hacer cada vez más, me obligo a taparla, a barrerla debajo de la alfombra.

-Podríamos salir a dar un paseo después.-propongo, ya sentados en la mesa.

-Bueno…

Respiro hondo, sin dejar que me tiemble la sonrisa.

-O si quieres, podemos quedarnos en casa.

Se encoge de hombros, sin mirarme. Parece que ha encontrado algo muy interesante entre la pasta de su plato.

Me está empezando a tocar mucho las narices. Aquí el único con derecho a ser bipolar soy yo.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando y creo que me voy a tatuar en la frente un mono con sombrero.

-Ajá…

Frunzo los labios y lo miro fijamente. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Ya no me creo que todo esto haya sido culpa de un vendedor. ¿Cree que yo soy tonto o algo así?

Me levanto de la mesa, arrastrando ruidosamente la silla. Aleluya, parece que esto ha llamado su atención, porque levanta la vista y la fija en mí. Cojo mi plato y mi tenedor.

-Cuando quieras contarme qué coño te pasa, estaré en el salón. Mientras tanto, consideraré que un puñetero plato es más interesante que yo.

Espero que diga algo mientras me alejo de la mesa y salgo de la cocina. Pero no lo hace. No lo hace y eso produce que mi corazón se encoja.

Y así comemos, separados y en silencio, él pensando Dios sabe qué y yo luchando por no ponerme a gritar.

A pesar de que hace rato que he acabado, me niego a ir a la cocina. No pienso ir rogándole. Ya me he cansado de eso. Si no quiere arreglar las cosas, pues muy bien. Que no las arreglé.

Me voy encogiendo en el sofá, hasta que me quedo tumbado de lado, con las piernas encogidas, con la cabeza en un cojín.

Parpadeo e inspiro. Y entonces me llega un suave olor a vainilla del cojín. Estoy a punto de levantarme a por la colonia, pero vacilo en el último momento. ¿Qué más da? A Harry no parezco importarle. Y, aunque sea por una extraña razón que no comprendo, siento que ese olor me hace sentir mejor.

Aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo, lo cierto es que me hace sentir bien únicamente porque me recordaba a Danny. Ese pecoso con sonrisa profident me hacía sentir bien. Importante para alguien. No ignorado y solo.

¿Vamos a estar así el resto de nuestra vida? ¿Ahora discutimos, ahora nos perdonamos, unos momentos de felicidad y luego otra vez a discutir? Porque si es así, lo siento mucho, pero yo me quiero bajar del tren. No voy a poder soportarlo.

Por primera vez desde que empecé a salir con Harry me está pasando por la cabeza que cortemos. Y eso me da mucho miedo, porque me hace preguntarme mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Si le sigo queriendo. ¿Le sigo queriendo? ¿O solo es cariño? Claro que es importante para mí, cómo no lo va a ser; después de todo, hemos pasado muchísimas cosas juntos. Pero noto que algo no encaja como antes, falta algo… y no estoy seguro de si quiero ponerme a buscarlo…

Un ruido me saca de mis cavilaciones metafísicas y deprimentes. Me voy a incorporar de golpe, por si le ha pasado algo a Harry, pero entonces lo veo en la puerta mirándome.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer toda la tarde?-me pregunta sin más, con un tono de voz que me hace sospechar que aquello no va a acabar bien.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla.

-Oh, ¿ahora le interesa a su majestuosa Señoría?-la mejor defensa siempre ha sido un buen ataque.

-No me toques los cojones, Dougie.

Se acerca de un par de zancadas y yo me pongo de pie de un salto. Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro con las cejas enarcadas y una mueca en los labios.

-¿Qué no te toque los cojones? Me los llevas tocando tú a mí ya demasiado, con esa actitud tuya de 'ahora te quiero, ahora te ignoro'. ¿Quieres saber dónde estuve? Estuve con Danny. Pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿no?

No lo veo venir y la verdad es que tampoco me lo esperaba. Me coge por los hombros con rudeza, clavando los dedos en mi piel tan fuerte que me hace daño.

-Quiero que dejes de verle. ¿Me oyes?-me zarandea un poco mientras yo me intento escabullir.-Quiero que dejes de verle.

Intento separar sus dedos de mis hombros con los míos, pero aprieta demasiado fuerte.

-¡No me da la gana! ¿Quién eres tú para decirme a quién puedo o no puedo ver?

-¡Soy tu novio!

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Lo eres? ¿Lo _sigues _siendo?

Su boca se abre de asombro y sus ojos se clavan en los míos. No se cree que le haya soltado aquello. No me lo creo ni yo… Pero ahora no pienso dar marcha atrás.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Estas insinuando que vas a cortar conmigo? ¿Eh, Dougie? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho y estoy haciendo por ti? ¿¡Después de todo el trabajo que me ha costado reunir tiempo suficiente para que TÚ no te deprimas?

Acuso el golpe con un pequeño jadeo.

-¿¡Y yo? ¿Eh? ¿Yo no he hecho nada? Y perdona si me preocupo por intentar tener una vida donde no tenga miedo cada segundo a morirme porque mi contador llegue a cero. Y ahora, ¡suéltame de una jodida vez! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

Intento soltarme con más ahínco, moviéndome y tirando de sus dedos. Pero solo logro el efecto contrario.

-¡A-ay!-aquello no puede estar pasando de verdad. No, es imposible.

Miro a Harry a los ojos, notando que los míos se están empezando a humedecer más de lo normal. Y no lo reconozco. ¿Quién es ese desconocido que está delante de mí? Harry no puede ser. Harry nunca me haría daño. Harry jamás me diría qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Harry me quería. Y yo a él. ¿Qué demonios nos ha pasado? ¿Y por qué no nos hemos dado cuenta de que nuestra relación se estaba yendo a pique?

-Suéltame, Harry.-jadeo, luchando por contener las lágrimas.-Suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que me pongo a gritar.

Veo, desde la poca distancia que nos separa, como se le hinchan las aletas de la nariz. Mantenemos el contacto visual durante unos segundos que se me antojan eternos, retándonos a ser el primero en actuar.

-Muy bien. Vete a la mierda, Dougie.-me suelta de golpe, empujándome hacia atrás, por lo que trastabillo con el sofá. Se da la vuelta para irse, pero después cambia de opinión.-O no. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vete con Danny. Sí, eso. Vete con él. Ya que tanto te quiere y tanto tiempo te da porque seas su putita particular.

Cojo aire y me muerdo el labio inferior. Después, y antes de que Harry pueda reaccionar, me acerco a él y le suelto una bofetada.

Silencio. Todo se queda en silencio. Su rostro se ha descompuesto en una mueca de sorpresa y dolor. Aunque sé que no le he hecho mucho daño con la bofetada.

Lentamente, fija sus ojos azules en los míos. Creo que me da a devolver el golpe. Por un lado deseo que lo haga. No me puede hacer más daño y eso me daría motivos suficientes para odiarlo. Pero no me pega. Se limita a frotarse la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarme. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no me tiemble la voz al hablar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso crees que soy? ¿Un chapero? ¿Eh?-a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, mi voz suena rasgada por los sollozos que pugnan por salir de mi garganta.- Entonces, como estoy seguro de que no quieres compartir la casa con una furcia, mejor será que te vayas.

Me observa inmutable. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero termina cerrando la boca con un golpe de mandíbula. Sin embargo, no se mueve.

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! ¡FUERA! ¡DESAPARECE!-grito, notando como las lágrimas al final han conseguido su propósito y se han escapado de mis ojos.

Sigue en la misma posición, taladrándome con la mirada.

Y yo empiezo a sentir una opresión en el pecho que casi no me deja respirar. Quiero que me abrace. Que me abrace y que me diga que todo va a salir bien. Se lo perdono todo, absolutamente todo, si me abraza y me susurra al oído que no tenga miedo, que está aquí conmigo y que todo va a salir bien. Aunque sea mentira. Me da igual. Solo quiero que me abrace, para poder saber que todavía tenemos algo, que todavía queda algo a lo que podemos aferrarnos juntos.

Se lo ruego con la mirada, empezando a temblar. Nos separan pocos centímetros. Por favor. Solo un paso hacia delante. Que lo haga por mí. Que rompa esa dolorosa distancia. Necesito saber si está dispuesto a luchar por mí.

Cierro los ojos, dejando que otro par de lagrimones compitan en velocidad por mis mejillas. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir, Harry ha dado el paso.

Pero no hacia delante. Sino hacia atrás. Niega con la cabeza, sin decir nada, y sale a zancadas del salón. No tardo mucho en oír la puerta cerrarse suavemente.

Me estremezco de arriba abajo. ¿Quién está dando martillazos dentro de mi pecho? ¿Quién está intentando que me parta en dos? Duele…

Suelto un par de sollozos. No tiene ningún derecho a hacerme esto. No puede irse. No puede dejarme solo. ¿No ve que solo no valgo nada? Ni siquiera soy capaz de dejar de llorar…

Furioso conmigo mismo y con Harry, me seco las lágrimas con furia, tanta, que me llevo algún arañazo en las mejillas. Salgo del salón, tirando todo lo que encuentro a mi paso. Hago lo mismo en la cocina y luego me paso a las habitaciones. No grito ni lloro; solo destrozo las cosas en silencio.

Cuando llego al baño, me quedo mirándome fijamente al espejo. Tengo los ojos rojos, muy rojos, y el gris azulado de mi iris está apagado. También estoy sumamente pálido, y con ojeras. Mi pelo está completamente despeinado, y mis labios agrietados y secos. Me fijo que tanto en la cara como en los brazos y manos tengo pequeñas heridas de romper las cosas del piso, además de unos cuantos arañazos que yo solo me he hecho.

Doy pena. Soy patético. Hasta a mi reflejo parece que le doy asco.

Yo no merezco esto. No lo merezco. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Eh?

Retrocedo hasta que mi espalda chocha contra los azulejos de la pared. Después me dejo escurrir lentamente hasta llegar a las baldosas del suelo. Pego las rodillas a mi pecho y escondo el rostro en ellas, haciéndome un ovillo. Me encojo todo lo que puedo, intentando hacerme pequeño, muy pequeño. Porque si soy muy, muy pequeñito, seguro que nadie me encuentra, seguro que el dolor y la tristeza pasan sin verme y se olvidan de mí. Pero solo si soy pequeñito. Y si me estoy callado. Sí, seguro que así no me ven. Pero entonces es probable que tampoco me encuentre la felicidad. ¿Quiero correr el riesgo? Sí, por qué no. Total, parece que esta no está hecha para mí. Porque no va a venir ningún príncipe azul a rescatarme de mi solitario torreón. Aquí no va a haber ningún beso que todo lo arreglé, no hay princesas valientes, ni hadas madrinas. En mi cuento particular solo hay malvadas reinas, brujas, ogros y dragones. Y yo estoy condenado a vivir en la mazmorra más oscura y fría del tétrico castillo.

No se cuánto tiempo permanezco en aquello posición, encogido y callado, muy quieto y hundiéndome cada vez más en el agujero negro de mi propia miseria.

Solo sé que una vocecilla dentro de mí, esa que todavía, por una razón muy extraña no se ha rendido aún, está rogando, suplicando, que venga alguien a evitar que las ruinas de mi propia vida me dejen atrapado para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, nada de tenedores oxidados o de berenjenas voladoras. Sé que en este momento mucha gente estará haciendo vudú a un muñequito de la menda. Pero, por favor, no me odiéis mucho. Torturar a mis personajes es algo que no puedo evitar (?). En fin... Espero que os haya gustado y espero que dejéis algún comentario, aunque solo sea para decir que soy una persona muy bipolar :D Intentaré subir más pronto, pero no prometo nada porque estoy en época de exámenes y me ha costado lágrimas, sudor y sangre (metafóricamente hablando) acabar de escribir este. <em>**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**HEY! I'M BACK! Siento la tardanza, es que he tenido muy poco tiempo y he tenido algunos percances con este capítulo ._. No es gran cosas, ya lo aviso (en cuanto al contenido, que largo es un cuanto...). Y advierto que (cómo no) es un poco raro y quizás os parezca un poco ficticio. Avisar que ya va empezar la acción propiamente dicha (esto solo eran los preliminares 8)... xD). Pues eso, que espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis (y que me perdonéis las posibles meteduras de pata, que naide dijo que escribir a carreras fuera bueno xDD ).  
><strong>_

_**¡A leer!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO 4<span>_

_''Nada graba tan fijamente una cosa en nuestra memoria como el deseo de olvidarla''_

¿Os habéis sentido alguna vez como una marioneta? ¿Cómo si alguien externo a vosotros controlara vuestros movimientos a través de unos hilos invisibles? ¿Cómo si no tuvierais ningún control sobre lo que hacéis, que os limitéis a hacerlo?

Pues así mismo me había sentido yo cuando me dediqué a destrozar el piso. O, bueno, ahora al menos lo veía así.

Después de estar autocompadeciéndome un periodo indefinido de tiempo en el baño, la razón (llámalo coherencia, llámalo cordura, llámalo equis) pareció querer volver a mí. Y entonces me di cuenta de la tremenda estupidez que había hecho. En todos los sentidos, no únicamente con las cosas del apartamento.

Y me sentí en la necesidad incontrolable de salir de allí. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, que las paredes se cernían sobre mí. Y, simplemente, salí corriendo.

Ni me preocupé por coger una chaqueta o las llaves; en mi cabeza solo estaba la apremiante idea de llegar a la calle.

Después me sentí mejor. No mucho, pero sí algo. Esa opresión en el pecho, esa asfixia, había remitido. Pero seguía pensando en todo lo que había hecho. Y en lo que había hecho Harry. O, mejor dicho, lo que no había hecho.

Los dos nos habíamos pasado mucho con el otro, nos habíamos dicho cosas que no tenían por qué decirse. Y lo reconocía. Reconocía mi culpa. Pero no podía evitar sentirme ultrajado y herido porque él se hubiera largado así. Cierto que yo le di una bofetada (otra estupidez más para añadir a mi lista… a ese paso iba a batir algún récord…) y que le grité que hiciese eso precisamente. Pero esperaba que adivinara lo que realmente quería decir: no lo que salía de mi boca, sino lo que se reflejaba en mis ojos.

Pero no lo hizo. ¿No lo hizo? La posibilidad de que sí que lo hubiera hecho pero lo hubiera ignorado dolía demasiado para plantearla. Aunque era inevitable.

Mientras andaba por la calle cual autómata, me había planteado si aquello era el final. Claro que, como en toda relación, Harry y yo habíamos tenido altibajos, baches en el camino, algunos más graves que otros, sí. Pero ahora tenía la sensación de que habíamos caído por un agujero muy profundo. Y no sabía con certeza si la cuerda para salir de él iba a soportar el peso de los dos.

Todo aquel batiburrillo de ideas, probabilidades y demás pensamientos a cada cual más deprimente e hiriente, me habían llevado a una única conclusión posible: que necesitaba, con urgencia, pensar en otra cosa. O mi cabeza terminaría haciendo pum.

Miro mi contador. Sigo teniendo bastante tiempo. Pero nunca está mal tener todavía más. Al fin y al cabo, saber que te quedan máximo tres meses y pico de vida no da seguridad a nadie. Se suponía que hoy no iba a ir a trabajar, por eso de que hoy iba a ser el día especial-donde-todo-es-de-color-rosa. Pero, obviamente, se había ido al garete. Debíamos haber supuesto que si mezclas la mierda con rosa sale un color muy, pero que muy oscuro.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado dando vueltas por la calle? Mi percepción del tiempo parecía que estaba bastante jodidilla.

Miro a los lados de la calle, intentando ubicarme. ¿Solo la percepción del tiempo? No, también la del espacio, desde luego. ¿Dónde narices estaba? Era un poco patético eso de perderte en tu propia ciudad.

Me froto los brazos, intentando que se calienten un poco. ¡Hey, aquí tenéis a la persona más inteligente del planeta! Con todos ustedes, el chico que salió a la calle con solo una camiseta haciendo poco más de ocho grados. Me merezco un aplauso…

Ahora caigo ya de lleno en la realidad. Hace frío, está oscuro, me he perdido y no se ve un alma por la calle. Demasiada similitud con la típica escena de terror para mi gusto. Camino un poco vacilante, sin poder evitar que mis dientes castañeen. Paso por al lado de un callejón. No miento si digo que casi me espero que salga Jack el Destripador de las sombras para cortar mi bonito cuello. Ando más deprisa.

Sonará estúpido y paranoico, pero siento como se me eriza el vello de la nuca y los brazos, seguido de un fuerte escalofrío. Casi… me parece… es como si… me estuvieran observando. Como si alguien me siguiera. ¿He perdido definitivamente la chaveta?

Intento alejar esa idea tan infantil de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo me van a estar siguiendo? ¿Para qué? Es una tontería, una ida de olla, una imposibilidad… ¡Joder, pero estoy cagado de miedo!

Giro en redondo al creer oír pasos a mi espalda. Escruto la calle escasamente iluminada por la amarillenta luz de las farolas. ¿Adivináis? Sí, no hay nadie.

Trago saliva con fuerza. Sigo abrazándome a mí mismo, pero ya no sé si la razón de peso es el frío o este irracional miedo. Y me quedo ahí, como un pasmarote, bizqueando.

Entonces siento una mano que se posa en mi hombro. No sé como no llegué al quinto piso del bloque de enfrente con el bote que metí.

-¡Ahh! ¡No me hagas daño!-chillo, cual colegiala asustada (no es coña, para mi gran vergüenza me ha salido un gritito que cualquiera diría que es de chica… lo que me faltaba ya, vamos), encogiéndome sobre mí mismo.

-Eh, tranquilo. Que no te voy a hacer nada. ¿Te he asustado?-tengo a un hombre desconocido delante de mí, de cara afable y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Es alto, no muy corpulento, castaño y de ojos verdes muy claritos.

Asiento ligeramente con la cabeza a su pregunta, porque todavía no se me ha deshecho el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. ¿Qué si me ha asustado? No, apenas. Solo creí que iba a ser secuestrado y descuartizado por un asesino con chistera y capa. Nada de lo que preocuparse, vamos… No te jode. ¿A él que le parecía? La gente y su extraña manía de preguntar por lo evidente…

-Vaya, perdona. Solo quería saber si tenías fuego.-ahora me fijo que en la mano sujeta un cigarrillo apagado. Lo agita, sin dejar de sonreír, como indicándome que no tengo nada a lo que temer.

Me obligo a relajarme y ordeno a mi corazón que vuelva a su ritmo normal. Solo quiere fuego para fumar. No es peligroso.

Me palpo lentamente los bolsillos del pantalón (aunque debería saber que ya no llevo mechero encima, no desde que dejé de fumar hace un par de años).

-N-no, lo siento…-murmuro, carraspeando para que no me tiemble la voz. Miro al hombre, que hace un pequeño gesto de decepción.

-Bueno, anda, gracias de todas formas.-me dedica una sonrisa y pasa por mi lado.

Suspiro cuando creo que ya se ha ido, llevándome la mano al pecho. Menudo susto me he llevado.

-Eh, chico.-vuelvo a sentir una mano en mi hombro y vuelvo a pegar otro salto en el sitio, aunque esta vez logro no gritar.-Ups, te he vuelto a asustar. Perdona.

Me giro y miro al hombre con los ojos desorbitados por el susto, empezando a aflorar el enfado. ¿Lo está haciendo a propósito?

-Oye, no me mires así, que ha sido sin querer. Es que me acaba de venir un flash. Eres Dougie, ¿me equivoco?

Estoy a un pelo de soltarle eso de '¿tú quién eres y qué quieres de mí?' pero me obligo a morderme la lengua.

-Eh… es posible.-contesto, desconfiado. No se me pasa por alto que su mano sigue en mi brazo, como si no quisiese que me fuese antes de tiempo.

El tío se ríe con mi respuesta, dándome unas palmaditas amigables.

-Sí, sí, tienes que ser tú. Soy Charlie.-como si me dice que es Pedro Picapiedra. Debe ver mi falta de reconocimiento, porque niega con la cabeza.-Oh, vaya decepción. ¿Harry no te ha hablado de mí?

Siento un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Cómo solo oír su nombre puede dolerme tanto? Lucho porque no se me note cuanto me ha turbado su mención, a la par que intento que mis ojos no vuelvan a empeñarse.

-Eh… pues no, lo siento, se le ha debido de pasar…

-No pasa nada, hombre. Soy un compañero de taller. ¿Sabes?, habla mucho de ti. Te he reconocido por la foto que tiene en su taquilla.

-Oh.-frunzo el ceño, carraspeando, sin saber qué decir. El tal Charlie se limita a sonreír y a manosearme el hombro, como si fuéramos amiguetes de toda la vida.

-Bueno, un placer conocerte, Dougie. A ver si coincidimos alguna vez más.

Parece que esta es la definitiva, que se va a ir ya. Pero no. Antes de soltarme hace un gesto como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

-¡Ah, ya se me olvidaba! El otro día se llevó un par de herramientas mías. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de decirle que me las devuelva? A ser posible antes del fin de semana. Es que tengo una pequeña cosa que hacer y las necesito urgentemente. ¿Podrías decirle eso, eh, pequeño Dougie? Dile a tu novio que me devuelva lo que es mío antes del fin de semana o me veré en la obligación de hacer las cosas de otra manera.

¿Soy yo o ha sonado más a amenaza que a petición? Su tono de voz me ha helado las venas y ha hecho que un par de temblores sacudan mi columna. Además, sus dedos masajean casi dolorosamente el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Trago saliva con fuerza y asiento.

-Cla-claro.-tartamudeo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!-me da un par de cachetes de esos que suelen considerarse amistosos en la mejilla y sonríe. Hace un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y se aleja, eso sí, soltando antes un amenazador (o al menos a mí me lo parece) y divertido:

-Hasta otra, Dougie. Tengo la sensación de que nos volveremos a ver pronto. Muy, muy pronto.

¿Sabéis? Eso de venir al trabajo no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas.

Después de aquel, al menos extraño, encuentro con ese Charlie, conseguí ubicarme y pude venir a la discoteca.

Al principio fue bien, me ayudó a distraerme eso de servir copas, de ir correteando de mesa en mesa, de atender a la gente. Mientras lo hacía no pensaba (_casi_) en la pelea con Harry, en nuestra relación, o en los tintes peligrosos que encontraba a Charlie.

Pero después de más de tres horas, estaba exhausto y solo quería descansar. Estaba harto de poner sonrisas falsas y atender con amabilidad a los cada vez más clientes a los que la bebida se les había subido a la cabeza.

Ahora mismo estoy limpiando una de las mesas más apartadas, intentando ignorar a la pareja que se lo está montando en la mesa de al lado. Llevo como tres minutos dándole que te pego a la mesa con el trapo, mientras sopló para que el dichoso flequillo deje de intentar meterse en mis ojos (sí, como muchas otras cosas, no había cogido tampoco la cinta del pelo). Y todo esto sin dejar de sostener la típica bandeja redonda de metal cargada hasta los topes de vasos.

-¿No crees que esa mesa ya resplandece lo suficiente? Como sigas frotando vas a terminar haciendo que arda.-una vocecilla me susurra al oído, lo que me hace pegar (por tercera vez en lo que va de noche) un bote. Y, por lo consiguiente, hacer que pierda el equilibrio de la bandeja. Por suerte, antes de que vuelquen todos los vasos y se arme la de San Pitopato, las manos de Danny me ayudan a sujetar la bandeja.

-Uy. No creí que fueras a reaccionar así. Perdóneme usted.

Me gustaría sentirme molesto con él, obligar a mis oídos a que detesten esa risa medio maniaca medio de gallina loca, bloquear mis fosas nasales para que no me llegue ese dulce olor a vainilla. Pero no puedo. Y eso hace que me enfade conmigo mismo.

-No te preocupes.-digo, con la voz más plana e indiferente a la que puedo acudir.

Me alejo para ir a llevar las cosas a la barra y seguir haciendo mi trabajo. Advierto por el rabillo del ojo que Danny a puesto una mueca, borrando la sonrisa. No he dado dos pasos cuando se acerca de un saltito y me quita la bandeja de las manos, posándola con cuidado en la mesa. Antes de que pueda replicar si quiera, me sorprende dándome un tremendo abrazo, de esos que te hacen crujir las costillas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Doug?-susurra cerca de mi oído.

No. No, no y no. No pienso echarme a llorar ahora. No. Aunque el maldito Danny me haya dado lo que llevo deseando y necesitando desde hace horas. Aunque me haya hecho la única pregunta que quería que me hiciesen. No y punto.

-Danny…-quiero soltarle algo cortante que lo aleje de mí. No está bien. No está nada bien que haga todo aquello y que yo me sienta de esa manera con él. Es injusto… No vale…

¿A quién pretendo engañar? ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme con él? ¿Cómo voy a intentar si quiera odiarle? Me es completamente imposible. Es la única persona que parece que se preocupa por mí.

Me doy la libertad de dejarme disfrutar solo unos segundos del momento. Respiro hondo, inhalando el aroma a vainilla made in Danny. Sus brazos pasan por encima de los míos, achuchándome muy fuerte. Puedo sentir su respiración acompasada cerca de mi cuello, sus manos moviéndose delicadamente por mi espalda. Y también puedo sentir cómo su corazón late muy deprisa en su pecho, repercutiendo en el mío.

-Ale, ya, ya pasó, Danny.-me obligo a decir, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.-Necesito respirar…-intento bromear, pero me sale un intento muy penoso, para qué negarlo.

Danny deja de abrazarme tras vacilar unos instantes.

-¿Qué te pasa?-vuelve a preguntarme, escrutándome con los ojos. Bajo la mirada, en un intento de que no me traicione.

-Na-nada. ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?-que fuera la pregunta que llevaba esperando que me hiciesen no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a contestarla.

Sus dedos pecosos trepan hasta mi barbilla, tirando hacia arriba y obligando a mirarle. Reprimo un pequeño sollozo delator mordiéndome los labios cuando me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.

-No me mientas. Sé que te pasa algo. ¿No me lo quieres contar? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…-clavo más los dientes en mi carne. Me dan ganas de gritarle que deje de ser tan… tan así conmigo. Se supone que casi no nos conocemos. Se supone que no debería tomarse estas libertades conmigo. Se supone que no tendría ni que hablar con él por ser la razón de peso por la que Harry y yo nos peleamos… Vale, esa excusa no vale. Danny solo fue el detonante. Pero toda la pólvora ya veía de atrás. Veo como sus ojos se entrecierran un poco.- ¿Es por lo de ayer? No… Yo… ¿Por lo del be-beso? Tú… te arrepientes, es eso, ¿no? No querías que hubiese pasado… ¿No? Lo siento, no…

-Joder, pero mira qué llegas a ser idiota.-abre los ojos con sorpresa y dolor. Mierda, no quería que se lo tomase así.-Quiero decir, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte, así que no te disculpes. No, no me arrepiento. Fue lo que fue y punto. Y no, no es por el beso. Es solo que… me he peleado con Harry…

Intenta que no note como suspira con alivio. Obviamente, fracasa.

-Vaya…-hace un gesto de incomodidad, lo que me hace enarcar una ceja.-Ejem, me gustaría aconsejarte…o, yo qué sé, decirte algo para que te sientas mejor… Pero, bueno, no tengo yo mucha experiencia en esto de las relaciones de pareja… Y… Uh…-pobrecito, se está poniendo hasta nervioso con el tema. A pesar de la penumbra mezclada con luces fosforescentes que reina en el local, advierto como sus mejillas se han coloreado de rojo. Me dan ganas de soltar un 'aaaw'. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dan, créeme, ya lo has hecho.-paso a su lado para coger la bandeja. Le dedico una sonrisa más amplia, con lo que él se sonroja todavía más y dibuja en su rostro una con la que no puedo competir.

Un pedacito de sol entre los oscuros nubarrones que cubren mi cielo. Quizás estaba exagerando las cosas. Quizás no me venía mal bailar un poco debajo de la lluvia. Quizás estaba viendo el lado malo de todas las cosas. Lo de Harry, lo nuestro, se iba a arreglar. Y pronto volveríamos a estar como antes. Como al principio. Y en el caso de que nuestros sentimientos hubieran cambiado, lo afrontaríamos también juntos. ¿Quién dijo que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos? Todo se iba a solucionar. Sí, ya empezaba a notar esa calidez propia de saber que los problemas tienen solución y que esa solución está a tu alcance. Ya me sentía mu…

-¡Ouch…!-tropiezo con alguien y la bandeja pierde equilibrio en mi mano, precipitándose casi a cámara lenta hacia el suelo, contra el cual colisiona con fuerza, haciendo que los vasos se rompan en mil y un pedacitos.-Oh, mierda…-comienzo a farfullar, pero antes de que pueda si quiera encogerme debido al estruendo ocasionado y a la vergüenza por mi torpeza, recibo un fuerte empujón.

-¿Tú-tú-tú eres gilipollas?-el mismo tío que me ha empujado me amenaza ahora con un dedo. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que va, pero que claramente, más que contento debido al alcohol. Y no, no solo se adivina por que en vez de eres haya dicho _edes_ ni por el tartamudeo.

Me fijo en que su camiseta está manchada por los restos de los líquidos que quedaban en los vasos. Ha debido ser el con el que he tropezado, y le he debido volcar la bandeja encima. Lo que me faltaba. Adiós sol, hola tormenta.

-Perdona, ha sido sin querer. Solo tropecé…-intento disculparme, sin montar gresca, que es lo menos que necesito en aquel momento. El problema es que, cómo no, mis necesidades no entran en las de los demás.

-Eso es porque eres un jodido torpe. ¿Para qué coño estás aquí si lo tiras todo?

Una cosa es que no quiera entrar en peleas. Otra muy distinta es que consienta que me insulten. En otra ocasión quizás hubiera pasado. Pero el mundo me ha tocado ya mucho las pelotas.

-Habla el que va como una cuba. Ya te he pedido perdón, idiota, si no lo quieres aceptar, te jodes y te callas. Que solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo y nadie es perfecto. Vete a pagar tu borrachera con otro, payaso.

Veo como el tío entrecierra los ojos mientras balbucea palabras inconexas.

-¿Qué me has llamado? ¿¡Qué me has llamado?-su tono de voz es monstruosamente alto y agudo.

-¿Quieres callarte, PAYASO? Tu voz me molesta.

Relincha como un caballo y da un paso hacia mí, intentando parecer amenazante. Por el amor de Dios, pero si no se tiene ni en pie…

La morbosidad de la gente ha hecho que ya estemos rodeados de un corrillo. No debería haberle seguido el juego al borracho este. Debería haber callado y asentido, dejando las cosas en calma. Ahora somos el centro de atención de toda la discoteca…

-Eres una nenaza.-suelta simplemente, dándome otro empujón. Y yo me caliento. Eso sí que no. Hasta ahí llegaba el límite. Nunca he soportado que las personas me llamen nenaza. Es algo superior a mí. Vale que tenga un ligerísimo (y remarco el –ísimo) aspecto de chica, pero no, nunca, jamás voy a consentir que me llamen nenaza.

-Serás…-me dispongo a abalanzarme sobre él y sacarle esos sucios ojos que tiene, pero me interceptan en medio del salto.

-Dougie, Dougie, tranquilo. No merece la pena que te pelees con este.-Danny interpone su cuerpo entre el tipo y yo, sujetándome casi en el aire.

-¡Suéltame, que le voy a hacer desaparecer la borrachera de un tortazo!-intento escabullirme, pero los brazos de Danny impiden mi noble propósito. También están sujetando al otro, que me lanza amenazas e insultos.

Danny me ha arrastrado unos metros lejos del gilipollas aquel, y trata de tranquilizarme susurrándome cosas al oído. Después de unos segundos, increíblemente surge efecto y pierdo todas las ganas de pelearme. Señores, con todos ustedes el Hombre que Susurraba a los Dougie's.

-Perdón… yo…-y, claro, después del calentón viene la vergüenza. Todo el mundo está mirándonos. Siento mis mejillas arder y lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es que se abra un agujero bajo mis pies y me trague.

-Vamos fuera, Doug. A tomar un poco el aire. Voy a por mi chaqueta.-Danny me echa una última ojeada preocupada mientras yo me estoy replanteando seriamente esconderme debajo de una mesa. ¡Dios, qué ridículo me siento!

Un compañero mío está recogiendo el estropicio y del borracho no hay ni rastro. Nada más volver Danny, me coge del brazo y me conduce al exterior. Ya no lo hacen tan descaradamente, pero sé que los clientes nos siguen con la mirada.

-Joder… ¡Joder! De esta me despiden. ¿Yo soy idiota? ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Pero es que me provocó, yo solo me defendí…-quiero darme de golpes contra la pared. Miro a Danny, que se pone a mi altura y otea el callejón por el que hemos salido. Suelto una amarga carcajada mientras noto mis ojos anegarse de lagrimillas.-Debes de pensar que soy un criajo infantil patético.

-Coincido en lo de criajo infantil. Pero, no te preocupes, es una de las múltiples facetas que te hacen tan especial.-me sonríe y me guiña un ojo, lo cual me hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojarme un poco.

Silencio. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro en la semioscuridad de la calle. Veo sus ojos azules brillar y sus dientes resplandecer. Da un pasito hacia mí e aspiro casi inconscientemente. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero entonces la puerta del local se abre de golpe y sale, ¿a qué no adivináis quién? ¡Premio! ¡Mi amigo el borrachín!

-Tú…

-Esto…-observo como se tambalea al acercarse a nosotros. Decido que es hora de que me comporte como el adulto hecho y derecho que finjo ser y doy un paso hacia él, para ayudarle y disculparme.-Esto, lo siento, no quería perder los nervios de esa manera ahí dentro y…-las palabras quedan a medio camino de mi boca cuando recibo el puñetazo en toda la jeta. Ahora soy yo el que trastabilla, llevándome las manos a los labios. En seguida noto como se empieza a escurrir algo caliente por ellos. Esto me pasa por intentar ser buena persona.

Del golpe, mis sentidos se descoordinan y solo alcanzo a escuchar un zumbido y los latido de mi corazón en la cabeza. Aparto las manos de la cara y las miro bizqueando, luchando por contener las lágrimas de dolor. Ese jodido bruto me ha reventado los labios.

-… ¿me has escuchado bien?-oigo la voz de Danny y me vuelvo lentamente. Abro mucho los ojos cuando veo que ha inmovilizado al tipo en el suelo, una rodilla clavada en su espalda y sus brazos hechos un nudo que tiene pinta de ser bastante doloroso. Tira de uno de ellos un poco hacia arriba y el otro gime de dolor, con la cara puliendo los adoquines del suelo.-No te he oído.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Por favor, me vas a romper el brazo!

Danny todavía lo sujeta un poco más, para después soltarle, aunque sin quitarse de encima. Le da unos cachetes en la mejilla.

-Así me gusta. Y ahora lárgate a casa, bebe mucha agua y mañana te levantarás sin casi resaca.

Se levanta de un ágil salto y de otro está enfrente de mí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Tendría que haber reaccionado antes, lo siento… Uh, cómo sangras… Jope.

Solo un ser como Danny puede decir 'jope' en una situación como aquella.

-¡Au!-saca un pañuelo de su chaqueta y empieza a dar pequeños golpecitos en mis labios con él.-Danny…-el mero hecho de sentir la sangre en mi boca al hablar hace que me entren nauseas.-Au…au… ¡au!

Aunque sé que su intención es buena, me está haciendo daño. Se disculpa e intenta limpiarme la sangre con más cuidado. Su cara muestra una expresión concentrada y preocupada a la vez, y sus ojos van de mis labios a mis ojos cada pocos segundos.

De repente, sopla una ráfaga de aire frío que me hace estremecer. Sí, por si no lo suponíais, sigo estando en camiseta.

-Ups, vaya desconsiderado por mi parte.-suelta Danny al verme, empezando a quitarse su propia chaqueta. Voy a decirle que no haga tonterías, pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya tengo sobre los hombros la chaqueta de cuero negra. Me frota un poco los brazos antes de volver a su papel de enfermero.

Entreabro los labios para facilitarle la tarea. Ahora los siento medio dormidos y creo que ya han dejado de sangrar casi.

Antes de continuar voy a deciros que estaba todavía aturdido por el golpe y que no era muy dueño de mis actos. Había pasado por demasiadas emociones ese día y mi sistema decidió cortocircuitarse un rato. Así que nada de reprocharme las cosas… que para eso ya tengo a mi amiga la conciencia.

Y voy a decir que la culpa no es mía. No. Es de la jodida vainilla. Porque sí.

Porque la chaquete de Danny huele a vainilla. Porque eso me ha hecho relamerme sin querer. Y eso a su vez ocasiona que roce los dedos de Danny. Y entonces eso le provoca un escalofrío y que se le ponga piel de gallina. Yo me hago consciente de todo el poder que tengo sobre él. Y me gusta. Por una vez. Solo por una vez quiero ser yo el titiritero. Estoy harto de que siempre me toque el papel de marioneta. Por eso vuelvo a hacerlo. Vuelvo a pasar la lengua por mis labios y ahora rozo a propósito sus dedos.

Esta vez el estremecimiento es mayor y yo sonrío.

-Eres tan bueno conmigo…-susurro, poniendo la voz más inocente que me sale. Su mano se ha quedado a unos centímetros de mí. Le miro a los ojos mientras me inclino hacia ella. –No sé por qué haces esto. ¿De verdad te gusto tanto? ¿Ah? ¿Qué harías por mí, Danny?

Le hablo en susurros y compruebo con una perversa fascinación el efecto tan maravilloso que produce en él. Ya no digamos nada cuando apoyo las manos abiertas en su pecho y le acaricio por encima de la camiseta de rayas que lleva.

Traga saliva, como si la boca se le hubiera quedado seca. Yo me muerdo el labio intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Todavía tienen el regusto metálico, pero han dejado de sangrar. Acerco mi cara a la suya.

Y él intenta retroceder, da un pasito hacia atrás y tropieza, poniéndose colorado. Y yo que me rio, recortando las distancias que él pone entre ambos. Pero la otra pared del callejón está ahí. Y no tarda mucho en hacer colisionar su espalda contra ella.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?-digo entre risas, dando un saltito hasta cortarle cualquier huida. Ahora el borracho parezco yo. Pero es que se siente muy bien tener este control sobre alguien. Solo quiero jugar un poquito. Saber que soy capaz de algo más que llorar y tropezar una y otra vez.

-Doug, por favor, no hagas esto. No… no quieres esto, estás aturdido por el golpe y enfadado. Pero esta no es la solución… Luego te vas a arrepentir…

Enarco una ceja. Los ojos azules de Danny brillan tanto y su respiración se ha acelerado tanto que no me importan sus palabras. Veo como ese bultito en su garganta, su nuez, se mueve arriba y abajo nerviosa.

-Creí que te gustaba besarme. Ahora que te ofrezco un beso gratis, no lo quieres aceptar. Muy mal…

-No-no es eso. Solo que no…-me he cansado de las palabras, así que le hago callar con mi tan generosa oferta. Oigo un pequeño jadeo de su parte. No cierro los ojos, él tampoco. Y, oh, cómo me gusta ver toda esa mezcla de emociones pasando por sus pupilas. Quiere apartarme. Pero más desea mis labios sobre los suyos.

Al principio se resiste, pero termina por empezar a mover torpemente los labios. Paso las manos por su cuello, acercándolo más a mí, presionando más fuerte para que me deje profundizar.

Me separo un poco para coger aire y él aprovecha para volver a murmurarme:

-Dougie, por favor, no… no me hagas esto…

-Déjame entrar…-canturreo yo sin hacerle caso, volviéndole a callar, perfilando con la lengua su dentadura, la única puerta que me deniega el acceso a su boca.

Y me deja entrar.

Y yo me vuelvo a sentir bien. Mi juguetito funciona, genial. Tengo un muñequito que hace todo lo que le digo…

Por favor, que alguien venga a darme una hostia bien dada. Que este no soy yo. Que debería darme asco a mí mismo. Que yo no hago estas cosas, yo nunca me comportaría de una forma tan despreciable.

Pero no puedo parar. Como ya he dicho, me hacía sentir muy bien tener el control. Me hacía sentir poderoso. Me hacía sentir que no era débil.

Dejo de besar a Danny, que suelta un suspiro mezcla de amargura y felicidad. Suspiro que se alarga cuando permito que mi boca se pasee por su cuello con olor a vainilla. Un temblor le sacude de arriba abajo mientras yo me encargo de dejarle una bonita marca roja cerca de donde late su pulso. Noto tanto ahí como en la palma de mi mano la gran velocidad a la que va su corazón.

Vuelvo a sus labios, siento sus manos temblar sobre mis hombros. Le observo. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y veo algo brillante en la comisura de ellos, enredado entre sus pestañas.

Y, entonces, es cuando vuelvo de golpe. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. De cómo mientras le beso quiere apartarme y no es capaz. Sus manos quieren alejarme de un empujón, pero no son capaces de pasar de una ligera presión; sus labios no quieren responder a los míos, ni quiere que mi lengua acaricie la suya. No. No de aquella manera. No de esa forma. No por este motivo. Pero no puede. Y yo le estoy obligando. Para sentirme bien decido pasar sobre él. Sobre sus sentimientos.

Joder, ¿qué mierdas estoy haciendo?

Me aparto de un bote, con las manos en la boca y los ojos muy abiertos del horror.

-Dan… lo-lo siento… no quería…-intento disculparme, pero me callo al ver como se pasa los puños por los ojos rápidamente para borrar el rastro de esas brillantes gotitas saladas. Toda su piel tiene un tinte rosado y en sus labios hay unas pequeñas manchas rojas, difuminadas, de las que no dudo que sean sangre de los míos. Pero lo peor es su mirada. Y no porque esté enfadada o dolida. No. Simplemente es que no sé qué se refleja en ella porque no quiere levantar la vista del suelo. No quiere ni mirarme.-Lo siento… -tonto, tonto, tonto. ¡Tonto!

-No-no pasa nada…-le oigo murmurar tras un tiempo indefinido de tiempo congelados como estatuas.-No pasa nada…

Y ahora me dan ganas de darle un tortazo. ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Acabo de…de hacerle cosas que no quería y me dice que no pasa nada! Al menos podía fingir que se ha enfadado.

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente bueno conmigo? ¡Mierda, deberías estar gritándome! ¡O incluso deberías haberme dado un puñetazo! No entiendo por qué te comportas así conmigo, por qué me proteges tanto, por qué…

Iba a continuar soltando razones, pero su abrazo me hace cerrar el pico. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-¿No lo ves? ¿No las sientes? -me susurra mientras me aprieta fuerte contra él.- Se te ha olvidado cerrarla…

Frunzo el ceño mientras correspondo torpemente al abrazo. Sus hombros tiemblan suavemente al contacto de mis manos en su espalda.

-¿Cerrar… cerrar el qué?

Siento como respira hondo en mi cuello y cómo parpadea haciéndome cosquillas.

-La jaula de las mariposas. La has abierto y se te ha olvidado cerrarla… Me preguntas por qué soy bueno contigo. Solo quiero ser tu ángel de la guardia. ¿Me dejas ser tu ángel de la guardia, Dougie? O, al menos, ¿intentarlo?

Me muerdo el labio y estrecho el abrazo, para después refugiarme en su cuello para que no note que se me han empañado los ojos.

-Claro que sí, Dan.

-Vale…

Sigo abrazándole y dejándome abrazar. Estamos un rato bastante largo, pero lo cierto es que no o considero un desperdicio de tiempo. Solo estamos allí reconfortándonos el uno al otro, ajenos a nada más que no sea los latidos de nuestros corazones o la profundidad de nuestras respiraciones. Dejando pasar los segundos a propósito. Desafiando a las leyes de lo convencional. Se siente bien…

-Dougie…-oigo el murmullo de la voz de Danny sin verle aún los ojos. No me había dado cuenta, pero casi me estaba quedando dormido de pie. Por eso solo me sale un '¿umm?' con cierto parecido a un ronroneo.-No vuelvas a hacerlo. Nunca más. ¿Me oyes? No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca.

-¿Lo dices por qué te he reñido por no enfadarte o por qué de verdad estás enfadado?-pregunto yo en bajito. moridiendome el labio.

Se queda callado. Aunque no le veo la cara, percibo como sonríe.

-Eh… ¿comodín del cincuenta por ciento?

Suelto un bufido divertido, que hace que mi flequillo bailotee. Me separo de él, mirándole avergonzado todavía. Él esquiva mi mirada al principio pero después la hace colisionar con la mía y dibuja en sus labios una sonrisa pequeñita mientras encoge un hombro.

-Vamos.-me da un golpecito en el brazo.-Te acompaño a casa, que veo que te vas a quedar frito.

-¡Eh!-le sigo cuando echa a andar sin esperarme.-Que no tengo tanto sueño.

Y, zasca, justo en ese momento me entran ganas de bostezar y me froto un ojo con el nudillo, lo cual provoca una estridente carcajada del pecoso. Le fulmino con la mirada.

Dejamos el callejón atrás y empezamos a andar por la calle, por donde ya hay más gente (poca, pero sigue habiendo). A ver, algo hay que reconocer, y es que lo que acababa de pasar en la callejuela esa había sido súper irrealista y raro. Como una de esas escenas forzadas que meten en las películas o libros para que la historia pueda seguir adelante… En fin, más valía no darle más vueltas que el pasado, pasado estaba, y era más importante pensar en cómo emplear los minutos de tu contador en el presente y no en descifrar los del pasado.

Llegamos a mi calle unos quince minutos después, tras un trayecto algo solitario y, desde luego, muy silencioso. Aunque no incómodo. Era increíble lo agradable que me iba pareciendo con el paso de las horas la compañía de Danny…

-Bueno…-empiezo a despedirme, a pesar de que todavía no hemos llegado al portal. Mis ánimos han vuelto a decaer hasta un límite record con la idea de volver al piso. A mi piso destrozado. Me pregunto si Harry habrá vuelto a casa y eso me produce que un fuerte nudo apretado se instale en la parte baja de mi estómago y en mi garganta.

Empiezo a mirar las punteras de mis botas moverse sobre los adoquines de la calle, rezando interiormente pare retrasar el inminente momento de despedirme, de quedarme solo. O peor aún, de enfrentarme a la posibilidad de volver a pelear con Harry…

-Dougie, ¿dejaste la puerta abierta de tu apartamento?-la mano de Danny se cierra sobre mi brazo, tirando de mí hasta frenarme. Frunzo el ceño, confuso por la pregunta. Debo estar poniendo cara de retrasado…

-Eh… pues no lo sé… salí corriendo y no…-miro hacia el bloque edificios, siguiendo la mirada de Danny. Allí, justo en mi ventana, hay luz. Noto como se me acelera el pulso y la boca se me seca, en contraste bipolar con las palmas de mis manos, que ahora están empapadas de sudor.-Se-será Harry que habrá vuelto…-digo con un hilillo de voz. Me parece que el conflicto va a ser imposible de evitar… No quiero que acabemos peor de lo que estamos… No ahora que había empezado a pensar en que podíamos arreglarlo…

-No, no creo que sea Harry.-las palabras de Danny me sacan de mis casillas, sorprendiéndome. ¿Cómo que no cree que sea Harry? ¿Quién sino va a ser? Veo que ahora enfoca sus focos azules hacia un coche negro que está aparcado cerca de mi portal. Antes de que pueda abrir la boca para preguntar qué demonios pasa, suelta un:-Joder, tu novio es lo más gilipollas que hay.-y me coge de la mano, echando a correr en dirección contraria a mi casa.

Comprended que no me queda otro remedio que seguirle, ya que me ha arrastrado con él. Y sí, por si lo dudáis, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que está pasando. Tan sorprendido estoy que no soy capaz ni de replicar. Tampoco cuando Danny gira bruscamente y me mete por un callejón (otra vez).

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… Le voy a matar. Le dije que no se metiera en esto. Le dije que se alejara. Que solo iba a conseguir que os mataran a los dos. Y no me quiso hacer caso. Mierda, joder…-vale, está desvariando. Sino, otra explicación no encuentro. Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido. ¿Se está refiriendo a Harry? ¿Y ahora qué hace asomándose por el callejón como si tuviese miedo de que nos siguieran?

-Danny, ¿qué…qué pasa? Me estás asustando… ¿Por qué hemos huido así? ¿Qué miras? Danny…-parece que por mi espalda se desliza lentamente un cubito de hielo. No entiendo nada. Y ahora estoy aterrorizado. No sé por qué, pero lo estoy.

-¿Qué qué pasa?-se da la vuelta y me mira con nerviosismo. Después coge mis manos y niega con la cabeza.-Nada. Solo que tu novio ha hecho que media mafia de los Minutarios os esté persiguiendo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, pues ya está.<em>_ Espero que os haya gustado y_ **_**también espero poder colgar el siguiente pronto. Que ya viene el meollo de la cuestión ;) ¡Gracias por leer y no os olvidéis de comentar! :D **_


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Weeeeeeeeell! I'm here again! No os quejéis tampoco he tardado mucho... tanto... En fin, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejáis, en serio, me hacen intergalácticamente feliz :D Nunca creí tener tanto lectores. Así que, muchísimas gracias, personita adorable que ahora mismo estás leyendo esto. Tom os lo pagará con unas buenas galletitas :AWE: ... No me juzguéis, soy rara por naturaleza xDD Y ahora, ¡a leer! _**

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO 5<span>_

_''De cualquier forma, los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor; nos guste o no, existen.''_

**Harry's POV**

Doy otra calada al cigarrillo que sujeto entre los dedos índice y corazón mientras observo los coches pasar por debajo de mí. No hay mucho tráfico a esas horas de la noche, pero me relaja ver las lucecitas de los faros de vez en cuando brillando en la oscuridad.

Antes de que preguntéis, no, no suelo fumar. Sin embargo, las situaciones de máximo estrés quedan fuera de esa costumbre. Y sí, esta es una de esas situaciones… Por si no era evidente.

Suspiro y me paso una mano por la cara. Últimamente, hay demasiadas de esas excepciones a la regla. Parece que toda mi vida se está yendo al garete. Incluido lo único que me parecía que iba a estar para siempre…

Pongo una mueca al rememorar (por ¿millonésima? vez consecutiva en lo que va de noche) la pelea con Dougie. Y una vocecita en mi cabeza vuelve a repetirme dolorosamente la misma recriminación: no tenías que haberte ido así. No tenías que haberte largado. No tenías que haberle dejado solo…

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, masajeándome con la mano libre la sien. Dougie es un ser completamente racional. No haría ninguna tontería. Y menos por una pelea… vale, que ha sido probablemente la peor pelea que hemos tenido, pero sigue siendo eso…No haría alguna estupidez… ¿no?

Sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparme. Estos últimos días había estado un poco deprimido y, joder, es muy difícil saber qué le pasa por la cabeza a Dougie. Incluso para mí, que le conozco desde hace años.

Vuelvo a llevarme el cigarro a los labios, tras soltar un bufido.

Aunque tampoco hay que ponerse en lo peor. Hay más opciones. Y sobre todo, hay _una_ que me da miedo pensar. ¿Se habrá sentido tan abandonado que habrá ido a buscar refugio y consuelo a otros brazos? ¿A _esos_ brazos?

-Mierda…-me estoy poniendo enfermo solo de pensar en ello.

Bajo la mirada hasta toparme con los números brillantes y verdes de mi brazo. Tuerzo la boca con desagrado. No, este tampoco es un buen tema en el que pensar. No, porque me recuerda todo lo que he hecho para conseguir esa cantidad de horas y minutos que ahora lucen en mi piel. En todo lo que le he ocultado a Dougie. En todo lo que me he metido a pesar de que él me dijera que no lo hiciese. Pero es que era necesario. No podía aguantar más aquella rutina agotadora que llevaba, que llevábamos, para conseguir un poco más de tiempo que solo servía para cubrir una ínfima parte de lo que necesitábamos. Por eso había hecho justo lo contrario de lo que le había prometido a Dougie. Por eso me había ido a los suburbios del Gueto y había conseguido que me metiesen en las partidas ilegales. Llevaba unos cuantos días participando tanto en juegos de póker como en pulsos. Y me había ido bastante bien. Había conseguido casi tres meses en una sola noche.

Pero todo tiene un precio. Y para entrar en el selecto grupo de lo peor de la ciudad había tenido que pedir prestado tiempo. Pero esperaba poder devolverlo todo a tiempo, porque, como ya he dicho, me iba bastante bien y, para qué negarlo, era muy bueno a las cartas. Aunque ya me estaban metiendo prisa, como demostraba la visita de uno de los sicarios de los Minutarios que había decido hacerme una agradable visita esa mañana…

Pero entonces había aparecido el idiota aquel para intentar dejarme fuera de juego. ¿Oh, os creíais que el adorable chico de vainilla era un pedazo de pan? Qué tierno… Parece que soy el único que no se ha dejado engañar por las apariencias. Ese Jones es mucho, muchísimo peor que yo. Todo mentira y fachada. Eso es lo que es.

Dougie todavía no me había hablado de él cuando le conocí, pero él sí que parecía saber quién era yo. Él también participa en las partidas. Y no porque sea bueno. Que casi lo es. Sino por enchufe. No sé cuál exactamente, pero sé que tiene alguna especie de relación muy amistosa con algunos personajes entrañables de la mafia.

Vaya, ¿decepcionados? Tendrías que saber que los ángeles caídos del cielo no existen y, en caso de que lo hicieran, tendrían una muy buena razón para haberlos echado a patadas.

Y, tras esto, decir que para nada, vamos, _en absoluto_, estoy celoso. No confundáis… Que no son celos por el sonrisas ese… Vamos, solo me faltaba estar celoso de un tipo como él… Aunque huela bien y sea agradable con todo el mundo… Aunque tenga el tiempo suficiente para vivir de una forma un poco más relajada… Aunque se haya ido abriendo paso a codazos en la vida de Dougie… Aunque parezca que se está haciendo un huequito en su corazón…

Lo que yo digo, que no son celos.

Hastiado de mis propios pensamientos, tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apago con la punta del zapato. Ya es tarde. Quizás debería ir volviendo a casa. E intentar arreglar lo que hemos roto. ¿De verdad hemos roto?

Echo a andar en dirección a mi calle mientras le doy todavía más vueltas al asunto. Los seres humanos somos así de masocas, a pesar de que algo nos hace daño no podemos evitar dejar de pensar en ello.

Tengo miedo. Miedo de que Dougie ya no me quiera. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin él? Es todo lo que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Desde que mi contador se puso en marcha, ya tenía la certeza de que había comenzado a correr para estar a su lado.

Por eso me enfadaba tanto (y repito, no son celos) que anduviese con Jones. Además, no era buena compañía. Le terminaría por hacer daño. Porque Dougie creía que era todo corazón y que se preocupaba por él. Pero yo estaba seguro de que tramaba algo.

Cuando levanto la vista compruebo con asombro que ya estoy casi en la puerta de casa. Vaya, me he puesto a cavilar y no me he dado ni cuenta.

Todo está muy silencioso y solo se ve un coche negro aparcado unos metros más allá. Se me encoge el estómago, cuando como sabes que algo malo va a suceder. Ralentizo el paso y me echo la capucha por la cabeza. Miro hacia arriba y veo la luz de mi piso encendida. Luego vuelvo a mirar hacia el coche, en el que percibo movimiento.

Definitivamente, aquello no me gustaba absolutamente nada.

Me termino por detener, fingiendo que busco algo el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Las luces del coche se encienden. Comienzo a desviarme sutilmente hacia una callejuela. Escucho el ronronear del motor al ponerse en marcha. Me doy la vuelta y camino directamente hacia el callejón, no muy deprisa pero tampoco a paso tortuga. El coche se pone en marcha, acercándose a mi posición. Y, ya, echo a correr.

Escucho el acelerar del vehículo detrás de mí, pero no puede seguirme porque la calle es demasiado estrecha. A pesar de ello, corro un rato más, por si acaso los ocupantes han decido hacer el trabajo a pie y perseguirme a la vieja usanza.

Tuerzo en una esquina, pasando al lado del hueco de una escalerilla de emergencia. Y justo en ese momento siento unas manos agarrándome por detrás. Me empujan hacia la pared, intentando inmovilizarme. Ah, pero no. No pienso caer sin luchar. Me revuelvo hasta que consigo hacerle la zancadilla a mi atacante, por lo que caemos al suelo. Lanzo patadas y codazos a diestro y siniestro, y compruebo con satisfacción que algunas alcanzan el blanco. Aunque yo también noto como algunos golpes impactan contra mí.

-¡Quietos! ¡Parad! ¡EH!-dejamos de rodar por el suelo, hechos un lío de brazos y piernas que todavía intentan hacer daño el contrario. No, imposible. ¿Qué hace él por aquí? ¿Y por qué parece conocer a…? No, espera… Ahora que me doy cuenta… Joder, huele a vainilla. Cerca. Muy cerca… Subo la mirada y la clavo en la cara de mi atacante. ¿Cómo no? Me lo quito de encima de un empujón aprovechando que ya no intenta inmovilizarme y me pongo en pie mientras me sacudo el polvo de la ropa.

Después fijo toda mi atención en Dougie. Mueve nervioso los ojos y tiene coloretes muy marcados, lo que quizás en otra ocasión me hubiera parecido adorable y enternecedor. Pero en aquella situación no. No al ver cómo se pasa la mano por el pelo, inquieto. Ni cómo se muerde los labios. No, desde luego, no parece adorable y enternecedor. Solo parece muy asustado. Y enfadado. Oh, sí, también puedo notar que está enfadado. Aunque por el momento el sentimiento anterior parece mantenerlo bajo control.

-Doug… Dougie… ¿qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Estás bien?-doy dos zancadas hasta él y lo cojo por los brazos, acercándolo a mí. Descubro furioso que tiene los labios un poco ensangrentados debido a una herida.- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? ¿Ha sido él?-me vuelvo con las manos convertidas en puños hacia Jones. Tengo la súbita necesidad de desdibujarle la cara a puñetazos por dejar que le hiciesen daño a Dougie… O que se lo hiciese él… O lo que sea. Solo sé que tengo ganas de pegarle muy, pero que muy fuerte.

-Antes de acusar, Judd, deberías hacer un pequeño repaso mental de lo que tú has hecho.

Lo mato. En serio. Me lo voy a cargar. Pero antes voy a sacarle todos esos dientes de caballo de un tortazo tal que le van a salir haciendo motocross.

-Como se os ocurra poneros a pelear os juro por lo más sagrado que me largo.

Vuelvo a girarme hacia Dougie, que nos mira a los dos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un mohín en los labios. No me pasa desapercibido que lleva una chaqueta que no es suya y que le queda un poco grande. No hace falta tener un cociente intelectual muy elevado para imaginar de quién es, ya que mi querido amigo Jones va en camiseta. Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… No, no funciona. Eso de contar hasta diez y coger aire no funciona.

-Ha empezado él…-oigo murmurar al pecoso, mientras desvía la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Perdona, pero has sido tú el que me ha atacado por la espalda y ha empezado a pegarme.-hago un gesto de desagrado al mirarle. Me lo devuelve con la misma intensidad.

-Quizás no lo hubiera hecho si no fueras tan estúpido. Te dije que te dejases de rollos con los Minutarios. Y no me quisiste hacer caso. Ahora mira dónde nos has metido.

-Eh, yo no te he metido a ti en nada. A si que ya te puedes ir largando por donde has venido, que nunca te he pedido ayuda. Y el único estúpido aquí eres tú.

Nos hemos ido acercando y ya estamos cara a cara, prácticamente gritándonos. Mi dedo se clava dolorosamente (o espero… ¿qué?) en su pecho con cada palabra, a la par que él me mira con cada vez más asco mientras aprieta los puños.

-Créeme, necesitas mi ayuda para sacarte de la mierda en la que te has metido y a la que has arrastrado a Dougie.

-¿Y eso quién lo dice? ¿Tú? No finjas que eres mejor que yo porque no lo eres. ¿O acaso no estás tú también con los Minutarios? ¿Eh? Eres patético…

-No tienes ni zorra idea de lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer así que…

-¡VALE! ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡OS VAIS A LA MIERDA LOS DOS!-nos encogemos ante el grito y observamos con Dougie se da la vuelta y se aleja golpeando fuertemente el suelo al andar. ¿Puedo decir ups? Mierda, ni si quiera nos acabamos de reconciliar de una pelea y ya tenemos otra… Y todo por culpa del gilipollas aquel…

-¡Dougie, espera!-decimos los dos a la vez, para mucha vergüenza mía. Clavo mis ojos en los de Jones, desafiándolo con la mirada. No se me han pasado las ganas de gresca, pero más me preocupa que Dougie ande por ahí con los Minutarios rondando por las cercanías.

Echo a correr detrás de Dougie, que ha desaparecido por la misma esquina por la que yo había venido. Espero que no se haya alejado mucho…

Y no, la verdad es que no. Está a unos metros, inclinado sobre sí mismo, las manos en las rodillas, temblando sin control y respirando entrecortadamente. Tardo un poco en reaccionar al verlo así y Jones se me adelanta, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta está entre sus brazos. Siento un pinchazo en el pecho. Mi Dougie. Entre los brazos de otro. Joder, duele. Vaya que si duele…

Me muerdo el labio con fuerza y me clavo las uñas en las palmas de la mano para ver si con el nuevo dolor el otro remite. No funciona, pero hace que mi cuerpo por fin se mueva hacia los otros dos.

-¿Tienes una bolsa?-me pregunta Jones, frotando la espalda de Dougie, que sigue hiperventilando y temblando.

-¿Una bolsa? ¿Para qué cojones quieres una bolsa?

Pone los ojos en blanco, lo que me hace sentir tremendamente idiota.

-Para que no respire tan rápido y que se ralenticen sus pulsaciones. En un ataque de ansiedad es lo que se suele hacer, vamos, al menos en mi pueblo…

-No seas condescendiente, por favor. Y no. ¿Acaso crees que suelo salir a la calle con una bolsa en el bolsillo todos los días?-compruebo con culpable envidia como el ataque de Dougie va remitiendo poco a poco mientras Jones le sigue abrazando. Tendría que ser yo el que le estuviera abrazando. Yo el que le tenía que estar frotando la espalda y acariciando el pelo. Yo el que debería darle un beso en la cabeza… Yo el que… Espera.-Oh, ¿en tu pueblo también se quita el ataque de ansiedad con besos y caricias de esas? ¿De verdad? Quita tus cochinas manos y tus cochinos labios de encima de él. Ahora.

Entrecierra los ojos y esboza una sonrisa.

-¿O qué?

Me está vacilando. Y no soporto que me vacilen. Y tampoco lo consiento.

-O te los hago apartar yo.-mascullo con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Sabes? Tarde.-y vuelve a besarle, esta vez en el cuello, todo sin dejar de mirarme.

Mi puño ya está preparado para impactar en su mandíbula, pero la voz de Dougie frena su trayectoria.

-Sois unos jodidos críos. Y unos mentirosos. Los dos. No os podéis llegar a imaginar lo mucho que os odio ahora mismo… Y, Danny… no me toques…

La cara de Jones se deforma en una mueca de dolor. Pero no le suelta. Y eso hace que Dougie se separe de él dándole un empujón.

-Pero…-empieza a tartamudear él, pero el rubio le interrumpe antes de que pueda seguir hablando.

-No. No, no quiero oírte. Creí que estabas de mi parte. ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¡Y resulta que estás con ellos!

-No, espera, puedo explicártelo, Dougie, por favor solo déjame…-las palabras se le atragantan en la garganta con la bofetada que acaba de arrearle Dougie, cuyos ojos están demasiado brillantes. Sigue temblando y respirando rápido, pero algo me dice que ya no es por la ansiedad…

-¿¡De dónde sacaste todo el tiempo que me diste? ¿¡En una apuesta ilegal o se lo robaste directamente a algún pobre desgraciado? ¿¡Eh? ¿¡Cómo has podido? ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido? ¡Confié en ti! Creí que eras la persona más maravillosa que podía haber conocido y me preguntaba cómo era posible que me hubieras tocado a mí. Ahora sé porqué. Aunque debería haberlo supuesto. Los jodidos príncipes azules no existen. Solo los despiadados monstruos disfrazados con bonitas máscaras…

Jones abre la boca y la cierra, mientras se toca la mejilla magullada. Baja la mirada y en ese momento puedo apreciar el esfuerzo que está haciendo para no echarse a llorar. Y me sorprende. Pero más me sorprende la lástima que siento de repente por él. No tiene ningún claro fundamento, porque sigo odiándole, pero… hay está… una pequeña llamita de compasión…

Y es esa llamita lo que me obliga a hablar para que Dougie no siga ensañándose con él.

-Dougie, escucha…-le pongo la mano en el brazo, pero él se remueve para quitársela de encima.

-No, tú tampoco me toques. Que también hay para ti, no te preocupes. Así que de ahí venía el tiempo, ¿eh? Y las cada vez más frecuentes ausencias. ¿Eran por eso? ¿Ah? ¿Estabas de apuestas por ahí? ¿¡EH? ¡Te dije que eligieses! ¡Yo o la mierda esa! ¡Y te dije que lo nuestro se acabaría si decidías meterte en todo eso! Enhorabuena, ya lo has acabado de aclarar. Definitivamente, hemos roto. Y ahora, si queréis os peleáis, os gritáis u os vais los dos a tomar por culo, que yo me largo.

Y pasa entre los dos a codazos, dejándonos con cara de paletos. ¿Quién dijo eso de que las cosas no podían ir peor?

Roto. Hemos roto. No… no puedo creérmelo, no. Sí, ya se que estaba manejando esa posibilidad antes pero… Ahora que se ha convertido en un realidad…

Me gustaría echar a correr detrás de él, gritarle que volviera, que me perdonara. Me gustaría darle ese abrazo que antes le negué, besarle y asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien. Que todo iba a volver a ser como antes. No hay cosa que más desee en aquel momento que volver hacia atrás. A como estábamos al principio… Felices… Juntos…

Niego con la cabeza fuertemente, recordando que tengo que respirar. Al hacerlo veo que Jones se ha quedado mirando a un punto de la pared, con la mano todavía en la mejilla.

Parece que todo se ha detenido. ¿Qué importa ahora todo el tiempo que he conseguido? ¿Qué más da? Incluso el cielo parece estar de acuerdo, porque empieza a soplar un frío viento y empiezan a caer pequeñas gotas que, sumadas a los negros nubarrones, parecen anunciar una tormenta.

Oigo un estruendo. Al principio creo que es un trueno, pero después me doy cuenta de que ha sonado cerca y muy… metálico.

Intercambio una mirada con Jones y puedo ver en sus ojos azules que a él también le ha parecido raro. Aunque de raro pasa a ser inquietante cuando se escuchan un par de golpes y después… No, joder, no…

-¡Dougie!-chillo y salgo escopeteado en la dirección por la que se había ido y por la que acabo de oír el chillido.

Hasta que no salgo del callejón no lo diviso. Y noto como el corazón se me encoge dolorosamente.

Dos hombres lo tienen cogido en volandas y están intentando meterle por la fuerza en el coche que antes estaba aparcado delante de casa. Pero él patalea frenético y da patadas a diestro y siniestro al coche, produciendo el sonido metálico que antes confundí con un trueno. Esos condenados le han puesto un saco negro en la cabeza y solo emite ruiditos graves, por lo que me imagino que también le han puesto algo en la boca para que no grite, aunque lo hicieron demasiado tarde.

Antes de pensar si quiera lo que hago embisto con el hombro al tío más cercano, el que sujeta a Dougie por la espalda, haciendo que lo suelte.

-Vas a secuestrar a quién yo te diga.-mascullo, antes de impactar mi puño contra su nariz, notando como los huesos ceden bajo mis nudillos. El tipo cae hacia atrás soltando un alarido de dolor mientras yo agito la mano, intentando que recupere el sentido. Voy a patearle para que no se levante, pero alguien me golpea a mí antes por la espalda, lo que me hace ver las estrellas… Y no en el buen sentido. Pero antes de que me vuelvan a dar aparece Jones y se tira encima del otro.

En menos de lo tardas en parpadear aquello ya ha perdido el control. El conductor ha salido y se ha unido a la pelea, Dougie está por los suelos rodando y revolviéndose como una lagartija, luchando por liberarse las manos, Jones anda forcejeando con el susodicho conductor, y yo intento dejar fuera de juego a uno de los sicarios, mientras el otro está inconsciente en el suelo probablemente con la nariz rota.

El tío, alto y de cabeza rapada, parece tener más experiencia en esto de las peleas que yo, porque por mucho que le doy no acaba de caer y me lo está haciendo pasar realmente mal. Le lanzo un gancho con la derecha, pero fallo y me coge el brazo, lo retuerce y me hace una llave, haciendo que mi cara impacte dolorosamente contra el capó del coche. Y soy flexible, pero no tanto…

Cuando creo que mi brazo ya no va a aguantar más y se va a desencajar del sitio, ¡pum!, dejo de sentir la presión y puedo liberarlo. Tampoco siento al tío intentando fundir mi careto con el coche, así que me vuelvo, sorprendido, y lo veo tumbado en el suelo, sin sentido. Y a Jones al lado, secándose el sudor de la frente. Aparto mi mirada de él y veo que el conductor está K.O también.

-De nada.-me dice, antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar. Después se volatiliza donde Dougie sigue revolcándose y le quita el saco de la cabeza, eso sí, teniendo que esquivar antes un par de patadas furiosas.

-Eh, eh, tranquilo, soy yo…-le murmura, acariciándole la mejilla y después tirando con cuidado de la esquina de la cinta aislante que tiene en la boca.-Ya está… Ya pasó…

No, eso no puede ser. No, ni hablar. Creía que Jones solo estaba aprovechándose de Dougie, que tramaba algo con él, pero… Ahora mismo… Lo que brillaba en sus ojos… ¿De verdad podía querer a Dougie? ¿Haberse… enamorado a primera vista? No, eso solo pasa en las películas. Me entras ganas de reírme histéricamente. Y de echarme a llorar. Vaya, creí que el bipolar era Dougie… Pero es que si de verdad… eso, pues… No sé, joder, estoy hecho un lío, tengo la sensación de que he perdido a Dougie, todo se está yendo a la mierda y me duele todo el cuerpo…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, podrían venir más Minutarios en cualquier momento…-la voz de Jones me saca de mis cavilaciones. Le miro con odio mal disimulado mientras ayuda a Dougie a levantarse, tras haberle desatado las manos. No lo puedo evitar, lo siento. ¿Qué queréis? ¿Qué me postre a sus pies y le adore? No, aunque me haya salvado (aunque yo lo tenía todo casi dominado, ¿vale?...) y se preocupe tanto por Doug.

-¿Adónde?-me cruzo de brazos, intentando fingir que todo esto no me afecta, que estoy hecho de un material lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir cualquier cosa.-No podemos volver a casa. Lo único… tengo tiempo suficiente para pasar un par de noches en un motel… Para dos habitaciones…-miro a Dougie de reojo, y una lucecita se enciende en mi pecho al ver que me mira con ojitos de cachorro. Debe hacerse tal susto al ver que casi lo secuestran que ya no parece ni enfadado. Me dan ganas de achucharlo fuerte y no soltarlo nunca, nunca jamás.

-No. No creo que estéis a salvo en un motel. Mejor… Mierda, joder, ya está casi todo perdido, ¿qué más da?-no sé a que se refiere el pecoso, pero me hace enarcar una ceja la verlo suspirar y morderse el labio.-Será mejor que vengáis a mi casa. Allí sí estaréis a salvo. Al menos un par de días.

-¿Y después? ¿Qué haremos después? No podemos estar toda la vida dependiendo de ti, Jones. Mejor dicho, ni podemos, ni quiero.

Siento como sus ojos me perforan y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

-Tú espérate a ver si hay un después. Créeme, es muy probable que no lleguemos vivos a ese después.

**Dougie's POV**

Me he duchado con agua tan caliente que parece que cientos serpientes de vapor se están enroscando en mi piel, en la cual me han empezado a salir manchitas rojas. Pero se siente bien.

Paso la toalla por mi pelo, intentando que deje de gotear, y después me seco el cuello, los brazos y el pecho. Dejo la toalla en el fregadero y examino con ojo crítico la ropa que me ha prestado Danny.

Y, como me temía, tras ponérmela compruebo que me queda un poco grande. Parezco un espantapájaros… En fin, al menos los pantalones no se me caen... demasiado… Espera… Ahora.

Salgo del baño tras peinarme con los dedos, dejar ordenadas las toallas que preparó Danny y recogida mi ropa llena de mierda de revolcarme por los suelos.

Me entra un escalofrío al recordar el todavía reciente incidente. Estaba tan hecho una furia cuando salí del callejón que no me percaté de que había unos tipos detrás de mí y cuando me quise dar cuenta, me habían puesto esa cosa asquerosa en la boca y me habían atado las manos. Aunque pude gritar en el último momento, cosa que agradezco profundamente. Y no hablemos del saco. Casi me da un infarto allí mismo…

Cuando salgo al pasillo, no puedo evitar hacer algo que ya he repetido tropecientas mil veces desde que entré en el apartamento de Danny. Aspiro fuerte y suspiro al notar cómo entra por mis fosas nasales el dulce olor a vainilla. Cada centímetro cuadrado de cada habitación está impregnado de ese aroma. Vainilla. Vainilla por todas partes. Umm… Dougie, vuelve.

Sacudo la cabeza, saliendo de mi ensoñación con sabor a vainilla.

Paseo por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, donde me detengo al ver a Harry dormir como un tronco en el sofá. No hacía mucho que habíamos llegado a casa de Danny (tras mucho hacerse de rogar, Harry finalmente había aceptado que era la opción más segura), pero fue sentarse en el sofá, y quedarse frito. Ya me gustaría a mí poder hacer lo mismo. Pero mis niveles de adrenalina en sangre todavía no se habían regulado y todo el sueño que tenía se esfumó cagando leches. Y eso no quiere decir que no estuviera cansado. Que lo estaba. Y mucho. Y seguro que sabéis lo odioso que es estar reventado y no poder dormir…

Me acerco al sofá silenciosamente a pesar de saber que, cuando Harry duerme, ya puede caérsele el techo encima que no se despierta. Veo como se hincha su pecho al respirar profundamente y cómo sus ojos se mueven ligeramente tras los párpados. Me gustaría saber qué está soñando. Vacilo un segundo, mordiéndome el labio, y después extiendo la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Puedo notar la ligera aspereza de la incipiente barba en mi piel y eso me hace estremecer por algún absurdo motivo. Acabo por darle un suave e instintivo beso en la mejilla y salgo del salón. Me dejo llevar hasta la habitación que Danny ha preparado para mí, y me acerco a la ventana. Casi ha amanecido y la ciudad entera parece que empieza a despertarse. Todavía es temprano, pero ya se ve alguna actividad por las calles. Es una vista bonita, incluidos los negros nubarrones del cielo y la lluvia que ahoga el paisaje…

A ver, no me malinterpretéis por lo de antes. Sigo muy enfadado con él. Con los dos. Por no contarme todo en lo que estaban metidos. Aunque sé que en el fondo yo sabía que Harry andaba en algo. Era más que obvio. Pero había preferido barrerlo todo debajo de la alfombra. No, tampoco es que esté muy contento conmigo mismo…

Bajo la mirada para encontrarme con los numeritos de mi brazo. Sigo teniendo bastante tiempo, más del que he tenido almacenado en meses. Pero ahora siento que no es… ¿cómo decirlo? Me hace sentir sucio. Porque, de una forma u otra, viene de los Minutarios. De lo que más odio en el mundo. Es irónico, ¿no? Lo que me hace vivir en esos momentos tiene su origen en lo que más me repulsa y en lo que jamás me metería. La vida es un jodido chiste. Ja-ja.

En un arrebato de rabia, intento quitarme los números del brazo. No los quiero ver. Si froto lo suficiente igual se borran… Solo tengo que…

Por supuesto, el contador no desaparece. Lo único que consigo es irritarme la piel. Pero eso no va a detenerme en mi empeño, por lo que paso a rascar con las uñas, esperando que ese jodido verde se vaya de mi piel.

Un par de gotitas caen en mi antebrazo mientras yo sigo dejando marcas lineales cada vez más profundas en él. No quiero llorar. Joder, estoy harto de llorar. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Todo es tan asqueroso…

Dejo de hacer el psicópata y me seco las dos lagrimillas indiscretas con el dorso de la mano. Después miro otra vez mi antebrazo. Los segundos siguen bajando, burlándose, y parece que el verde brilla con más fuerza sobre mi magullada piel. Ni si quiera me he hecho sangre, pero, ¡auch!, ahora escuece…

¿Os he dicho alguna vez que soy retrasado? ¿La persona más idota que ha pisado la faz de la Tierra? ¿Sí? Vaya, me repito…

-¿De nuevo intentando hacer arder cosas a base de frotar?-pego un saltito en el sitio del susto. Esbozo media sonrisa mientras tuerzo la cabeza en dirección a Danny, que se ha colocado con el hombro apoyado en la pared, a mi lado.

-¿De nuevo intentando hacer que la gente a tu alrededor muera de un ataque al corazón?-veo que enarca una ceja y se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿lo dices por el susto?

Entrecierro los ojos, viendo ahora el otro posible significado de mi frase. No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada y mirarle con media sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro. ¿A qué crees me refería sino?

Se pone un poco colorado y siento un cosquilleo en la base del estómago. Creo que… uh… podría ser hambre.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo volviendo mi mirada hacia la ventana y él clavando la suya en mí.

Me muerdo el carrillo por dentro. No se me olvida que le he dado una bofetada ç(últimamente tengo la mano muy ligera...). Y seguro que a él tampoco se le ha olvidado. Me dolió. Mucho. Muchísimo más de lo que esperaba saber que trabajaba para los Minutarios. Y, ahora mismo, ni si quiera sé que hago aquí. Debería odiarle. Debería gritarle y alejarme de él. Pero hay algo me lo impide. No sé él qué, pero es que me resulta completamente inconcebible la idea de que él… Quiero decir, Danny es todo amor. ¿Cómo puede trabajar para unos seres tan despreciables? No le pega. Aunque supongo que el dicho tiene razón, que las apariencias engañan… Y, sin embargo, aquí sigo. En su casa. Con su ropa. Sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago al notar cómo sus ojos, esos ojos tan maravillosamente azules, no se apartar de mí, como si quisiera grabar en su retina mi imagen. Y antes de que pueda si quiera pensar en lo que hago, mis labios se han abierto y han pronunciado la pregunta que me lleva atormentando desde el principio.

-¿Por qué?

Danny no contesta, lo que me hace preguntarme si lo he dicho tan bajito que no me ha escuchado.

-Tenía miedo.-acaba por susurrar. Yo me vuelvo hacia él, más dolido que enfadado.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué? Por Dios…

-Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras…

Lo dice con un tono tan triste que tengo tentaciones de darle un abrazo y consolarle.

-Dan, eres uno de ellos… De los Minutarios. De los que te dan el tiempo que necesitas para seguir adelante para que después estés toda la vida pagando por él. Y a veces ni siquiera es suficiente eso y deciden quitártela también. ¿Cuánta gente ha muerto en sus manos? ¿Eh, Danny? Ser uno de ellos conlleva tener las manos manchadas de sangre. Destrozan todo por lo que merece la pena vivir… No les importa pasar por encima de cualquiera para seguir teniendo el control…-noto como mis ojos se han vuelto a humedecer aunque soy capaz de retener las lágrimas. Esos cerdos no se merecen que llore por su culpa. No, no más de lo que ya lo he hecho…

-¿A quién?-la pregunta de Danny me descoloca y me hace observarle sin comprender.-¿A quién te han arrebatado los Minutarios, Dougie?

Nunca terminaré de comprender cómo lo hace. Cómo es capaz de leerme como un libro abierto a pesar de que hace menos de una semana que nos conocemos. Siempre me han dicho que es muy difícil saber en lo que pienso, pero Danny parece tener una facilidad innata para ello. Y ese pensamiento solo hace que ese inoportuno y casi molesto cosquilleo vuelva con más fuerza.

-Mi padre… -murmuro, bajando la cabeza y empleando todo el control mental que tengo para controlar esas gotitas saladas que intentan por todos los medios escapar de mis ojos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.-las manos de Danny cubren mis mejillas y me obliga a levantar mi mirada hasta que hace contacto con la suya. Me besa en la frente y después en el pelo. Y yo siento que me derrito por dentro. ¿Cómo puede ser este chico tan cariñoso y protector un Minutario? No es compatible. Es como… no sé… mezclar agua y aceite. Por mucho que te esfuerces, es imposible que se junten, que se hagan la misma cosa.

-No puedo, Dan. No puedo comprender cómo tú, precisamente tú, puedes ser algo así… No me entra en la cabeza, mire por dónde lo mire, dé las vueltas que dé, no lo entiendo…-no sé en qué momento sus brazos han rodeado mi tembloroso cuerpo, pero sí sé que sus abrazos cada vez me gustan más.

-Ojalá pudiera explicártelo todo, Doug… De verdad, no hay cosa que más me gustara… Pero no puedo… Te pondría en peligro… Solo quiero protegerte…

-Dímelo. Me da igual. Solo quiero saberlo…-de nuevo, no pienso cesar en mi empeño. Algo en su voz me dice que lo estoy enfocando todo mal, que hay otra explicación para toda esta locura.

-Solo… Nada es lo que parece, Dougie. Y sabes que nunca te mentiría…

-Y, sin embargo, tampoco me dices la verdad.-me aparto un poco de él y clavo mis ojos en los suyos. Intensamente. Rogándole. Pero también intentando engatusarlo.-Por favor…

Va a ceder. Lo veo en el azul de su iris. Le falta solo un pequeño empujoncito. Solo…

-No. No.-me suelta delicadamente, apartándome de él completamente.-Deberías intentar dormir, estos días van a ser duros y necesitas descansar. Que duermas bien y que sueñes con los angelitos, enano.

Me da otro tierno beso en la frente, tras apartarme el flequillo hacia atrás. Y después sale de la habitación con paso acelerado, dejándome plantado con cara de tonto, el único sonido el de las gotas muriendo contra el cristal.

Suspiro después de un rato y me dejo caer en la cama, haciéndome, después de sacar el edredón a manotazos para taparme hasta la nariz, un ovillo con la almohada (¿sobra decir que huele a vainilla?) bien enroscada entre mis brazos. ¿A qué se refiere Danny con eso de que no es lo que parece? ¿De qué quiere protegerme? Solo quiero saber la verdad. Nada más. No es tanto pedir, ¿no?

Abrazo con más fuerza la almohada, enterrando la cara en ella y cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza. Quiero dormirme. Y que cuando me despierte, toda esta pesadilla haya acabado.

Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, pido en secreto que, aunque no sueñe con los angelitos, ese ángel de la guarda que tengo siga siempre ahí por mí, velando por mis sueños. A pesar no saber cómo ni por qué. Un ángel pecoso y con olor a vainilla.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado el pequeño cambio de POV. No sé si lo voy a hacer más a menudo, todo dependerá de cómo termine avanzando la historia y cómo sea mejor xD Y, bueno, también espero que os haya sorprendido el rumbo que han ido tomando las cosas *guiño guiño* ¡Hasta ¿la semana que viene? Pecas de abrazos y vainilla de besos para todos.<strong>_


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Hey! ¿Qué tal andamos? Aquí tenéis el capítulo 6. Personalmente, creo que es mi favorito hasta el momento. No sé por qué, pero lo es xDDD (será porque es una ida de olla como una catedral, pero wueeee). En fin, eso. Creí que me iba a quedar un poco más corto que de costumbre, pero me ha terminado saliendo más largo () ._. I hope you like it 8) _**

**_Now... LET'S PARTY! Ah, que no, que es ¡a leer!... Fail mío (?)_**

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO<span> 6_

_''El presente es un momento volátil por medio del cual el futuro se transforma en pasad_o_.''_

Todo está oscuro. A pesar de que mis ojos están abiertos, todo está sumido en una profunda y tétrica oscuridad, solo perturbada por el verde fosforito de mi antebrazo. Oigo ruidos fuera de la habitación y me levanto, apartando el edredón y la almohada. El contacto de mis pies descalzos con el frío suelo de parquet me hace estremecer de arriba abajo.

Camino hacia la puerta mientras me froto los brazos para entrar en calor. Con lo a gustito que estaba yo bien calentito en la cama…

Al salir al pasillo escucho más ruidos y el murmullo de lo que me parece una conversación.

Llego a la cocina, tras pasar por un salón silenciosamente vacío. Ahora que me acerco, puedo advertir que no es una conversación lo que estaba escuchando, porque solo se oye una voz.

-Danny, ¿qué haces?-pregunto al entrar en la cocina y ver que está él solo, por lo que no me cuesta deducir que estaba hablando también solo. Creí que estaría con Harry, ya que en el salón no estaba.

Sin contestarme, se vuelve hacia mí sonriendo y deja lo que demonios estuviera haciendo en el fregadero para acercarse.

-Tarde, tarde, tarde… ¿Has visto alguna vez Alicia en el País de las Maravillas? La niñita rubia y de ojos azules se cae por un agujero muy profundo por perseguir al conejo del tiempo. Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo.

A ver. No es que esté muy receptivo, por eso de que me acabo de despertar, pero ¿soy yo o lo que está diciendo Danny no tiene ningún sentido?

-Se cayó por un agujerito muy profundo… Por perseguir al conejo del tiempo. Pero la culpa es suya. ¿A qué sí, Dougie? Por ser tan estúpida de seguir a un conejo blanco con chaleco que llegaba tarde. Y luego se hizo tarde para ella…

-Danny, ¿se puede saber qué coño dices? ¿Qué te has desayunado? Estás desvariando…-él se limita a reírse con mis palabras y llega hasta donde estoy yo. Me acaricia la mejilla con los dedos, haciendo que un par de escalofríos sacudan mi espina dorsal.

-Eres tan bonito. Te pareces a Alicia. Rubio, ojos azules y persigues el conejo del tiempo. ¿Quieres ser Alicia, Dougie?-abro la boca, con la intención de decir algo, mientras mi cabeza se esfuerza por encontrarle algún sentido a lo que dice Danny. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intento, las palabras no acuden a mis labios. Quiero creer que nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que el pecoso me haya cogido de la cintura con la mano libre mientras que la otra va trazando seductoras trayectorias por toda mi mandíbula.-Pero tienes que tener cuidado. O te caerás por el agujero de la madriguera. Y a lo mejor después no puedes salir.

Sigo flipando en colorines, sin entender absolutamente nada y cada vez más embriagado e hipnotizado por la cercanía y las caricias de Danny. Por eso sigo con cara de merluza, la boca entreabierta y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos hundiéndose en las profundidades añiles de los ojos de Danny.

Observo como sus músculos faciales se estiran para dar lugar a una amplia sonrisa que deja al descubierto dos filas de enormes dientes. Parpadeo, y, un segundo después y sin darme tiempo si quiera a asimilarlo, sus labios están sobre los míos y su lengua ha aprovechado para colarse en mi boca ya abierta. No es para nada un tímido beso. Uh, para nada. El lento movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua colonizando cada rincón de mi boca consigue activar todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo tiemble y que las rodillas se me vuelvan de gelatina.

Y, sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja. Algo que no está bien. No. Es aquello lo que no está bien. Harry podría aparecer en cualquier momento y sé lo mucho que le dolería verme besando a Danny. Y más de aquella manera…

Así que obligo bajo coacción a mis manos a que se muevan y hagan algo de utilidad más allá de temblar y sudar.

-Quita. ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Dan?-lo aparto de mí suavemente, mirándole confuso, todavía notando el pulso en mis labios debido a la presión reciente de los suyos.

-Umm… ¿besarte?-y vuelve a inclinarse para terminar lo que según él no está acabado. Pero está vez me aparto, echándome hacia atrás todo lo que me permite su todavía brazo en mi cintura.

-En serio, Danny, me estás preocupando. ¿Qué te pasa? No dejas de decir cosas raras y de actuar muy… no sé, extraño.

Se me queda mirando tanto rato que me hace sentir incómodo. Después tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuese un pájaro y se pasa la lengua por los labios, frunciendo el cejo.

-Creí que te gustaría.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Vete a tumbarte un rato. Debes estar cansado y por eso haces esto.

-No. Hago esto por que quiero. Porque te quiero.-sus palabras me dejan tan fuera de juego que vuelve a aprovechar mi desconcierto para besarme. De nuevo muy lento pero sin dejar de ser tremendamente pasional… y tentador… sexy… tan… ¡Vale, ya!

-Danny, he dicho que no.-vuelvo a apartarlo, esta vez más fuerte, aunque no es que sirva de mucho. Es más, consigo justo el efecto contrario. Su abrazo en torno a mí se estrecha, reduciendo la distancia e impidiéndome huir de él.

Me mira con ojos de cachorrito, torciendo incluso la boca en un puchero.

-Pe-pero yo creí… Creía que tú también me querías… Tú me besaste antes… Creí que me querías…

Me remuevo, realmente nervioso por el cauce que está tomando todo.

-Danny, por favor, suéltame.-ignoro sus suposiciones a propósito.-Por favor, Harry podría aparecer en cualquier momento…

Afloja el abrazo y suspira, como aliviado. Después sonríe otra vez y me da un beso en la nariz, acariciándome la nuca con los dedos.

-¿Es por eso? ¿Por él? Entonces no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, Dougie…-vuelve a las andadas, pero yo tuerzo la cara para que no consiga llegar a mis labios. Fallo.

Lejos de darse por vencido, su boca comienza un tortuoso recorrido por mi mejilla y mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Y creo recordar que ya os mencioné en alguna ocasión que el cuello es uno de mis puntos más débiles…

-Ah… Uh… Umf…-los sonidos escapan de mi boca sin que pueda retenerlos, mientras la de Danny está ocupada en cosas más importantes que tienen que ver ahora mismo con el pendiente de una de mis orejas.

No me juzguéis, ¿vale? Técnicamente no estaba haciendo algo _tan_ malo.

Enredo los dedos en el pelo de Danny, percatándome por primera vez de que tiene algunos mechones en forma de medio circulo. De vainilla y con rizos. ¿De dónde ha salido este? ¿De una fábrica de muñecas de porcelana?

Ahora que parece que me he rendido, Danny deja mi oreja para volver en busca de mis labios, y esta vez no me siento capaz de ofrecer resistencia.

Me dejo llevar tanto que cuando quiero darme cuenta mis dedos ya buscan el borde de su camiseta, mientras que los suyos hace rato que encontraron el camino hacia mi piel desnuda y se dedican a ir dejando trazos calientes por ella.

Detengo mis manos a medio camino de mi objetivo, abriendo los ojos. ¿De verdad quiero aquello? Es decir… ya no puedo negar que siento por Danny una curiosa atracción, pero… Una cosa es eso y otra cosa liarme con él a los pocos días de conocerlo. En una situación como está. Sabiendo lo que es. Y habiendo roto con Harry tan recientemente…

-Danny, espera, no. No es un buen momento para hacer esto…-rompo el contacto con una mueca de disculpa. O al menos lo intento, porque él no me deja irme.

-¿Qué hay de malo? Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte por Harry…

Entrecierro los ojos, mientras siento una pequeña opresión creciente en la base del estómago. ¿Soy yo o ha utilizado un tono muy… siniestro y definitivo al decir aquello? Me empiezo a marear. De repente solo quiero alejarme de Danny y saber dónde está Harry.

-Ya no está.-me responde el pecoso cuando logro tartamudear la pregunta.-Se ha ido. Para siempre. Me he encargado personalmente de que no nos vuelva a molestar nunca, nunca más…

Vueltas y más vueltas. Toda la cocina está girando sin control. ¿Qué coño…? No puede estar hablando en serio… No… Dios, voy a vomitar…

-Creí que te ibas a alegrar… -la voz de Danny me llega amortiguada. Logro focalizar sus ojos entre tanto giro y me entra el miedo. Siento como su mano se aferra fuertemente a la mía, tras trazar un camino por mi brazo.-Creí que te ibas a alegrar… Pero eres como Alicia. Ups, te has caído por el agujero… Y no hay nadie que te pueda salvar.

Se me congela la sangre en las venas cuando me doy cuenta de que el tiempo de mi contador empieza a bajar. Danny me lo está quitando. No. Aquello no puede estar sucediendo. Danny no puede ser de verdad un Minutario… No me puede estar haciendo esto…

Mientras los minutos van pasando de mí a Danny sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, la habitación sigue mareándome y después mis pies pierden contacto con el suelo, por lo que me empiezo a precipitar por un agujero oscuro y profundo, dejando atrás a Danny con mi tiempo. Mío.

Los pocos segundos que me dejó van desapareciendo con un ensordecedor tic-tac mientras me sigo cayendo. Y entonces, cuando los números van a llegar a cero…

Y entonces me caigo de la cama, hecho un lío con el edredón y la almohada, pegando el tortazo del siglo.

-Au… me cago en todo…-farfullo, colorado como un tomate. Todo ha sido un sueño. Un raro, desesperante y maldito sueño.

Mientras utilizo la poca dignidad que me queda para levantarme del suelo y desenredarme, oigo unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Eh… Dougie, ¿estás bien?-la voz de Danny solo hace que ponerme más nervioso, por lo que no atino a quitarme el edredón de encima y empiezo a agitar los brazos como un pollo descabezado.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien…-consigo apartar de mí el demoniaco edredón con complejo de boa constrictor y respiro.

-Ah… es que oí un golpe… ¿Seguro que estás bien?-sé aunque no lo vea que está dudando sobre entrar en la habitación o no. Rezo para que opte por lo segundo. Todavía no me he recuperado del sueño y no me apetece darle explicaciones… Sería muy vergonzoso…

-Que sí… Solo… eh… hum… me he tropezado con la mesita.-suelto el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente cuando Danny suelta un 'vale' poco convencido. Creo que se ha ido, pero a los pocos segundos escucho unos amortiguados pasos acercándose de nuevo.

-Te he dejado tu ropa encima de la silla.-dice. Casi lo puedo ver dando sus típicos saltitos hiperactivos al otro lado de la puerta.

-Va-vale, gracias.- ¿por qué pensar en el hecho de que Danny ha entrado en mi (su) habitación mientras yo estaba dormido me pone tan… to…? Aj, no, nada de eso. Borra. Retrocede. Danny no me pone de ninguna manera. No. Caca.

-Esto…-calvario de hombre, ¿no ve que tengo una lucha interna con mi yo rebelde que piensa que siente cosas que no son?

-¿Qué, Danny?-intento que mi voz suene lo más impaciente y cansina posible mientras me dirijo a la silla y cojo mis vaqueros negros.

Silencio. Y después un tímido:

-¿Quieres que te haga tortitas para desayunar?-y mi parte rebelde, esa de la que ya os he hablado, se derrite cual cubito de hielo al sol con un chispeante 'aaaaaw'.

-No-no hace falta…

-¿Quieres o no?

-Pu…

-Vale, ahora mismo te las hago.-y oigo sus pasos alejarse rápidamente, mientras silba una cancioncilla.

Niego con la cabeza, me termino de poner el pantalón, aunque me dejo la camiseta y la chaqueta con capucha de Danny (es que es muy calentita… y huele a vainilla), me peino más o menos con los dedos y salgo de la habitación tras algún que otro titubeo propio de colegiala.

Paso por el salón, donde el sofá está arrugado donde ha dormido Harry y después entro en la cocina.

Danny está de espaldas a mí, canturreando, y de Harry no hay ni rastro. Trago el nudo que ha empezado a formarse en mi garganta al percatarme de la siniestra similitud con mi sueño. Carraspeo y Danny se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa. Escalofrío. Y antes de darme cuenta de mi boca han salido con un tono más que asustado:

-¿Dónde está Harry?

Se le va la sonrisa, pero en seguida se obliga a recomponerla. Un tironcito aquí, uno por allá, y listo, ya está de nuevo la sonrisa perfecta para lucir. Aunque sea de plástico. Comienzo a sentir una opresión en la boca del estómago y en el pecho, como el día del autobús cuando vi su expresión ausente y triste en el reflejo del cristal.

-Está duchándose.-agudizo un poco el oído y, efectivamente, escucho el sonido del agua corriendo. Me obligo a disimular mi alivio. Pero es que por un momento creí que mi sueño se había hecho realidad.- ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Era cómoda la cama? ¿Dormiste con los angelitos como te dije? ¿Qué tal el labio? ¿Te sigue doliendo? ¿Quieres algo para el dolor? Casi no se te nota la herida. ¿Viste la ropa? Ah, sí, que te has cambiado el pantalón. ¿Te dejé la camiseta? ¿Sí, verdad? Es que a veces soy muy despistado…

Bombardeo de preguntas. ¡Cuerpo a tierra! Tengo tentaciones de tirarme en plancha debajo de la mesa. Sobra decir que me he perdido en la primera pregunta. Sigo sin saber cómo hace ese hombre para hablar tan rápido sin respirar… Umm… Sacudo la cabeza al ver que se me ha quedado mirando en busca de respuesta. Me sonrojo, dejo de filosofar y me encojo de hombros. Confío en que le baste, porque no tengo ganas de que me repita una a una las preguntas…

Me siento en una de las sillas y apoyo los codos en la mesa, aspirando el olor a tortitas.

-No tenías por qué haberte molestado, Dan…-comento, aunque se me está haciendo lo boca agua. Por algún extraño motivo mi cabeza empieza a relacionar las tortitas con la vainilla, en lo buena que debe de estar la mezcla, y termino cavilando sobre si estaría bien darle un mordisco a Danny para comprobar si sabe a vainilla… Creo que… Se me ha ido la olla pero que mucho…

-Ahí tiene usted, señorito. Espero que sean de su agrado, ya que le he puesto todo mi cariño…-la montaña de tortitas que aparece delante de mí podría tapar el Sol. Vale, quizás estoy exagerando. Solo… quizás…

-Danny, ¿dónde crees que voy a meter yo todo esto? Soy pequeñín, por si no te has dado cuenta… Pero gracias de todas formas… supongo… Porque eso de que me quieras matar por una sobredosis de tortitas no creo que sea algo de agradecer.-le dedico una media sonrisa, pasándome después la lengua por los labios. Lo cierto es que tienen muy buena pinta…

-Bah, tonterías.-se pone de rodillas en la silla que queda en frente de mí y después se inclina sobre la mesa, con medio cuerpo sobre ella. Me roba una tortita todavía humeante del plato y, después de pasarla de una mano a otra y soltar un par de 'uh, quema, quema', se la mete en la boca entera y mera.-No es porque las haya hecho yo, pero están de muerte.-habla con toda la bocaza llena y casi sin vocalizar, poniendo los ojos en blanco y emitiendo alguna especie de… ¿gritito orgásmico? que me hace soltar una carcajada.

-Bueno, eso lo tendré que decidir yo, ¿no crees?-dicho esto, cojo la tortita de arriba del montón, sopló para enfriarla y luego le pego un mordisco. Me tomo mi tiempo para degustarla bajo la atenta mirada de Danny. Intento poner cara de póker para que no adivine que me encantan. Ahora mismo no me parece que haya demasiadas…-Vale, no están nada mal. Nada, nada mal…

Se le ilumina la cara de felicidad, incluyendo un ligero rubor que tiñe su piel de rosa.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, yo comiendo y él mirándome. Me sigue poniendo un poco nervioso que no me quite ojo aunque creo que me estoy empezando a acostumbrar.

-¿Te hiciste mucho daño?-me pregunta de repente, jugueteando con el pequeño pendiente de su oreja.-Digo, cuando tropezaste con la mesita…

Toso, intentando disimular mi sonrojo.

-Bu-bueno, un poco. Pero no fue nada.

-Ah.-se muerde el labio inferior, como intentando contener una sonrisa, expresión que me obliga a soltarle un rudo '¿qué?' después de darle un mordisco a una nueva tortita.-Nada… Solo que me extraña que te tropieces con una mesita que no existe…

He abierto tanto la boca de asombro que se me cae lo que estoy masticando.

-No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?-Danny suelta una risita y yo no me entero, por lo que acaba canturreando:-No tengo ninguna mesita en la habitación, Doug…

Mierda. Es cierto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no había ninguna mesita al lado de la cama. Me pongo como un tomate al darme cuenta de mi 'pequeño' fallo…

-Ups… Bueno… Pues será que… eh… Esto…-no es que ayude mucho que Danny se acerque, tumbándose más sobre la mesa, poniendo a escasos centímetros su cara de la mía, mientras enarca una ceja y sonríe de lado.-Verás… Es que me caí de la cama, ¿vale? ¡No te rías, idiota! ¡Que no te rías!-le arreo un manotazo al brazo para que deje de herir mis oídos (y mi dignidad) con su estruendosa risa.-No es divertido…

-Ay, sí que lo es…-murmura, secándose las lagrimillas que se han formado en la comisura de sus ojos debido a la risa. Frunzo el cejo y me enfurruño.-Anda, no te enfades… Es que…-contiene otro ataque de risa e intenta ponerse serio, por lo que esta vez me río yo de él.-Dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo para caerte de la cama? ¿Eh, eh? Porque mira que es difícil…

-Solo me sobresalté al despertarme de un sueño, tonto.-consigo no sonrojarme al recordar el sueño, lo que me hace sentir orgulloso de mí mismo.

-Oh. ¿Y qué clase de sueño era para que te cayeras de la cama sobresaltado, eh, pillín?-todo mi orgullo al garete. Decir que me he puesto como un semáforo en rojo al que han arrojado un tomate bañado en ketchup es quedarse corto… Comienzo a balbucear como un crío y Danny no lo arregla para nada cuando suelta:-¡Ajá! Así que era un sueño erótico, ¿eh? … Oye… ¿salía yo?

Estoy a un pelo, pero a un pelo, ¿eh?, de estamparle las tortitas en todo el careto. De eso o de hundir yo la mía en ellas para que no se me derrita la cara.

A pesar de eso, tras parpadear dos veces como un retrasado, consigo replicar algo más o menos poco comprometedor.

-Si soñase contigo ten por seguro que sería una pesadilla.-y me meto en la boca lo que he considerado que debería ser ya mi última tortita.

Danny dirige la mirada al techo, como cada vez que va a decir algo que le da vergüenza pero que no puede evitar soltar (¿he dicho cada vez? No lo conozco tanto para decir algo así… ¿no?).

-Ya… pero… ¿sería una pesadilla erótica?

El trozo de tortita que estaba masticando sale despedido hacia la otra punta de la cocina con la tremenda risotada que me ha salido al escucharle.

-Tío, estás enfermo.-consigo decir entre carcajada y carcajada. Danny no tarda mucho en unirse a mis irracionales (porque lo que ha dicho no tiene nada de divertido si lo piensas con detenimiento) risas.

-Si me contáis el chiste yo también podría reírme.-dice una voz desde la puerta de la cocina. Se me corta el ataque en seco e intento disimular con una repentina tos bajo la fría mirada de Harry.

Veo que tiene un par de moratones en la cara, junto a alguna heridita, ocasionados por la pelea de ayer con los matones de los Minutarios.

-No creo que lo entendieses aunque te lo contásemos.-contesta Danny, claramente molesto por la interrupción de Harry.

-Hasta ayer, el retrasado eras tú.

El pecoso abre la boca para contestar y seguir metiendo baza, pero lo hago callar antes de que empiecen a pelearse.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, Harry?

Entra en la cocina, sin apartar los ojos de Danny. Después mira el plato donde todavía quedan un par de tortitas ya frías y por último me mira a mí. No sabría definir con exactitud la mezcla de sentimientos que veía en sus pupilas, pero me parece advertir decepción, dolor y un poco de culpabilidad. Me encojo un poco en el asiento, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, avergonzado. No tendría por qué, porque, a ver, yo he roto con él y eso, pero… Como en mi sueño, vuelvo a pensar que le estoy haciendo más daño que el que se merece, que no está bien que me comporte de esta manera.

-No muy bien. Ya sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo…-parpadeo y giro la cabeza, jugueteando con las manos. ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable? Fue él el que me traicionó. Él el que se metió en líos con los Minutarios. A pesar de que ya le había advertido de lo qué pasaría si lo hacía. Y por su culpa ahora nos estaban persiguiendo. Y, sin embargo, no podía quitarme de encima la sensación de que el que lo estaba haciendo mal era yo…

Aquel momento no fue el único en el que Harry lanzó alguna indirecta dolorosa que me hizo sentirme así. Tampoco fue aquel la única vez que Danny y él discutieron a lo largo de la mañana; es más, después de comer casi llegan a las manos. Falto un pelo. Y, claro, yo me cabreé. Que ya tendían una edad, por Dios, para andar peleándose por cualquier tontería. Ya les había dicho: si querían hacerse los gallitos, que no contasen conmigo.

Por eso estaba ahora mismo encerrado en la habitación, negándome a hablar con alguno de los dos. Allí, solo, viendo llover. El cristal de la ventana me devuelve mi propio reflejo enfurruñado. Suspiro y después siento un escalofrío, por lo que me subo la cremallera de la chaqueta deportiva, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Me está empezando a doler la cabeza y vuelvo a tener la sensación de que voy a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Me empiezo a replantear si seré capaz de aguantar. El problema con los Minutarios es algo que me viene demasiado grande. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Estar huyendo toda la vida? No, no quiero… Y, por si esto fuera poco, tengo la sensación (ja, ¿solo la sensación?) de que estoy sumido en una crisis sentimental. Es como si… hubieran metido todo lo que sentía y siento ahora mismo en una batidora y la hubieran puesto en funcionamiento. Por mucho que me esfuerzo, no soy capaz de discernir la verdadera naturaleza de todo ello ni lo que realmente significa. Y la putada es que como intente meter los dedos para salvar algo antes de que se convierta en una masa uniforme e indescifrable solo voy a conseguir cortármelos…

Me froto los ojos con fuerza y suelto un gruñido de impotencia. Esto es lo que pasa cuando me quedo demasiado tiempo a solas conmigo mismo. Me pongo a filosofar y me acabo deprimiendo. ¿No puedo ser como la gente normal y pensar en unicornios rosas o algo así? Aunque pensándolo bien, lo de pensar en unicornios rosas no es que sea muy normal…

-Toc, toc.-alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación mientras imita el sonido con la boca.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Estás en tu propia casa, haz lo que te dé la gana.-murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que Danny me oiga, aunque no hago ningún gesto cuando entra en la habitación; yo me limito a seguir mirando por la ventana. Así todo irá bien…

-¿Estás muy enfadado?-veo por el reflejo que se sienta en la cama y me dirige una apenada mirada de cachorrito. Aprieto los labios.

-¿Quieres que te diga que no? Pues no, Danny, no estoy enfadado.

Se queda callado mirando al suelo y moviendo incómodo los pies.

-Sí, sí que estás enfadado…

Chasqueo la lengua contra el paladar.

-Eres un puto genio.-apenas emito un murmullo. Ya no tengo fuerzas ni para discutir. Cierro los ojos y apoyo la frente en el frío cristal.

Escucho más pasos, pero no tengo que abrir los ojos para saber que Harry ha entrado en la habitación.

-Bien, ya estamos todos. Que comience la fiesta.-comento sarcásticamente, con los párpados todavía bajados.

-Dougie… Lo sentimos.

-Por favor, no te enfades. Lo sentimos. No volveremos a pelearnos.

Niego con la cabeza y suelto una risotada que no tiene nada de divertido.

-Ya, claro.

-De verdad que no…

-¿¡Pero vosotros os creéis que todo se puede arreglar con un 'lo siento'?-me doy la vuelta hecho una furia. Debería haberme bastado que hubieran pedido perdón y que, por lo menos en apariencia, hubieran puesto una tregua entre ambos. Pero no. Ahora mismo no me vale nada y solo quiero desahogarme.- ¡Os lleváis peleando toda la santa mañana! ¡Por el amor de Dios, casi os pegáis en la cocina después de comer! ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por vuestro puto orgullo de machotes! ¿¡No veis en la situación en la que estamos? ¡No es momento de pelearse! No, pero a los señoritos no les sale de los cojones colaborar e intentar buscar una solución a toda esta mierda. No, están más preocupados por haber quién pone en ridículo más al otro. ¿Sabéis quién sale perdiendo con todas esas pullas e insultos? ¿Eh? ¡Yo! Porque no tenéis la mínima idea de lo que duele ver que las únicas personas que te quedan y las únicas que te importan no pueden estar en la misma habitación más de cinco minutos seguidos sin intentar sacarse los ojos…-concluyo con un dramático sollozo para sorberme después lo mocos. Patético. Ya estoy a punto de llorar otra vez. Hola, ¿existen los pañales para los ojos? Mándeme un par de paquetes grandes, gracias.

Me seco las lágrimas con el borde de la chaqueta y me vuelvo hacia la ventana, intentando tranquilizarme. Coge aire… mantenlo diez segundos… suéltalo lentamente… Eso es…Coge aire…

Creo que van a decir algo. Aunque solo lo sospecho, porque no lo puedo comprobar ya que, cuando escuchamos el timbre de la puerta, los tres nos quedamos congelados.

Pasan unos segundos en los que el ambiente queda sumido en un espeso silencio. Empiezo a creer que me he imaginando el sonido, pero justo entonces vuelve a sonar, esta vez más impaciente.

-No salgáis de la habitación y no hagáis ningún ruido. Voy a ver quién es.-Danny se levanta escopetado y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, mientras yo siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Comparto una mirada preocupada y asustada con Harry, que tampoco parece querer moverse.

Percibo el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Ah… Hola.-la voz de Danny suena completamente tranquila y alegre. No alcanzo a oír la respuesta de nuestro desconocido visitante, así que termino por acercarme a la puerta de la habitación, con Harry pegado a mí, también a la escucha.

-… apareciste ayer? Nos tenías preocupados… -la voz del desconocido me resulta vagamente familiar.

-Es que me puse enfermo. Ya sabes, algo que debí de comer que no me sentó muy bien…

-Claro. ¿Ya estás mejor? Sabes que no es lo mismo sin ti, Dan…

Joder, la voz me suena muchísimo. ¿Dónde la he oído? Miro a Harry, que se ha puesto muy pálido, lo que me da a entender que él sí conoce la voz. Y que es muy probable su propietario no venga a hacer una visita de cortesía precisamente… Ahora mismo el problema de hace unos minutos me parece tremendamente banal.

-Bueno, ¿no me vas a dejar pasar, Danny? ¿Qué pasa con tu hospitalidad? ¿Vas a dejar a un viejo amigo, que tanto ha hecho por ti, esperando aquí plantado?-eso no ha sonado como un mero comentario jocoso, sino más bien como una especie de recordatorio amenazador.- ¿Eh, Danny?

-Lo siento, Charlie, no hay cosa que más me gustara. Pero tengo la casa echa un desastre y todavía no me he recuperado del todo. Es más, ahora mismo me iba a acostar un rato.

Charlie. ¡Eso es! El tío de ojos verdes que me había asaltado por la noche en la calle para pedirme fuego. El compañero de taller de Harry… El de la petición que sonaba a amenaza… Algo me dice que no es un compañero de Harry y que lo que quería no era que le devolviera unas herramientas… Trago saliva y sigo escuchando, agarrando fuertemente la mano de Harry sin darme cuenta.

-Vaya, qué pena…-parece que Charlie se va a ir, pero es obvio que no ha terminado.-Oye, Danny, ¿no habrás visto a Judd por aquí?

Lo sabe. Sabe que estamos aquí. Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe. Ya ahora nos va a matar a todos. Empiezo a hiperventilar.

Harry me susurra en el oído, apretándome la mano, para tranquilizarme.

-¿A Judd? No, ¿por qué?

-Nada… solo tengo algunos asuntillos que arreglar con él… ¿Tampoco habrás visto a su bola de pelo rubia?-hola, me llamo Dougie y soy una bola de pelo rubia. ¿Qué tal? Cretino…

-Umm… ¿a Dougie? No, estuve con él la otra noche pero no le he vuelto a ver. ¿En qué clase de lío se han metido?

-Tiempo. Me deben tiempo.

Escucho resoplar a Danny y después una pequeña risita por su parte.

-Mal asunto. Pobres. Cuando los encuentres, no seas muy cruel con ellos, ¿eh? Hasta luego, Charlie…

Un golpe seco resuena en la casa, como si Charlie hubiera golpeado la puerta para que Danny no la terminase de cerrar.

-Otra cosa, que se me olvidaba.

-Tú dirás…

-Casi hemos localizado al topo. Nos falta muy poco para saber quién es el que anda filtrando información a los Guardianes del Tiempo.

-Buena noticia. Ya era hora, la verdad. Ese traidor nos ha dado muchos problemas…

Oigo una risa que supongo que es de Charlie. ¿Por qué no me gusta absolutamente nada el rumbo que está tomando todo esto?

-Solo quería avisarte.-prosigue el Minutario… o séase, el malo, Danny no. Yo me entiendo.-Creo que deberías estar presente cuando lo cojamos. Cuando le demos su merecido. Aunque si te soy sincero, todavía no sé muy bien cómo afrontar todo esto. Me rompería el corazón descubrir que es alguien muy allegado a mí…-lo dice con un tono fingidamente dolido y apenado. Aunque no les esté viendo, casi puedo adivinar que Charlie sonríe macabramente.-Aunque una cosa no quita la otra. Nos ha traicionado, a su familia, a los únicos que nos hemos preocupado por él… y eso tiene que pagarlo. ¿Verdad, Danny?-me llega un murmullo que no logro descifrar, como si Charlie le estuviera susurrando a Danny al oído.

Trago saliva y empiezo a respirar aliviado cuando escucho cómo se despiden y, ahora sí, Danny cierra la puerta. Miro a Harry, que también ha soltado el aire que había estado manteniendo. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo, para después abrazarle en un impulso un poco irracional.

Nos apartamos de la puerta cuando Danny la abre. Voy a abrazarle a él también por lo bien que lo ha hecho con Charlie. Pero la expresión de su rostro me disuade. Se ha puesto muy pálido, por lo que sus pecas destacan más que nunca sobre su piel.

-¿Qué pasa, Danny? ¿Danny?-no comprendo por qué está moviendo el armario hacia la puerta, ni por qué se ha puesto todo acelerado buscando algo en el suelo. Abro mucho los ojos cuando levanta una placa de parquet dejando al descubierto un hueco más o menos grande donde hay dos mochilas negras. Las coge y le pasa una a Harry, que también tiene cara de no entender, aunque termina por reaccionar y colgarse la mochila al hombro, para después ayudar a Danny a mover la cama hacia la puerta.- ¡Eo! ¿Alguien me explica qué está pasando? ¿Por qué bloqueáis la puerta? ¿Qué son esas bolsas? ¡Chicos!

Odio cuando me ignoran en un momento en el que no entiendo absolutamente nada. Me dan ganas de liarme a tortazos.

Por fin, Danny deja de ir de un lado para otro y se para frente a mí. Su gesto tremendamente preocupado hace que me entren ganas de esconderme debajo de la cama y de no salir nunca más.

-Charlie sabe que estáis aquí. Lo sabe todo, Dougie.

-Pero… él… se marchó y…

Niega con la cabeza y me coge por los hombros con delicadeza.

-A Charlie le gusta jugar con sus presas antes de matarlas, Dougie. Su actitud de ignorancia solo es una parte más de su juego. Vendrá a por nosotros. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que eso suceda o ya podemos decir adiós.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-pregunta Harry, acercándose y mirando al pecoso con el ceño fruncido. Al menos parece que ahora sí que están por la labor de trabajar en equipo. ¡Genial! Solo hace falta que un malvado con pinta de ser sádico nos persiga para intentar matarnos después de una muy segura tortura para que estén en paz.

-Unos cinco minutos, más o menos…-antes si quiera de que pueda asimilar la situación en la que estamos, se escucha la detonación de un disparo, seguido de otros dos y de un golpe fuerte. Acaban de tirar la puerta principal abajo. Gimo de miedo ante el inminente encontronazo con los Minutarios y despúes suelto un lastimero:

-¿Y por qué algo me dice que es menos?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pos ya'tá. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí... Y, bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí, supongo que no te cuesta nada comentar, right? :D <em>**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Hoooola! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo de In Time. Os aviso que es un poco... a lo Mission Imposible xDD pero wueh. Y eso, que lo estoy subiendo a carreras. **  
><em>

_**¡A leer!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO 7<span>_

_''Vale más vivir y morir de una vez que no languidecer cada día en nuestra habitación con el pretexto de conservarnos.''_

Vale. Sea quien sea el que está jugando su particular película de mafiosos con nosotros, ya puede ir dejándolo porque si no voy a ir y a darle una buena patada en el culo.

De acuerdo, no. Pero comprendedme: estoy en una situación de máximo estrés. No tengo tiempo para andar pensando con claridad.

-¿De-de verdad que no-no hay otra manera de hacerlo?-tartamudeo, asustado, estremeciéndome de arriba abajo debido al frío aire que se cuela por la ventana ahora abierta.

-No, Dougie. Charlie está al otro lado de la puerta y no hay pasadizos secretos para salir de aquí.

-Pe-pero… estamos en un sexto… Y…-un tremendo golpe en la puerta de la habitación me hace callar.

-Oh, venga, chicos.-dice la voz de Charlie. Trago saliva y vuelvo a mirar hacia la ventana. La única salida del piso. Oh, Dios, me voy a desmayar. Estoy empezando a tener fobia a las alturas…-¿Por qué os empeñáis tanto en esconderos? Esto solo prolongará vuestra agonía…-se ríe.-Hagamos un trato: si me abrís ahora, prometo mataros rápido y de forma indolora… más o menos…

Harry y Danny me miran con urgencia. No quieren meterme prisa, pero… Cojo aire y me acerco a la ventana, poniendo las manos en los marcos. Yo puedo. Oh, sí, sí que puedo. Lo voy a hacer. Y nada me va a detener. Porque sé que lo voy a hacer. Yo puedo…

-Joder, no, no puedo hacerlo.-es sacar la cabeza al exterior y toda mi seguridad se esfuma.

Los golpes en la puerta empiezan a ser más continuos y la cama y el armario que sirven de empalizada comienzan a moverse debido a ellos, a pesar de que Danny está haciendo de contrapeso, empujando para que no abran la puerta.

Morir a manos de los Minutarios o morir espachurrado contra el suelo. Elige, Dougie. ¿Qué dolerá menos? ¿Acabar cual huevo arrojado desde las alturas o de una forma 'rápida y más o menos indolora'?

Estoy en pleno proceso de elección cuando Harry se me acerca y me coge por los brazos suavemente.

-Escucha, Dougie, sé que puedes hacerlo, ¿vale? Confío en ti.-bajo la mirada. No, no puedo. No puedo salir por la ventana y escalar por medio edificio para llegar al tejado y de ahí pasar al siguiente edificio y poder escapar por las escaleras de emergencia exteriores de ese porque las de este edificio están casi seguro tomadas por algún que otro Minutario. No puedo. Por mucho que quiera.-Mira, haremos una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Voy yo primero y tú te agarras a mí. No te voy a dejar caer, Doug… Te lo prometo…

Parpadeo, apartando la vista de sus ojos y le cojo de la mano, asintiendo lentamente. Me sonríe y me arrastra hacia la ventana. Antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión, se sube al alféizar y me ayuda a hacer lo mismo.

-Yo os cubro las espaldas. Voy a intentar entretenerlos un poco para que podáis subir al tejado.-murmura Danny cuando le lanzo una mirada preocupada al ver que se queda rezagado en la habitación. Me dedica una gran sonrisa y después me grita que me largue.

No es que esto de hacer de Spiderman sea mi fuerte, qué queréis que os diga. Estoy cagado de miedo, tanto que solo consigo moverme coaccionando a mis músculos. Tampoco es que contribuya mucho el hecho de que está lloviendo a raudales, haciendo de la pared de ladrillos una superficie más que resbaladiza.

Aunque, si no lo piensas mucho, no es muy difícil. Solo te tienes que medio abrir de patas para llegar a la cornisa de la siguiente ventana, agarrándote a los bordes de la pared y haciendo un saltito de confianza en vertical. Lo cierto es que ayuda mucho que Harry no me suelte la mano y me ayude a pasar de una ventana a otra.

Pronto llegamos, empapados, a los canalones verticales. Ahora toca hacer de mono. Bien. Ni siquiera se me daba bien subir por la cuerda en clase de gimnasia cuando iba al colegio.

Harry me dirige una mirada empañada por las gotas de lluvia que se han enredado en sus pestañas.

-Tú primero. No me repliques, así te puedo ayudar a subir desde aquí.-no quiero separarme de la pared. Las puntas de mis pies apenas están apoyadas en la pequeña cornisa. Cualquier movimiento en falso, y adiós bola de pelo rubia, como tan cariñosamente me designó el Minutario de ojos verdes. Y eso me recuerda…

-¿Da-Danny no nos está siguiendo?-pregunto tiritando, con demasiado terror para girar la cabeza y comprobarlo por mí mismo. El ceño fruncido de Harry solo hace que mi corazón lata todavía más rápido, desafiando las leyes de la física. Me obligo a agudizar el oído y sobreponerme al ensordecedor sonido de los latidos. Solo escucho la lluvia. ¿Por qué hay tanto silen…? Un disparo. Oh, Dios, acaba de oírse un disparo. Y provenía de atrás.

-Dougie, tenemos que movernos, ¡ya!-me urge Harry, tirando de mí para que me sitúe donde la tubería.

Con los ojos anegados de agua, tanto salada como dulce, hago de tripas corazón y trato de escalar por el resbaladizo tubo. No es tarea fácil, creedme. Tengo que hacer fuerza con los pies para izarme y recorrer los escasos dos metros que me separan del borde del tejado. Cuando por fin logró alcanzarlo (eso sí, siendo empujado desde abajo por Harry, al que, pobrecillo, le he metido un par de patadas sin querer), agradezco que ese edificio sea de esos que no tienen tejado inclinado, sino que son planos por arriba para dar lugar a una azotea. Respiro hondo. Y ahora, arriba. ¡Venga! Pataleo un poco, rezando para que tantas horas de sujetar bandejas repletas de vasos y botellas hayan dado su fruto y hayan conseguido aportar un poco de potencia a mis más bien enclenques brazos. Y, ¡oh, milagro!, parece que así es, porque finalmente consigo subir medio cuerpo al tejado. Una vez que he pasado completamente el bordillo y que estoy sobre la azotea, me permito suspirar de alivio (y apunto estoy de ponerme a besar el suelo de hormigón). Después me levanto para ayudar a Harry, pero él no necesita ayuda. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya está a mi lado. Y sin despeinarse ni estar fatigado. Pero qué asco (en el buen sentido envidioso de la palabra) da…

Justo en ese momento escucho algarabía y me asomo para ver a Danny salir de un salto a la ventana de su habitación. Pega otro salto más y pasa al alféizar de la siguiente ventana. Un tipo grandote sale detrás de él, pero Danny ya ha pasado a otra ventana. Cualquiera diría que está a más de diez metros del suelo, según salta.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué hacéis ahí parados?-nos grita cuando está llegando al canalón.

Ups.

Echamos a correr por la azotea, esquivando algunos tendederos y sillas de terraza. Oh, no. ¿Ahora qué parte viene? Sí, habéis acertado. La de saltar. Hacia el otro edificio.

Harry me aprieta la mano al verme vacilar y aumentamos la velocidad de la carrera. Ya veo el borde acercarse… Si cojo la suficiente carrerilla igual sí que lo consigo…

Un placaje por la derecha no me permite comprobarlo.

Harry y yo caemos de una forma bastante dolorosa al suelo. Con la caída, suelto su mano y ruedo un poco más que él. Me quedo aturdido en el suelo, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el hombro y en la cadera. Cuando me recobro, veo a un tipo sobre Harry. Y no está ayudándole precisamente a levantarse. No, a no ser que ahora a apretar con las manos la garganta se le llame ayudar… Por mucho que intenta zafarse, Harry no es capaz de quitarse el tío de encima ni de aflojar la presa en torno a su cuello. Cuando veo que se está poniendo azul, es cuando consigo reaccionar. Agarro lo primero que pillo, me levanto de un brinco y se lo estampo al matón en toda la cabeza. Queda K.O. al instante. Aunque yo también me quedaría si me hubieran golpeado con… ¿¡una maceta? Ejem, nadie dijo que fuese a quedar elegante.

Apenas puedo jactarme de mi victoria, porque veo que Danny viene corriendo. Y algo me dice que esos aspavientos que hace con los brazos no son un modo de celebrar que me he librado de un Minutario a base de un tiestazo…

-Charlie ha llamado a toda la caballería.-informa, mientras yo ayudo a levantarse a Harry, que todavía tose y se frota el cuello.-Pero tardarán en llegar… un poco. Tenemos que aprovecharlo. E irnos. Cagando leches.

No podría estar más de acuerdo. Sobre todo cuando diviso al susodicho Charlie en la puerta de la azotea. Apuntándonos. Con una pistola. Una de verdad.

¿Os han disparado alguna vez? ¿No? A mí tampoco. Hasta ese momento. Y os puedo asegurar que no es una experiencia por la que sea placentero pasar.

Salimos corriendo hacia las escalerillas de emergencia (aprovechando que nos hemos librado de los secuaces de Charlie, ya no tenemos que saltar al otro edificio… gracias a los dioses). Las balas silban a nuestro alrededor mientras corremos hacia esa estructura poco fiable y ligeramente oxidada que se hace llamar escalera.

-¿Nunca habéis oído eso de que podéis correr pero no esconderos?-encima es un cachondo el tío.

La barandilla y los escalones metálicos están resbaladizos y falta muy poco para que alguno de los tres nos dejemos los dientes en ellos.

Milagrosamente, llegamos a tierra firme sin mayores complicaciones. ¿Se habrán cansado de perseguirnos?

-Vamos.-dice Danny, tomando la sabia decisión de no quedarnos a comprobarlo. Echa a correr por el callejón en el que hemos salido. Cuando me dispongo a seguirlo, echo una mirada a Harry, que tiene la cara contraída en un gesto de dolor. Y la mano en el brazo izquierdo. Roja. Muy roja.

-Oh, ¡joder, te han dado!-suelto, precipitándome sobre él, con el corazón en un puño y suplicando al cielo que no sea grave.

-So-solo me ha rozado la bala…-murmura él, mientras le aparto la mano para ver la herida. Uh. Efectivamente, parece que solo le ha rozado… Pero, madre del amor hermoso, eso no quita de que sangre a raudales. Y de que duela. Porque tiene toda la pinta de doler un montón…

Antes si quiera de que se me ocurra preguntarle a Danny si tiene algo para vendar el brazo en alguna de las dos mochilas, hago lo que se hace en todas las películas de acción cuando uno de los protagonistas sangra cual grifo abierto: intento romper un cacho de camiseta. Pero, ¡joder! Es más difícil de lo que se ve en la gran pantalla.

-Siempre en el momento más inoportuno, Judd.-oigo murmurar a Danny, que se acerca y abre la mochila, sacando un paquete de vendas.

-Perdona, pero hacer que me disparen no suele ser en lo que invierto normalmente mis tardes libres…

Bufo, terminando de atar la tira de venda en torno al bíceps de Harry, que suelta un '¡au!' cuando aprieto el nudo más de lo necesario para que calle la boca.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

Ahora el problema reside en elegir a dónde ir. Nuestro piso queda descartado, por supuesto. ¿A un motel?

-Tenemos que salir de la ciudad.-suelta Danny, como leyéndome el pensamiento mientras caminamos por las calles del Gueto. La gente nos mira raro, aunque supongo que es normal. Debemos tener pinta de cualquier cosa menos de personas normales… Aunque al menos no se ve ningún Minutario por los alrededores. Comienzo a respirar un poco aliviado al considerar la posibilidad de que todo se haya acabado.

-Sujeta esto y disimula.-me dice Danny, parando frente a un coche aparcado y tendiéndome la mochila, en la cual empieza a rebuscar hasta dar con una cosa rara de metal en forma palo… o algo así. Escucho jadear a Harry detrás de mí y me vuelvo para ver cómo abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Vas a robar el coche?-susurra, lo que me hace abrir a mí los ojos y la boca. Así que ese cacharro es para eso…

-No, voy a hacerle un graffiti. ¿A ti qué te parece? ¿Piensas salir de la ciudad a pie?-y con un 'clic' se desbloquea la puerta del coche. Increíble. Inmoral, pero increíble. Me pregunto dónde aprendió Danny a forzar cerraduras de coches… Es… no, no pienso decir que es sexy porque no lo es. No. Es malo. No sexy.

Sacudo la cabeza y me meto en el asiento de atrás con Harry, mientras Danny se pone a hacerle el puente al coche.

-Esto no deja de sangrar…-comento, negándome a mirar al contorsionado Danny del asiento delantero.

-Ah… Uh… Duele…-se queja mientras le deshago el improvisado vendaje. Está completamente empapado en sangre. Tuerzo la boca en una mueca preocupada mientras me quito el flequillo mojado de los ojos y vuelvo a anudar la tira, intentando cortar la hemorragia.

-Creo que necesitamos ir a un hospital…

-No podemos ir a un hospital.-el motor del coche se enciende con un ronroneo apagado y Danny se incorpora, lanzándome una mirada de disculpa por el espejo retrovisor mientras pone en marcha el vehículo.-Es demasiado peligroso… Sobre todo si Charlie sabe que le han dado. Es donde primero nos van a ir a buscar.

-¡Pero se va a desangrar! Danny, tenemos que correr el riesgo, no…

-No.-me interrumpe Harry, cogiéndome la mano y mirándome con ojos llorosos.-Da igual. No voy a dejar que te pongas más en peligro de lo que ya estás por mi culpa.

-Harry…-no es justo. Aquello no es nada justo. No es su culpa. Quiero decir, sí que la es, en parte, claro, él ha sido quién ha hecho que los Minutarios nos persigan, pero que no. No. No quiero perderle… Aunque ya no estemos juntos y sigamos más o menos enfadados. Es mucho para mí. Y no quiero que le pase nada malo, ni que se desangre en el asiento de atrás de un coche. Me da igual si yendo a un hospital nos ponemos en peligro. Como si tengo que ir frente a las narices de los Minutarios. Me da igual. Joder, estoy harto de esconderme debajo de la cama para que no me pase nada malo. Estoy harto de no vivir de verdad por miedo a que duela. Y es hora de que luche por todo lo que me importa, sin importar las consecuencias. Porque merece la pena hacerlo. Y… y si eso hace que me maten… Bueno, pues moriré luchando.

Abro la boca para hablar y defender con uñas y dientes la idea de ir al hospital, pero entonces Danny suelta un 'joder' y pega un volantazo que hace que me caiga de espaldas. Harry también pierde el equilibrio y se apoya con el brazo herido, lo que le hace soltar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué pa…?-me intento incorporar, pero Danny da otro giro brusco al volante, lanzándonos a Harry y a mí en dirección contraria a la de antes. En medio de mi vuelo/caída logro ver que un coche negro también gira bruscamente. No hace falta ser un genio para deducir qué sucede, ¿no? Sobre todo porque es el mismo coche que estaba aparcado frente a nuestro piso…

-¡Abajo!-grita Danny, sincronizándose con el estallido de la luna trasera del coche por un disparo. Poco ha durado la tregua, manda narices…

Me encojo en el asiento, abrazando a Harry y soltando tales obscenidades que podría dejar pálido a un camionero.

Nunca he estado dentro de una lavadora en marcha, pero estoy seguro que la experiencia debe asemejarse. Con cada frenazo, giro o choque, Harry y yo somos movidos bruscamente, casi lanzados, en todas las direcciones. Y no hablemos de los disparos…

Escucho un par de gemidos de dolor de Harry entre los agudos pitidos de los demás coches, y me percato que la carrocería de los asientos tiene unas cuantas manchas de sangre. Y cuando enfoco a sus ojos, veo como su mirada se está empezando a difuminar. Me incorporo un poco (lo que me permiten los bandazos del coche), con el corazón en un puño, cogiéndole la cara con las manos.

-Eh, eh, eh, no te me desmayes. ¡Harry!-le doy un par de cachetes en las mejillas, notando como mis ojos se empiezan aguar. ¿Y si cierra los ojos y no se vuelve a despertar?-Harry, por favor, mírame, no te duermas…-emite un par de quejidos, pero sus ojos siguen girando en sus órbitas, sin lograr enfocarme directamente.- ¡Danny, tenemos que ir a un hospital! ¡Ahora!

Gruñe como respuesta, derrapando en una curva y cambiando de dirección con la esperanza de despistar a nuestros perseguidores.

Me incorporo del todo, sujetándome al respaldo del asiento de adelante para no volver a caer, para ver la situación. En ese momento, el coche negro llega a nuestra altura y puedo ver que desde los asientos de atrás Charlie me saluda como si tal cosa con la ventanilla bajada. Después saca el brazo y me apunta con su pistola; esquivo la bala por un pelo, un jodido pelo, aunque noto como se me clavan algunos cristales al reventar la ventanilla.

-¡Te he dicho que abajo!-me chilla Danny, lanzándome una mirada reprobadora por el espejo retrovisor. Por ello se despista y pega un brusco frenazo que hace chirriar los neumáticos. Aunque sirve, porque ha sido tan repentino que el coche de los Minutarios no reacciona a tiempo y nos adelanta, pasándose de frenada. Danny se gira sobre el asiento y da marcha a atrás a toda carrera, empezando a retroceder metros y metros, ganando velocidad pero sin cambiar de dirección. Y yo rezo a todos los dioses que conozco y a los que no conozco también para que no nos estrellemos, mientras abrazo a Harry y le susurro al oído que no cierre los ojos, que aguante solo un poco más, que no me deje…

-Cuando yo cuente tres…-empieza Danny, sin apartar la vista de la carretera (y, por si hace falta decirlo, seguimos avanzando en dirección contraria y de culo).-… abrís la puerta y saltáis del coche.

Le miro con los ojos desorbitados. Sin embargo, no replico y asiento. Supongo que la adrenalina que recorre a toda velocidad mis venas tendrá algo que ver con mi renovada valentía…

-Harry, agárrate a mí fuerte, ¿vale? Tenemos que saltar…-nos incorporo y nos sitúo cerca de la puerta.

-Uno…-cierro los ojos y dejo por un segundo que los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón reverberen en mi cabeza.

-Dos…-todo se mueve a mucha velocidad, aunque consigo vislumbrar entre tanta figura difuminada que ya no estamos en ninguna zona céntrica. Es más, parece que estamos a las afueras. Cojo aire.

-¡Tres! ¡Ahora! ¡Fuera!-y simplemente, abro la portezuela y me dejo caer, enredado con Harry.

La caída parece durar siglos. Es realmente sorprendente lo relativo que puede llegar a ser el tiempo. Se me encoge el estómago y siento un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Y, después, dolor. Solo puedo sentir dolor. Cuando mi cuerpo golpea el húmedo y duro asfalto, una ola punzante recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo y podría jurar que oigo como cada uno de mis huesos crujen al intentar amortiguar el golpe. Pero, oh, eso no es lo peor. Qué va. Lo peor es cuando, debido a la inercia, comenzamos a rodar por la carretera… y dejamos por el camino unos cuantos trozos de piel.

Finalmente, acabamos cayendo por la cuneta para abajo, que, por suerte o por desgracia, es bastante profunda.

Me quedo un rato en el suelo completamente aturdido, mirando al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia me golpean la cara, haciendo que me dé cuenta de que sigo vivo. Por algún milagroso motivo. Dolorido, pero vivo…

Me siento lentamente. Y entonces escucho un chirrido. Me vuelvo hacia la carretera, protegido por el amparo de la cuneta. El coche en el que íbamos se ha detenido en medio de la carretera, unos metros más allá. Y el coche de los Minutarios se acerca peligrosamente a él. ¿Qué demonios hace Danny? De repente, el vehículo se pone en marcha, acelerando y… y yendo directamente contra los Minutarios…

Abro la boca para chillar, sirva para lo que sirva, pero una mano me lo impide. Miro a Harry, que respira entrecortadamente y con un gesto más que claro de dolor. Me abraza y después me señala a un dedo unos metros más allá. Apenas lo percibo, pero creo entrever una figura rodando hasta desaparecer tras unos matorrales…

Todo ha sido tan repentino que el coche de los Minutarios no tiene tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, aunque pega un volantazo, acaba colisionando lateralmente con el otro coche. Que un coche empiece a dar vueltas de campana delante de tus ojos no es un espectáculo bonito. Impactante, sí. Bonito, no.

Aprovechando que nuestros amigos están comprobando la fuerza centrífuga de colisión, o lo que es lo mismo, experimentan la fabulosa sensación de estar en una lavadora gigante, Harry y yo nos escurrimos hasta escondernos en un pequeño bosquecillo colindante.

-¿Estás bien?-susurro, examinándole de arriba abajo, preocupado.

-Bueno… he estado mejor… Aunque el golpe me ha despejado un poco…-me acerco a él y compruebo que la herida de bala ya no sangra tanto… Sigue sangrando, pero ahora se ha formado una costra reseca de sangre coagulada.- ¿Tú estás bien?

Me acaricia la mejilla mientras me pregunta. Me estremezco y cierro los ojos.

-No es que tirarme de un coche en marcha porque una panda de asesinos me persigue sea mi deporte favorito, pero…-tuerzo la boca en una pequeña sonrisa.-supongo, que dadas las circunstancias, no ha estado tan mal.

Se ríe y yo acabo acompañándolo.

Creo que había olvidado lo bonitos que eran sus ojos cuando se reía. O lo mucho que me gustaba que me apartase el pelo de la cara de aquella manera. O la forma tan agradable en la que se rozaban nuestras narices cuando estábamos tan cerca que su aliento me hacia cosquillas en los labios…

-Oh, vaya, lamento interrumpir el entrañable momento bajo la lluvia.-la voz me hace pegar un respingo y apartarme un poco de Harry.

Danny aparece con el ceño fruncido, quitándose lo que parecen ramitas y hojas del pelo y de la ropa.

-Por si os interesa,-continua, claramente dolido por ¿habernos olvidado ligeramente de él? …-pareja de tortolitos,-vale, algo me dice que es por algo más que por eso… Pero, oye, qué conste que no iba a besar a Harry, ¿eh? Solo estaba…examinándolo de cerca para ver si tenía alguna herida de gravedad en la cara… Y eso…- estoy bien.

Carraspeo, incómodo por la situación. Y decido cambiar de tema.

-Danny, ¿qué…? Uh, te está saliendo algo en la cara…-una mancha roja con puntitos blancos abultados se está empezando a extender por todo el lateral izquierdo de su cara, bajando por su cuello y perdiéndose bajo su camiseta. Por lo visto, debe de picar, porque empieza a rascarse como loco.

-No es que sea un experto,-comenta Harry, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa ligeramente perversa.- pero diría que el matorral en el que has caído tiene altas probabilidades de ser de hiedra venenosa. Y, ah, cuanto más te rasques más picará y más se extenderá. Es realmente molesta, ¿verdad?

Miro mal a Harry por burlarse de Danny, aunque no puedo disimular una sonrisa por lo patético de la situación.

-Encima reíros de mí. Para la próxima vez que saltemos de un coche en marcha, me aseguraré de acelerar al máximo… ¡Joder, cómo pica!

Y así fue como terminé saliéndome con la mía y fuimos a un hospital.

-Uh, gracias.

La enfermera me sonríe tras ponerme la última tirita en un corte de la frente. Después me dice que y estoy listo y que puedo irme si quiero, no sin antes advertirme que debo de tener más cuidado al bajar las escaleras (hola, excusa barata).

Una vez en los pasillos de la sala de urgencias, me dispongo a buscar a los chicos. A Harry creo que se lo han llevado para coserle la herida y quizás hacerle una trasfusión de sangre. Además, creo que lo van a tener bajo observación toda la noche (sí, increíblemente, son casi las nueve de la noche)… Así que muy seguramente no saldremos del hospital hasta la madrugada, como muy temprano, del día siguiente. Se me encoge un poco el estómago al pensar que los Minutaros puedan localizarnos. Pero no teníamos otra opción…

Decido buscar al pecoso ortigado. Pregunto a un médico que pasa por mi lado y me indica un cubículo de mala gana. Vaya, sí que tiene prisa el hombre…

-Toc, toc…-digo, mientras corro un poco la cortina. Y allí está él, rojo cual tomate, sentado en la cama mirándose pensativo las manos. Aunque las irritación ya han remitido en su mayoría, sigue notándose algunas manchas en la cara, en el pecho y en las piernas. Oh, sí, se me olvidaba mencionar que está medio desnudo… Qué fallo por mí parte…

-¡Dougie! ¿No-no puedes llamar antes de entrar?-y se pone todo nervioso intentando ponerse los pantalones y la camiseta, todo a la vez.

Enarco una ceja mientras trato de no reírme como un descosido. Es tan vergonzoso conmigo…

-Oh, ¿a la cortina, quieres decir? Venga, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes.-mi comentario solo hace que se ponga más nervioso y más colorado. Es un poco cruel, pero cuando no me estoy preocupando por si es lo correcto o no, me encanta vacilarle para que se sienta incómodo (en el buen sentido) a mi lado.- ¿Qué te han dicho?

Al final se serena y logra ponerse los pantalones.

-Nada. Que me mantenga alejado de la hiedra venenosa.-suelta una risita y yo me dedico a contemplar con disimulo el tatuaje de su espalda y el de su costado izquierdo. No sé por qué me entrar unas ganas terribles de recorrer las líneas negras con los dedos…-Me querían poner una inyección, pero les he dicho que ni hablar. Después de un rato, lo han dejado pasar y me han echado no sé qué potingue raro. Ya no me pica… mucho.

Termina de vestirse y se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión un poco rara.

-¿Po-podemos salir a tomar un poco el aire?-me pide, con voz repentinamente triste.

¿Y cómo voy a decirle que no?

Una vez en el pequeño jardín interior del hospital, vamos a sentarnos en el suelo, bajo un pequeño porche de madera, iluminado por un farolillo. Sigue lloviendo, así que quedan descartados los bancos exteriores.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Parece que Danny está pensando en lo que decir. Cruzo las piernas en mariposa y me arrebujo en la chaqueta, dejando que tome el tiempo que necesite.

Después de unos cuantos minutos se remueve, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Saca algo pequeño, redondo y brillante.

-¿Sabes lo qué es?-me pregunta en voz baja, volviéndose hacia mí. Abro mucho los ojos.

-Oh. Es… una moneda. ¿Es de verdad? ¿De-de dónde la has sacado? Creí que ya no las fabricaban…-no puedo salir de mi asombro. Una moneda de verdad. Danny me deja cogerla y le empiezo a dar vueltas entre los dedos. Increíble. Con aquello tan pequeño es con lo que se vivía hace un siglo. En lugar de con el tiempo, aquel pequeño objeto de metal servía para comprar y para pagar. Es un poco extraño, porque parece tan insignificante… Y sin embargo, valía tantísimo…

-La encontré en una casa abandonada en la que dormí una vez.-nos hemos girado y ahora estamos cara a cara. Levanto la mirada de la dorada moneda y miro a Danny, dudando entre si preguntar o no. Pero me imagino que me ha sacado aquí fuera porque quiere hablar. Abrirse a mí. Así que pregunto:

-¿Y por qué dormiste en una casa abandonada?

Baja los ojos y se pone a juguetear con el cordón de su zapato.

-Pues porque no tenía otro sitio donde dormir… Supongo que es lo que suele pasar cuando te escapas de casa con dieciocho años porque tu padre decide pagar contigo los problemas de no tener casi tiempo y porque tu madre prefiere una botella de alcohol y un bote de pastillas a ti…

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Sé que en estás situaciones decir eso de 'lo lamento mucho' o mierdas por el estilo no ayudan. Así que me limito a darle unos pequeños toques compasivos en la pierna, animándolo a que siga hablado. Aunque no parece por la labor. Me pregunto si soy la primera persona a la que le cuenta esto. No sé, quiero decir, según habla parece que no tiene a nadie desde entonces. ¿Y si solo pudo encontrar ayuda en los Minutarios? ¿No había dicho Charlie que ellos habían sido como su familia? Pensar en algo así hace que se me encoja el corazón.

-¿Sabes lo que les hacen los Minutarios a los traidores, Dougie?-pregunta de repente, mirándose las manos como si quisiese hacer desaparecer todas las pecas con los ojos. Frunzo el ceño, sin saber a que viene la pregunta, y niego.-Primero les dan una paliza. Pero sin romper nada. Después los torturan, mientras están atados a una silla. Luego empiezan a romper los huesos uno a uno, empezando por las piernas. A quién sobrevive, le terminan cortando la lengua o una mano. Y después dejan que sus cuerpos sirvan de advertencia para otros posibles… infieles, colgándolos de puentes, con la palabra 'traidor' tatuada en la frente.

¿Tengo que decir que se me ha revuelto el estómago? ¿Por qué me cuenta ahora todo aquello…? Oh, Dios mío. El topo que por lo visto había entre los Minutarios… Ese que Charlie dijo que estaban a punto de encontrar… El que les estaba pasando información a los Guardianes del Tiempo…

-No quiero morir, Doug.-murmura Danny, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, inclinándose hacia mí para que le abrace.-Yo solo quería hacer lo correcto. No quiero morir ahora. Antes puede que sí. Pero ahora no… No, porque creo que puedo ser feliz de una vez… No ahora que he encontrado algo por lo que merece la pena vivir… No ahora que te he encontrado…-suelto un pequeño jadeo ahogado mientras dejo que los brazos de Danny me rodeen y que su cara se hunda en el hueco de mi cuello. Le acaricio el pelo, la espalda y todo lo que está a mi alcance para que deje de temblar. Parece tan fuerte por fuera, y tan alegre… Y, sin embargo, yo estaba en lo cierto, todas esas sonrisas solo eran una máscara para ocultar al verdadero Danny. El que se siente solo, el que tiene miedo…

-Escúchame, Danny, no vas a morir, ¿me oyes?-no me he dado cuenta de que mis ojos están desbordados de lágrimas. Nos quejamos de nuestros propios problemas una y otra vez, nos creemos que la vida nos tiene como diana de sus crueles bromas y no nos damos cuenta de que somos afortunados. De que hay gente con la que realmente se ceba la vida. ¿Cómo podemos entonces malgastar nuestro tiempo compadeciéndonos de nosotros mismos en ve z de aprovechando la situación privilegiada en la que estamos y agradeciendo estar en esa y no en otra peor?

-¿Có-cómo lo sabes?-balbucea, sorbiéndose los mocos aunque sin llegar a llorar. Le aparto hasta que soy capaz de hundirme en el océano de sus ojos. Apoyo la frente en la suya y le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares.

-Porque yo estoy aquí.

-¿Para siempre?

Bajo un poco la cabeza, y él hace lo mismo. Cojo su mano y dejo la moneda en el centro de la palma, y después cierro sus dedos en torno a ella.

-Para siempre.

Las comisuras des sus labios se estiran hacia arriba, mientras observa su mano rodeada por las mías.

-Bueno, supongo que al menos esta vez he acertado.-dice, mirándome a los ojos. Parece más aliviado y más contento. Todavía preocupado, pero contento. Supongo que es lo que sucede cuando dejas de guardar todo lo que llevas dentro y lo dejas salir. O, sino todo, al menos una pequeña parte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto, torciendo la cabeza y sonriendo un poco por haber conseguido hacer que se sienta mejor. Estira su sonrisa, hasta enseñar los dientes, esa sonrisa que creo que estoy empezando a adorar, y después se inclina para presionar sus labios con los míos en un pequeño y dulce beso. Abro los ojos como platos, pero no me aparto. Él sí que lo hace, después de unos segundos, con las mejillas encendidas.

-Quiero decir que creo que me he enamorado de la persona correcta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y eso es todo por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado y eso... Es muy raro, lo sé. Se agradecen comentarios, you know. :)<em>**


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Heeeeey! Holap. Gracias por los comentarios en el último capi. It makes me so happy (tanto como la boda de Tom (?) vale, no... pero sí 8) ) En fin, aquí tenéis el nuevo capi. Es bastante larguillo y, voy a avisarlo, tiene un parte bastante violenta. Sí, señores. VIOLENCIA GRATU-GRATU ITA-ITA! No, es coña. Os amodoro a todos *reparte flores* :AWE: (?) El médico me dice que hago progresos, ¿vale? Lentos, pero los hago (?)  
><em>**

**_ Y eso. Here you have._**

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO 8<span>_

"_Cada minuto es una oportunidad para cambiarlo todo"_

**Danny's POV**

Para ser sinceros, no es que la silla reclinable de la habitación del hospital sea el lugar más cómodo del planeta Tierra para dormir. De hecho, no, no lo es. Ni por asomo. ¡Oh, Dios, qué dolor de espalda!

Abro los ojos, gruñendo y estirándome cual gato. Escucho como mis huesos emiten un par de crujidos reprochadores. Después me froto los ojos con los nudillos, parpadeando para adaptarme a la penumbra de la habitación. La persiana no está bajada del todo, así que se cuela por la ventana la suave luz del amanecer. Qué poético.

Bajo la mirada, remangándome la manga de la camisa para poder ver qué hora es por el contador de mi brazo. Apenas son las seis de la mañana. Suspiro. Cada minuto que pasamos en el hospital es un minuto de ventaja que damos a Charlie para que nos encuentre. Y por nada del mundo me gustaría que Charlie nos encontrase…

Me levanto sin hacer ruido y hecho una ojeada a las dos camas de la pequeña habitación. El médico que atendió a Judd consideró que era mejor dejarlo ingresado toda la noche para ver si se recuperaba correctamente del balazo. Así que nos habíamos tenido que quedar a dormir allí. Menos mal que nos dejaron quedarnos con él en una de las habitaciones dobles, sino, ya me veía durmiendo en el pasillo… Aunque no sería el peor lugar donde habría dormido… Excluyendo la silla reclinable.

Judd está en la de la derecha, bocarriba y con el brazo en un cabestrillo. Me da un poco de pena por él (pero muy, que muy poca, ¿eh?) porque le han disparado y sé lo mucho que duele. Pero por otro lado… pienso que se lo merece. Por no hacerme caso. Por meterse en los líos que se metió con los Minutarios. Con Charlie. No por él. Sino por Dougie. ¿En qué cabeza cabe hacer algo tan peligroso si puedes poner en riesgo la vida de Dougie? Luego dicen que yo soy el idiota…

Doy un par de saltitos, de puntillas, hasta acercarme a la cama de la izquierda, donde el susodicho rubio duerme hecho una bola, con la boca entreabierta. Doblo un poco las rodillas hasta que mi cara queda a la altura de la suya.

Observo cómo mueve los ojos detrás de los párpados y cómo la cubierta de la almohada se mueve imperceptiblemente cada vez que respira. Sus pestañas aletean ligeramente cuando le aparto el flequillo de la frente. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza, a la vez que toco ligeramente la tirita de su sien. Tiene un par de rasguños más por toda la cara, y las heriditas del labio todavía no han desaparecido del todo…

Trago saliva, imposible de evitar que un rubor traicionero tiña mi piel. Si os soy completamente sincero, me había arrepentido de haberle apartado (en realidad, lo le aparté yo, sino que se apartó él, pero por mí… y eso) en aquel callejón. ¡Vale, sí! Sé que era lo correcto, que no estaba en sus cabales y que no me estaba besando porque me quisiera o algo por el estilo. Solo me besó porque, yo qué sé, la mezcla entre el aturdimiento del puñetazo y la reciente pelea con Judd hizo que buscase consuelo o vete tú a saber qué conmigo. Sin embargo… se había sentido tan bien tener sus labios sobre los míos… sus largos dedos correteando por mi pecho y su húmedo y caliente músculo jugueteando entre mis dientes…

Estaba pillado, ¿vale? Realmente pillado. Nunca creí en eso del flechazo directo, del amor a primera vista. Ingenuo de mí. Supongo que es lo que suele pasar. Dices '_yo nunca…_' y al final acabas cayendo. Nunca digas nunca, dicen por ahí, ¿no?

Me termino apartando, más que nada porque mi estómago ha empezado a emitir sonidos extraños. Aunque supongo que es normal, ya que al final no cené nada, por lo que llevaba desde la comida del día anterior sin meterme alimento alguno en el cuerpo.

Dudo un poco, pero termino por abandonar la habitación en silencio. Buscaré alguna máquina expendedora, tomaré algo velozmente y volveré en menos de lo que canta un gallo. No puede pasar nada en un espacio tan corto de tiempo.

Mientras busco alguna máquina, comienzo a rascarme la mejilla. Dirán lo que quieran, pero por mucho potingue raro que me echen, no me deja de picar. Maldita hiedra venenosa…

Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no empezar a rascarme todo el cuerpo como si estuviera poseído. ¿Me mirarán muy raro si me froto contra la pared? ¿Y si lo hago con la escoba esa de la esquina? Algo me dice que es muy probable que sí.

Cuando por fin encuentro un trasto de esos, estoy seguro de que tengo medio careto colorado e irritado. Repito: maldita hiedra venenosa…

Elijo un par de barritas de chocolate. Algo dulce para empezar el día no viene mal… Y a falta de tortitas…

Quito la muñeca del lector de la máquina, soltando un par de exabruptos por la estafa que ya debería haber supuesto que me haría.

Mientras me zampo una de las barritas, ya de camino de vuelta hacia la habitación, voy dándole vueltas al día anterior, intentando buscar una solución para la situación en la que estábamos.

Es obvio que Charlie sabe la verdad. Toda la verdad. Que sabe que yo soy el que les ha pasado información a los Guardianes. Que soy el topo.

Un escalofrío trepa por mi espina dorsal, haciéndome estremecer. Como le conté ayer a Dougie en el porche del jardín, los traidores no eran demasiado bien recibidos entre los Minutarios. Solo de pensar en todo lo que podría hacerme Charlie si consiguiera cogerme… No, prefiero no pensarlo. Porque si lo pienso, el pánico no me dejará pensar con claridad, me obligará a esconderme en el agujero más profundo que pueda encontrar y a no salir nunca de ahí. Y eso no puedo permitírmelo. Tengo todavía mucho por hacer… sobre todo ahora…

A ver, no me malinterpretéis. No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice. Puedo (y de hecho, lo hago) lamentar muchas, muchísimas cosas, que he hecho en mi vida de escasos veintisiete años. Pero de esto no me arrepiento. Absolutamente nada. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Porque debía. _Se lo debía _a mi conciencia.

Nunca quise entrar a formar parte de los Minutarios. Pero, entendedme, me había escapado de casa con dieciocho años, no tenía a dónde ir. Volver a casa estaba completamente descartado. Ya había aguantado durante demasiado tiempo las palizas y las humillaciones. Estaba harto de todo: harto de que mi madre no hiciese absolutamente nada cuando el puño de mi padre caía una y otra vez sobre mí, cuando él dejaba de preocuparse porque los moratones y las heridas quedasen escondidos, cuando me encontraba solo en mi habitación, sin atreverme a llorar por miedo a que volviera y me volviese a pegar por ser tan débil.

Así que un buen día aproveche que mi padre no estaba y que mi madre estaba demasiado ebria en su habitación para percatarse de mí y me escapé. No cogí absolutamente nada. Solo salí por la puerta y eché a correr. Mi contador todavía no se había puesto en marcha y lo cierto es que nunca había salido del pequeño Gueto del norte en el que me crié.

Cinco días después, sin saber muy bien cómo, estaba en otro Gueto distinto, más grande y bullicioso, muerto de hambre y de frío. Y entonces, apareció Charlie. Me pilló robando en una tienda cuyo propietario tenía negocios turbulentos con los Minutarios, justo ese día en plena discusión con final bastante sangriento en la parte trasera, mira tú por donde… Suerte la mía. ¿O desgracia? Nunca lo he sabido.

Charlie me dio dos opciones cuando me encontró escondido tras una estantería llena de latas de conserva, observando al tendero inmóvil en el suelo con una bala en el cerebro: o iba con él, o… o me esperaba el mismo destino que a aquel pobre desgraciado. Es bastante obvio que alternativa cogí, ¿no? Quiero decir, seré muchas cosas, pero resistente a las balas no…

En un par de años conseguí subir peldaño a peldaño en los Minutarios. Hice muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero, oye, era mi pellejo el que estaba en juego. Además, parecía que Charlie me había cogido como su protegido, vete tú a saber que vio en mí, en alguien que ni siquiera era capaz de golpear a alguien sin sentir remordimientos…

Sin embargo, hacía unos siete meses, todo cambió cuando…

¡Oh, joder!

Me atraganto con el último bocado de barrita mientras me escondo tras una puerta entreabierta. Justo a unos metros de mí hay un grupito de cinco personas. Y, justo a la cabeza, está Charlie. Joder. Joder, joder, joder, ¡joder!

Empiezo a sentir como me sudan las manos, y como mi piel se eriza, como si un cubito de hielo invisible estuviese deslizándose lentamente por mi espina dorsal.

Veo que Charlie se acerca a hablar con una enfermera, poniendo cara amable y gesticulando levemente. Tras unos segundos, la enfermera sonríe y le indica con el dedo una dirección… la dirección por la que está nuestra habitación. La habitación en la que todavía está Dougie…

Decir que he salido como si llevara un petardo en culo es quedarse corto. Empujo a un par de personas mientras corro para ver si consigo llegar por otro sitio a la habitación antes de que lo haga Charlie. Esquivo una camilla, derrapo en una esquina, abro una puerta de un empujón y sigo corriendo. Por favor, que no hayan llegado todavía, por favor, que no hayan llegado aún…

Y, por esta vez, parece que alguien oye mis súplicas porque enfilo por nuestro pasillo a los pocos segundos, dando un rodeo colosal pero, parece, que he conseguido adelantarme a los Minutarios.

-¡Arriba, fuera! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí AHORA!-grito al entrar en la habitación, sobresaltando a los dos ocupantes, que están sentados uno al lado del otro, en lo que parece ser una seria conversación. A pesar de que voy a toda carrera, logro intuir como los ojos de Dougie brillan más de lo habitual y como los labios de Judd están apretados en un gesto dolido.

-Pe-pero…-tartamudea el rubio, aunque se levanta de la cama, a los instantes imitado por el otro.

-Charlie nos ha encontrado. Y en breves va a hacernos una bonita visita de cortesía.-agarro las dos mochilas que dejé junto al sillón reclinable y luego hago un gesto con la cabeza para que salgan de la habitación.

Y, ¡oh!, según salimos aparece la tropa en el pasillo. A pesar de que echamos a correr, puedo ver como se forma una sonrisa en los labios de Charlie.

Corremos y corremos, esquivando gente que nos chilla, camillas y todo lo que se ponga en nuestro camino. Y mientras, mi cabeza trata de buscar desesperada una vía de escape, un plan para salir vivos de aquella.

-¡El ascensor!-grita Judd, señalando a las puertas metálicas que empiezan a cerrarse. No es una de las mejores ideas, pero nos están pisando los talones.

Las puertas se cierran con un agudo 'clin', a lo que nosotros aprovechamos para coger aire. El ocupante del ascensor, un hombre con uniforme, nos mira raro, pero no hace preguntas. Sale una planta después, dejándonos solos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunta Dougie, una vez que le he dado al botón que para el ascensor. Estamos a medio camino entre la planta uno y la baja. Ahora no hay ventanas por las que salir…

-No lo sé… No lo sé, ¡joder!-cierro los ojos y golpeo la pared metálica con el puño, en un ataque de frustración.

Nos quedamos en silencio, demasiado asustados para hablar. Dougie está temblando, con las mejillas encendidas por la carrera y los brazos alrededor del pecho, como si quisiese sujetarse para no caer. Judd me mira serio, sin hacer ningún comentario, aunque puedo adivinar que debajo de esos ojos azules también hay algo trabajando a toda máquina para encontrar algo… cualquier cosa…

Abro mucho los ojos, un repentino fogonazo iluminando mi cabeza; dos pares de ojos en seguida prestándome toda su atención.

-Divide y vencerás.-murmuro, mientras empiezo a abrir una de las mochilas.

Ni siquiera hace falta que me explique, porque escucho como Dougie coge aire, para después soltar un suplicante:

-No… no, eso no vale…

No puedo evitar enternecerme y sonreírle. Es tan… adorable. Y cada vez que, bueno, me dedica algún gesto preocupado, una sonrisa, o… o una mirada de esas… Uff… Sonará cursi, pero es como si cientos de mariposas, libélulas, moscas y cualquier bicho volador estuvieran montando una _party hard_ en la base de mi estómago.

-Tomad.-saco de una de las mochilas un par de carpetas y se las paso, sin querer hacer caso a los pucheros de Dougie.-Yo salgo en la planta baja y despisto a Charlie. Vosotros quedaros en el ascensor y bajad hasta el sótano. Corred hasta la salida de las ambulancias y salid pitando de aquí. Quiero que os vayáis lo más lejos posible…

-Y una mierda.-me corta Dougie, forcejeando conmigo para volver a meter las carpetas en la mochila.

Intento que no consiga su propósito, pero se me hace difícil darle un empujón para apartarlo. Me remuevo, dándole la espalda y estirando el brazo de la mochila, pero poco le falta para trepar por encima de mí… No diré nada, mejor. Mis coloradas mejillas ya dicen todo lo que hace falta.

-Dougie…-es entonces cuando Judd interviene, cogiendo con el brazo bueno al rubio y arrastrándolo hacia él. Sigue forcejeando, pero acaba rindiéndose. Me dan ganas de abrazarle y consolarle… pero no hay tiempo para eso.

-Escuchad, voy a darles esquinazo, ¿vale? Entonces nos reuniremos en la estación de tren y nos iremos a Londres. Hay alguien allí que puede ayudarnos; su número de teléfono está en una tarjeta en una de las carpetas. Pero es necesario que nos separemos. Y tenéis que llevar estas carpetas con vosotros. ¿De acuerdo?-Dougie parece seguir renegando, pero acaba asintiendo, con los dedos fuertemente apretados en torno a las carpetas. Sonrío, y después me muerdo el labio.

-¿Tenéis suficiente tiempo para los billetes?-ambos asienten, y yo voy colgándome las dos mochilas a la espalda. Ahora ya no tienen nada de valor, pero son necesarias para que mi plan salga bien.-Vale, pues, si podéis, compraros algo de ropa nueva, para que no os reconozcan. Escondeos hasta que sea la hora de salida del tren. ¿El último a qué hora sale? ¿A las seis y media de la tarde? Bien, pues… nos veremos a esa hora.-intento tragar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. No es que no crea que no vaya a conseguir llegar. Solo que… hay muchas posibilidades, muchísimas, de que algo salga mal y de que muera en el intento…

Cojo aire y le doy al botón que pone en marcha el ascensor. El sonido que provoca mi corazón contra mi pecho reverbera en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir un poco mareado. Noto como mis músculos se tensan y como la adrenalina empieza a mezclarse con mi sangre, recorriendo mis venas a una velocidad más rápida de la habitual.

Falta muy poco para que se abran las puertas, apenas unos segundos, cuando siento un ligero tirón en la manga. Me giro y, al instante, trastabillo por el tremendo abrazo de Dougie.

-Más te vale estar a la hora en la estación. Seis y media en punto. Ni un segundo más. ¿Me oyes? O me veré obligado a patear ese culo pecoso de idiota que tienes hasta tal punto que no te vas a poder volver a sentar en dos semanas. ¿Entendido?

Las comisuras de mis labios se estiran hacia arriba mientras paso las manos por la espalda de Dougie. Cierro los ojos, quedándome con cada ínfimo detalle del momento, con la forma en la que sus brazos rodean con fuerza mi cuello, como su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente contra el mío, las cosquillas que me produce su respiración en mi oreja y la suavidad de los mechones rubios que me rozan la nariz… Pensar que quizás sea la última vez que abrace a Dougie hace que algo se me encoja en el pecho. Pero me obligo a disimularlo.

-A sus órdenes, mi capitán. Allí estaré. Prometido. Mi culo pecoso de idiota no me dejará hacer lo contrario.-suelto una risotada, justo cuando el ascensor pega un ligero bote, anunciando que ya he llegado a mi destino.

-Más te vale…-Dougie se separa, con lágrimas en los ojos. Me da un suave beso en la mejilla (que me hace que se me sonrojen hasta las pecas) y después retrocede.

Las puertas se empiezan a abrir y yo me preparo para salir corriendo.

-Eh, Jones.-me interrumpe la voz de Judd. Me vuelvo de nuevo, con las cejas enarcadas. Parece un poco incómodo, mirando al suelo. Carraspea.-A ver, no me malinterpretes… Me sigues sin caer bien y eso… Pero… estaría guay que no te matarán…

Tuerzo la boca en una sonrisa, también un poco incómoda, aunque divertida.

-Gracias, Harry.

Veo como él me devuelve la sonrisa, mientras Dougie nos mira con lo que parece felicidad.

Me encantaría quedarme. Me encantaría no tener que dejarlos… dejarle. Ahora, que empiezo a creer en la pequeña posibilidad de que, quizás, Dougie pueda corresponder mis sentimientos. Pero es lo que tengo que hacer.

Era ya hora de que me enfrentara a los fantasmas de mi propio destino.

_L_levo más de cinco horas de aquí para allá. Me he pateado media ciudad, con los Minutarios a veces tan cerca que poco les ha faltado para echarme el guante.

Parece que mi plan ha funcionado, al menos la parte en la que hago de cebo. Espero que Dougie y Harry hayan conseguido escapar sin problemas.

Trepo por una pequeña verja metálica que lleva a una especie de aparcamiento abandonado pero en obras. Hay una gran grúa, montículos de material de construcción, algún que otro andamio y un par de bidones de lo que parece combustible. Un buen lugar para esconderse.

Hace un rato que he perdido de vista a Charlie. ¿Les habré conseguido dar esquinazo? La posibilidad es tentadora… Pero he aprendido que nunca debes fiarte.

Como si estuviera programado, nada más pensar en ello, observo un par de figuras trepando por la misma valla. Mierda.

Echo a correr, controlando por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de mis perseguidores. Pero… ¿solo dos? ¿Dónde están los…?

Un coche aparece de detrás de la grúa por cuyo lado estaba pasando. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a tirarme hacia un lado. Lo único que puedo hacer es encogerme para que el golpe no me rompa las piernas y me lance por los aires.

Caigo sobre la luna del vehículo, que emite un lamentable crujido cuando mi cuerpo impacta contra ella. Después ruedo hasta el suelo, donde me quedo tendido de lado, aturdido y más que dolorido por el tremendo golpe.

Escucho como se abre la puerta del coche y unos zapatos negros impolutos entran en mi campo visual instantes después.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclama Charlie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poniéndose de cuclillas.- Bonito numerito el de anoche. Muy a lo película americana. Con el coche dando vueltas y eso… No negaré que tuvo cierto punto divertido… Uh, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-Hiedra venenosa.-murmuro, poniéndome lentamente a cuatro patas. Ahora encima de atropellarme se cachondeará de mí. Genial…

-¿De verdad?-y, cómo había dicho, suelta un tremenda carcajada mientras yo sigo intentando coger aire. Ja-ja. Me troncho yo también…-Ay, en fin, qué cosas estas… Y, oh, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Te iba a comentar que ya te dije que podías correr pero no esconderte… Y… Oh, ¿pero qué es eso? ¿No te pesa mucho esa mochila? Será mejor que la coja yo, ¿no crees?

Gruño como única respuesta. Me había terminado por deshacer de una de las mochilas, pasando todo el contenido a una sola, para aligerar peso. Y es esa misma mochila la que ahora me arrancan sin mucha delicadeza de la espalda, con el objetivo de buscar ciertas carpetas comprometedoras con cierta información sobre ciertos puntos de reunión de tráfico ilegal de tiempo, cuentas y nombres que podrían resultar ciertamente perjudiciales para cierto grupo organizado y para ciertas personalidades del país que han tenido ciertos tratos nada acertados con gente ciertamente mala… Pero, obviamente, lo único que encuentran es algo de ropa arrugada y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Sorpresa.-repito las palabras de Charlie, con una mueca en la cara. Me incorporo un poco más, con cuidado, comprobando mentalmente el estado de mis huesos. No sé si me habré roto alguna costilla… Au…

-Qué gracioso eres, Danny. De verdad, me parto de risa contigo…-la sonrisa de Charlie se endurece y desaparece unos segundos. Segundos tras los cuales solo puedo sentir uno de esos bonitos y brillantes zapatos colisionando con fuerza contra mi cara.

Boqueo, los contornos de mi vista distorsionados por el dolor. Puedo sentir en el paladar el regusto metálico de la sangre que empieza a inundar mi boca, por lo que me veo obligado a escupirla. Sin embargo, por entre mis labios pasa algo más sólido que simple sangre… Me paso la lengua por los dientes, esperando que solo sea esa muela la que se ha caído. De pronto siento unos dedos enredándose en mi pelo y tirando de mi cabeza hacia arriba.

-Dónde. Están. Las. Carpetas.-los ojos verdes de Charlie se entrecierran cuando aprieto los labios ensangrentados, dándole a entender que no pienso decir nada.-Oh, muy bien. ¿Quieres jugar por las malas? Pues juguemos por las malas…

Sin soltarme, me arrastra hasta el coche, obligándome a ponerme de pie para después empujarme contra un lateral.

-No quería llegar a esto, de verdad que no, Dan. Pero yo te he criado como un hijo, y mira lo que me has hecho. ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme de esta manera? ¿Cómo has podido pasarle información a los Guardianes, irte al bando contrario?-niega con la cabeza, de nuevo una sonrisilla jugando en sus labios. Abre la portezuela delantera del coche, a la par que hace un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los secuaces que le acompaña, uno que conozco y que se llama Rogers. Alto. Fuerte. Complexión comprendida entre armario empotrado y luchador de sumo. Vamos, el típico tío que te encuentras por la calle y se te asemeja a un osito… Pero no de esos a los que se abraza.

Ah, sí, ¿por dónde vamos ahora? Oh, es verdad. Por mi cara. Contra la carrocería del coche. Mientras mi amiguito Rogers hace un sándwich conmigo. Y me sujeta la mano izquierda contra el borde del hueco de la puerta.

-En fin…-Charlie suelta un dramático suspiro, balanceando la puerta. Me mira, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Última oportunidad, Danny? Todo se arreglará antes si cooperas. Lo sabes. No sirve de nada complicar las cosas… Será mejor para ti… Y para tu amiguito rubio… Porque estoy seguro que él tiene algo que ver en esta… misteriosa desaparición, ¿no? ¿Las tiene él? ¿Eh, Danny? ¿Tiene tu rubito las carpetas?

-Que te jodan, Charlie.

Charlie se encoge de hombros, como diciendo 'ya cederás', y yo cierro los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo qué viene después.

No puedo evitar soltar un jadeo cuando la puerta golpea fuertemente contra mis dedos. Intento apartar la mano, pero el cepo de Rogers entorno a mi muñeca me lo impide.

Oigo distorsionada cómo Charlie me vuelve a preguntar si he cambiado de parecer, a lo que niego, porque como abra la boca solo voy a poder chillar.

Al tercer portazo escucho un ligero crujido nada tranquilizador. Me estoy mordiendo tan fuerte el labio estoy seguro de que mis dientes han traspasado la carne. Pero no voy a gritar. No les voy a dar esa satisfacción. Y no les voy a decir dónde están las carpetas, aunque me rompan todos los dedos de las manos. Ni tampoco dónde está Dougie.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa exactamente hasta que me doy cuenta de que estoy sentando en el suelo, con la cabeza hacia atrás contra el vehículo y la mano ensangrentada y casi destrozada en el regazo.

Luego dirán que no se las gastan bien los de la mafia…

-Oh, venga, Danny, así no es divertido jugar.-refunfuña Charlie, poniendo los puños en las caderas. Cierro los ojos. Un juego. Para él solo es un juego. Todo es un juego. Y da igual si para eso es necesario robar a gente inocente, chantajearla o incluso asesinar. Da lo mismo tener sometidas a las personas. ¿Qué clase de respeto era aquel? Todo lo que suscitaban los Minutarios, todo el poder que habían conseguido, no les había dado respeto. El miedo no es respeto. Por eso. Por eso había cambiado de bando. Esa clase de chulería, ese aire de superioridad que irradiaban…Me recordaba demasiado a la manera en la que me trataba mi padre. Como si el mundo les perteneciese simplemente porque ellos lo decidían. Tomaban lo que querían cuando querían solo porque se creían con el derecho de hacerlo… Por todo esto había decido empezar a pasar información a los Guardianes. Los de fuera no podían tocarlos, bien porque no tenían las pruebas suficientes para acusarlos de nada, bien porque tenían demasiado miedo. Pero alguien de dentro… Bien, las peores enfermedades te consumen desde dentro, ¿no? Eso era lo que buscaba yo. Destruir desde el interior un ente tan despreciable como eran los Minutarios.

Abro los ojos cuando siento algo frío y metálico contra mi frente.

-Vamos, Danny, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Y sabes muy bien lo mucho que odio perder tiempo.-los colmillos de Charlie relucen cuando sonríe, sin desviar el cañón de la pistola de mi cabeza.- Dime de una vez dónde están las carpetas. O te juro por lo más sagrado que lo lamentarás.

-Ya lo lamento, Charlie, ya lo lamento. Lamento muchísimo el día en que te dije que sí. Lamento que no me hubieras matado ese día en la tienda. Nos hubiera ahorrado mucho a los dos…

Deja de sonreír y tuerce la boca en una mueca de desprecio. Después me golpea con la culata de la pistola, haciendo que mi cara vuelva a estar por los suelos. Estoy seguro de que este hombre debe de haber tenido algún problema serio en su infancia, sino, no entiendo a qué viene tanta violencia.

Vuelvo a escupir sangre mientras mis ojos desenfocados se dirigen, por debajo del coche, hacia los bidones de combustible. Una idea empieza a formarse en mi cabeza. Solo… solo tendría que provocar una chispa. Una chispa pequeñita… Y todos haríamos 'bum'…

Arriesgado. Casi improbable. Con grandes posibilidades de quedar cual pollo frito desmembrado y achicharrado.

Pero, ay, amigos. Nadie dijo que existiesen las soluciones perfectas.

**Dougie's POV**

Las seis y veinticinco.

Me remuevo nervioso, apretando con fuerza las carpetas contra mi pecho. Me llevo el pulgar a la boca y me lo empiezo a mordisquear, mientras oteo entre la multitud de la estación.

Las seis y veintiséis.

Me coloco el gorro que me he comprado por enésima vez, apartando hacia un lado el flequillo. Echo una mirada a Harry, que disimula leyendo una revista, aunque sus ojos no dejan de dirigirse preocupados hacia mí.

Las seis y veintiocho.

¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Danny? Prometió que aparecería. Lo prometió. No… no puede…

Reprimo un sollozo cuando escucho como una voz metálica anuncia por los altavoces que el tren dirección a Londres está a punto de partir.

Las seis y veintinueve.

Y no hay rastro de Danny.

Desde que nos separamos en el ascensor del hospital, no me ha pasado desapercibida una sensación incómoda y ligeramente dolorosa en el fondo del estómago. Preocupación, sí, pero… ¿algo más?

-Doug… tenemos que subir al tren.-Harry se levanta y me mira con gesto de disculpa, rozando con la mano de su brazo bueno la mía. Niego repetidamente con la cabeza.

-No, espera un poco más. Seguro que aparece. De un momento a otro, vamos. Seguro que está a la vuelta de esa esquina ahora mismo. Mira, mira, aparecerá en tres… dos…

-Dougie.-me corta, frunciendo el ceño.-Tenemos que irnos. O no servirá de nada lo que Danny ha hecho por nosotros…

Me tiemblan las rodillas al interpretar el significado de esa frase. Cierro los ojos, cojo aire y termino asintiendo. Aunque no dejo de mirar hacia atrás, hacia los andenes, en busca de mi pecoso. Incluso cuando estoy dentro del tren. Incluso cuando los relojes marcan las seis y media. Incluso cuando el tren, minutos después, se empieza a poner en marcha…

Me gustaría que esto fuera como una peli. Ahora es cuando tendría que aparecer Danny corriendo por el pasillo, agitando los brazos para que pare el tren. Yo me podría a gritar y a buscar los frenos. Después él conseguiría entrar en el último segundo. Y, ya está, final perfecto de película de Hollywood.

Por desgracia, no vivimos en una película. Y me parece que ya he dicho más de una vez que los finales felices no existen…

Me dejo caer en el asiento contiguo al de Harry, soltando un suspiro y hundiendo la cara en las manos. Ya hemos dejado atrás la estación, vamos cogiendo velocidad. Y yo siento que algo muy afiliado se retuerce en mi interior. Joder, duele. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué duele tanto?

-¿Es… estás bien, Dougie?-me pregunta Harry, acariciándome la espalda. Percibo un ligero tono dolido en su voz, aunque lo trata de disimular. Supongo que aquello tampoco es fácil para él. A fin de cuentas, hace menos de una semana éramos una pareja más o menos feliz. Y ahora parece que su ex se está pillando por otro… ¿Era aquello así? ¿Me… me estaba empezando a enamorar?

-No… No estoy bien… Me gustaría decirte que sí, Harry. Me gustaría decirte que no pasa nada, que no duele tanto… Pero… No lo sé. Estoy muy confuso… Y no quiero hacerte daño…

La presión de su mano no para, aunque noto como se crispa un poco.

-Escucha… Sé que hoy por la mañana te dije que me parecía mal que, bueno, ya sabes, que actuases de esa forma con Jones. Pero… yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz. Si quieres hablar, yo te escucho. No voy a mentir diciéndote que no me duele, pero… Me gustaría seguir siendo tu mejor amigo, Doug. Y, quizás algún día, podamos volver a empezar… Y si no puede ser… No siempre será fácil, pero estoy aquí para siempre.

¿Tengo que decir que me he emocionado como un idiota?

Como no soy capaz de hablar, me limito refugiarme en sus brazos (su brazo), aunque con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el brazo de la bala. Nos quedamos así, abrazaods, él acariciándome el pelo y la espalda como bien sabe que me gusta y yo llorando en silencio contra su pecho.

Seguimos rumbo a Londres, el tren avanzando veloz por los raíles.

Por cómo se ha ralentizado casi imperceptiblemente la respiración de Harry y por el cese de los movimientos de su mano, sé que se ha quedado dormido. Mucho tiempo a su lado me permite saber casi al dedillo las señales de cuándo está dormido, o cuándo tiene hambre, o cuándo está de humor, o cuándo tiene ganas de… Eso último mejor me lo guardo para mí.

Me escurro de entre sus brazos, con cuidado de no tirar las carpetas al suelo. Al ver la angelical cara de un dormido Harry, sonrío un poquito, notando como mis mejillas se resisten un poco a encogerse debido a los restos de las gotitas saladas que hasta hace poco competían por ellas, corriendo para ver cuál moría antes en mi mentón o en el jersey de Harry.

Me paso las manos por mejillas, para intentar quietar ese rastro. Después, decido que ya es hora de ver qué tienen las carpetas. Aunque me lo puedo imaginar, según lo que me contó Danny la pasada noche…

No. Fuera. Otra vez no. Por favor, un respiro.

Abro una de las carpetas. Lo primero que me encuentro es una tarjetita con un nombre y un número de teléfono. Puedo reconocer en un lateral el símbolo de los Guardianes del Tiempo. Sigo mirando, pero solo descubro papeles y más papeles con números y nombres, tanto de personas como de lugares. También hay un par de discos y fotos, muchas fotos. De Charlie, de gente que no reconozco y… oh, de gente que sí que reconozco. Vaya que si reconozco. Algunos son peces gordos de Inglaterra. Gente de nivel, de esos que tienen muchísimo poder además de años en su contador…

Anonadado me hallo. Si esto sale en los periódicos, se montará un escándalo pero de los grandes.

Vuelvo a la tarjetita del Guardián del Tiempo.

Me levanto, dispuesto a buscar un teléfono. Danny dijo que él podía ayudarnos.

Me muerdo el labio nervioso, ya con el auricular pegado a la oreja, mientras comunica. Se oye un chasquido tras unos segundos eternos y después una voz masculina:

_-¿Diga?-_suena precavida, como si desconfiara. Trago el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta. Igual es una mala idea esto de llamar de buenas a primeras a una autoridad implicada en casos de espionaje con los Minutarios…

-Uh… Esto… ¿Se-señor Fletcher?-pregunto, leyendo el nombre que sale en la tarjetita.

-_Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién llama? _

-Ve-verá… Yo…-¿y yo cómo me explico?-Soy un amigo de-de Danny…

Silencio tras el auricular. Creo que el tal Fletcher se ha ido, pero termina contestando.

-_¿Qué clase de amigo? _

-Me-me llamo Dougie. Dougie Poynter. ¿No-no le suena de nada? Quiero decir… bueno… ya sabe… seguro que vigilaban a Danny… o algo… no sé… para ver si cumplía su parte… o… uh…-no es que no me sepa expresar. Es que nací así, ¿vale?

-_¿Eres Dougie? Sí, sé quién eres… Danny me habló de ti el último día que me informó… Supongo que si me estás llamando es que te habrá dicho algo sobre lo que hace. Pero…-_parece que su voz adquiere un tono realmente preocupado.-_ ¿Dónde está Danny? ¿Por qué no ha llamado él? ¿Dougie? ¿Dougie, sigues ahí? _

Respiro hondo, incapaz de hablar por unos segundos. Aquí vuelve de nuevo el dolor. Au. Mis ojos vuelven a estar anegados en lágrimas y cuando vuelvo a abrir la boca, una vuelve a descender por mi mejilla.

-Él… creo que… Creo que se lo han llevado o lo tienen los Minutarios o… oh, Dios, lo más probable es que esté muerto. Creo que Danny está muerto.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Y'esoo... ¡A LA CARA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Invoco vuestro poder de compasión :AWE: En fin, fuera coñas, no sé cuándo podré subir más, porque empiezo con los exámenes finales y eso. Yo intentaré no tardar mucho, ok? Aunque quizás aligero un poco si me dejáis comentarios sobre lo que os ha parecido *silba* #Foreverchantejeando. <strong>_


	10. Capítulo 9

_** Hoooooooooooooolap. ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Vale, sé que no xDDD Solo quería hacerme ilusiones (?) En fin, por fin he conseguido acabar el nuevo capítulo. Me ha costado, porque estoy de exámenes y blablabla. Vamos, lo típico. Así que no sé cuando podré subir de nuevo. Y eso. **  
><em>

_** Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por todos los que estáis ahora leyendo esto. De verdad. Nunca me imaginé que mi fic llegase al capítulo 9... Es más creí que no pasaría del cuatro o el cinco xDD Así que muchas gracias, a ti, sí tú, el que está leyendo. Te amodoro *O*  
><strong>_

_** Y después de este momento de pastelosidad infinita y empalagosa que hace saltar los empastes os dejo ya con el meollo del asunto.  
><strong>_

_**PD: a ver si encontráis cierta referencia a cierta saga famosilla que he introducido debido a cierta amiga mía 8)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO 9<span>_

"_Estar contigo o no estar contigo. Esa es la medida de mi tiempo"_

El tren avanzaba con rapidez por las vías, convirtiendo todo lo que había al otro lado de la ventana en manchas difusas de colores más o menos apagados. O quizás era yo, que sentía que todo carecía de vida.

El viaje hasta Londres duraba unas dos horas, por lo que estábamos a punto de llegar.

Sin dejar de apoyar la cabeza en la palma de mi mano, aparto la mirada del cristal y la dirijo hacia mi lado, donde Harry ha vuelto a dormirse, con el brazo encogido sobre el regazo.

En mi conversación telefónica con el inspector Fletcher, habíamos quedado en que vendría a buscarnos a la estación de Londres de incógnito para no levantar sospechas y para llevarnos al cuartel de los Guardianes del Tiempo. Allí tendríamos dar nuestras declaraciones sobre todo lo que había sucedido en la última semana y también entregar las carpetas con la información. No me había querido dar detalles por teléfono, pero se le oía claramente aliviado por saber que las carpetas estaban a salvo. Me explico muy escuetamente que estaban en proceso de juicio contra los Minutarios y que con esa información, en pocos meses quizás podrían tener pruebas válidas y suficientes para que un Tribunal los condenase y pudieran meterlos en prisión. Una buena noticia, desde luego.

Todo esto se asemejaba demasiado a una película de mafiosos y policías. El argumento, los personajes, todo. El problema residía en que yo nunca había querido ser estrella de cine. A mí nadie me había preguntado si quería participar en el reparto.

Suspiro. ¿Qué queréis? Quejarse es gratis, de momento. Es lo único que me queda, ya que parece que no puedo cambiar nada. Así que a callar.

Me quito el gorro y me paso los dedos por el pelo, volviendo a suspirar. Me froto los ojos, me rasco la mejilla y después me lo vuelvo a poner, echándome como siempre el flequillo hacia un lado.

Me muerdo el labio mientras bajo la mirada hacia las carpetas que todavía sujeto con fuerza en mi regazo. Medio inconscientemente, me llevo la mano al cuello y jugueteo con uno de los cortos mechones que sobresalen por debajo del gorro. Es una manía muy tonta que tengo, eso de enrollarme el pelo en el dedo como si fuera una chica coqueteando, y lo cierto es que la había perdido hace un tiempo. Pero supongo que todo vuelve cuando menos te lo esperas.

Vosotros también os habéis dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, todavía no he mencionado ni una sola vez a Danny. Intentaba retrasar el momento de volver a pensar en él, pero veo que es inminente e inevitable. ¿Queréis saberlo? Me sigue doliendo. Ahí, en el pecho, con cada latido. Justo ahí… Duele. Duele mucho. Más de lo que debería.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios me duele tanto? Quiero decir, hace menos de una semana que conozco… conocía… a Danny. Uno no puede ir y… y… y enamorarse así, de pronto, como por arte de magia de buenas a primeras. El amor tiene que ser algo progresivo, ¿no? Vamos, eso dicen. Así que lo que yo siento por Danny no puede ser amor… ¿Verdad? Es técnicamente imposible, apenas nos conocemos, vivimos en dos mundos completamente diferentes… Y vuelvo a repetir que no he tenido tiempo para pillarme por él. Vale que nos haya salvado y que haya arriesgado toda la investigación que llevaba entre manos por nosotros… Vale que me ayudase el día en el que discutí con Harry, que me hiciera sentir mucho mejor… Vale que me hiciera tortitas para desayunar y que me hiciese sonreír cuando más lo necesitaba con cualquier tontería… Vale que me gustara ese parloteo incesante, esa risa escandalosa que hacía dudar de su cordura, ese dulce olor a vainilla que desprendía, esos ojos tan azules de los que hasta el cielo tenía envida, esa cantidad ingente de pecas que… ¿Pero qué coño estoy diciendo? Solo me falta vomitar arco iris para rematar las cursilerías que estoy soltando…

Entre mis labios se escapa una pequeña carcajada. Luego se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Qué irónico. Sin estar aquí, me hace sonreír… Mierda de todo. No quiero sentirme así. Estoy confuso, con un lío del copón en la cabeza; parece que todo se ha desteñido, que el color que queda ahora es más apagado. Siento que me falta algo en el pecho, que hay algo que no funciona como debería. Todo es muy injusto y no puedo cambiar nada… Echo de menos a Danny. No sé qué es lo que va a pasar ahora con nosotros, qué es lo que vamos a hacer. Estoy tan cansado…

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo la cabeza de nuevo hacia la ventana, dejando que mis mejillas vuelvan a ser la pista de patinaje para mis lágrimas. Solo quiero un respiro… ¿No hay en algún lugar un botón de pausa? Solo unos minutos. Los devolveré, lo prometo. Por favor…

La voz metálica anuncia por los altavoces que faltan tres minutos para llegar, sobresaltándome. Me seco la cara con la manga de la chaqueta y después me siento recto, intentando aparentar que todo está bien, cuando lo que estoy es hecho una ruina.

Carraspeo cuando me doy cuenta de que Harry me está mirando, quién sabe desde cuándo, con un matiz preocupado en los ojos que no puede ocultar del todo lo doloroso que le resulta saber que no es en él en el que pienso (porque sé que lo sabe, que lo intuye, es demasiado tiempo viviendo juntos, y aunque no siempre pueda leerme el pensamiento, puede ver por dónde van los tiros…).

¿Veis? Más mierda. No quiero hacer daño a Harry y, sin embargo, es todo lo que parece que hago desde hace días. Me ha dicho que seguiría siendo mi amigo, pero ¿cómo voy a consentirlo yo sabiendo que le duele no tenerme como antes? No quiero perderle, pero me parece muy egoísta mantenerlo así a mi lado…

Entramos en la estación y el tren comienza a frenar. Segundos después, estamos parados del todo, y los pasajeros de los asientos contiguos empiezan a levantarse, cogiendo sus equipajes y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Yo no me muevo, clavando los dedos en torno a los bordes de las carpetas, mientras las apretó contra mi pecho, casi como si quiera fusionarme con ellas.

Cojo aire y veo por el rabillo del ojo que Harry abre la boca para decir algo. Pero yo le interrumpo antes, con apenas un murmullo:

-No me preguntes si estoy bien, por favor, porque si lo haces creo que me pondré a llorar otra vez y estoy harto de llorar.

Cierra la boca, con el ceño fruncido, pero asiente y se termina levantando, tendiéndome la mano del brazo bueno para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Le sonrío débilmente, aceptándola.

Fuera del tren, en la estación, la gente corretea de un lugar para otro, entrando en el tren, saliendo, despidiéndose de sus familiares y amigos, reencontrándose con ellos; solos, en parejas, en grupos…

Es un poco doloroso comprobar que aunque tu vida se esté desmoronando la de los demás sigue adelante. ¿Quién se fija en nosotros? ¿Acaso cambiaría algo en el mundo si, aquí y ahora, yo desapareciera, si muriera? ¿Alguno de estos desconocidos cambiaría sus planes de ese día? ¿Alguno lloraría por mí? Podría desaparecer para siempre y el mundo seguiría girando al mismo ritmo frenético, sin detenerse. Pensamos que somos importantes. Pensamos que somos alguien. Y al final no importamos nada, solo nos convertimos en simples sombras, recuerdos borrosos en la memoria de algunos pocos. Hasta que esos mueran, y entonces nuestro paso por el mundo será olvidado, nadie sabrá nunca que una vez estuvimos aquí. ¿Quién soy? Da lo mismo, nadie se va a acordar de mí.

Pienso todo esto mientras observo a todas esas personas desconocidas. ¿Aquello era todo? ¿Todo para lo que valía la pena vivir? ¿Para ser olvidado? ¿Para no ser nadie? Empiezo a pensar que nos engañaron. Nos dijeron que la vida era lo mejor que teníamos, que merecía la pena luchar por ella. Pero, ¿de verdad lo vale? ¿Sabiendo el final que nos espera? Yo no tengo todo ese tiempo para poder llegar a ser inmortal. Aunque tampoco creo que lo necesitara. No, porque si la vida era toda aquella mierda, ay, amigos, nos habían tomado el pelo pero que bien…

-¿Dónde dijo ese Fletcher que nos recogería?-la voz de Harry me saca de mis pensamientos, y sacudo la cabeza, despejándome. Le miro unos segundos sin decir nada, como si no hubiera procesado la pregunta.

-En los bancos que están delante de las taquillas.-mi voz apenas se eleva por encima del murmullo de la gente. Harry me mira todavía más preocupado, pero yo aparto los ojos. ¿Dónde está mi máscara de 'todo va genial'? Ah, sí, aquí. _Clinc. _Vale, perfecta.- ¿Vamos? Nos estará esperando.

Y echo a andar, esperando que me siga sin preguntar.

Ahora solo hay un pequeño problema. No tenemos ni pajorela idea de cómo es el Guardián este, y yo seré raro, pero no tengo telepatía para adivinarlo. Pequeño fallo. Supongo que nos tendrá que encontrar él. Porque si sabía quién era me imagino que sabrá cómo soy, ¿no?

Después de estar en el lugar 'de recogida' durante diez minutos, empiezo a morderme el dedo pulgar, oteando en busca de alguna pista que pudiera ayudarme a saber quién es el inspector (poco puntual, todo hay que decirlo). ¿El hombre de gafas oscuras y chaqueta de cuero? ¿El de más allá que va de chándal? A ver, la mujer de chaquetón que tira del carrito de bebé no creo que sea… ni que esté dentro del carrito… Digo yo.

Esperamos cinco minutos más, hasta que un hombre rubio con gafas se sienta en el banco contiguo al nuestro. Abre un periódico y se pone a leerlo.

-¿Un día ajetreado?-pregunta, sin levantar la vista del papel. ¿Y eso? ¿Es alguna clase de contraseña para que sepamos que es él? ¿O solo es una forma de hablar de un señor cordial y amable?

-Umm… puede…-intento disimular, esforzándome por encontrarle algún parecido en la voz. Pero es que en las conversaciones telefónicas, ya sabéis, no es que las voces sean cien por cien calcadas a las de la realidad. Ni por asomo, vamos.

El hombre deja de leer y nos mira, con una pequeña sonrisilla en los labios, que hace que se le forme un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

-Estás demasiado tenso y nervioso para hacer creer que no te traes nada entre manos. Hace rato que los de seguridad te están observando, porque tienes pinta de sospechoso de vete tú a saber qué. Tienes que estar más relajado, Dougie. Saber guardar las apariencias.

Si eso no es una señal, que baje Dios y lo vea.

Boqueo como un idiota, percatándome por primera vez de que, efectivamente, los dos guardias que vigilan las taquillas y los alrededores no me quitan ojo.

-Tom Fletcher, Guardián del Tiempo, inspector jefe de la Unidad de Crimen Organizado, un placer.-me tiende la mano, sin dejar sonreír. Parecía más borde por teléfono, por eso me sorprende tanto su amabilidad y por eso sigo sin cogerle la mano. Por suerte, Harry se adelanta, rompiendo el incómodo momento de parálisis repentina.

-Harry Judd. A secas.-esboza una sonrisa y agita con firmeza la mano de Tom.

Yo balbuceo, tras unos segundos en los que debo estar poniendo en duda mi coeficiente intelectual, una presentación no tan ingeniosa.

Espero a que pregunte por las carpetas y empiece con las preguntas. Me preparo psicológicamente para las horas de interrogatorio que probablemente me esperan. Pero Tom (si él me ha tuteado, ¿por qué no voy a hacerlo yo?) sale con algo completamente diferente:

-¿Qué os parece si nos vamos al piso franco que os hemos preparado, coméis un poco, os ducháis si queréis, descansáis y después hablamos de todo?

Definitivamente, este Guardián ya se ha ganado mi simpatía.

-_D_e verdad, para cualquier cosa, no os cortéis y llamad al teléfono que os he dado. En la acera de en frente hay dos coches patrullas que se quedarán a vigilar toda la noche, y tenemos efectivos preparados en caso de que ocurra algo. No creo, porque nadie sabe que estáis aquí. Pero más vale prevenir que curar.

-Entendido. Muchas gracias.-Harry se despide de Tom, que sonríe.

-Gracias a vosotros. Sois los que habéis hecho posible que estemos muy cerca de acabar con los Minutarios.

Tuerzo la mirada, desde mi posición en el sofá del piso franco. No hemos sido nosotros. Ha sido Danny. Un Danny, que según nos ha informado Tom, es muy probable que esté disperso en cientos de pedacitos carbonizados en un aparcamiento a medio construir del Gueto del que venimos.

Nos informó después de que nos duchásemos y de que comiésemos un poco (apenas pude probar bocado, por mucha hambre que tuviera) de que la policía les había avisado de una explosión que se había producido en esa zona cuando encontraron un cuerpo medio chamuscado. A pesar del fuego, su cara todavía era reconocible y la base de datos lo identificó como un tal Rogers. Y después habían encontrado otros dos cuerpos… No los habían identificado todavía, pero solo había que sumar dos y dos…

Reprimo un sollozo mordiéndome con fuerza el labio y hundiendo la cara en el cojín que tengo entre los brazos. No debo de disimular muy bien porque en seguida todas las cabezas de la sala se vuelven hacia mí.

-Dougie… ¿seguro que no quieres hablar? De verdad que no tengo inconveniente en hacerte un huequito…-dice una mujer, acercándose a mí hasta que se sienta a mi lado. Me obligo a fijar mi mirada en sus ojos color chocolate y trago saliva. Ella se sujeta un mechón ondulado y castaño detrás de la oreja, para después posar las manos en las mías.-En serio, Dougie. Sabes que solo quiero ayudar…

Acabo negando con la cabeza, bajando los ojos en un gesto que intenta pedir ligeramente una disculpa.

-Ya lo sé, señorita Fletcher, solo que… No es que no quiera… es que no sé qué decir… Creo que todavía no estoy preparado…

Me sonríe dulcemente, haciendo que me sienta mejor casi al instante.

-Pues cuando lo estés, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Y, Dougie, puedes llamarme Giovanna.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y asiento vigorosamente, como un crío.

Giovanna es la psicóloga que tiene contratada la Unidad de Crimen Organizado de los Guardianes, y debo decir que es una de las personas más simpáticas y atentas que he conocido jamás. Y eso que apenas he pasado con ella unas horas.

Y sí, supongo que lo habéis adivinado por eso del apellido, pero lo confirmo para los despistados: estaba casada con el inspector.

Poco a poco, se termina de desalojar la casa, hasta que solo quedamos Harry y yo.

Aprieto de nuevo el cojín contra mi cara. Quiero morirme. Así de simple… Bueno, es una expresión hecha, pero es que de verdad me encuentro muy mal. Creo que podría llorar hasta deshidratarme…

Noto como me tuerzo ligeramente hacia un lado cuando Harry se sienta en el sofá, cerca de mí. No dice nada, solo se queda a mi lado, respirando, haciendo notar que está aquí conmigo, que no estoy solo.

-¿Por qué?-digo yo, tras un rato indefinido de tiempo. Mi cara sigue enterrada en el cojín, que está empezando a mojarse debido a las traicioneras lágrimas que vuelven a salir de mis ojos ya irritados.- ¿Por qué?

Harry no me responde inmediatamente, sino que se limita a pasar su mano por mi pelo, en un gesto cariñoso que pretende reconfortarme.

-No lo sé-dice en voz muy bajita, sus dedos trazando líneas sin sentido en mi cuello.- Supongo que es ley de vida. No podemos hacer nada para remediarlo… Solo podemos seguir adelante. No dolerá más o menos, pero tenemos que seguir hacia delante…

Sollozo un poco. ¿Cómo vamos a seguir adelante si no merece la pena alcanzar lo que hay allí? Quizás es mejor quedarse quieto y dejar que todo pase, quizás así no nos llevemos tantos desengaños en el futuro.

-¿Sabes?-vuelvo a hablar (si es que a aquella sucesión de palabras entremezclados con gimoteos podía llamársele hablar) tras otro silencio prolongado, en el cuál Harry no ha dejado de acariciarme.-Esto es ridículo. Quiero decir, vamos a ver… Es que no me entra en la cabeza cómo podemos estar en una situación así. ¡Hace una semana estaba trabajando en la discoteca! Y ahora… Ahora míranos. En un piso franco en Londres, con tratos con los Guardianes del Tiempo para encerrar a los Minutarios. Si lo cuento, no me creen.-suelto una amarga carcajada.-Y yo… yo siento que no soy el mismo, algo ha cambiado y no sé si es para bien o para mal. Es como si todo lo que tenía por seguro se estuviera deshaciendo. No sé lo qué es lo que siento. Intento buscar una explicación, de verdad… Pero solo encuentro dolor por todas partes…

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, los brazos de Harry (porque se ha quitado el cabestrillo que llevaba en el del disparo) me están rodeando y mi cara deja de estar contra el cojín para estar contra su pecho.

-Todo va a salir bien, ¿vale, Dougie?-me asegura, besándome la cabeza y estrechándome fuertemente.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.-le miro con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y asiento, para después volver a acurrucarme en su regazo. No es que me lo crea, pero es lo único a lo que me puedo agarrar en esos momentos.

_P_arpadeo, molesto por la luz que se cuela por la ventana de la habitación. Me revuelvo un poco, emitiendo un gruñido. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, me despierto por la puñetera claridad porque se me olvida bajar la persiana…

Al moverme noto que un brazo rodea mi cintura y una respiración me hace cosquillas en la nuca. Acarició el brazo de Harry con los dedos mientras termino de desperezarme. Será hora ya de que me vaya levantando…

Es entonces cuando me percato de que no estamos en nuestra habitación. Y se me cae el alma a los pies.

Aprieto los párpados con fuerza, suspirando en bajito para no despertar a Harry.

La noche pasada, tras estar yo sé cuánto tiempo en el sofá, habíamos decidido que era hora de irse a dormir. Sin embargo, me sentía incapaz de dormir solo, no sé, llámalo equis. Y tampoco es como si fuésemos a hacer nada… Solo dormir…

Me levanto sigilosamente, apartando con cuidado el brazo de Harry, que emite unos ruiditos de disconformidad, pero en seguida se da la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Se me escapa una risita. Adorable.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina, comprobando que son solo las siete menos cuarto de la mañana.

¿Y ahora? Por si no lo sabéis ni os habéis percatado, no hay cosa que más odie que esperar. Es una pérdida completa de tiempo. Y no está la cosa como para andar perdiendo tiempo…

Así que decido arreglarme un poco e ir a por algo de desayunar. Me vendrá bien que me dé un poco el aire matinal.

Dejo una nota a Harry en la encimera de la cocina diciendo a dónde voy, cojo uno de los teléfonos móviles que nos ha dado Tom para que estemos comunicados y, diez minutos después, bajo los cuatro escalones que llevan desde la puerta de entrada hasta la calle. El piso franco es una agradable casita de dos pisos situada en una zona que parece bastante tranquila.

Cruzo la calle para avisar también a los dos agentes que están dentro de un coche azul oscuro. Intentan convencerme de que no es buena idea que ande por las calles solo, pero les prometo que no me alejaré mucho, así que me dan permiso con la condición de que cada diez minutos dé una llamada pérdida para que sepan que estoy bien. Además, activan el GPS del teléfono para que pueda estar localizable.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando y a la vez con la mente en blanco. El cielo todavía tiene unas cuantas pinceladas anaranjadas y el aire tira a fresco, aunque sin llegar a hacer frío. Se siente bien…

Después de dos llamadas, encuentro una pequeña panadería/pastelería que, por algún motivo, me llama la atención, por lo que acabo entrando.

Dentro huele dulce, muy dulce. Umm… se me hace la boca agua.

Me acerco al mostrador, donde hay un hombre rubio y corpulento, aunque guapo, atendiendo a una mujer. Espero mi turno observando las pastas, pasteles, bombones y demás cosas que engordan de las vitrinas, intentando decidirme por qué coger. Al final, acabo diciéndole al panadero que elija por mí.

-Y este,-me dice, metiendo en la cajita de cartón un último pastelito amarillo y dorado.-este de regalo. Para que celebre algo, lo que usted quiera, que, y lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo, parece usted un poco alicaído.

Sonrió un poquito de todo corazón y le doy las gracias, tras prometerle que encontraré algo que celebrar.

Es increíble lo mucho que puede hacer un pequeño gesto como aquel. No parece mucho, pero lo es. Me demuestra que no todo es negativo en la vida. Que quizás son pequeñas cosas como estas las que la hacen tan valiosa…

Me despido y me prometo a mí mismo que volveré alguna vez más, por lo que me quedo con el nombre del local, Mellark's.

Sigo caminando, porque no tengo ganas de volver a la casa todavía, hasta que me percato que mis pies me han llevado a la estación de trenes. Se me ilumina una bombillita en la cabeza. Ya tengo algo que celebrar.

Entro en la estación y bajo hasta los andenes, que están bajo tierra, como si fuera el metro. A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, ya hay bastante gente. Supongo que es lo que hay, el ritmo nunca se interrumpe por nada. Además, el primer tren debe estar a punto de llegar.

Camino hasta que me encuentro un banco un poco apartado. Me quedo observando a las personas, con la cajita en el regazo. Lentamente, saco el pastelito y me lo llevo a los labios, murmurando una inaudible despedida para unos oídos que no pueden escucharme.

Me entran ganas de llorar cuando compruebo que el pastel sabe a vainilla. Jodida coincidencia… Sin embargo, termino por reírme.

Me acabo el pastel pero no me levanto del asiento. No quiero moverme, solo quiero limitarme a observar.

El ruido y la gente se multiplican cuando el tren matinal llega a la estación. Decenas de pasajero entran y salen, rodeándome. Y yo me limito a respirar.

Cuando se marcha el tren, todo se calma un poco.

Me imagino que será hora de ir volviendo. Es probable que Harry ya se haya despertado y andará preocupado, aunque le haya dejado la nota. Además, aquí abajo no hay mucha cobertura y ya se van acabando los diez minutos reglamentarios…

Justo cuando voy a levantarme, siento como algo pequeño choca contra mi pie. Bajo la mirada, extrañado por encontrar un pequeño objeto plano y redondo en el suelo. Abro mucho los ojos.

No.

No, imposible.

Me agacho y compruebo que no, que no es imposible. Cojo la moneda con la boca abierta por el asombro. Le doy vueltas entre los dedos, comprobando que es de verdad, que no me lo estoy imaginando.

Noto como el corazón se me acelera, latiendo con fuerza debido a una inyección de ¿esperanza?

Miro como loco hacia los lados, hasta que diviso una figura dándose la vuelta justo cuando la enfoco. Trago saliva. Podría ser una trampa. O, peor aún, podría no ser nada.

Pero decido arriesgarme. Mi conciencia no me perdonaría nunca que me vaya ahora.

Corro en pos de la figura que acaba de doblar la esquina, dejando abandonada la caja de pasteles. He metido la moneda en el bolsillo del pantalón para no perderla, y parece que me quema contra la piel.

Corro y corro, sin perder de vista a ese hombre de gorra negra y camisa de cuadros azules. Tuerzo a la derecha, después me meto por una salida de emergencia cuya puerta he visto balancearse. Unas escaleras y acabo llegando a una callejuela secundaria.

Doy vueltas sobre mí mismo, agudizando la vista para ver si localizo al hombre. Pero no hay nadie. Solo un par de coches y farolas apagadas.

Cierro los ojos, empezando a cuestionarme si algo está empezando a fallar en mi cabeza. Pero, no lo entiendo, sigo teniendo la moneda en la mano… ¿Qué clase de sádico juego es este?

Se me escapa una lágrima. Aunque de rabia. No quiero. Joder, no quiero, no quiero. ¡Basta ya de jugar conmigo!

Pego una patada a una papelera cercana, soltando un grito. Después me llevo las manos a la cara, medio intentando secarme las lágrimas medio arañándome en pleno ataque de frustración.

-¡Jodido idiota! ¡Solo se te ocurre a ti dejar que te maten!-me pongo a exclamar, sin dejar de golpear la papelera.- ¡Es mejor separarnos! ¡Nos veremos a las seis y media en la estación, dijiste! Y dónde estás ahora, ¿eh? Probablemente hecho pedazos. ¡Ni con espátula te van a despegar el suelo! ¡Y todo porque eres un puñetero idiota que no sabe cuidarse las espaldas y que se deja matar! ¡Es que si te cojo, te destrozo, te lo juro! ¡Te daría un buen golpe en esa cabezota dura y vacía!

-Eh, que no está vacía. Está llena de aire, que es muy distinto.

Giro sobre mis talones, con las mejillas coloradas por la pelea con la papelera y el corazón desbocado por lo que acabo de oír.

Danny me mira con una sonrisilla en los labios, rascándose la frente con un dedo mientras sujeta la gorra negra hacia arriba. No… Oh, Dios… Algo dentro de mí se revuelve, estallando y haciendo que un cosquilleo casi doloroso se extienda por mi cuerpo.

-Llegas tarde.-murmuro, notando como mis ojos se vuelven a aguar, pero está vez acompañados de una pequeña sonrisa.-Llegas tarde. ¡Llegas tarde!

Me rió, imposiblemente feliz de ver a Danny vivo. Entreabre un poco los brazos y yo me lanzo a ellos sin dudar, casi tirándonos al suelo. Se le escapa un gemido de dolor cuando mi cuerpo impacta contra el suyo, pero no parece importarle porque me sujeta con fuerza y me da un par de vueltas, haciendo que la gorra caiga al suelo.

Cuando deja que mis pies hagan contacto son el suelo, yo no puedo más que seguir abrazándole mientras lloro y río a la vez como un condenado crío bipolar en su hombro.

Hundo mi nariz en su cuello, aspirando ese olor a vainilla que tanto me gusta. Sus brazos siguen a mi alrededor y, oh, debo admitir que es la sensación más maravillosa que he sentido nunca.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos o quizás o horas o vete tú a saber, hasta que me aparto un poco. Pero solo para poder mirarle a los ojos, que conste. Es entonces cuando me fijo en que tiene toda la cara llena de heridas, algunas más grandes que otras. En la frente, en las mejillas, en la barbilla, en los labios… Solo puedo hacer que acariciarlas con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿Sigue en pie esa amenaza de patear mi trasero pecoso de idiota de tal modo que no pueda sentarme en dos semanas?-susurra, apoyando su frente en la mía, abriendo mucho los ojos. Tardo en contestarle porque estoy intentando no ahogarme en sus profundidades azules.

-Claro que sigue en pie. Y como has tardado tanto, no es que no te vayas a poder sentar en dos semanas, es que te va a quedar mi pie de tatuaje para el resto de tu vida.

Suelta una risita y me apapucha un poco más… aunque no tanto como me gustaría. Imaginaciones mías, supongo…

-Me parece bien…-susurra, acariciándome tras dudar la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos de una mano, mientras la otra permanece en la base de mi espalda. Me percato de que la tiene toda vendada, y eso me hace fruncir el ceño. Eso no lo provoca una explosión, ¿no?

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? No, no, mejor dicho, ¿qué te ha pasado en general? Creí que estabas muerto, Danny… Tom dijo algo de una explosión, y de que habían encontrado un cadáver de un Minutario y que había otros dos sin identificar y… y… yo… tú no venías… y…-¿hola, quién ha vuelto a abrir el grifo de mis ojos? Lo decía de coña, pero va a ser verdad que me voy a terminar muriendo por deshidratación… Sería una forma muy penosa de morir… aunque conozco otras más penosas… No voy a hacer ningún comentario al respecto, mejor.

Danny tuerce la boca en una mueca, como si hubiese recordado algo muy desagradable.

-Es una larga historia… Un coche… Charlie… Estaba enfadado… Quería las carpetas, pero no podía decirle donde estaban… Ya sabes, lo típico…-enarco las cejas ante lo último. ¿Típico? Claro, ¿y lo siguiente qué será? ¿Encontrarnos con un dinosaurio? O mejor, con un unicornio de colorines…

Me termino de separar de Danny, al que se le escapa un gruñidito de disconformidad por ello. Sin embargo, no se queja cuando cojo su mano herida con cuidado y la acaricio, sin apartar mis ojos de los de él. Contengo una risilla idiota cuando se sonroja como un tomate cuando le beso los nudillos y los dedos. Se muerde el labio y mueve los ojos de un lado para otro, empezando a dar esos saltitos tan suyos en el sitio. Me sorprendo a mí mismo dándome cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos esa incomodidad que despertaba en él, esos gestos avergonzados que hacía cada vez que le sonreía o le dedicaba una carantoña.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Dan…-termino murmurando, cerrando los ojos y sin soltar su mano, que sigue todavía en contacto con mis labios.

Sin darme cuenta, o quizás sí, me voy acercando hacia su cara. Seguro que tengo una expresión idiota y embelesada, pero me da igual. Simplemente siento que hay demasiada distancia entre nosotros, hay algo que inevitablemente me hace precipitarme hacia él… hacia sus labios. ¿Por qué nunca me había fijado en lo bonitos que eran sus labios? Entreabiertos, con alguna herida, pero sin perder ese tono rosado oscuro… Quiero tocarlos. Saber cómo saben. Quiero probar a mi chico de vainilla. Porque sí, ahora creo entenderlo. Y puedo admitirlo. Parece imposible, pero cosas más raras se han visto. Quizás es verdad eso de que existe una media naranja, esa que siempre estará ahí para ti y tú para ella, lejos, cerca, pero en alguna parte. No todo el mundo la conoce y algunos se acaban conformando con medios limones, pero… ¿Podría ser? ¿Será esa la razón por la que he caído por Danny? ¿Es mi media naranja? A lo mejor solo estoy exagerando, construyendo castillos en el aire, siendo demasiado romántico. Puede que sea simple encaprichamiento… Pero quiero arriesgarme. Quiero intentarlo. Quiero jugar a intentar ser feliz.

Mientras divago, la distancia que me separa de Danny ha ido disminuyendo hasta conformarse por un par de centímetros. Noto su respiración agitada contra mi barbilla, la tensión de su cuerpo, y casi puedo notar los golpeteos desenfrenados de su corazón contra sus costillas. Me gustaría decirle que no se preocupe, que mi corazón también va muy deprisa, pero no tengo oportunidad porque mi boca pasa a estar ocupada en otros asuntos más importantes.

Debo decir que aunque ya le había besado antes, esto no se parece en nada. Tampoco se parece en nada a la forma en la que nos besamos en esa 'pesadilla erótica', como muy bien la llamó él sin conocer que estaba vergonzosamente cerca de la realidad. Es distinto, yo qué sé. Y me encanta. Oh, sí, me encanta. La forma en la que sus labios tiemblan al principio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer cuando los presiono con los míos. Parece dudar, pero solo un pequeño aumento de la presión hace que termine por corresponderme. Sus manos se enredan en torno a mi cintura y yo mantengo mi mano en su mejilla, acariciándole el pómulo con el pulgar.

Dulce, sin llegar a lo pasional. Cuando por fin me atrevo a intentar profundizar, dejo que mi lengua recorra su labio superior lentamente, pidiendo permiso. Vuelve a dudar. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene miedo? Recuerdo eso que me dijo sobre que no tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas. Será eso. Por eso intento decirle sin hablar que no se preocupe, que yo me ofrezco voluntario para enseñarle. Sonrío interiormente al percibir que cede y cómo empieza a entreabrir la boca, dándome consentimiento para explorar.

Y, ¡zas!, como siempre pasa en todas las películas de comedia romántica barata, empieza a sonar mi teléfono. Maldigo, tanto interior como exteriormente. Estoy a punto de ignorarlo para seguir con mi misión de colonizaje/exploración/a lo Indiana Jones, pero entonces Danny se aparta de mí de un bote.

Me sorprendo, abriendo mucho los ojos, incrédulo. ¿Se ha apartado? Encima ahora me está mirando asustado y arrepentido. No lo entiendo.

-Danny, ¿qué te…?

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.-me corta, con voz temblorosa.-No vuelvas a besarme.

Mi mandíbula está a punto de desencajarse del sitio. ¿Perdona? ¿No era él el que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí? ¿El que era capaz de pagarme con tal de que pasase tiempo con él? ¿El que me pagó por un beso? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué cómo se lo doy gratis y de todo corazón ya no vale? ¿Solo mola con morbo o qué?

-Vale... Sie es lo que quieres, muy bien, no volveré a besarte…

Me mira con una expresión de pura disculpa y de dolor cuando yo niego con la cabeza, herido en lo más hondo. Cuando empiezo a tener claros mis sentimientos, va y resulta que él ya no me quiere. ¿Qué coño es esto? Joder, ¿cómo tengo que decirlo? ¿En chino mandarín? Basta de jugar conmigo. ¿No, todavía no ha quedado claro? BASTA DE JUGAR CONMIGO. ¿Ya? Porque lo puedo decir más alto pero no más claro.

Me duele el pecho y los ojos me escuecen, algo empujando contra mis cuentas, pidiendo salir. Saco el móvil del bolsillo, que no ha dejado de sonar, pulso a la tecla de descolgar y me lo llevo a la oreja.

-_¿Dougie? Joder, Dougie, llevas quince minutos de más sin coger el teléfono._-reconozco la voz preocupada de Harry al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, me metí en un sitio donde no había cobertura.-explico, con voz plana y monótona, clavando los ojos en la pared en lugar de en Danny. No quiero verle. Aunque noto que él me observa. Sus ojos me queman. Duele. Últimamente parece que todo duele…

-_…Dougie, ¿estás bien? ¿Dougie? _-Harry me estaba hablando, pero solo he pillado la última pregunta.

¿Qué si estoy bien? No, joder, no. Estoy de todo menos bien. Por eso contesto un:

-Sí, estoy bien.

De puta madre. Ahora, quiero mi premio al mejor mentiroso. No me negaréis que estoy haciendo méritos para merecerlo. Ese y el de la vida más patética.

Yo solo lo dejo caer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y esto es todo, pipol. Espero poder subir en un par de semanas, pero no me culpéis si no me volvéis a evr en un mes. Intentaré que no, pero wueh. Sabéis que vuestro comentarios me hacen feliz, ¿verdad?<br>**_

_** Cenkius por leer *OOOO* *sale haciendo la croquetilla feliz*  
><strong>_


	11. Capítulo 10

_** Pim, pam, toma lacasitos. Uooh, eeeoooeoooooooooooooo! **  
><em>

_** Vale, ya ._. **_

_** Aquí estoy de nuevo tras ¿dos semanas?. En fin, más vale tarde que nunca, como dice cierta hermosa canción de ciertos ingleses ciertamente adorables 8) I hope you like this chapter. Y espero también no recibir más amenazas de muerte por lo que escribo... o mejor dicho, lo que no escribo (?) No me hagáis caso, no he tomado mis pastillas de colores todavía xDD**_

_** Now, let's party 8) **_

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO 10<span>_

_'' No es valiente aquel que no tiene miedo, sino el que sabe conquistarlo.''_

Definitivamente, lo mejor de ser testigo protegido de una investigación federal anticorrupción de carácter confidencial es que te puedes levantar a la hora que te dé la gana.

Miro el contador de mi brazo mientras me desperezo, estirándome como si quisiese bien crecer unos cuantos centímetros o bien practicar para ganar un concurso de contorsiones. Son las diez y media pasadas de la mañana. Llevo despierto un buen rato, pero da igual: se está muy a gustito en la cama.

Me enrosco en el edredón y me froto la nariz contra la almohada, con un sonrisilla adormilada en la cara. Creo que podría pasarme así el resto del día. ¿Y por qué no? Quiero decir, tenemos una reunión con Tom, pero es a las cinco de la tarde. No hay prisa.

Así que me vuelvo a quedar frito, hasta las doce y algo. Solo entonces me levanto y no porque quiera, sino porque ciertas fuerzas físicas de carácter urgente me coaccionan a ir al baño.

Voy dando saltitos impacientes por todo el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa franca, maldiciendo por la enorme distancia que parece haberse creado entre mi habitación y el baño. Pero según abro la puerta del baño se me pasan todas las ganas al ver que Danny está dentro. En la ducha. Y en las duchas no se suele meter uno con ropa.

-Weeepa.-suelto como un idiota, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados sobre mis talones descalzos, tan rápido que casi pierdo el equilibrio.

Salgo pitando del baño, sin pararme a ver si Danny ha percibido mi fugaz y penosa entrada. Y ratificar antes de nada que no he visto nada… Casi nada... Uh...

-Hey, Bello Durmiente.-Harry me recibe en la cocina con una sonrisa, aunque frunce un poco el ceño al verme.- ¿Y esos coloretes?

¿Sobra decir que eso solo hace que enrojezca más? Todavía estoy en estado de shock… o algo que se le parezca.

-Yo… pues… oh…

Enarca las cejas. Luego me mira de arriba abajo. Y después una pequeña sonrisa se instala en sus labios. Adivino que es lo que está pensando y empiezo a agitar los brazos como un poseso.

-Eh, eh, EH. ¡Que no es lo que piensas! ¡No es eso!

Solo consigo que la sonrisa se ensanche. Y también golpearme el dedo del pie contra la mesa. Au.

-Yo no digo nada, Doug, que aquí cada uno invierte sus mañanas en lo que quiera.

-¡Pero que no! ¡Te estás equivocando! Solo fui al baño porque uno tiene sus necesidades y… Oh, joder, creo que lo estoy empeorando.

Harry suelta una carcajada y me da un ligero puñetazo en el hombro, para después pasarme el brazo por encima.

-Te estoy tomando el pelo, bobo.-me pellizca la mejilla, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.-A veces eres la cosa más inocente que hay, de verdad.

-Según tú, no tan inocente.-comento, lanzándole una miradita recriminatoria, mientras siento que la temperatura de mi cara comienza a bajar. Se vuelve a reír, contagiándome.

-Tienes razón. No tanto. Y no siempre.-guiña un ojo y yo suelto una risita, girándome y escabulléndome de su brazo, pero solo para quedar frente a él. Pongo las manos en las caderas y le miro con un mohín victorioso.

-Así me gusta, que me des la razón.

Él hace una exagerada reverencia, doblándose en dos y haciendo una floritura con la mano.

-Todo para tenerle contento, señor. ¿Desea algo más su Señoría?-el tono burlón no abandona su voz, lo que me hace sonreír. Me dirijo a la nevera y la abro, buscando algo que me sirva de desayuno. Me recorre un escalofrío cuando una congelada brisa colisiona contra mis piernas descubiertas.

-De momento, no. Puedes retirarte hasta nueva orden.-digo, cogiendo el cartón de leche y llevándomelo a los labios. En seguida escucho un 'No seas cerdo y coge un vaso' de Harry, pero me limito a sacarle la lengua y continuar con mi propósito. Cual es mi sorpresa cuando, sin haber dado ni dos tragos, el cartón se inclina demasiado y se me cae medio contenido encima.

-Serás hijo de…-farfullo, pasándome la mano por la barbilla y por el cuello, encogiéndome al notar la frialdad del líquido en mi camiseta y en mis piernas.

-Te dije que cogieses un vaso.-Harry agita el dedo con el que ha inclinado el cartón en el aire.-Ahora sí que parece que has estado haciendo cosas indecentes.- Encima con cachondeos. Se va a enterar…

Agarro el rodillo de cocina que tengo a mano y lo giro, preparado para utilizarlo como mortal látigo. Empiezo a perseguirle por la cocina, sin dejar de soltar amenazas entremezcladas con risas, y sin dejar de darle con el trapo. Pero mi ventaja no dura mucho, porque Harry se hace con otro rodillo.

-Eh, eso no vale. ¡La idea era mía! ¡Cógete otra cosa!-me quejo, echando a correr en dirección a la puerta, ya que sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra él. ¿No decían que una retirada a tiempo era una victoria?

-¿Quién dijo que no valía? Vamos, Poynter, no seas cobarde.

-¡No es cobardía! ¡Se llama inteligencia!-grito, mientras correteo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, sabiendo que Harry me pisa los talones. Según llego arriba, miro hacia atrás, mordiéndome el labio para contener la risa. Y, claro, luego pasa lo que pasa, porque a todo uno no puede estar.

Me choco con un Danny recién duchado y a medio vestir y, como no podía ser de otra manera más hollywoodiana, terminamos cayendo estrepitosamente uno encima del otro.

-¡Ay!-suelta él, cuando su bonito culo impacta contra el suelo, yo agitando los brazos a su alrededor en un vano propósito de no dejar los dientes en su hombro.

No hay cosa más oportuna que caerte encima de la persona con la que estás muy enfadado pero hacia la cual no puedes dejar de sentirte tremendamente atraído estando los dos bastante ligeritos de ropa.

La cara de Danny adquiere un color así como de tomate maduro con pecas. Yo intento disimular mi propio bochorno y me acelero todo intentando levantarme y separarme de él antes de que haga algo de lo que después me arrepienta (ejemplo: violarlo… vale, no, estaba intentando hacer la tontería… no os lo toméis en serio, oye…). No lo consigo, claro, porque mis piernas se empeñan en hacerse un lío con las de él. Tampoco es que ayude mucho que Harry aparezca y me dé con el trapo en toda la espalda.

-¡Harry! ¡Esa me ha dolido!-grito, estirando la espalda ante el escozor, todavía en el regazo de Danny.

-Esa era la intención. ¿Te rindes?-agita el rodillo en el aire, amenazante, yo levanto las manos en son de paz y asiento vigorosamente. Él sonríe y me tiende una mano para ayudar a levantarme. Después vuelve a bajar las escaleras dirección a la cocina, con una sonrisa triunfal. Como le gustaba a aquel hombre ganar…

Estoy a punto de dejar a Danny en el suelo, sin ni siquiera mirarle. No sabéis el daño que me ha hecho. Hacía dos semanas que habíamos llegado a Londres. Y casi dos semanas de su flagrante rechazo. Y no me refiero al de la callejuela, cuando me dijo que no le volviera a besar. Ese me dolió, pero no tanto. Lo más doloroso vino tres días después, cuando, incapaz de aguantar más su repentino cambio de sentimientos, me armé de valor para ir a preguntarle directamente el motivo por el cual había perdido interés en mí.

_Cojo aire y golpeo los nudillos contra la puerta. Estoy tan estúpidamente nervioso que mis rodillas no dejan de colisionar una contra otra, como si fueran castañuelas. _

_Escucho unos pasos vacilantes tras la madera y, después de un par de segundos de silencio en los que mis pulmones dejan de recibir aire, se abre y Danny asoma la cabeza. _

_-Oh, Dougie… _

_Hola, voz, ¿dónde te has metido?_

_-Ah… Uh, hola… Esto… ¿Te importaría que hablásemos un momento?-pregunto, observando con detenimiento y exhaustividad la punta de mis zapatos. _

_Duda, mira dentro de la habitación, y después me vuelve a enfocar._

_-Por favor…-murmuro, al ver que vacila demasiado. _

_Sin decir una palabra termina de abrir la puerta de su cuarto y se hace a un lado para que pase. Titubeo un poco, y al entrar casi se me escapa una sonrisa al percibir la fragancia a vainilla que hay en el ambiente. Resisto la tentación de relamerme y me dirijo a su cama, en la cual me siento tras que me dé su permiso. Él hace lo mismo, pero justo en la otra esquina, lo más lejos posible de mí. El primer pinchazo en el pecho y el escozor en los ojos no se hacen esperar demasiado. _

_-Eh… ¿qué tal estás?-comento, para romper el hielo. Se encoje de hombros, mientras juguetea con el borde de la venda que todavía recubre una de sus manos. No me ha querido contar qué es exactamente lo que le pasó en aquel aparcamiento, aunque algo se le escapó a Tom sobre 'los métodos de persuasión' de los Minutarios… Trago saliva, sin querer ni siquiera imaginármelo. _

_-Bueno, mejor. Sigo teniendo la sensación de que me ha pasado un camión por encima… Casi es como si me hubiera estallado algo cerca, fíjate lo que te digo.-bromea, y a mí se me escapa un tonta risita. Luego nos volvemos a poner serios y a quedarnos en silencio._

_-Danny, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que estés sano y salvo.-digo tras un rato, moviéndome en la cama para ponerme a su lado. Parece incómodo, pero no se aparta. Yo deslizo lentamente mi mano sobre los centímetros de colcha que nos separan, mientras sigo hablando.-De verdad, lo pasé muy mal cuando no llegaste a la estación. Y después me dijeron lo de la explosión y… Pero cuando vi la moneda… No te puedes ni imaginar la alegría que me dio… Nada comparado cuando apareciste y comprobé que sí, que no estaba soñando y que estabas vivo de verdad…-mi mano ya ha llegado a su pierna y tantea, subiendo por ella vacilante hasta casi alcanzar su propia mano.-Creo que fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí…_

_-Para, no sigas, por favor, Dougie.-se levanta de sopetón, sin que haya llegado a cogerle la mano. Contengo un mohín y le observo de espaldas a mí, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. _

_-Sí, sí que sigo. ¿Qué ha pasado, Dan? Quiero decir… Cuando te besé… Me dijiste que no lo volviera a hacer. Tú, que me habías pagado dos semanas para que hiciese precisamente eso… ¿Por qué? Quiero saberlo. Exijo saberlo.-mi tono de voz ha ido aumentando, alimentado por la rabia y por el dolor. _

_-Créeme, no quieres saberlo. Es mejor que lo dejemos así. Olvídate y…_

_-¿¡Qué lo olvide? ¿¡Me estás pidiendo que lo olvide!-me levanto de la cama, con las manos apretadas en puños y las lágrimas al borde de los ojos. Parece que se asusta con mi reacción, que no la esperaba.- ¡Primero me pagas para que te bese, pones en peligro toda tu tapadera por protegerme, me dices que quieres ser mi ángel de la guarda, que te has enamorado de mí, y ¿ahora me pides que lo olvide? ¡Descolocas todo mi mundo y me pides que lo olvide, que lo deje pasar! Joder, no puedo actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, Danny. ¿Qué ha pasado con todas esas cosas bonitas que me dijiste? ¿Por qué ya no me quieres? Necesito una explicación…_

_Pone una mueca. Luego baja los ojos, como si fuese a decir algo doloroso. Algo que me va a hacer mucho daño. _

_-Solo era una forma de distraerme… _

_Al principio no entiendo lo que quiere decir. Por eso me quedo mirándole con cara de no entender nada. Él se rasca la nuca, como si no quisiese continuar. Pero lo hace. Y juro que cada palabra es como una puñalada en el corazón._

_-Estaba muy estresado por el tema de espiar a los Minutarios. Vivía con la tensión constante de que me descubriesen. Así que decidí buscar algo con lo que distraerme. No sabía el qué, hasta que te chocaste conmigo en la discoteca. No sé, de repente se me ocurrió que quizás podía jugar un poco, ya sabes, solo algo de flirteo inocente. Pero cuando empecé a hablar contigo… Se me ocurrió llevarlo más allá… Ver hasta dónde podía llegar… Por eso te pedía besos a cambio de tiempo. Y luego jugaba el papel de tortolito enamorado. Pero ahora todo se ha acabado, o está a punto de hacerlo. Así que no veo por qué el juego tiene que continuar… _

_Juego. ¿Ha dicho juego? ¿Eso es todo lo que era? ¿Un puto juego? Cierro los ojos. De repente estoy muy mareado. Un juego. Ingenuo de mí. ¿Consigue engañar a una mafia entera y no va a conseguir engañarme a mí? Desde luego, es un buen actor. _

_-Lo siento, de verdad, nunca pensé que podrías corresponderme… Juro que nunca pensé que esto pudiera acabar así. Solo era un jue…_

_-Un juego, ya.-le corto, con los párpados todavía bajados. No quiero oír cómo se disculpa. No quiero oír su voz, ni verle, ni olerle, ni sentirle, ni saber que existe. Quiero que desaparezca de mi vida. Que nunca haya sido parte de ella. Pero, desgraciadamente, no hay ninguna goma mágica que pueda hacer eso.- ¿Para qué pensar en los demás? ¿Para qué molestarse por sus sentimientos? ¡Vamos a jugar con Dougie! ¡Vamos a hacer que su corazón se haga pedazos para después pisotearlos hasta que no sea más que polvo! ¡Bien! ¡Qué divertido! Dime, ¿era algo cierto de todo lo que me dijiste? ¿Llegaste a sentir si quiera el menor aprecio por mí?_

_-Te tengo cariño, Dougie, eso no puedo negarlo. Pero… todos los demás sentimientos… el amor… nunca existió…_

_Y ahí está. La peor frase de todas. El amor nunca existió. Yo arriesgando todo lo que tenía, incluso mi relación con la única persona cercana que me quedaba, por algo que nunca existió. Duele. Duele tanto que siento la imperiosa necesidad de sacarlo fuera. No es justo que sea yo el único que sufra. _

_Abro los ojos lentamente, mirando a Danny, que no quita los ojos de los míos, en ellos un perpetuo brillo de disculpa que ya nada puede hacer. Cojo aire, me balanceo ligeramente sobre los talones y después hago que mi puño impacte contra su cara. Espero haberle hecho daño, aunque solo sea la mínima parte de lo que me duele a mí. Sin embargo, ni siquiera me quedo para comprobarlo. _

Ahora Danny me observa desde el suelo, con los ojos tintados de disculpa y de arrepentimiento… y de quizás algo más.

Durante la primera semana después de aquella maldita conversación, no le había hablado, ni si quiera cuando él me hablaba a mí. Sin embargo, una de las noches en las que no conseguía dormir ni mucho menos quitármelo de la cabeza, empecé a darle vueltas a sus palabras. Si te parabas con detenimiento a pensar… ¿no era demasiado rebuscado todo aquello? Quiero decir, puede que estuviese estresado y eso por lo de hacer de espía entre una banda corrupta y mafiosa con sofisticados 'métodos de persuasión', como se le había escapado a Tom, pero ¿pasarte a flirtear con un completo desconocido llegando al extremo de darle tiempo a cambio de besos? No es que sea un experto, pero diría que eso no es muy… coherente. ¿Y si me había mentido? ¿Y si en realidad sí que sentía algo por mí pero no quería demostrarlo? No se me ocurría ninguna razón para que quisiese ocultarlo, teniendo en cuenta que no parecía importarle besarme en público (bueno, al menos no le importó darme un piquito en el jardín del hospital). ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál podía ser la razón para que me mintiera y me dijera que nunca había sentido nada por mí? A lo mejor me lo estaba imaginando todo porque me sentía tremendamente herido y quería buscar algo a lo que aferrarme, saber que no todo había sido una mentira.

Y aquí viene el pero.

Podía ser que me hubiera puesto a elucubrar buscando respuestas que curasen mis maltrechos sentimientos, pero estaban sus reacciones. Me explico: desde aquella semana me empecé a fijar en que Danny seguía mirándome de reojo, se ponía colorado cuando le tocaba por accidente y toda esa parafernalia. Si no sentía nada por mí, ¿a qué venía tanto nerviosismo?

Sí, también pensé que me estaba imaginando todo. Ya veis, desprendo confianza en mí mismo hasta por los poros de la piel. Nótese ironía.

Sin embargo, uno de los días en las oficinas de los Guardianes, Giovanna me había llevado a parte en uno de los descansos (sí, seguíamos testificando y arreglando declaraciones de cara al juicio que esperábamos que nos concedieran) y me había preguntado si había arreglado las cosas con Danny. Me sorprendió, ya de entrada, que supiese que entre él y yo había algo sin ni siquiera habérselo dicho. Pero, bueno, supongo que es uno de los súper poderes de los psicólogos… De forma que le había dejado caer de forma escueta que no había 'él y yo' porque no estaba interesado en mí. Fue entonces cuando ella ladeo la cabeza con desconcierto y soltó un "pero si se ve que está coladito por ti" que me hizo confirmar mis sospechas. Oh, y también ponerme rojo como un semáforo. Y tirarme media botella de agua por encima, sí.

Decir que creer que le seguía gustando pero que por alguna condenada razón no quería contarme porque ya no quería demostrarlo solo hizo que me enfadase aún más.

Y así es como tampoco le había dirigido la palabra hasta el día de hoy.

Y, ahora, mientras él sigue en el suelo y yo sigo de pie frente a él, me pregunto si es hora de intentar averiguar la razón de tan estúpida conducta por su parte. ¿El problema? Que tengo miedo que diga algo que me haga daño. Ya he sufrido bastante, ¿no creéis? Quizás sea mejor dejar las cosas así. Porque si estaba en lo cierto, tenía que ser él el que viniese a explicármelo, no yo el que fuese a preguntar…

Pero, ay, es que se me hace tan difícil ignorarle. Le odiaba y a la vez, me atraía. Mucho. Puff. Más de lo que debería. Y le odiaba más por hacer que me sintiese así. Y entonces es cuando me gustaba todavía más… ¡Todo un puñetero comportamiento de lo más bipolar, lo sé! Me entraban ganas de agarrarle de la pechera, zarandearle, abrazarle, besarle y enseñarle a mi manera que no se cuentan mentiras. Todo sin compasión ninguna.

En fin, bajemos a la Tierra y volvamos a ponernos en onda, que llevamos como cinco minutos en las mismas posiciones.

Cojo aire, armándome de valor, y después extiendo la mano hacia Danny. Vamos a intentarlo. Porque como siga mucho tiempo en esta situación de incertidumbre voy a perder la razón… Si es que no lo he hecho ya.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto, poniendo mi voz más amable y apaciguadora. Gira la cabeza, mirando hacia los lados como si no se creyese que le estaba hablando a él. Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿Me dices a mí?-se señala con el dedo, con esos ojos de muñequito que tiene abiertos de par en par debido a la incredulidad. ¿No es adora… ¡Poynter, céntrese! Ya se me iba otra vez la cabeza a cosas que no tenían por qué irse…

-No, al fantasma que tienes detrás.-bromeo rápidamente para que no adivine los derroteros por los que se ha ido mi privilegiada mente.-Claro que te digo a ti, tonto.

Se pone colorado y acepta la mano. Después mueve los ojos nerviosamente, murmura un ''gracias'' casi inaudible y se dispone a marcharse a su habitación. Pero yo le cojo de la muñeca antes de que se aleje demasiado, impidiendo su huida.

-Danny…

-¿Sí?

Trago saliva. ¿Y ahora? Me he quedado en blanco, genial. ¡Un aplauso para mí! Le miro y veo como empieza a cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra, impaciente. Mi mano sigue cerrada suavemente en torno a su muñeca, y casi puedo sentir el pulso acelerado de sus venas a través de la piel. Clavo mi ojos en los suyos, intentando trasmitirle lo que no soy capaz de decirle. ¿Por qué? Danny, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te lo haces a ti? Podríamos ser felices. Podríamos intentarlo. Yo creo en nosotros. Creo que podría funcionar. ¿Por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo? La verdad, no quiero más mentiras. ¿Por qué? … No le digo nada, por supuesto. Ahora sé qué decir, pero he perdido el valor para decirlo. Aquí vuelve mi amigo el miedo. Otra vez me dejo vencer, dejo que me domine.

-Uh… nada.-murmuro, enfadado conmigo mismo y con él. Le suelto y medio corro en dirección a mi habitación, dejándole solo en el pasillo.

Solo una vez que estoy con la espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada de mi cuarto, dispuesto a no volver a salir a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, me doy cuenta de que todavía no he ido al baño y que hay cierta urgencia que debo atender.

Mierda.

_-¿D_e verdad?-vuelve a preguntar Danny por enésima vez.

Y Tom asiente con una sonrisa por enésima vez también.

-Sí. Al final el consejo ha aprobado el juicio contra los Minutarios. Creo que esta vez podemos ganar, no como la última vez. Tenemos toda la información que nos habéis dado y el juez está de acuerdo con que se incluya como prueba. Es posible que tengáis que testificar ante el fiscal y ante los abogados de Charlie, pero-da un pequeño saltito en el sitio que jamás podrías imaginar que diera una persona con su cargo.-estoy seguro de que ganaremos y encerraremos a esos mafiosos de una vez por todas.

La cara de Tom, así como la de toda la Unidad de Crimen Organizado, es de pura felicidad. Y no me extraña. Llevan años (y no exagero) intentando reunir pruebas suficientes para encarcelar a Charlie, pero los dos anteriores juicios que habían hecho en contra de él habían resultado infructuosos debido a la falta de pruebas concluyentes y a la eficacia de los carísimos abogados que susodicho personaje había contratado para defenderle.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia Harry, que también sonríe. Parece que el final está próximo… Genial. Pronto me descubro sonriendo como un idiota. Falta tan poco para que todo esto se acabe, para que podamos volver a nuestra tranquila rutina sin sobresaltos, sin maniacos ojiverdes que nos persigan para torturarnos, sin preocupaciones más allá de ganar honradamente nuestro tiempo… Espera… ¿Seguro que volverá a ser todo como antes? Harry y yo ya no estamos juntos, aunque hay que admitir que en las últimas semanas nuestra relación había mejorado bastante. Era mejor incluso que cuando éramos pareja. ¿Quizás es que funcionamos mejor siendo solo amigos? Por otra parte, no sé si quiero volver a la vida ajetreada y casi sin respiros de hace menos de un mes. Además, ni siquiera sé si sigo teniendo trabajo, ya que en la discoteca no volvieron a saber de mí desde que empezó todo este embrollo. Y, por último, queda una cuestión muy importante. O quizás, _la _cuestión…

Me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de los que estamos en la sala se han levantado y de que alguien ha abierto un par de botellas de champán para celebrar la noticia del juicio. Además han sacado algo de comer. Luego dicen que los federales son unos setas…

Después de varias/algunas/cuatro o cinco copas, estoy que me subo por las paredes. Tengo que admitir que es posible que...se me haya subido un poquitín de nada el alcohol a la cabeza… Hacía mucho que no bebía y me está afectando, solo es eso, ¿vale?

Me aparto de la mesa sobre la que estaba apoyado y voy a por algo para llenarme el estómago antes de que me ponga a hacer algo de lo que me avergüence. Ya sabéis que la bebida te aporta mucha confianza y eso…

En mi camino hacia la mesa de las provisiones, me tropiezo con, ¿a qué no adivináis quién?, ¡sí!, con ese pecoso de vainilla que tanto adoro.

-¿Por qué siempre estamos tropezando el uno con el otro?-comento, balanceándome sobre los talones tras recuperar el equilibrio, con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Probablemente no le habría hablado en condiciones normales, pero ya he mencionado que estaba lleno de confianza en mí mismo.

-No lo sé, será cosa de la física…-dice él, sonriendo un poquitín. ¿Por qué no parece tan contento como debería? Quiero decir, acaba de saber que por fin sus esfuerzos se verán recompensados. Debería estar bailando hasta la Macarena sobre la mesa.

Me muerdo los labios para no completar la frase sobre la física. Física la que yo te dijera, amigo mío. ¡Ja! Vale, ya…

-Um…creo que voy a salir un poco fuera, me estoy agobiando un poco…-murmura, y yo apresuro a soltar un 'te acompaño'. No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se me brinda: estar a solas con Danny, sin ningún lugar al que pueda huir, sin que nadie que nos interrumpa y con la valentía renovada que me da mi estado ligeramente intoxicado.

Salimos al pasillo desértico de las oficinas del edificio de los Guardianes, y noto como suelta el aire una vez fuera del barullo.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto, mirándole de lado. Sonríe débilmente y asiente, echando a andar. Me apresuro a seguirle, por lo que tengo que dar un par de zancadas.- ¿Qué te pasa?

No me contesta al principio, pero termina abriendo la boca tras lanzarme una mirada de reojo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Es solo que… no sé. No me acabo de creer que pueda ser posible que todo esto se vaya a acabar. Me alegro, no me malinterpretes… Pero… Llevo meses siendo el espía de los Guardianes. Y años formando parte de los Minutarios. Y pensar en que todo eso se acabará… No sé… Supongo que solo tengo un poco miedo al cambio.-suelta una risita y yo me enternezco. Me entran ganas de achucharlo hasta que se le salgan los ojos… Metafóricamente hablando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto, sin apartarme de su lado y sin dejar de mirarle. Esta era _la_ cuestión que tanto me preocupaba hacía un rato.-Cuando todo acabe, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Pone una mueca que bien podría interpretarse como de dolor.

-Puff… No tengo ni la menor idea. Yo… no sé, de verdad que no lo sé… No tengo a ningún sitio al que ir… Todo lo que he conocido va a desaparecer… No lo sé…

Me muerdo de nuevo el labio. Nos hemos detenido en medio de un ancho pasillo con puertas que comunican a oficinas privadas. No parece haber nadie, bien porque son casi las ocho de la tarde bien porque están todos en la improvisada y pequeña fiesta.

¿Lo digo o no lo digo?

-Uh… Danny, yo no voy a desaparecer.-ya está, lo he dicho. Es hora de empezar a buscar respuestas…

Suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara, frotándose los ojos.

-Doug, ya hemos hablado de esto…

Pongo un mohín. Después me cruzo de brazos y me enfurruño como si fuese un niño de cinco años. Y de repente, se me ocurre una cosa. Una cosa que no haría ni loco si estuviese lo suficientemente sobrio. Pero como no lo estoy, se siente.

Me giro rápidamente, tirándome contra Danny y empujándole hacia una de las oficinas vacías, cuya puerta, por suerte, está abierta. Le he pillado tan de sorpresa que no reacciona a tiempo y cuando le da por hacerme la pregunta del millón (osease, qué coño hago) yo ya he cerrado la puerta y la he trancado con el pestillo.

-Shhh.-le digo, intentando ponerme serio, aunque se me escapa la risa un par de veces. Aquí está de nuevo el Dougie al que le gusta llevar las riendas, ese que solo Danny es capaz de hacer salir. Me voy acercando, mientras él retrocede, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Hasta que se tropieza con la silla giratoria del escritorio y casi se me abre la cabeza. Pero no, milagrosamente queda sentadito en la silla. Perfecto. Antes de que pueda escapar, le agarro las muñecas y se las sujeto contra los reposabrazos.-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, que para eso es un interrogatorio.

Su cara de flipado no tiene precio, os lo juro.

-Se puede sab…

-¡Shh! No te he dado permiso para hablar, Daniel…-su nuez se mueve arriba y abajo nerviosamente al tragar saliva, y su cara se tiñe de un intenso color rojizo. Y luego tiene el morro de decir que no siente nada por mí… ¡Psé!-Ay, ay, ay… Yo me sé de uno que es un pequeño mentirosillo…

-No-no sé de lo que me estás hablando.

Acerco mi cara a la suya, con las cejas enarcadas. Él se echa para atrás, intentando aumentar la distancia, pero el respaldo no da más de sí. Estoy tan cerca que puedo ver como un par de gotitas de sudor empiezan a formarse en su frente.

-Todo fue un juego, Dougie. Solo buscaba distraerme, Dougie. No siento nada por ti, Dougie. El amor nunca existió, Dougie. ¿Te suena ahora?-no contesta, claramente. Y yo sonrío, tras chasquear la lengua contra el paladar.-Tengo que admitir que los primeros días me lo creí. Creí de verdad que me habías engañado completamente y que había caído como un idiota en tu jueguecito. Pero, ¡ay!, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que toda esa excusa era un poco estúpida?

-Dougie, en serio, no sé de lo que me hablas. Te dije la verdad. No siento nada por ti. Todo era un… aah…-se corta cuando me subo de un salto a su regazo, sin soltarle aún las muñecas. Me acomodo mejor, dejando que mis piernas cuelguen a ambos lados de su cadera, mientras la silla gira y avanza bruscamente debido a mi movimiento anterior.

-¿Decías?-pregunto, con voz inocente. Balbucea sin llegar a decir nada coherente, lo que me hace reír. Es tan adorable… Me lo comía a besos (inserte carita babeante con chiribitas en los ojos).-Porque si quieres puedo seguir yo. Dime, Danny, si no sientes nada por mí, ¿por qué te altera tanto que esté cerca de ti? ¿Eh? Puedes apartarme. Sabes que puedes, eres más fuerte que yo. En menos de nada podrías y puedes quitarme de encima de ti. Y, mira por dónde, no lo has hecho. No pretenderás ahora que me crea que no te has parado a pensarlo, ¿verdad? Porque no lo voy a hacer.

Acaricio su nariz con la mía mientras hablo, abandonando cualquier tipo de risa o de gracia. Ahora es serio. Es la hora de la verdad, de las explicaciones.

Danny se queda callado unos segundos, pero al final traga saliva de nuevo y vuelve a hablar:

-No quiero hacerte daño. Esto es lo mejor para ti, créeme. No-no quiero esto…-en vez de una afirmación parece una súplica. Y no estoy seguro que de se corresponda con sus palabras. Casi es como si una parte de él me estuviese pidiendo ayuda. Y no es ningún efecto del alcohol ni nada por el estilo. Todo el efecto de la bebida se me ha pasado.

Me acerco un poco más a él, si es que es posible, y me dejo sumergir en el azul de sus ojos. Más de lo mismo.

-Tus labios dicen una cosa, Danny. Pero tus ojos dicen otra muy distinta. ¿A cuál tengo que hacer caso?-apoyo los labios en su mejilla y luego los voy deslizando hasta su oreja, en un camino de cortos besos.- Dime por qué. Solo quiero una explicación. Pero una de verdad. No me mientas. Dame una explicación coherente de porqué ya no quieres estar conmigo y te dejaré en paz, te lo prometo.-le suelto las manos y dejo que las mías vayan hasta su pecho. Puedo notar en la palma de mí mano la gran velocidad a la que va su corazón, cómo tiembla bajo mi tacto, cómo su garganta se contrae al tragar saliva, el aire entrando entrecortado por su nariz. Me separo de su oreja para mirarle a los ojos. Se muerde los labios, e, inconscientemente, yo hago lo mismo. Parece que está a punto de ceder, aunque vacila. Necesita un pequeño empujoncito. Bien, estoy dispuesto a dárselo.

Suelta un jadeo ahogado cuando presiono mis labios con los suyos y da un pequeño saltito sobresaltado en la silla. Sin apartar mis ojos de sus pupilas, comienzo a mover lentamente los labios en un beso que intenta persuadirle. Veo cómo su mirada comienza a nublarse y cómo sus manos se han convertido en puños en los reposabrazos del sillón. ¿Intenta resistirse? No sabe de lo que soy capaz. Yo también tengo mis 'métodos de persuasión'.

Me separo un poquito, pero solo para poder capturar su labio inferior entre mis dientes. Escucho con satisfacción su pequeño resuello y sonrió, sin dejar que se escape. Sabe que sé que me sigue deseando. Sus reacciones no dejan lugar a dudas. Suelto el labio y vuelvo a besarle, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Tiembla, se tensa; sigue negándose a corresponderme, pero estoy seguro de que lo terminará haciendo. Le falta muy poco para que sobrepase su límite…

Y supongo que cruza esa línea cuando mi lengua recorre el perfil de su boca. Emite un gruñido extraño y grave y sus brazos rodean de forma tan repentina mi figura que casi caemos de la silla.

-A la mierda todo… Si vamos a morir, al menos hacerlo después de haber hecho algo que merezca la pena.-escucho como murmura antes de buscar mis labios.

Y debo decir que para no tener mucha experiencia en aquel tipo de cosas, como él me había dicho tiempo atrás, no lo hacía nada, nada mal cuando se ponía en serio. Casi siento como me derrito cuando entreabre sin vacilar los labios, concediéndome un permiso que ni siquiera había pedido todavía. No digamos nada cuando entran en contacto ciertos apéndices con afán explorador…

Caigo en la cuenta de que todavía no me ha dado una explicación de todo ese comportamiento que había tenido, de esa mentira que buscaba alejarme de su lado. Pero, ¿sabéis qué?

Ya habría tiempo para eso en otro momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y esto es todo por ahora :) Espero que ahora ya no me matéis por haber roto el Pones y blos, blos, blos. Love you. <em>**

**_ Y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado, really *O*_**

**_*se aleja haciendo la croqueta* _**


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Aloha for everyone. ¿Qué tal? Sé que he tardado, pero por fin (POR FIN), he acabado el capítulo once xDDD Me ha costado lo suyo, pero he vencido. MUAJAJAJA. Vale, no ._. En fin, que eso. Aquí lo tenéis. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado ^^ _**

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 11<em>

"_Cinco minutos bastan para soñar toda una vida; así de relativo es el tiempo."_

Seguro que habéis pensado, en todo este tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, que soy la cosa más gay que existe. No, no intentéis fingir que no. Nada de mirar para otro lado y silbar, que sé que esa idea ha pasado multitud de veces por vuestra cabeza. Y, vale, admito que quizás haya dado señales a lo largo de toda esta historia para que hagáis esa suposición. Pero debo de decir que es errónea. No soy la cosa más gay que existe.

Porque existe otra cosa todavía más gay (al menos, tiene sus momentos). Sí, sí. No os estoy tomando el pelo. ¿Queréis saber quién es el prodigioso agraciado? Os daré un par de pistas que seguro que os despejan cualquier posible duda: vainilla y pecas. Correcto. Estoy hablando de Danny. Sí, Danny, Danny Jones, ese Minutario-espía-de-los-Guardianes-del-Tiempo. El que tropezó conmigo en la discoteca en la que trabajaba y me confesó que se había enamorado de mí a primera vista. El que me había pagado dos semanas a cambio de un beso. El que se había convertido en mi ángel de la guarda y nos había ayudado a escapar a Harry y a mí de Charlie, uno de los capos más importantes de los Minutarios. El que me había contado que se había escapado con dieciocho años de un padre que le pegaba y una madre alcohólica que ni se molestaba por su existencia. El que había hecho explotar unos bidones de combustible para escapar de Charlie y del uso que este le daba a las puertas de los coches. El que había intentado que me alejase de él, pero el cual no lo consiguió debido a mi cabezonería y al par de copas de más que había en mi torrente sanguíneo. El que me había hecho sentir de una forma de la que nunca lo había hecho… y eso que apenas llevábamos unas semanas oficialmente 'juntos'.

Pues ese mismo. Ese mismo personajillo hiperactivo, algo/bastante idiota, capaz de hablar a doscientos por hora sin ni siquiera coger aire, con olor a vainilla y tremendamente adorable.

Danny Jones era, en ocasiones, la cosa más gay que existía, superándome incluso a mí.

¿No me creéis? Bien, pronto comprobaréis que estoy en lo cierto.

Termino de echar las palomitas en el bol, cogiendo la bolsa por los extremos porque todavía está caliente.

Hoy no tenemos nada que hacer, así que voy a verme una buena película cortesía de los Fletcher mientras disfruto de unas ricas y adictivas palomitas de maíz. Danny está peleándose para conseguir meter la película en el lector de DVDs de la televisión y Harry se está preparando para ir al gimnasio que ha descubierto que hay en una de las plantas de las oficinas de los Guardianes (desde que le han hablado de su existencia, no ha faltado ni una sola tarde, porque, según decía él, 'esa figurilla suya no se mantenía sola').

Salgo de la cocina, lanzando una palomita al aire, que aterriza con la destreza exclusiva de un maestro en mi boca abierta.

-Maldito bicho… ¡Funciona! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que funciones? ¡Ya te he cambiado las pilas, jopé, así que es hora de que hagas tu trabajo y abras el puñetero menú de la película!

Observación número uno: yo jamás he dicho jopé y Danny ya la ha utilizado al menos dos veces en vuestra presencia.

-¿Dan? ¿Se puede saber con quién hablas?-digo, enarcando las cejas mientras me dirijo al sofá. Danny está de rodillas frente al televisor, cuya pantalla muestra un fondo azul, golpeando el mando de la misma contra la palma abierta de su mano. Le da un par de golpes más mientras yo me zampo otros dos puñados de palomitas, para después volverse hacia mí con un puchero y ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

-El mando no funciona…-refunfuña con voz infantil.

Observación número dos: esa carita y esa voz de niña que pone son la cosa más gay que podréis ver jamás.

-¿Estás seguro de que le has puesto las pilas del derecho?-asiente, y yo me encojo de hombros, señalándole la tele.-Igual es que hay un cable desconectado por detrás.

Vuelve a asentir vigorosamente, dejando el mando en el suelo y gateando un poco para mirar detrás de la tele.

-Uh, ¡pues sí! ¡Eres un genio, Doug!-dice, con la cabeza metida detrás del televisor.

Observación número tres: me encanta como le sientan esos pantalones negros, de verdad. Tan ajustaditos que realzan de una manera realmente sexy su bonito culo, como estoy comprobando ahora mismo que lo tengo de primera plana… Oh, uh, esta última observación se me ha colado, n-no me hagáis caso…

-Ahora se supone que tiene que funcionar…-murmura él, ajeno a mis cavilaciones sobre sus pantalones. Y, efectivamente, funciona. Lo que hace que Danny suelte un '¡Sí!' de lo más adorable (y gay).

Viene gateando hasta mí y se sube al sofá, sentándose a mi lado, mientras pone en marcha la película. Me roba un puñado de palomitas lo que hace que le dé un pequeño manotazo en la mano, lo que hace a su vez que me la devuelva con un ligero puñetazo en el brazo, lo que hace que le empiece a hacer cosquillas, que hace que se retuerza a mi lado, lo que hace que se pegue más a mí, lo que hace que su cara quede muy cerca de la mía, que hace que me entren unas terribles ganas de besarle. Me muerdo el labio, intentando contener las ganas, pero no puedo y termino dándole un pequeño besito en los labios.

-Dougie…-se queja él, alargando la última sílaba de mi nombre en un tono de reproche.

Y suelto una risita.

-Lo siento, no lo he podido resistir.-y le vuelvo a besar, está vez más largamente.

-¡Dougie! Nos podrían ver…-ya, pero lo dice después de corresponderme al beso.

-Vamos, Dan, solo está Harry, y ya te he dicho que podemos confiar en él. No me gusta mentirle. Y no me gusta tener que estar todo el rato cuidando mis actos para no lanzarme a tu cuello como debería poder hacer, en calidad de novio.

Me separo y me enfurruño. Ya habíamos hablado muchas veces de aquello. De la razón por la cual Danny había querido que pensase que ya no me quería.

Ah, había olvidado que vosotros no lo sabéis. Lo resumo brevemente: veréis, antes de que Danny hiciese explotar los bidones de gasolina en el aparcamiento, Charlie le había dicho algo tremendamente típico pero también muy real.

Le había dicho que si testificaba contra él, iría a por la única persona que le importaba. ¿Adivináis quién es esa personita? ¡Bien! Sí, soy yo. Os dije que era muy típico, muy cliché, ¿qué queréis? El tío debía haber visto muchas películas de mafiosos o vete tú a saber qué. Pero eso no quitaba de que no fuese una amenaza bien real… Por eso se le había ocurrido a Danny la brillante idea de que lo mejor para que Charlie no me hiciese daño era fingir que ya no le importaba. Realmente estúpido, ¿verdad? Y la razón por la que no podíamos mostrar ni siquiera un ápice de cariño en público era que Charlie también le había dicho que él no era el único que trabajaba a dos bandos… Sí, por si no lo habéis pillado, Charlie había confesado que tenía un espía entre los Guardianes del Tiempo. Podía ser mentira, claro está… Pero también podía ser verdad…

Era obvio que Harry no era el espía (en el caso de que existiese), pero Danny tampoco me había dejado decírselo a él. Y eso no me gustaba. Ni un pelo. Porque Harry era de fiar. Y porque era mi amigo y no se merecía que le mintiese de aquella forma.

-¡Hey, Doug!-hablando del rey de Roma. Me giro en el sofá, poniéndome de rodillas y apoyando los codos en el respaldo, para observar a Harry entrando en el salón, completamente preparado para ir a hacer deporte.-Me voy ya, ¿vale? Vuelvo en un par de horas.

-No deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo físico, Harry. Hace apenas una semana que se te terminó de curar el brazo.-digo algo serio, aunque termino por tirarle una palomita que no tiene dificultad en esquivar. Se ríe y se acerca, solo para darme un toquecito en la nariz que me hace fruncir el ceño.

-Qué tierno eres cuando te preocupas por mí. Pero tranquilo, sé dónde están mis límites. Además, me volveré loco si estoy todo el día encerrado en esta casa. Tengo que encontrar alguna forma de distraerme y liberar el estrés. O terminaré usando a tu amiguito aquí presente de saco de boxeo.

Como única respuesta, Danny alza la mano y le dedica un bonito gesto con el dedo corazón levantado, murmurando un 'gilipollas' con esa hermosa boquita suya.

No es que ahora se lleven a las mil maravillas, porque se siguen peleando (mucho), pero al menos la mayor parte de las pullas son en forma de broma y son más o menos soportables.

-Bueno, tú ten cuidado. En todos los sentidos.-lo último lo murmuro en bajito. No sabemos si es verdad que Charlie tiene un espía entre los Guardianes, pero si así fuese, podría aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de estar solo.

Harry se limita a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza, diciendo de nuevo que no tengo por qué preocuparme. Me da un beso en la mejilla, el cual correspondo con otro, y después se va.

Me vuelvo hacia delante, dispuesto a ver la película tranquilamente con Danny mientras como palomitas… ¡Ja!, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? No soy tan idiota como para despreciar la oportunidad que se me brinda de estar a solas con Danny.

Así que no pierdo más tiempo y dejo que mi mano vaya hasta su rodilla.

-Y, bueno, ¿ahora considera el señorito que estamos lo suficientemente solos como para hacer cosas de novios?-susurro entre una pícara sonrisa, dejando que mi manita vaya ascendiendo como quien no quiere la cosa por su pierna.

Él traga saliva y temblequea un poco.

-Pues no lo sé. Podría haber micros o minicámaras colocados estratégicamente por toda la casa para captar cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Me quedo un poco con cara de idiota. ¿No estará de verdad pensando qué…? La sonrisilla que empieza a juguetear en sus labios me advierte de que solo estaba bromeando.

-Serás tonto.-suelto, dándole un puñetazo suave en el estómago.-Por un momento creí que lo decías en serio…

Se ríe y me rodea con los brazos, acercándome a él. No tardamos ni dos segundos en juntar nuestros labios, eso sí, esta vez los dos estamos plenamente de acuerdo…

-No te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que me encantas.-murmuro, ya tumbados en el sofá, la película y las palomitas hace rato olvidadas. Danny levanta la cabeza de mi pecho (que a saber dónde ha acabado mi camiseta… y la suya), donde estaba depositando besos y alguna cosa que otra más seria pero por las cuales no tengo ninguna intención de quejarme.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que no me hago a la idea?-dice, enarcando las cejas y trepando un poco sobre mí hasta llegar a la altura de mi cara. Me aparta el pelo de la frente, mirándome con una expresión medio embelesada.

-Porque es imposible que lo hagas. Y no empecemos con eso de 'no, porque tú a mí me encantas más' o consideraré acabar con este momento tan sumamente empalagoso.

Suelta una carcajada extremadamente alta y luego me besa la mejilla.

-Pues que sepas que no me encantas. Solo creo que eres .-dice, mientras me da un beso de esquimal, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. ¿No es adorable? Es como un osito grande, rizoso y con olor a vainilla que podría estar abrazando toda la vida. O besando. O…

Deslizo una de mis manos por su cuello y después desciendo por su pecho hasta su cintura, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos el ligero contorno de sus abdominales, para luego seguir el hueso de su cadera hacia su espalda, por la cual subo despacio hasta llegar a su omóplato. Unos segundos después, vuelvo a hacer el recorrido a la inversa. Sí, vale, lo admito. Me encanta sobarle.

Con la otra mano, que permanece en la base de su cuello, hago un poco de presión hacia mí, para poder profundizar más el beso que hace ya unos cuantos segundos que hemos empezado.

-¿Sabes?-digo, sonriéndole tras separarme un poco para coger aire, utilizando un dedo para dibujar sus labios, mientras mi otra mano baja esta vez hasta el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón (sí, ese que os he confesado sin querer que tanto me gusta).-Creo que como señor que soy tengo el derecho de decidir si quiero hacer cosas como las del otro día. Y acabo de decidir que me apetece hacerlas ahora mismo contigo.-me he trabado un poco al decir tan larga palabra, pero estoy seguro de que el mensaje subliminal de mis palabras ha quedado más que claro, sobre todo por la mención al 'otro día', cuando también nos quedamos solos en casa e invertimos el tiempo en algo realmente productivo… Queda más que confirmado que Danny ha pillado la doble intención cuando suelta una risita por lo bajini y se pone un poco colorado.

-Pues yo acabo de decidir que me gusta mucho tu decisión…

Mi garganta comienza a emitir sonidos extraños cuando la boca de Danny recorre el perfil de mi mandíbula para bajar por mi cuello y volver al punto de partida de mi pecho. Pero esta vez no se detiene, sino que sigue bajando más y más.

Acaba de sobrepasar mi ombligo cuando el teléfono empieza a sonar.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Me dan ganas de coger el aparato y estamparlo contra la pared. Maldita inoportunidad de las narices. ¡Qué esto no es una novela barata para adolescentes donde hay que dejar con las ganas a los lectores, joder!

-¿Diga?-termina contestando Danny, porque como cogiese yo el teléfono igual se montaba el Apocalipsis… Vale, quizás estoy exagerando un poco. Pero, ¿cómo os sentiríais vosotros si os interrumpiesen en tan provechoso y delicioso momento?-Ajá, de acuerdo… ¿En diez minutos? Vale, vale… Hasta ahora.

Danny cuelga el teléfono y se incorpora del todo, pasando una pierna por encima de las mías para poder ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, levantándome un poco hasta que me quedo apoyado sobre los codos.

Él se dirige hacia donde están nuestras camisetas y me pasa la mía.

-Era Tom. Me ha dicho que tiene noticias importantes sobre el juicio y sobre Charlie. Dos agentes pasarán a recogernos en diez minutos.-me dejo caer, soltando un gemido disconforme y poniéndome el brazo sobre los ojos. Con lo a gusto que estaba yo aquí…

Siento la risa de Danny y cómo se acerca a la cabecera del sofá, quedando justo donde está mi cabeza. Siento con más intensidad su aroma a vainilla cuando se inclina y me da un beso en los labios. Estamos invertidos, así que su barbilla golpea levemente mi nariz, pero no me importa porque, ¡oh, madre mía!, menudo beso…

-Anda, vístete, que van a venir a buscarnos y tú vas a estar todavía a pecho descubierto.-me dice tras separarse, riéndose después.

Abro los ojos y le saco la lengua, mientras me incorporo para ponerme la camiseta.

-¡Tú no te preocupes, que te aseguro que no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, señorito Jones!-le grito, cuando se aleje dirección la cocina.

Eso estaba más claro que el agua.

…

-No. Jodas.-la boca de Danny se abre hasta límites que duelen, al igual que sus ojos. Estoy a punto de poner el vaso de café que tengo en la mano debajo de su cara, por si se le salen de las cuencas.

Tom lo mira con desesperación y quizás también un poco de disculpa.

-Lo siento, de verdad. No sé cómo ha podido pasar… Estaba todo planeado al milímetro pero…

Yo me limito a dar un sorbo al café, mientras me arrebujo en la sudadera que llevo, dirigiendo mi vista hacia el suelo. Me entra un escalofrío. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No. No ahora que todo iba más o menos bien. Justo cuando parece que las cosas se van a arreglar, siempre hay algo que lo jode todo.

-¿Y no tenéis ninguna pista de a dónde ha podido ir?-pregunta Harry, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido en la oficina de Tom.

Es él mismo el que niega con la cabeza.

-Cuando la patrulla de asalto llegó a la casa de Charlie para detenerlo, él ya no estaba. El piso estaba completamente vacío. No sé cómo se pudo enterar de que íbamos a por él…

¿No? Pues yo tenía una propuesta. Una propuesta que a su vez confirmaba otra cosa aún peor.

Levanto la mirada del suelo para dirigirla hacia donde está Danny, pero no recibo otra a cambio, porque tiene enterrada la cara en las manos, sus dedos fuertemente enredados en el pelo. Dios, parece destrozado… Tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no cruzar la sala y abrazarlo con fuerza para susurrarle al oído lo mucho que me importa, en un intento de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Pero eso no es lo peor.-continua Tom, haciendo que mi vista se dirija hacia dónde está él, en el medio de la sala. Oh, genial. ¿Qué más podía pasar? ¿Un terremoto? ¿Una amenaza de invasión alienígena?-Los de arriba sospechan que alguien ha dado el soplo a Charlie de la redada. Y…

-Y, ¿déjame adivinarlo?, piensan que hemos sido uno de nosotros tres, con cierta predisposición hacia mi persona.-le corta Danny, hablando a través de las manos.

La falta de respuesta de Tom hace confirmar que sí, que ha dado justo en el clavo…

-Pe-pero, ¿cómo pueden pensar que hemos sido nosotros?-salto, dejando la taza en la mesa antes de que se produzca un accidente.- ¡Nos tenéis completamente vigilados!

La boca de Tom se tuerce en una mueca.

-No tan vigilados como quieren. Han… han ordenado que se instalen cámaras en la casa franca y que un agente esté siempre con vosotros. Se ha acabado lo de salir de paseo, o lo de quedaros solos, o lo de tener teléfono móvil. Lo siento, chicos, de verdad. He intentado que os den más manga ancha, pero…

De repente se escucha un desagradable ruido y Danny sale de la sala, dando un portazo. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, temblando. Bueno, al menos yo tiemblo.

Tom recoge la silla que ha tirado Danny al levantarse de sopetón. Me siento mal por él, de verdad, porque parece que ha sido él el que lo ha estropeado todo y no es así, solo ha sido el portador de malas noticias. Por eso le doy unos toquecitos que intentan ser reconfortantes en el hombro, antes de salir de la sala tras anunciar que iba a por Danny antes de que se le ocurriese hacer alguna tontería.

Lo encuentro en el baño. Bueno, en realidad encuentro sus zapatos, porque está dentro de un cubículo, con la puerta cerrada.

-¿Danny?-pregunto, golpeando ligeramente la puerta con los nudillos.

-Vete, por favor, Doug.-me muerdo el labio al oír esa respuesta, más que nada por que su voz suena como si estuviese llorando. Y eso sí que no, no voy a permitir que llore solo.

-Danny, me vas a abrir la puerta ahora mismo y me vas a dejar pasar. Y no, no me vuelvas a decir que me vaya porque no lo haré y empezaré a aporrear la puerta hasta tirarla abajo, después de lo cual te sacaré aunque sea de los pelos esos rizados que tienes.

Escucho una risita entrecortada procedente del otro lado de la puerta, que finalmente se acaba abriendo.

Encontrarme a Danny sentado en el váter, todo despeinado y con ojos y mejillas coloradas es algo que me rompe el corazón. Ver a una persona que siempre está sonriendo tan hecha polvo es algo que puede con las fuerzas de cualquiera…

-Hey, Dan.-murmuro, con mis propios ojos aguados, mientras me arrodillo frente a él, poniéndome a la altura de su cara. Le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares y le miro fijamente a los ojos, intentando tranquilizarle con la mirada.

-No quiero morir, Dougie.-me repite, como la noche del hospital. Cierra fuertemente los ojos, posando sus manos sobre las mías, todavía en sus mejillas, y apretándolas con fuerza.-Charlie se ha escapado y va a encontrarme. Me torturará por ser un traidor y después me matará. Y no quiero morir, no, no, no…

-Te dije que no ibas a morir, Danny. Te lo prometí en el jardín del hospital y te lo vuelvo a prometer ahora. No vas a morir.

Se muerde el labio como única respuesta. No ha derramado ni una sola lágrima en mi presencia, pero puedo ver cómo sus ojos están más brillantes de lo normal y cómo algunas diminutas gotitas saladas están todavía prendadas de sus pestañas.

-Lo siento.-farfulla, después de un rato. Frunzo el ceño, incapaz de ver porqué se disculpa.-Siento haberte puesto en peligro. Charlie seguro que sabe lo nuestro y ahora va a ir también a por ti. Lo siento.

Niego fuertemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas.

-No te disculpes de algo que ni siquiera yo lamento, ¿me oyes? Ni se te ocurra. Tú no me has puesto en peligro. He sido yo el que ha decido también ser parte de esta relación. Y si tengo que morir por ello, moriré.

Ahora es él que niega.

-No vas a morir.-me dice, repitiendo mis palabras de hace unos segundos.-No voy a dejar que mueras. Si… si Charlie viene a por ti… No voy a dejar que te toque ni un solo pelo. A fin de cuentas… soy tu ángel de la guarda, ¿no?

Sonríe y eso me hace sonreír a mí.

Y, casi por inercia, estiro el cuello para juntar nuestros labios. Me corresponde sin dudar, pasando sus manos por detrás de mi cuello, mientras que las mías siguen en sus mejillas.

Continuamos y profundizamos el beso, sin darnos cuenta de que hay alguien justo detrás de nosotros observándonos. Y no nos percatamos hasta que escuchamos un jadeo ahogado.

Nos separamos de golpe, aunque sea demasiado tarde.

Me giro para ver quién es el que sabe ahora nuestro secreto y… Oh, Dios, no, por favor.

Noto como se me va todo el color de la cara y como empiezo a parpadear y a balbucear como un gilipollas.

De todas las personas que podían haber entrado en el baño, y de todas las personas que podrían habernos pillado a Danny y a mí, tuvo que ser él…

-Harry… pu-puedo explicarlo…-consigo juntar más de dos sílabas juntas, en un intento de mitigar la expresión de puro dolor que tiene Harry pintada en la cara.

-¿Puedes explicarlo? ¡¿Puedes explicarlo?-me grita, después de unos segundos en silencio en los que creo que se me ha parado el corazón.- ¿¡Puedes explicar el qué? ¡Y no me vengas diciendo que tu lengua se coló por error en su boca!

Me quedo con más cara de idiota todavía, sin saber que responder. Harry me mira furioso y dolido, con los puños fuertemente cerrados en puños.

-Yo… tenía… tenía que habértelo dicho, te lo iba a decir, de verdad pero…

Ups, parece que mis palabras no arreglan nada, sino más bien al contrario. Harry abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Quieres… quieres decir que esto venía de antes? Oh, joder, joder… ¿¡Qué coño hacíais cuando os dejaba solos? Dime qué no…-mi falta de respuesta es suficiente para él. Se da la vuelta y se pasa las manos por el pelo, desesperado.

No entiendo por qué se pone así. Quiero decir, vale, puede estar enfadado porque no había confiado en él, pero esto es estar más que enfadado…

-Creí que íbamos bien… creí que volveríamos… todas las risas, los abrazos y las bromas… creí que lo habíamos solucionado y que podríamos volver a estar juntos… Pero parece que lo he interpretado todo mal…

Me muerdo el labio. Así que mientras yo creía que nuestra relación de amistad era mejor que la de amor, ¿él creía justo lo contrario? Joder. Joder, menudo follón.

Me levanto del suelo donde todavía estaba, acercándome a Harry con cuidado.

-Harry, no…-nada más posar mi mano en su hombro me la aparta de un contundente manotazo.

-No me toques…

Juro que en la vida unas palabras me dolieron tanto. Bueno, puede que una vez sí, cuando Danny me dijo que no me quería y que todo lo nuestro había sido un juego.

Se me empiezan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, mientras sujeto la mano que ha rechazado contra mi pecho, donde siento que el corazón me late errático, casi a punto de romperse en pedazos.

-Eh, no te pases, Judd. Que fui yo el que le obligó a no decírtelo.-Danny sale del cubículo y se pone entre Harry y yo.

-Cierra la boca, imbécil.

-Ciérrala tú. No es culpa suya que te hayas hecho castillos en el aire. Así que deja de comportarte como un gilipollas y…

Danny no puede terminar de hablar porque Harry le acaba de pegar un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula.

Abro la boca del espanto, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, Danny se la ha devuelto y ahora están los dos enganchados.

Vuelan los puñetazos y las patadas y temo que en cualquier momento se resbalen y se peguen contra el lavabo y se abran la cabeza. Por eso me lanzo a intentar separarles. Agarro a Danny, que es el que tengo más cerca, por la cintura y tiro de él hacia atrás, mientras me dejo la voz chillándoles que paren.

Me siento de lo más impotente al no poder separarlos, tanto que al final mis gritos se entremezclan con sollozos.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios…?-escucho una voz en la puerta y doy las gracias a todos los dioses que se me ocurren.

Tom en seguida viene a ayudarme a separar a estos dos, y se le unen un par de agentes más. Aun así, tardamos como diez minutos en apartarlos del todo el uno del otro.

Tom y otro están sujetando a Harry contra la pared y el otro agente y yo a Danny contra el suelo. No paraban de revolverse, pero tras unos minutos consiguieron calmarse… más o menos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué coño os estabais peleando?-pregunta Tom, a la vez tranquilo y a la vez muy enfadado. Podía notarlo porque había una peligrosa vena que se estaba hinchando en su cuello…

Harry se suelta de un tirón, aunque no hace amago de volver a por Danny. Simplemente se limpia con el dorso de la mano un poco de sangre que tiene en la barbilla y mirándome fijamente, dice:

-Nada, no tiene importancia. Solo estábamos intercambiando opiniones…

Obviamente, Tom no queda convencido, pero Harry se larga del baño antes de que le pueda hacer un interrogatorio más a fondo.

Siento que se me rompe algo por dentro. Yo no quería hacer daño a Harry. De verdad que no. Pero yo… creía que… no… no sabía que él…

Intento secarme las lágrimas con el dorso de los dedos, pero no hacen más que caer y caer.

-Hey, Doug, ven, vamos fuera.-siento unas manos en torno a mis brazos que tiran con suavidad de mí hacia el pasillo.

Solo una vez que estoy con Giovanna, la que me ha sacado, en uno de los sillones de su despacho, soy capaz de dejar de llorar.

-¿Estás mejor?-me pregunta, con un tono maternal, mientras me acaricia el pelo. Asiento, soltando todavía un par de gimoteos. Me seco los ojos con el pañuelo que me ha dejado y después me sueno la nariz.- ¿Quieres hablar?-esta vez niego lentamente, apartando los ojos de ella. No quiero mentirle y no tengo fuerzas para inventar una excusa de por qué Harry y Danny se enzarzaron en una pelea. Me gustaría, me gustaría mucho contarle todo. Pero no puedo. Porque ahora sé que el espía de Charlie es completamente real.-Muy bien, no pasa nada. Sabes que cuando quieras puedes acudir a mí, ¿verdad?

Y ahora en vez de mover la cabeza lo único que puedo hacer es tirarme a sus brazos para que me abrace. Es lo único que necesito en esos momentos…

Estoy soportando demasiada presión, de verdad. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder aguantar… Yo no soy tan fuerte como Danny o como Harry. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. ¿Por qué me ha tocado a mí vivir esto? No quiero. Pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo… ¿Qué más puede pasar? Tengo la sensación de que he tocado fondo. Y no sé si tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para subir a flote…

Tras una hora y algo, ya ha oscurecido y los Guardianes han decidido que lo mejor es que volvamos a casa. Han tenido una exhaustiva charla con Danny y con Harry, mientras yo me he quedado con Giovanna, que no ha dejado que me vengan a preguntar, porque decía que ahora mismo no estaba para responder preguntas, lo cual agradecí de todo corazón.

Antes de irnos me dice que descansase y que ya vería como al día siguiente todo parecía mejor.

Apoyo mi frente en el cristal del coche que nos está llevando al piso franco. Ojalá tenga razón…

No he hablado todavía con Harry o con Danny. Este último está sentado a mi lado, con una ceja partida y un montón de moratones que se añaden a su ya anterior y casi desaparecida colección. Harry va en el asiento de en frente, también con heridas en la cara y en los puños.

El coche está sumido en un pesado silencio, pero, de nuevo, no tengo fuerzas para intentar romperlo.

Llegamos a la casa diez minutos después. Toda la calle parece estar sumida en un profundo silencio, igual que el del coche. Si no estuviera tan agotado, me hubiera asustado.

-Chicos.-es Tom el que habla por primera vez desde que salimos del edificio de los Guardianes. Saca las llaves del contacto y se tuerce en el asiento del conductor para poder mirarnos a todos a los ojos.-Sé que tenéis vuestras diferencias y que esta situación saca de quicio a cualquiera, por eso a la mínima saltáis. Pero tenéis que daros cuenta de que eso es lo que quiere Charlie. Desuniros, separaros, poneros a unos en contra de otros. Y si se lo permitís, habrá ganado y todo esto no habrá valido una mierda. Va a ser difícil, pero estoy seguro de que podéis conseguirlo. Podemos conseguirlo. ¿De acuerdo? No os rindáis ahora que queda tan poco…

Será que hoy tengo el día sensiblero, o que la tensión de esta tarde me ha puesto los sentimientos a flor de piel, pero me emocionan las palabras de Tom. Y tenía razón. ¡Demonios, tenía razón! No podíamos tirarlo ahora todo por la borda, después de estar soportando esta situación días y días. Era hora de demostrar que sí éramos capaces de algo. Íbamos a encerrar a Charlie. Porque un ser como él no se merecía andar suelto. Por todo lo que nos había hecho. Por todas esas personas que habían perdido todo lo que tenían por su culpa, por todas las que vivían sin vivir porque no les daba ni un respiro para devolver el tiempo que prestaba. Joder, incluso por mi padre, que había muerto a manos de esos hijos de puta.

-Gracias, Tom.-murmuro, con renovadas energías, sacando la cabeza por el hueco de los dos asientos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Vamos a bajar del coche, pero antes el detective vuelve a llamar nuestra atención.

-Y, chicos, tened cuidado, ¿vale? Yo sé que vosotros no habéis pasado información a Charlie, pero tomaos la vigilancia que os han puesto como algo positivo: no creo que Charlie se atreva a haceros nada si estáis tan protegidos. Aun así, no os quedéis solos en ningún momento. Hemos perdido la pista a Charlie, podría estar en cualquier parte, y estoy seguro de que está buscándoos.

Le damos las gracias de nuevo y terminamos de salir del coche.

Me paro unos segundos en medio de la calle, cogiendo aire. Dos agentes y Harry ya están subiendo las escaleras la casa, mientras que Danny se ha quedado apoyado en la ventanilla del coche de Tom para decirle algo. Sí, estoy seguro de que vamos a conseguirlo… Puede que nos lleve un tiempo, pero lo vamos a hacer…

Lo que sucede después se registra en mi cabeza casi como las diapositivas de una película.

Harry en el porche de la casa, con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a que uno de los agentes abra la puerta.

Luego, una explosión, la casa estallando por los aires envuelta en una bola de fuego.

Yo siendo lanzado hacia atrás violentamente, mientras noto un calor abrasador rodeándome y cosas afiladas colisionando contra mi cuerpo.

Un zumbido atronador en mis oídos que apenas me deja escuchar amortiguadas las sirenas de los coches.

Olor a quemado.

Mi cabeza golpeando con fuerza contra el suelo.

El cielo teñido de rojo por las llamas.

Y después todo negro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TROLOLOLORO. Ya sabéis las reglas, nada de objetos arrojadizo punzantes o pesados xDD Intentaré (como siempre digo e.e ), escribir el doce pronto. He calculado y quedan como dos capítulos más un epílogo para el final, so... ¡esto se acaba!<em>**

**_ Pecas de abrazos y vainilla de besos para todos ^^ _**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Holaaa ^^ ...**_

_**Don't kill me D: Sé que he tardado muuucho en colgar este capítulo, pero es lo que tiene el verano: cuanto menos haces, menos quieres hacer -.-''' Así que no exagero si digo que me ha costado horrores acabarlo (por más de un motivo del que ya os percataréis cof, cof). Pero bueno, aquí está, y más vale tarde que nunca, como dice cierta canción (?)**_

_** Me callo ya y os dejo leer de una vez e.e **_

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO 12<span>_

_''Deseo ser por lo menos un error en tu vida. ''_

Au.

Es lo primero que acude a mi cabeza cuando entreabro los ojos, colándose a través de mis párpados una hiriente luz.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, porque la susodicha luz me hace demasiado daño. Poco a poco, empiezo a escuchar de forma muy amortiguada unos sonidos. Parecen voces, pero también hay una clase de pitido regular. Tras unos minutos, a mis oídos solo llega este último.

Vuelvo a hacer un intento, y levanto muy, pero que muy lentamente los párpados. Uh, todo se ve demasiado blanco… Por un momento, creo que he muerto y que estoy en el cielo, tumbado sobre una nube, apaciblemente y… espera un momento, ¿en el cielo hay tubos fluorescentes? No, ¿verdad? Entonces no estoy en el cielo…

Parpadeo, confuso, mi visión empezando a enfocar el techo de una sala. ¿Dónde estoy? Puff, esto cansa demasiado… Mejor sigo durmiendo…

-Dougie… Doug… No-no te vuelvas a dormir, por favor…-una silueta borrosa aparece en mi campo visual. Entrecierro los ojos, intentando averiguar a quién pertenece. ¿Y por qué los sonidos me siguen llegando tan amortiguados?

-Umpf…-emito un ruidito, esforzándome por explicar que sigo estando muy cansado y que solo quiero descansar. Pero, como solo soy capaz de decir esa clase de onomatopéyicos indescifrables, termino por cerrar simplemente los ojos.

-No, no, no, no te vuelvas a ir, por favor, Doug, quédate conmigo… Por favor… -la voz parece tan suplicante que se me hace difícil no hacerle caso. Más todavía cuando siento que me agarran la mano y… uh, ¿eso es una caricia en la mejilla?

Hago un nuevo intento y esta vez lucho contra mí mismo para mantener los ojos abiertos. Cerca de mi cara, sigue la silueta, que poco a poco va conformándose. Una nariz redondeada, una boca con labios rosados y algo desiguales, tras los que asoman un poquito unos grandes dientes rectangulares. Más arriba, dos ojos de iris tremendamente azules, que están aguados por lágrimas, y luego unos cuantos rizos incompletos que soy capaz de apreciar en su pelo. Y, oh, también veo manchitas pequeñas de color tostado distribuidas por todo su rostro.

-¿Da-Danny?-tartamudeo, frunciendo el ceño. Él asiente vigorosamente, sonriendo como un loco.- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

Se le borra la sonrisa de la cara, que se tuerce en una expresión de lo más triste.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo?-me susurra, acariciándome la sien con el pulgar, y después el pelo, con tanta dulzura que sonreiría si tuviera fuerzas. Cierro los ojos, pero esta vez para intentar recordar. Me acuerdo de hacer carantoñas con Danny en el sofá del piso franco. También de que hicimos una reunión y que Tom nos dijo que Charlie estaba en paradero desconocido. Luego… luego de Danny en el baño a punto de llorar y de mí consolándole, hasta que… hasta que llegó Harry. La pelea entre los dos está algo borrosa, aunque recuerdo la conversación que tuve después con Giovanna. Nos marchamos ya entrada la noche, Tom nos advirtió de que teníamos que estar unidos. Llegamos a la casa, salimos del coche y… ¿y después?

-Lo… lo último que recuerdo es estar de pie en medio de la carretera…

Danny coge aire.

-Hubo… hubo una explosión. La casa estalló por los aires. Había… había un mecanismo en la puerta; al abrirla se activaba la bomba… No era mucha cantidad de explosivo pero… sí lo suficiente para causar estragos. Yo estaba más atrás, hablando con Tom, y solo me alcanzó algo de metralla en la espalda y en los brazos. A los dos días me dieron el alta. Pero… tú estabas más cerca y la onda expansiva te lanzó por los aires… Te golpeaste la cabeza contra el suelo… Fuerte, muy fuerte… Entraste ya en coma en el hospital… Estabas lleno de sangre y de hollín, te sangraban los oídos y no reaccionabas a nada… Los médicos dijeron que no sabían si volverías a despertar… Y yo… yo me siento tan culpable… Creí… que te había perdido, Dougie…-y, por primera vez desde que le conozco, veo llorar a Danny. Gruesos lagrimones descienden por sus mejillas pecosas, tan rápido que no tardan en morir en su mandíbula. Algunos sollozos se escapan de sus labios, y sus hombros se convulsionan con cada gimoteo.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto… Dougie, yo… no… tú… No quería que esto pasara… yo solo… Charlie…-le tiemblan lo labios mientras balbucea, siendo incapaz de decir algo coherente. Así, termina por callarse, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, tanto, que temo que se haga daño. Baja la cabeza, sus preciosos ojos ocultándose tras sus párpados.

Y yo siento como se me rompe el corazón. Sonará cursi, ñoño o demasiado literario, pero es cierto. Verle llorar… es la cosa más triste que he visto en toda mi vida, y eso que he presenciado muchísimas.

Por eso saco fuerzas de dónde no tengo para alzar una mano y posarla sobre su cabeza, ya que ha escondido su rostro en mi pecho.

-No llores…Ahora estoy bien, Dan… Ya está, ¿vale? Estoy bien…-permito a mis dedos enredarse en aquellos mechones semicirculares, aunque la pinza de mi dedo índice incordia bastante. Él llora un poco más, mojándome la camiseta blanca del hospital que llevo puesta. Sin embargo, mis caricias parecen surgir efecto, ya que poco a poco se va calmando.

Tengo que decir que el hecho de que se haya preocupado tanto por mí me enternece a más no poder. Quiero decir, no sé cómo explicarlo. Es como… como si un agradable calor se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo, llegando a cada rincón. Supongo que es lo que se siente al saber que hay alguien ahí que te quiere con todo su corazón, que haría cualquier cosa por ti…

-Vaya mierda de ángel de la guarda soy, ¿a qué sí?-Danny levanta la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. En sus labios, juguetea una sonrisa. No, una sonrisa no. _Esa_ sonrisa. La que tanto adoro. La que me tiene completamente enamorado…

Me encojo un poquito de hombros, inconscientemente formando una débil sonrisilla.

-Nah, los he visto peores.

Se ríe y después se me queda mirando fijamente. Frunzo un poco el ceño, sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

Se muerde el labio, nervioso. Después niega levemente con la cabeza.

-Es que hay algo que te quería decir. Pero… me da mucha vergüenza…-enarco las cejas, y él se pone todo colorado.- ¡No me mires así! Es difícil, ¿vale? No es algo que… diga todos los días, así como así…

Se me escapa una pequeña risotada, lo que hace que Danny me mire fingidamente indignado.

-Pues ahora ya no te lo digo.

-Oh, venga, va, no seas así…-muevo un poco la mano (cosa que me cuesta) hasta que puedo entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos. Le insto con los ojos y con un suave apretón a que me diga lo que tiene que decirme, porque la verdad es que tengo curiosidad.

Veo como duda, iluminándose como un semáforo, lo que le hace parecer realmente adorable.

-Yo… yo…-empieza, para después carraspear y coger aire.-Yo… yo te…

-¡Dougie!-una voz procedente de la puerta corta las palabras de Danny en seco, lo que, para que negarlo, me ha fastidiado bastante.

Torcemos la cabeza hacia Tom y hacia Giovanna, que son los que acaban de entrar en la habitación. Me podría enfadar con ellos, pero a) ni tengo fuerzas y b) no me parece justo, porque me caen los dos demasiado bien.

-Qué alegría verte despierto, Doug.-Giovanna me da dos suaves besos en las mejillas, para después sonreírme. Parece… parece realmente feliz de que esté bien.

-No vuelvas a darnos otro susto así, ¿eh?-siento la mano de Tom palmeándome con delicadeza la pierna. Él también parece muy aliviado.

Todo eso me hace sonreír. Porque denota que realmente les importa lo que me pase. Que yo les importo. Y ese sentimiento de importarle a los demás es el mejor del mundo, sí señor… Por eso me veo en la obligación de murmurar un realmente sentido 'gracias', que a su vez provoca las sonrisas de los dos.

-No hay por qué darlas.-dice Giovanna, para después volverse hacia Danny, con una expresión que se me asemeja a la de una madre gruñona.-Y tú, señorito, ya puedes irte a dormir y a comer.

Danny se sorprende de que se dirija a él, por lo que abre mucho los ojos.

-Pero…

-No, no, nada de peros. Dijiste que no querías irte por si Dougie se despertaba. Bien, ahora ya está despierto, así que ya te puedes despegar de él e irte a descansar un poco.

Miro a Danny, aunque ahora soy yo el sorprendido. ¿De verdad no se ha separado de mí ni un segundo? La verdad es que tiene unas ojeras de aúpa, y parece realmente agotado. ¿Debo decir que eso me ha vuelto a emocionar? ¿No? Sí, es algo demasiado obvio.

-Luego dices que no eres un buen ángel de la guarda…-pienso en voz alta, sonriéndole y apretándole la mano. Me devuelve la sonrisa, sus mejillas teñidas de un suave color rosáceo. La mirada que compartimos en ese momento… uh… hace que el estómago me dé un vuelco y que el corazón se me acelere…

-_Pi-pi-pi-pi._-ahora me sonrojo yo, mirando torcido al cacharro de los pitidos, que acaba de delatar el ritmo de mis latidos. Maldito chivato electrónico…

-Aaaw, sois adorables.-las palabras de Giovanna solo consiguen que los dos nos volvamos de color rojo, además de unas cuantas risas por parte de su marido.

Danny se baja del borde de mi cama, en el que estaba sentado, para cumplir las órdenes de la señora Fletcher.

-Volveré en seguida, ¿vale? No tardaré nada de nada, ni un parpadeo. Es más, no te va a dar tiempo ni a parpadear, de lo rápido que voy a ser. ¿Vale? ¿Vale?-¡ay, cuánto había echado de menos esa forma de hablar tan rápida y posible en ausencia de oxígeno!

-Vale… y cuando vengas me dices eso que me ibas a decir, ¿eh?-me había quedado con la intriga porque… uh… ¿iba a decirme que me quería? Vamos a ver, yo sabía que me quería y que yo le quería a él, eso era más que obvio, pero de ahí a decirlo, a manifestarlo en voz alta… No sé, era distinto. Se hacía como real del todo. No sé qué tenían esas dos palabras, ese 'te quiero', pero ahora me moría por escucharlo de sus labios. Es una tontería, lo sé, pero es la verdad.

-Te lo prometo.-sonríe y, tras vacilar unos segundos, se inclina sobre mí hasta que junta su boca con la mía. Me sorprende, porque no estamos solos, pero no me pienso quejar. Es más, correspondo al suave beso, deleitándome con el dulce sabor que solo él tenía, ese que iba a juego con su maravilloso olor a vainilla. Su mano acaricia mi mejilla mientras mis labios atrapan los suyos todavía más. Oh, se siente tan bien…

-_Pipipipipipipi._

Repito: maldito cacharro.

Minutos después, Giovanna ha casi arrastrado a Danny fuera de la habitación, dirección la cafetería, por lo que solo estamos Tom y yo.

Estamos en silencio, aunque no es nada incómodo. Miro hacia abajo, pasándome los dedos lentamente por el contador de mi brazo. Frunzo un poco el ceño, ya que apenas marca un par de semanas. ¿Cuándo me había quedado yo sin tanto tiempo? Bueno, en realidad, hacía tiempo (valga la redundancia) que no me preocupaba por el tiempo que tenía. No hacía realmente falta: los Guardianes nos 'pagaban', por decirlo de alguna manera, todos nuestros gastos.

Y eso me lleva a otra pregunta.

-Tom, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo en coma?

Él se acerca, hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, como había estado Danny hace unos minutos.

-El viernes por noche fue cuando te ingresaron. Hoy estamos a domingo, pero de la semana siguiente.

Uh, así que había estado medio muerto más de una semana. Si lo pienso con detenimiento, da un repelús que te cagas.

Aparto la mirada, repentinamente nervioso.

-Yo… tengo otra pregunta…

Tom frunce el ceño, clavando sus ojos color chocolate en los míos.

-Te responderé a todo lo que necesites saber, Doug, te lo prometo.-y algo en su tono de voz me hace sospechar que sabe por dónde van los tiros.

Trago saliva y cierro unos segundos los ojos, para después hablar con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Es que no sé si estoy preparado para saber la respuesta…

Siento una mano rodeando la mía, y abro los ojos, en los cuales noto la ya más que conocida presión de las lágrimas.

-Puede que no estés preparado para saberla, pero sí sabes que conocerla te hará sentir mejor.

Tiene razón. La incertidumbre de no saber es peor que cualquiera de las respuestas, sea cual sea, porque me carcome por dentro centímetro a centímetro. Así que me armo de valor, cogiendo todo el aire que permiten mis maltrechos pulmones, y hago la pregunta que me había estado rondando la cabeza desde que recordé (o mejor dicho, me recordaron) lo que había pasado.

-¿Cómo está Harry?

Sin apartar los ojos de los míos, Tom parpadea, adoptando una expresión de pura tristeza, que hace que algo dentro de mí se retuerza muy, muy dolorosamente.

-Lo siento mucho, Dougie.

…

Coma: estado severo de pérdida de conciencia.

Irreversibilidad: imposibilidad de volver al estado o condición previa.

Si tenemos en cuenta estas dos definiciones, entonces podemos hacernos una idea bastante acertada de qué es el coma irreversible.

Harry estaba en el porche de la casa cuando explotó, así que era de prever que la explosión le alcanzó de lleno. Metralla, temperaturas más que elevadas, una onda expansiva… Todo, todo eso, proyectado contra su cuerpo. Los otros dos agentes que en ese momento estaban allí habían muerto, incapaces de superar la magnitud de la agresión. Pero Harry no. Harry había sobrevivido. Con el setenta de su cuerpo quemado, heridas de metralla en el torso, piernas, brazos y cabeza, huesos rotos y una conmoción craneoencefálica que había dejado su cerebro fuera de combate, pero seguía con vida. Decían que no sentía nada, ni si quiera dolor. No estoy seguro de que sea así, pero eso dicen los doctores, y a los doctores hay que hacerles caso. Ah, sí, también habían dicho que nunca despertaría. Y que tendría que pasar toda su vida en el hospital, enchufado a unos pulmones artificiales, unos riñones artificiales, un hígado artificial… lo único que funcionaba por sí solo era su corazón. Espera, ¿he dicho toda su vida? Me he equivocado. No dijeron toda su vida. Dijeron todo el tiempo que le quedase de vida. Son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Porque el tiempo que le quedase de vida lo marcaba su contador… Eso significaba que cuando llegase a cero, adiós muy buenas, su corazón dejaría de latir. Todos esos cacharros no valdrían para nada. Moriría como cualquiera de nosotros que se quedase sin tiempo: de un paro cardiaco.

Los Guardianes se habían ofrecido a darle algo de tiempo, quizás un mes, para que pudiera seguir viviendo. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Para morir un mes después? ¿Para estar un mes más sufriendo?

Cuando entro en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, ya he tomado la decisión.

Danny empuja mi silla de ruedas, porque soy incapaz de caminar por mí mismo. Los médicos no me querían dejar salir de mi habitación, pero la autoridad que supone uno de los jefes de los Guardianes del Tiempo es demasiado fuerte como para quebrantarla.

Después de que Tom me explicase lo que le había sucedido a Harry, le había pedido que me dejase verle. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba decirle adiós… Aunque eso último no se lo había dicho, claro…

-Puedes dejarme aquí. Espérame fuera, ¿vale?-Danny duda, pero termina asintiendo, besándome la frente antes de abrirme la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Luego va a sentarse en el suelo, a unos pasos de la misma.

Entro en la habitación, decidido aunque lentamente, porque nunca antes había tenido que moverme en silla de ruedas, así que no termino de manejarla bien.

La imagen es de lo más irreal. La cama está rodeada de aparatos que pitan y lucen, todas dirigidas al cuerpo que yace en mitad de está. La mayor parte de él está cubierto de blancos vendajes, todo menos la cara. Me acerco más, notando una presión punzante en mi pecho.

La piel de Harry tiene un tono rosáceo oscuro, llegando al rojo intenso en algunos puntos. Le falta parte de las cejas, y tiene toda la cabeza rodeada de vendas. Un tubo largo y transparente se pierde en su garganta.

Siento cómo se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, aunque me obligo a retenerlas. No, todavía no puedo llorar.

Me termino de colocar al lado de su cama. Oh, su contador también está sin vendar. Recorro lentamente los números verdes grabados en su quemada piel con el dedo índice.

000:00:06:22:04:45

Casi siete días… Casi una semana… ese era el tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Poco, muy poco, en comparación con todo lo que habíamos llegado a tener ese mes.

Una semana de vida.

Llevo mis ojos desde su antebrazo hasta su cara. Parece plácidamente dormido. Me pregunto si será verdad que no sufre…

-¿Harry? ¿Puedes… puedes oírme?-mi voz suena tan rota, que apenas se oye, por lo que lo repito tras carraspear. Por supuesto, no recibo más respuesta que los pitidos de las máquinas. Aunque… no sé, hay algo que me hace tener la sensación de que sí me está escuchando…-Harry, yo… he tomado una decisión ya, porque… porque creo que es lo que te gustaría que hiciese, vamos, es lo que me gustaría que hicieses por mí si esto hubiera sido al revés…-me muerdo los labios, tragando el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.-Ojalá hubiese sido al revés… no te mereces esto…-me seco una lágrima que amenazaba por caer antes de tiempo. Después doy como puedo la vuelta y me dirijo a la puerta, trancándola. No puede molestarnos nadie mientras hacemos esto…

Luego me dirijo a una máquina que hay a la derecha de la cama, que, cómo no, no sé para qué sirve. Cojo aire, alzando una mano y dejándola suspendida a escasos centímetros de un botón rojo que brilla.

Juro que, aunque ya había tomado una decisión, esto es lo más difícil que voy a hacer en mi vida. Y vacilo, porque sé que si apago esa máquina no habrá vuelta atrás, que luego tendré que apagar todas las demás. Y sé que eso significará dejar marchar a Harry. Y no quiero, no quiero perderle, le quiero aquí conmigo. Pero tampoco puedo verlo en aquel estado, vivo pero sin estarlo, sabiendo que algún día sus minutos se acabarán y se terminará muriendo ante la impotencia de no poder conseguir más tiempo.

Por eso cojo aire. Por eso cierro los ojos, incapaz de retener un par lágrimas. Por eso aprieto el botón, sintiendo que algo dentro de mí se desgarra.

Repito el proceso con cada máquina, apagándolas una por una. Con cada botón que pulso, el agujero de mi pecho se va haciendo más y más grande, doliendo cada vez más.

Dejo para el final la máquina que le lleva oxígeno a los pulmones, y también la que controla los latidos de su corazón. Pero solo porque quiero despedirme decentemente de él, y sé que con esas dos máquinas (sobre todo con la primera) tiene todavía unos cuantos minutos por delante.

Me coloco a su lado, y después, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, obligo a mi cuerpo a levantarse de la silla y a ponerse en pie. Me cuesta, mucho, pero lo consigo, porque tengo que hacerlo.

-Hey…-empiezo, una vez que logro sentarme en el borde de la cama. Cojo su mano, rodeándola con las mías. Le miro.-Harry… No sé qué decir muy bien, si te soy sincero. Ya sabes que no se me da muy bien esto de expresarme…-suelto una amarga carcajada, secándome una lágrima con la muñeca.-Pero… creo que te lo debo. Nos los debo a los dos. No sé si puedes oírme y a lo mejor lo único que hago es hacer el ridículo… pero, oye, eso sí que se me da bien.-acaricio su quemada frente, notando como las lágrimas ya empiezan a caer de mis ojos, aunque esta vez no hago nada para detenerlas.-No quiero perderte, Harry… Sé que últimamente no hemos estado muy bien, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada y que te perdono todo, te perdono todo con la condición que me perdones tú a mí todo el daño que te he hecho… bueno, en realidad te perdono igual, porque sí, porque eres genial, porque... porque has sido y siempre serás mi mejor amigo, y créeme si te digo que nadie nunca te va a poder remplazar. Sé también… que no te gusta Danny, pero… a él también le quiero. Además, en el fondo sé que no te cae tan mal, ¿eh? Sin embargo, él nunca podrá llenar por completo tu lugar. Desde el día que te conocí en aquel centro, después de la muerte de mi padre, siempre has estado conmigo, protegiéndome y haciéndome feliz. Has sido el primer amor de mi vida, y por una parte me da mucha pena que todo eso se acabase… Pero te seguía teniendo conmigo, y eso era lo que me importaba… Y si te soy sincero… joder, no sé cómo voy a poder vivir sin ti.-un par de sollozos cortan mi discurso, por eso me obligo a recomponerme. Nos queda poco tiempo, y siento que todavía no le he dicho todo lo que quiero. Aunque tampoco podría teniendo una vida entera… Son demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos y demasiado lo que significa para mí como para poder expresarlo. Por eso espero que entienda todo lo que le quiero decir y que no puedo expresar. Por eso le beso los dedos una y otra vez, sintiendo el salado regusto de mis propias lágrimas en los labios.-No quiero perderte, Harry. No quiero, no es justo. Hemos pasado demasiado juntos. Esto no se puede acabar aquí. ¡Esto no debería acabar así! ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo! ¡Quiero despertarme cada día sabiendo que estás ahí, que voy a poder mirarte a los ojos y que voy a poder ver tu sonrisa mientras me llamas pollito! Quiero… quiero… No… yo…-¿cómo expresar un sentimiento tan grande en algo tan pequeño? ¿Cómo encontrar las palabras para decir todo lo que siento por él, todo lo que significa? Ni con todas las letras del abecedario, ni con todas las palabras y frases del mundo, sería capaz. Supongo que en eso reside lo especial de los sentimientos, en que su extraordinaria magnitud no puede ser encerrada en un par de palabras…

Por eso decido no decir nada más. Sé que, de alguna forma, Harry sabe lo que siento por él, que sabe lo importante que siempre será para mí.

Me seco las lágrimas y me sorbo la nariz, dejando libre su mano. En ese momento, escucho voces procedentes del pasillo. Suponía que esto pasaría, no se puede desconectar así como así las máquinas sin que se enteren los médicos… Solo pido que me dejen acabar la despedida.

-Danny, quítate de ahí.-escucho la voz de Tom, apaciguadora. Seguro que no se imaginaba que iba a hacer esto cuando le pedí venir a ver a Harry…

-No. Dejad que haga esto a su manera. Y hasta que no sea él el que diga que quiere salir, no pienso apartarme de la puerta. Tendréis que utilizar la fuerza si queréis interrumpirle…

No puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con el gesto más que considerado y valiente de Danny. Estoy seguro que él sí que sospechaba lo que iba a hacer y por eso insistió tanto en acompañarme.

Empiezo a retirar con la mayor suavidad el tubo de aire de la boca de Harry. Segundos después de que se lo haya quitado entero, el pitido del controlador de latidos empieza a acelerarse, al no tener sus pulmones más oxígeno.

Y, antes de que se vuelva una melodía plana, antes de que se vaya por completo, me inclino para besar con suavidad los labios de Harry, en un gesto simple de puro amor y cariño.

-Te quiero, Harry. Siempre lo haré. Te echaré mucho, mucho de menos, lo sabes, ¿no? Guárdame un buen pedacito de cielo, ¿eh? Y espérame. Espérame porque pienso ir contigo. No sé cuándo, pero iré… Te quiero…

Lo sé antes de que empiece a sonar un largo 'piii'. Lo sé antes de que se escuche barullo fuera y antes de que abran la puerta, entrando en manada varias personas vestidas de enfermeros y de doctores. Lo sé antes de apoyarme en el pecho de Harry, antes de oír nada más que silencio en su interior.

Mi corazón se encogió hasta hacerse muy pequeñito, y fue como si algo muy afilado se retorciera en mi interior, causando tal dolor que se me escapó un gemido, incapaz de ser ahogado por las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Entonces. Entonces lo supe.

Entonces supe que Harry se había ido para siempre.

…

Gris.

El cielo es gris, la hierba es gris, los coches son grises, las personas son grises. Todo es gris. El mundo entero ha perdido su color, destiñéndose y adoptando un feo color gris.

Siento que las piernas me tiemblan cuando veo descender el reluciente ataúd negro en el foso de tierra húmeda. Por suerte, un brazo rodea mi cintura, sosteniéndome para que no caiga.

Llueve. No mucho, solo una ligera y en ocasiones algo intensa llovizna. Pero lo hace. Casi parece que el cielo también estuviese llorando…

Miro con ojos inexpresivos a mí alrededor. Apenas hay una decena de personas, incluyéndonos a mí y a Danny, que es el que permanece a mi lado. Tom, Giovanna, algún compañero del taller y algún buen amigo de Harry. Les hemos tenido que decir que Harry murió en un accidente de coche, porque no podemos revelar nada de la investigación contra los Minutarios.

El ataúd emite un sordo sonido cuando llega al fondo del hueco. Y cuando el enterrador echa la primera palada de tierra sobre él… Danny tiene que sujetarme con los dos brazos, apoyando mi peso contra su cuerpo, porque mis propias piernas ya no me sostienen. Cada montón de tierra que cae sobre el ataúd en el que está el cuerpo sin vida de Harry se me clava en el pecho como si fueran trozos de metal ardiendo.

Podría decir que fue un funeral bonito. Pero los funerales no son bonitos. Son horribles. Son la confirmación definitiva de que alguien se ha ido, de que nunca iba a volver.

-¿Os llevamos a casa?-Tom se acerca, junto a Giovanna. Son inseparables. Eso es algo bonito… Aunque siempre hay algo que puede acabar con todo. Porque siempre creí que Harry y yo íbamos a estar toda la vida juntos… Ojalá que no les pase a ellos…

El funeral ha acabado y todos los presentes se han acercado para darme el pésame. Ni siquiera he tenido fuerzas para darles las gracias.

-Quiero quedarme un poco más.-mi voz apenas es un susurro roto que se eleva por encima del sonido de las gotas de lluvia muriendo contra el suelo y contra los paraguas. No miro a nadie en particular, porque mis ojos son incapaces de apartarse de la lápida de Harry.

Minutos después, solo quedamos Danny y yo en aquella parte del cementerio. Un par de coches patrulla permanecen en la carretera contigua para vigilarnos y protegernos.

Dolor. Es lo único que puedo sentir en aquellos momentos. Un abrasador, desgarrador y punzante dolor. En cada centímetro de piel, en cada nervio, en cada célula. Todo. Todo está lleno de dolor…

Se me escapa un sollozo. No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar otra vez. Mi rostro debe de ser un vívido reflejo del cielo: gris, sin esperanza y dejando caer dolorosas gotas llenas de sentimientos.

Sin pensar, me acerco vacilante al trozo de piedra en el que está inscrito el nombre de Harry, ignorando la lluvia, y me dejo caer en la húmeda tierra, sin preocuparme por el barro que salpica y mancha mi traje negro.

-No va a volver nunca más, ¿verdad?-sé la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo no puedo evitar hacérmela una y otra vez. Recorro con las yemas de los dedos la fría piedra, la inscripción que pone ''Harry Judd'', estremeciéndome sin parar.

Escucho el chapoteo que producen los pasos de Danny acercándose a mí, y luego el movimiento de aire cuando se acuclilla junto a mí.

-No, no va a volver, Dougie.-su mano acaricia con ternura mi cuello y mi cabello, en un intento de reconfortarme. El mismo que hizo Harry cuando creí que Danny había muerto.

La jodida coincidencia me hace soltar una amarga carcajada. Dirijo mis ojos al cielo y luego hacia los ojos de Danny, que representan un cielo mucho más bonito que el real.

-¿Algún día se pasará el dolor?-otra pregunta para la que tengo respuesta.

-No. Podrá remitir, podrá camuflarse, o esconderse. Pero siempre va a estar ahí. Con el tiempo las heridas desaparecen… pero solo para convertirse en cicatrices.-algo en su voz me dice que sabe muy bien de lo que está hablando. A fin de cuentas, su vida no ha sido un paseo de rosas. Solo de espinas, de esas que te arañan, que te agarran, que te rasgan el alma. Y, cómo él acababa de decir, eso siempre deja cicatriz. La muerte de Harry sería mi particular espina, mi particular cicatriz que nunca se borrará.

-Siento que… joder, me voy a romper…-confieso tras unos segundos, minutos u horas en silencio, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que un par de lágrimas más recorran mis mejillas.

Es entonces cuando Danny me abraza fuertemente, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Estoy aquí. Estoy justo detrás de ti para recoger cada uno de los pedazos, Dougie.-me susurra al oído. Y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar más fuerte. Llorar en su pecho, empapando aún más su camisa; llorar como llevo haciendo desde que el corazón de Harry dejo de latir.

Me gustaría hacerle prometer que él nunca se iría de mi lado. Me gustaría gritarle que le quiero, con toda mi alma, antes de que sea tarde. Que quiero disfrutar de cada segundo que tengamos por delante antes de que muramos, antes de que todo se acabe. No quiero dejar las cosas a medias con él, como siento que hice con Harry. No quiero perderle. No quiero echarle de menos. Es lo único que me queda. Y quiero que dure para siempre.

Pero no se lo digo porque de pronto siento unos pasos rompiendo el silencio creado por la lluvia. Los dos levantamos la mirada, la mía tremendamente irritada de tanto llorar, la suya empañada por el dolor de verme sufrir.

No sé porqué lo primero que me llama la atención cuando saco el rostro del refugio que es para mí el pecho de Danny es la rosa blanca que yace ahora en el canto de la lápida de Harry. Me llama la atención porque no recuerdo que nadie la hubiera puesto ahí; todas las flores están en los bordes. Me percato entonces de la figura trajeada que hay detrás de esta, la que supongo que ha dejado la rosa.

Lo segundo que me llama la atención son, al subir la mirada hasta la cara del extraño, los ojos intensamente verdes que relucen debido a la perpetua sonrisa cruel de aquellos labios, que ahora se mueven para hablar con un tono más que divertido.

-Te daría mis condolencias y todo eso. Pero igual lo consideras una broma de mal gusto por mi parte. Y nada me desagradaría más que ofenderte. Así que, ¿por qué no nos dejamos de formalismos y pasamos directamente al motivo por el que estoy aquí?-comenta Charlie, ensanchando su sonrisa, mientras nosotros le observamos completamente paralizados por la sorpresa y por el miedo.

Ah, sí, y también por la media decena de pistolas que nos están apuntando en aquel momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Se pone a cubierto bajo una mesa* Repito lo que dije al principio: DON'T KILL MEEEE! No, en serio, yo tampoco quería cargarme al fucking drummer, pero el panda me obligó a hacerlo (?). <em>**

**_ Decir que queda un capítulo más un posible epílogo, así que este es el ¿penúltimo? capítulo de In Time. Intentaré escribirlo pronto y eso, pero no prometo nada ._. _**

**_ Pecas de abrazos y vainilla de besos para todos los que me leéis y comentáis, os loveo (?) xD _**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Bueeeeeeeeeno. Aquí está el ****ÚLTIMO**** capítulo de In Time... He tardado tanto en escribirlo porque quería hacer un final especial, y ninguno de los que tenía me parecía suficientemente bueno e.e Creo que este se asemeja bastante a la categoría de 'bueno'(no me convence del todo, pero es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido), aunque es completamente distinto al que tenía pensado en un principio xDD O seáse, que me ha pasado como en todo el fic -.-''' xD Advierto antes de nada que es un capítulo bastante violento. Quizás un poco raro al final, pero tenía que comprimirlo porque tampoco era plan de alargarme hasta el infinito y más allá ._.  
>Y no sé qué más decir, así que os dejo ya con el capítulo :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPÍTULO 13<span>_

_''Nunca dijeron que la vida sería fácil, solo prometieron que valdría la pena vivirla. ''_

-¿Ni siquiera me vais a decir hola?

Por supuesto, Charlie no recibe más respuesta que silencio.

Danny me sigue abrazando, por lo que puedo notar como todo su cuerpo, cada músculo, se ha puesto en repentina tensión.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Charlie?-pregunta, entre dientes, sus ojos viajando velozmente del susodicho Charlie a los cañones de las pistolas que nos apuntan desde todos los ángulos. Desde luego, estos mafiosos no se andan con chiquitas…

El ojiverde se encoge de hombros, ensanchando la sonrisa.

-¿No puedo venir a saludar a un viejo amigo?-lo dice con un tono más que sarcástico y con un matiz oscuro que hace que se me erice el vello de la nuca y de los brazos.

Danny suelta una carcajada carente de diversión.

-Ya, claro… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta nosotros? Y no me vengas diciendo que los agentes te han dejado pasar para que nos des tu pésame…

-¿Acaso no me escuchas cuando hablo?-chasquea la lengua contra el paladar, en un gesto molesto.-Te dije en el aparcamiento antes de tu desafortunada huida que tenía espías en las filas de los Guardianes. ¿Sabes que con tu heroica actuación al explotar los bidones mataste a Rogers, a Paul y casi me matas a mí?-en lugar de parecer dolido por la muerte de dos de sus compañeros, parece que la situación le hace hasta gracia. Entonces sus ojos se clavan en mí, haciendo que empiece a temblar de ¿qué?, sí, de puro terror.-Por eso consideré que era apropiado pagarte con la misma moneda. ¿Os gustó el espectáculo? Fue hermoso ver la casa saltar por los aires…

Se me escapa un sollozo de rabia, mi mandíbula tan apretada que duele. Pero me da igual. Me da igual porque ese hijo de puta se está burlando de mí, se está burlando de Harry, de su muerte… Y el hecho de que disfrute con ello es más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya.-murmuro, ahora sin miedo de sostenerle la mirada, una renovada ola de valentía vertida en mi torrente sanguíneo, impulsada con fuerza por la rabia y el dolor.-Te juro por lo más sagrado que no te vas a salir con la tuya…

Mis palabras, lejos de amedrentarle, solo le divierten más, y suelta una carcajada.

-Qué tierno… ¿Sabes?, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que me enterneces, Dougie… No me extraña que Danny se haya enamorado perdidamente de ti…-lo último lo vuelve a decir con tono burlón, para después relamerse de una forma realmente perversa.-Será muy interesante jugar contigo, pequeño rubio.

¿Por qué algo me dice que cuando dice jugar no se refiere a echar una partida al parchís? Ahora el miedo vuelve a ser más fuerte que la rabia, así que trago saliva y me pego un poco más a Danny.

No sé cuando ha parado de llover, pero ahora el cielo ha tomado una tonalidad menos gris, desvelando incluso pequeñas manchas azules.

-Eres consciente de que vas a tener que pasar por encima de mi cadáver si quieres tocarle un pelo, ¿verdad?-dice Danny, serio y sorprendentemente calmado. Su brazo está rodeando mi cintura, y el otro está haciéndonos de sostén, con la mano apoyada en el suelo, casi como si fuese a saltar sobre Charlie… Oh, Dios.

Le aprieto la mano que está posada sobre mi cadera, en un intento de decirle que lo que está pensando es una pésima idea. ¡Morirá acribillado por las balas de los Minutarios que nos rodean antes siquiera de que pueda ponerse en pie! Me devuelve el apretón, pero no sé si es que me ha entendido o que no quiere que me preocupe.

-¿Por encima de tu cadáver? Por favor, no seas melodramático. Sabes perfectamente que si voy a torturarlo, tú tienes que estar bien vivito, mirando. Sino, ¿qué tendría de divertido el juego?

Acabar cual colador o ser el juguete de Charlie. ¿Qué será mejor? No sé porqué me decantaría por la primera opción, fíjate tú… Tiene pinta de ser más compasiva y todo.

-¿Vas a matarnos?-Danny cambia de tema, quizás en un intento de despistar a Charlie o a los tiradores que nos rodean.

Charlie se encoge de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír, pateando con la punta del zapato un montoncito de tierra, mientras camina hacia nosotros, situándose a nuestro lado.

-Es posible. Pero, como ya te he dicho, hasta eso queda mucha diversión por delante. Y, ahora, me harías un gran favor si soltases a tu bola de pelo rubia.

Joder, qué puñetera manía tiene de llamarme bola de pelo rubia. Ni que fuera el Yeti teñido…

-Eh, creo que voy a declinar esa oferta.-el brazo de Danny se cierra más fuerte a mi alrededor. Entrecierra los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada a Charlie. Azule versus verde, ¿quién ganará?

Sin romper el tenso contacto visual, Charlie se lleva la mano al interior de su chaqueta de corte a rayas.

-Entonces creo que voy a tener que insistir un poco…-cuando saca la mano, sus dedos están cerrados en torno a la empuñadura de una reluciente (y enorme) pistola plateada. Segundos después, compruebo lo aterrador que puede ser tener a menos de unos centímetros el cañón de un (enorme… sí, ¡es que es enorme!) arma de fuego… Porque una cosa es tenerla cerca, a un par de metros, y otra es tenerla muy cerca, tanto que distingues las imperfecciones del interior del cañón.

Escucho cómo Danny resopla, una grieta en su pose de tranquilidad. Aquello se nos estaba yendo de las manos, no había posible escapatoria, no podíamos escapar… joder… íbamos a morir… no quiero morir…

-Separaos. Ahora.-el tono de Charlie es más que peligroso y más que una orden yo lo consideraría una amenaza. Sin embargo, Danny sigue sujetándome, y yo no puedo evitar cerrar mis dedos con fuerza en torno a su camisa. Siento que si se separa de mí, perdería mi timón y me quedaría a la deriva.-Cuánto más lo retraséis, peor será, porque más tiempo me haréis perder, y odio perder el tiempo, por lo que estaré más enfadado. Y eso son malas noticias para vosotros.

No nos movemos. Danny porque no quiere ceder a Charlie, yo porque no soy capaz casi ni si quiera de respirar.

El Minutario se encoje de hombros, negando con la cabeza, decepcionado y a la par, cómo no, divertido.

-Muy bien, cómo vosotros queráis.

Entonces escucho un zumbido y Danny se empieza a convulsionar a mi lado. Antes de que pueda descubrir que le pasa, siento algo pinchándome en el cuello, y luego todas y cada uno de mis músculos se tensan repentinamente, extendiendo un doloroso cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo.

Segundos después, estoy tumbado sobre el barro, separado de Danny, la fuente del dolor, desaparecida pero no el dolor en sí. Jadeo, abriendo los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado. Es entonces cuando veo como uno de los matones de Charlie tiene algo en la mano, un cacharro parecido a un mando o a un cobrador de tiempo, con una hendidura abierta en la punta… Lo reconozco después de observarlo unos segundos: es un chisme de esos de autodefensa, de los que te dan descargas eléctricas.

Busco a Danny: está a pocos metros de mí, bocabajo también, con un Minutario cerca con otro bicho de esos.

-¿Os gustan mis juguetitos? Son realmente útiles…-Charlie sonríe, y hace un gesto con la mano. Unas manos me agarra repentinamente por detrás, tirando de mí hasta que me pongo en pie.

El tipo que me ha cogido me agarra con fuerza, inmovilizándome los brazos de una manera no demasiado delicada.

Veo que con Danny hacen lo mismo, solo que para él hacen falta dos tipos, ya que no para de revolverse en un intento de soltarse. Yo ni si quiera me atrevo a parpadear demasiado deprisa, del miedo que tengo.

Aunque cuando le meten otra descarga a Danny, haciendo así más fácil la labor de sujetarlo, de mis labios se escapa un pequeño quejido, a medio camino entre el sollozo y el grito.

Charlie se acerca a dónde está Danny, sujeto con mano de hierro por los brazos.

-Te dije que era mejor no resistirte. Aunque era predecible…-suspira, como si estuviera cansado.-A fin de cuentas, te conozco desde que eras un crío… Por eso me sorprende, me sorprende y me duele el hecho de que me hayas traicionado…-por un momento, parece realmente dolido. Quizás es verdad que tenía especial aprecio a Danny… a lo mejor bajo todo ese acero de crueldad había algo de sentimiento… aunque eso no justificaba todo lo que había hecho, por supuesto.-Te he tratado desde que te encontré en aquella tienda como a un hijo, intentando ser un padre mejor del que habías abandonado. ¿Sabes?, estaba pensando retirarme. Ya tengo más de cincuenta años, es hora de dejar que las nuevas generaciones tomen el mando, sangre nueva, ¿no dicen eso? Y había pensando que tú eras el hombre perfecto para relevarme…-suspira de nuevo, mirando con tristeza a Danny, que se ha quedado de piedra, supongo que sorprendido por todo lo que le está diciendo Charlie.- Pero entonces descubrí que eras el espía de los Guardianes…-ahora parece enfadado, irritado, aunque solo es durante unos instantes, porque en seguida vuelve a sonreír, agitando la pistola como si se tratase de una batuta que le ayudaba en sus explicaciones. –No puedo negar que todo ese tiempo me habías tenido engañado por completo… Y te admiro por eso… Te admiro mucho. Cosa que no es realmente fácil de conseguir…-niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa ensanchándose. Luego se acerca más a Danny, hasta que está a unos centímetros de su rostro. Le coge por la barbilla, alzando ligeramente su cara para que el contacto visual sea más intenso.-Te admiro por haber sido capaz de esconder de una manera tan magistral ese odio intenso que me tienes, por convertirlo en el combustible que te hacía luchar cada día…-durante unos segundos parece que todo se detiene en el cementerio, y casi puedo notar lo fuerte que es el intercambio de miradas entre los dos. Puedo ver la pena real, el dolor en los verdes de Charlie, y algo de culpa y tristeza en los azules de Danny.

Pero todo eso se rompe de pronto, cuando el mayor suelta una pequeña carcajada, dando un paso atrás.

-En fin, dejémonos de charla dramática.-tuerce entonces su mirada hacia mí, y yo adquiero complejo de flan, de lo que claramente se percata.- ¿Oh, tienes miedo, Dougie? ¿Estás asustado?-se va acercando a mí, la pistola todavía en la mano.- ¿De qué tienes miedo, pequeño Dougie? ¿De mí? ¿De que te haga daño? ¿De que se lo haga a Danny? ¿O tienes miedo a morir?-me coge la cara con una mano, clavando dolorosamente los dedos en mis mejillas. Acerca su rostro al mío, de una manera parecida a lo que acababa de hacer con Danny, pero mucho, mucho más terrorífica. Sonríe, y su aliento golpea mi barbilla cuando habla.-No te puedes hacer una idea de lo hermoso que es ver ese terror brillando en tus ojos…

Me mantiene agarrado unos segundos más, y al soltarme, recibo de su propia mano un potente puñetazo en la boca del estómago que me hace doblarme en dos y jadear, en busca de oxígeno.

Escucho a Danny replicar y a Charlie riéndose, pero ambiguamente, porque solo puedo concentrarme en el dolor de mi abdomen y en intentar coger aire.

-Venga, ya llevamos aquí mucho rato, es hora de irse.-murmura Charlie a los Minutarios.-Y para vosotros es hora de dormir, chicos…

Entonces una mano me tapa la boca y la nariz, portando un pañuelo húmedo. Segundos después de que haya inhalado el vapor que produce el líquido en el que está empapada la tela, mis párpados comienzan a volverse losas y en menos de un minuto he perdido el conocimiento.

…

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Gruño, empezando a abrir los ojos cuando algo impacta contra mi cara, algo molesto y frío.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Otra vez. ¿Qué mierdas…? Oh, una gotera.

A pesar de que he abierto los ojos, veo algo borroso, por lo que hago intención de frotármelos con los nudillos. Pero se queda ahí, en una intención, porque descubro horrorizado que no puedo mover las manos, ya que estoy esposado a una tubería.

Me incorporo de golpe, asustado, sin saber dónde estoy. Y entonces mi cabeza golpea contra algo más o menos blando que empieza a balancearse. Au. Pero qué…

-¡AAAH!-chillo, vaciando todo el aire de mis pulmones cuando, al mirar hacia arriba para ver con qué me he golpeado, me encuentro con la cara rosa y para nada graciosa de un cerdo. Intento levantarme, echar a correr, pero no puedo más que retroceder unos centímetros hasta la pared, lo que me permiten las esposas.

Miro con los ojos como platos el cuerpo del cerdo que se balancea a escasa distancia de mí. Está colgado bocabajo por las pezuñas, abierto en canal. Me percato entonces de que no es el único, que en ese lugar hay por lo menos media docena más. Paredes blancas y aislantes, cerdos muertos colgando, un punzante frío que me hace ver mi propio aliento agitado… ¡Joder, estoy en el puto congelador de un matadero!

Empiezo a temblar, mitad por el frío mitad por el terror. ¿Me han abandonado aquí para que muera congelado sin más compañía que esos animales muertos? ¿Dónde está Danny? Quiero salir de aquí… tengo miedo…

Me fijo entonces en los números de mi brazo. Apenas hay un par de horas… lo suficiente para torturarnos y luego matarnos, ¿no? No podían permitirse malgastar más tiempo… A fin de cuentas, eran Minutarios…

Escucho un chirrido que me hace dar un brinco en el sitio: es la puerta metálica del congelador, que se está abriendo. Me encojo aún más sobre mí mismo, las lágrimas que ahora caen por mis mejillas sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo quemando sobre mi fría piel.

Un hombre trajeado, sin lugar a dudas un Minutario, entra con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. ¿Qué se fumaban para estar todo el puto rato sonriendo? Joder…

-Tu turno.-dice, simplemente, sacando una pequeña llave y abriendo una de las esposas, aunque en seguida la vuelve a cerrar, esta vez inmovilizándome las manos en la espalda.

Apenas soy capaz de andar, y literalmente me tiene que arrastrar los primeros metros, aunque luego me obliga a ponerme de pie y a avanzar a empujones.

El Minutario me lleva por los pasillos del matadero hasta la que creo que es la sala principal, donde matan a los animales. Es grande, muy grande, con lo que parecía una cinta transportadora sobre la cual había colgados animales. Después de unos cuantos metros, la cinta se bifurcaba y uno de los caminos, el que no desaparecía tras unas cortinas, bajaba y acababa en un gran recipiente que no sé por qué me daba a mí que tenía mucho que ver con una trituradora. Ay, la puta.

También había mesas de metal distribuidas por la sala, armarios, y algún enorme lavabo. Las baldosas del suelo estaban manchadas de sangre reseca (y no tan reseca…) y el olor era insoportable.

Recorro de nuevo el matadero con la mirada, buscando a Danny. Cuando no lo veo, un nudo de puro terror se forma en mi estómago, y en mi cabeza solo hay un único pensamiento: que no esté en la trituradora, por favor, que no esté en la trituradora…

Mi amigo el sonrisas macabras número dos, me lleva a una esquina, cerca de una larga mesa acabada en lavabo y me obliga a sentarme en una silla. Es entonces cuando veo a Danny. Bueno, en realidad, intuyo que es él, porque solo soy capaz de ver el medio cuerpo que Charlie no está manteniendo con fuerza debajo del agua del fregadero.

-Oh, Dougie, qué alegría ver que te has despertado.-murmura, forcejeando un poco contra Danny, que intenta sacar la cabeza del agua.-Ahora… ahora mismo estoy contigo…

Trago saliva, aterrorizado, queriendo gritar que suelte a Danny porque lo va a ahogar. Pero lo único que sale de mi garganta son pequeños gimoteos asustados. ¿Lo… lo va a matar? ¿Allí, justo… delante de… de mí?

Pero por suerte, Charlie cesa unos instantes después en su empeño y termina soltando el cuello de Danny, lo que le da la posibilidad de sacar la cabeza del agua y respirar. Se escurre hasta el suelo con continuas convulsiones, expulsando agua por la boca y por la nariz, con una ronca y desgarradora tos.

Se me encoje el corazón. Su cara está llena de heridas y moratones, y todavía tiene algo de sangre que el agua no ha conseguido eliminar. ¿Qué le han hecho? Joder, joder… Aquello no puede estar pasando… Tiene que ser una pesadilla… Esto es… ¿he muerto y he acabado en el infierno? Porque aquella cantidad ingente de crueldad, de inhumanidad, no puede pertenecer a otro lugar…

-Uff, vaya cómo cansa esto. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un descanso, Danny?-Charlie le da unos ligeros toques con la punta del zapato en un costado. Danny gime, pegando la cara contra el suelo, respirando aun entrecortadamente. Él también tiene las manos inmovilizadas, pero en su caso con cinta americana, tan fuerte que sus dedos tienen un color granate.-Me tomaré eso como un sí.

Se ríe, como si fuera gracioso. ¿Acaso aquel hombre no tenía ni un ápice de compasión? ¿De humanidad? Parecía que no, que lo único con lo que podía disfrutar era con el sufrimiento de los demás…

-Eres un monstruo…-se me escapa, entre sollozos, mis hombros convulsionándose y mi único deseo el poder arrodillarme junto a Danny y abrazar su tembloroso y magullado cuerpo.

Charlie termina de encender el cigarrillo que se ha colocado en los labios y me mira con una sonrisa de lado, después de expulsar el humo tras una calada.

-Todavía no te he hecho nada, Dougie. Cuándo te lo haga, entonces, sí que creerás que soy un monstruo.

Lloro más fuerte, bajando la cabeza. Mis lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas y caen hacia mi mentón, precipitándose después al vacío para morir en la tela de mis pantalones. Así, una tras otra, tan seguidas que no veo más que mis piernas temblando, borrosas.

-Oh, deja de llorar. Pareces un crío de dos años.-bufa, dándole otra calada al cigarro. Por supuesto, no le hago caso. No porque no quiera, que tampoco, sino porque no puedo. Lo siento entonces acercarse hasta colocarse delante de mí.-Te he dicho que dejes de llorar.-y lo siguiente que siento es un tremendo calor, seguido de un punzante dolor en mi mejilla. Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza, luchando por contener las lágrimas para que no se confunda: no lloro por su bofetada, lloro por la pena que me da. Eso de vivir a costa del dolor de los demás, ¿qué aliciente tiene? Qué pena que existan personas así…

Siento unos dedos cerrándose en mi pelo, para luego tirar con fuerza de mi cabeza hacia arriba. Me encuentro con los ojos verdes de Charlie, que me miran con un brillo entretenido.

-¿Estás preparado para jugar, Dougie? El juego consiste en lo siguiente: te voy a hacer gritar. Y tú tienes que hacerlo por supuesto, porque cuanto más te resistas, más daño te haré. Tienes que gritar muy, muy fuerte, para que te oiga Danny, para que vea lo que ha hecho al juntarse contigo. Quiero que grites tanto que piense que le odias con toda tu alma, como estoy seguro de que acabarás haciendo. Haz que suplique que acabe contigo…-con la mano libre, se quita el cigarro de la boca, expulsando lentamente el humo en mi rostro, lo que irremediablemente me hace toser.-Que se arrepienta de haberse enamorado de ti.-noto como sus dedos se cierran aún más fuerte sobre mi cabello, hasta un punto más que doloroso. Echa con brusquedad mi cabeza hacia un lado y sin más dilación presiona el cigarrillo, todavía encendido, contra la piel de mi cuello.

Mi piel chisporrotea mientras un intenso dolor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, con origen en la punta ardiente de ese cigarro.

Intento no gritar, de verdad. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, me muerdo los labios, las mejillas, cierro los ojos, aprieto los puños… Pero yo no soy como esos rehenes imperturbables que salen en la tele, que se tragan todo el dolor con tal de no dar la satisfacción de gritar a sus torturadores. Yo no soy fuerte, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, y me duele. Jamás he sentido tanto dolor físico junto, ni siquiera sabía que el cuerpo humano podía aguantar tantos golpes, tanta agresión.

No puedo evitar que de mi garganta salgan desgarradores aullidos de dolor, que poco a poco se van convirtiendo en gimoteos. Me duele hasta parpadear… ¿Por qué no me he desmayado ya? Por favor, solo quiero desmayarme… O morir de una vez…

Ahora mantengo los ojos cerrados, mi magullada cabeza apoyada en las baldosas del suelo. Noto como las lágrimas que nunca dejaron de brotar empapan mis mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre que cubre mi cara. Siento su sabor metálico en el paladar y en la lengua, pero tengo miedo de tantear mis labios, ya que sé que están completamente destrozados. Aunque, ¿qué no lo está? A fin de cuentas, me están dando una paliza…

Levanto muy lentamente los párpados, mis oídos registrando algo más que el sonido de mi corazón latiendo en mis sienes. ¿Por qué ha cesado la lluvia de golpes? ¿Dónde están las patadas y los puñetazos? ¿Me he muerto ya?

Entonces siento un nuevo tirón en el pelo, que me hace incorporarme torpemente del suelo donde estaba tirado, poniéndome de rodillas.

-Oh, qué pena, el juego está empezando a llegar a su fin. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?-Charlie susurra en mi oído, haciendo que me estremezca de arriba abajo. Todavía no puedo ver muy bien, debido a la hinchazón de mis párpados y al sudor, sangre y lágrimas que están prendidos de mis pestañas. El Minutario me hace gatear un trecho y luego me vuelve a parar, algo frío repentinamente rozando mi ardiente piel. Justo en mi cuello. La punta de un cuchillo.

-¿Sabes la fuerza y rapidez a la que va la sangre en las arterias y venas? ¿Sabes que si corto aquí…-clava el filo del cuchillo cerca de mi tráquea, que se mueve al tragar saliva.-… tu sangre saldrá disparada unos cuantos metros, salpicando todo lo que encuentre en su camino? Danny tendrá realmente las manos manchadas con tu sangre…Poético, ¿verdad? Lo haré rápido, te lo prometo. Solo tardarás unos minutos en morir, a fin de cuentas, el tiempo es oro…-Charlie se ríe, sin quitar el afilado cuchillo, de esos que utilizan para matar o despiezar al ganado, de mi garganta. Al fin, parecía que todo se iba a acabar…

Mis pupilas empiezan a enfocar algo tras unos instantes. Es Danny, que está de rodillas, sujeto por el mismo Minutario que me saco del congelador, a penas a un metro de mí. No deja de sollozar, temblando, balbuceando cosas que no logro entender, aunque me imagino que son súplicas por mí, porque no me mate. Debe percibir mi mirada sobre él porque alza sus irritados ojos del suelo, haciendo que su maravilloso iris azul colisione en el mío. Sus maltratados labios se mueven, sin emitir sonido alguno, pronunciando un sordo 'lo siento'. Niego con la cabeza, a pesar del peligro que conlleva con la hoja acerada en contacto con mi piel. No es culpa suya, nada de esto lo es. No quiero que piense que le odio, ni tampoco quiero que se arrepienta de haberse enamorado de mí… Yo no lo hago, a pesar de la paliza de Charlie, a pesar de que vaya a morir, a pesar de la muerte de Harry, no me arrepentía de haberlo conocido, de que hubiese entrado en mi vida tan repentina y locamente, de que hubiera descolocado mi mundo por completo, poniéndolo patas arriba… Había ganado mi corazón mucho antes de que yo lo supiese y lo quisiese admitir, no sabría decir exactamente cuándo, aunque supongo que empezó al ver cómo me miraba, cómo sus ojos me enfocaban (y lo siguen haciendo) como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, como si fuera tremendamente valioso… ¿Cómo iba a arrepentirme de eso? Notaba su amor por mí en cada poro de su piel, en cada suspiro, en cada mirada, caricia, beso, y ahora también en cada lágrima… y esperaba que él notase el mío. Lo nuestro había sido breve por intenso y sonará a cliché, pero no cambiaría ni un solo segundo, ni uno solo, de los que había vivido a su lado por nada del mundo. Y creedme que en mi mundo el tiempo es uno de los bienes más preciados que existen…

Todo eso se lo intento comunicar con mis ojos, durante el tiempo que pasan clavados en los suyos. Como al despedirme de Harry, quería decir cientos de cosas. Pero sé que con aquella mirada se lo decía todo. A fin de cuentas, siempre ha parecido tener el poder de leerme el pensamiento…

Sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa, signo de que lo ha entendido, que sabe que le quiero, con todo mi corazón, y que me alegro de que haya entrado en mi vida.

Charlie habla, quizás siguiendo con su estúpida perorata. ¿Quiere hacernos más daño con sus palabras? ¿Asustarnos? Ya no puede, ya no tengo miedo. Y ahora sé que es débil, más débil que yo, más débil que el resto. Por muy superior que se crea, no nos llega a la suela del zapato. Ni a nosotros, ni a Harry, a nadie. Estamos por encima. De todos los que utilizan el poder y el miedo como medio de sumisión, de esos que se dedican a sembrar el pánico para poder enriquecerse y saciar su asquerosa sed de dolor. Podía robarnos el tiempo, la vida, pero solo era porque tenían envidia. Envidia de que cada uno de nuestros segundos valiese la pena, de que estuviesen llenos de sentimientos, no siempre buenos, pero, sentimientos al fin y al cabo. Él, todos los Minutarios, los padres de Danny inclusive, todos los que eran como ellos… ellos querían experimentar lo que nosotros, porque sabían que era maravilloso, pero están tan llenos de mierda por dentro que nunca, jamás, ni siquiera con un millón de años en sus contadores, serán capaces de hacerse la mínima idea de lo que era aquello. De lo que era compartir un universo de posibilidades en apenas unos minutos, de comunicar tanto con tan solo una mirada, con una sonrisa, o con un simple gesto. No sabían lo que era vivir de verdad. Nosotros luchábamos por el tiempo, por cada segundo, pero porque sabíamos que aquello merecía la pena.

Ahora lo entiendo, ahora entiendo qué es lo que tenía la vida que la hacía tan maravillosa. No siempre era fácil, no siempre se dejaba ver tal y cómo era, no siempre era justa. Pero eso solo nos tiene que dar fuerzas para luchar por ella, por algo mejor, por hacer de cada momento algo irrepetible, hacer que quisiéramos morir por cada segundo… Nacemos para vivir, y tenemos que ser nosotros los que construyamos nuestra historia. Creo que esa es la moraleja, el sentido de la vida…

En mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa, mientras mis ojos siguen clavados en los de Danny.

-Te quiero, Dougie.-dice, interrumpiendo a Charlie. Su sonrisa se estira más, transformándose en esa que me tiene completamente enamorado.-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero, Danny.-y se me escapa una risa. Es tan maravilloso escucharlo por fin de sus labios…

Charlie está sorprendido, lo noto. Seguramente no se esperaba que nos pusiésemos a reír cuando estamos a punto de morir. Pensará que estamos locos… y puede que no se equivoque… Puede que el saber que nos queda muy poco de vida nos haga comportarnos así, como si hubiéramos fumado purpurina.

-Das pena.-estiro el cuello hacia arriba, sin importarme que el cuchillo se clave un poco en mi carne. Miro a los confusos ojos verdes de Charlie.-Das pena, y lo sabes. Quieres que gritemos, que supliquemos, que nos arrastremos a tus pies, para que así te sientas poderoso y valioso. Pero no lo eres. Mi vida es mucho más valiosa de lo que la tuya será jamás. Y eso también lo sabes.-me parece escuchar algo de revuelo fuera, pero lo ignoro.- ¿Para qué quieres tanto tiempo si no eres capaz de disfrutarlo? Cuando me mates, te aseguro que me iré contento. Porque sé que me echarán de menos, y que ha habido gente que se ha preocupado realmente por mí, que me quiere. ¿Quién te quiere a ti, Charlie? ¿Quién te echará de menos? Nadie…

Lo he dejado sin palabras. Al capo número uno de la mafia, el señor de los discursos, lo he dejado sin palabras. Yo, la bola de pelo rubia. Supongo que no se imaginaba que el tembloroso chico que conoció un día en aquella calle del Gueto le fuese a plantar cara momentos antes de su muerte… Aunque si me lo dicen a mí, no hubiera creído una sola palabra. ¿Yo? ¿Siendo valiente? ¡Qué va…!

-¿Dije que te iba a matar rápido? He cambiado de opinión. Iré tan lento que sentirás como se te escapa la vida gota a gota…

El cepo en torno a mi pelo se aprieta, haciéndome poner una mueca de dolor. Charlie ya no sonríe más, ya no hay diversión en su tono de voz. He tocado su fibra sensible, ¿verdad? Un buen regalo antes de morir…

Solo me haría falta una cosa para irme completamente en paz. Sonará cursi, pero ya sabéis cómo soy yo… Quería un último beso de Danny. Quería notar sus labios una última vez sobre los míos, aspirar su dulce fragancia a vainilla.

-Estaba e-equivocado…-solloza Danny de repente, sin dejar de mirarme, las palabras saliendo entrecortadas de su boca.-Es-estaba completamente equivocado… Yo-yo no soy tu-tu ángel de… de la guarda… Tú-tú e-eres el mío… Siempre lo has-has sido… Mi ángel… Po-por favor, espérame, ¿va-vale? Iré pronto co-contigo… aun-aunque tenga que-que escaparme de… del infierno… iré contigo… te lo prometo…

Una última lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, descendiendo lentamente por mi mejilla. La urgencia de besarle por última vez se hace más fuerte…Pero no podía ser… ya sentía el filo del cuchillo hundirse dolorosamente en un lateral de mi garganta… moviéndose despacio por mi piel, abriéndola… la sangre empezaba a brotar, con fuerza, y, como había anunciado Charlie, salpicando… aunque no con la suficiente intensidad como para hacer que aquello durase poco… Cierro los ojos, aunque luego los abro y los dirijo a Danny, es lo último que quería grabar en mi retina antes de irme…

El cuchillo está subiendo la prominencia de mi tráquea cuando se escucha un tremendo 'bum' seguido de unos gritos. Entonces dejo de sentir presión tanto en mi cuello como en mi pelo. Ya nada me sujeta, pero… sentía que… era demasiado tarde…

Al caer de lado, veo borrosamente cómo entra en la sala del matadero una horda de personas vestidas con chalecos antibalas y con pistolas. Distingo a duras penas el logotipo de los Guardianes del Tiempo y de la policía en su ropa…

Charlie se agarra un hombro, que sangra, y ahora está siendo rodeado por agentes… escucho más barullo y muchos pasos, más algún que otro disparo. No sé si han cogido a Charlie, si le han pegado un tiro, o si se ha logrado escapar como la resbaladiza sabandija que es… No lo sé y tampoco me importa. Porque, como había dicho el mismo Minutario, estaba notando cómo la vida se me escapaba con cada gota de sangre que se escurría por mi garganta medio abierta…

-Doug, Doug, ¡oh, Dios!-en mi borroso campo visual aparece la figura de Danny. Tiro de las comisuras de mis labios hacia arriba en una débil sonrisa.-No-no te vayas todavía, Dougie... Te vas a-a poner bien... ya se ha acabado todo... Dougie... Po-por favor…

-¿Me das… un último beso… por favor?-sabía que mi tiempo se había acabado. Y, seamos realistas, tenía medio cuello abierto, sangrando a más no poder. Notaba el caliente líquido empapar mi piel y mi camisa, y también notaba cómo me llenaba la boca, cómo cada vez me estaba más respirar. Por mucho que ahora Danny estuviese presionando con sus manos repentinamente liberadas… no había nada que pudiese hacer… solo ese último beso…

Al principio sus labios se posan sobre los míos con delicadeza, como si quisiese ser cuidadoso, pero ninguno de los dos puede soportar mucho más esa necesidad, ese deseo, esa pasión, ese… ese amor… Mis dientes muerden sus labios, los suyos chocan con los míos al intentar profundizar más, su lengua se entrelaza con la mía, nuestros movimientos mezclando su saliva con la mía, con la sangre que había en mi boca y la que cubría sus propios labios, y también con las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer incesantes de sus maravillosos ojos. La mezcla perfecta. Él y yo. Yo y él. Una última vez…

Nos separamos con un ligero sonido de succión, él cogiendo aire, yo sonriendo, apenas separados unos centímetros.

Me parece que alguien se acerca a nosotros, quizás sea Tom, que ha venido a rescatarnos. Noto que intentan separar a Danny de mí, a lo mejor para intentar salvar mi vida.

Nada de eso me importa. Solo podía ver el azul de los ojos de Danny, sentía como me llevaba, cómo me empezaba a sumergir en ellos, cómo ocupaban todo el espacio…

Aquel era mi cielo.

…

_Tic, toc, tic, toc._

_Destellos de luz en la oscuridad. Dolor y luego paz._

_Tic, toc, tic, toc._

_Ahora son manchas negras en medio de tanta luz. Un goteo. Un pitido. Una voz. Y luego otra vez oscuridad._

_Tic toc, tic toc._

_Azul, todo es azul. De diferentes tonalidades, más claro, más oscuro, mezclados. Son los ojos de Danny._

_Tic toc, tic toc._

_Estoy corriendo sobre las agujas de un reloj, el tiempo se acaba, se me está acabando. Necesito más, solo un poco más, unos segundos. Para el reloj, rómpelo, detén el tiempo. _

_Tic toc, tic toc._

_-…todo lo que podemos hacer. Lo lamento. Ahora solo queda esperar._

_-¿Le duele? _

_-No, le estamos inyectando morfina, no le duele._

_Tic toc, tic toc._

_Harry, veo a Harry. Me está haciendo un gesto con la mano. Echo a correr hacia él. Tengo ganas de abrazarlo, lo he echado de menos. Estoy a pocos metros, ya casi puedo distinguirle con completa claridad. Entonces me doy cuenta de que el gesto que me hace con la mano es para que pare, para que dé la vuelta. ¿Qué, por qué? Quería estar con él. Niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. Vuelve a señalar a mi espalda, me giro y miro. No hay nada, solo oscuridad. _

_-Vuelve, Dougie.-escucho que dice, y yo frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué quiere que me vaya?-Vete, vuelve, ya nos veremos, te lo prometo._

_Dudo. Pero me lo ha prometido. Además, tengo la sensación de que me he dejado algo allí atrás, algo me llama. Echo una última mirada hacia atrás, hacia Harry, y asiento, echando a correr ahora hacia la oscuridad._

_Tic toc, tic toc._

_Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, tic toc._

_-Vuelve, Dougie, vuelve, por favor… Vuelve… Vuelve conmigo…_

...

Abro los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No os quejaréis, no he dejado un final abierto xDDD Y tampoco me he cargado a nadie más e.e Debo avisar de que voy a escribir un <span>EPÍLOGO<span>, para cerrar del todo el fic y darlo por acabado completamente. Espero no tardar mucho en colgarlo, quizás la próxima semana :)  
>Lo diré cuando lo cuelgue también, ya que es lo último que voy a escribir de In Time, pero bueno, no me importa repetirlo: MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS por comentar y por leerme. De verdad, me imagino que lo suponéis, pero es muy satisfactorio que la gente comente lo que escribo, me hace ver que lo estoy haciendo bien y me entran ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que, gracias a todas *-* <em>**


	15. Epílogo

_**Y aquí está, el epílogo, lo último de lo último. Sonará un poco a cliché, pero me da penita que ya se haya acabado, a fin de cuentas, llevo medio año con esta historia e.e Aunque me siento muy satisfecha por cómo ha quedado y, sobre todo, por haberla acabado :D Y esto último es en parte a vosotras, por leerme y comentarme xDDD  
>Es posible que este final sea muy predecible (y advierto que es muy, MUY empalagoso *-* xDD) pero me gustan los finales felices *O* Y, además, ya lo tenía pensado desde hace un cuanto. Y no sé qué más. Here you go :D<strong>_

_***Por cierto, me imagino que lo sabéis, pero 'in time' en inglés significa 'a tiempo'. Lo digo por algo que sale al final del epílogo, para que entendáis el significado que le he querido a todo el fic y el porqué de ese título, además de por la base de la película ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><span>EPÍLOGO<span>_

"_Nacemos para vivir, por eso el capital más importante que tenemos es el tiempo. Es tan corto nuestro paso por este planeta que es una pésima idea no gozar cada paso y cada instante, con el favor de una mente que no tiene límites y un corazón que puede amar mucho más de lo que suponemos."_

No veo nada. Todo está sumido en la oscuridad. Agito los brazos, por delante de mí, aunque no me levanto del lugar donde estoy sentado.

-¿Danny? Danny, ¿dónde narices te has metido? No me dejes solo…-digo, un poco asustado (vale, algo más de un poco), moviendo ahora los brazos hacia los lados, sintiéndome como un pollo sin cabeza que aletea como loco.

-¡Au!-escucho a mi derecha, justo después de que mi mano impacte con algo blando.-Mira, Dougie, así no hay quien te prepare una sorpresa. ¡Relájate! Y no bracees tanto, que me acabas de dar un tortazo.

No puedo contener una risa algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento… ¡Pero es que es estresante no ver nada!-me cruzo de brazos, haciendo muecas para intentar, de alguna manera, desaflojar el trozo de tela negra que cubre mis ojos.

Noto como Danny se mueve a mi lado, en el asiento trasero del taxi en el que estamos. Entonces siento su mano en mi rodilla, acariciándola con ternura. Aunque no veo, dejo caer la cabeza hacia mi derecha, buscando el hombro de mi pecoso.

Una sorpresa, eso es lo que me quería dar. Creo que podía imaginarme qué era, más que nada porque habíamos escogido como lugar de vacaciones una ciudad costera. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirme un poco nervioso. ¡Iba a ver el mar, por primera vez en toda mi vida! ¿Sería tan impresionante como decían?

Lo que Danny no sabía es que yo también tenía una sorpresita para él. Y seguro que no sospechaba absolutamente nada. A no ser, claro, que se hubiera puesto a cotillear en los bolsitos interiores de mi maleta… y le hubiera dado por abrir esa cajita negra de terciopelo que contenía un bonito anillo de oro blanco… ¿Qué? ¡Sí, le iba a pedir que se casase conmigo! ¿Algún problema? Aunque los dos teníamos claro que queríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas el uno con el otro, no había nada de malo en hacerlo completamente oficial, ¿no? ¿No? Oh, me estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo, con la posibilidad de que me dijese que no… cosa bastante improbable, todo hay que decirlo. Pero y si… ¡no! ¡Doug, echa el freno! ¡Prometiste no pensar en las posibilidades remotas!

Bufo, enfadado con mi cabeza por pensar en cosas que no debía. Ahora tenía que disfrutar del momento. Y punto.

El taxi se detiene minutos después, y salimos después de pagarle al taxista los veinte minutos que ha costado el trayecto. ¿Algo caro? Sí, no voy a negarlo. Pero ya no me preocupaba por el tiempo como antes. Ahora dedicaba toda mi atención a disfrutar lo que tenía con Danny. Además, tampoco andábamos tan apurados con el tiempo… Nuestros sueldos (yo trabajaba como ayudante de Giovanna, a petición de ella, tanto en su consulta privada como en la de los Guardianes del Tiempo, y Danny compaginaba su trabajo de asesor para los mismos Guardianes con un pequeño trabajo en una cafetería) rondaban por la clase media, y aunque a veces nos veíamos obligados a apretar un poco el cinturón para pagar las cuotas de la hipoteca del apartamento que habíamos comprado, por lo general vivíamos bastante tranquilos. Incluso podíamos permitirnos pequeños lujos como aquel, el ir de vacaciones todo un mes a la costa, eso sí, tras ahorrar durante meses.

-Vale, quieto aquí, no te muevas.-siento a Danny soltarme el brazo, aunque noto su presencia cerca, moviéndose. Mis oídos registran un sonido continuo y relajante, lo que me imagino que serán las olas. Me muerdo el labio, emocionado e impaciente como un crío.-Vale, hay un pequeño salto, yo te cojo, pero baja con cuidado.-sus manos me cogen por los costados, y yo tanteo hasta que me apoyo en sus hombros, que me quedan bastante bajos. ¿Pequeño salto? Entre lo torpe que soy, y que no veo nada, voy a romperme algo, fijo.

Escucho la risa de Danny, probablemente por la cara que debo estar poniendo. Nota mental: darle una colleja en cuanto tenga ocasión.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que se me está haciendo contenerme? Quiero decir, te tengo así, indefenso y a mi merced…-ya he saltado (con un pequeño gritito muy vergonzoso, todo hay que reconocerlo) y como dijo, Danny me ha cogido. Ahora sus brazos rodean mi torso, y su respiración me hace cosquillas en la barbilla. Sonrío, sin dejar de morderme el labio, y luego echo la cabeza un poquito hacia delante, buscando a tientas sus labios. Casi puedo ver cómo sonríe cuando los míos se posan en su mentón y van escalando hasta su objetivo. Hago presión, y a los pocos segundos mi lengua ya se ha colado en su boca, mientras que sus brazos siguen rodeándome con fuerza y mis manos se posan en su cuello.

Rompemos el contacto un rato después, y lo escucho suspirar, feliz, antes de que me coja de las manos y tire de mí suavemente hacia delante.

Mis pies se hunden con cada paso, y no puedo esperar a quitarme los playeros y sentir la arena en mi piel.

-¿Preparado?-Danny suelta mis manos y se coloca a mi espalda. Cuando asiento, sus largos dedos comienzan a deshacer el nudo de la venda, y antes de dejarla caer, deposita un tierno beso en la base de mi cuello.

Mis ojos tardan unos segundos en adaptarse nuevamente a la luz. Y cuándo lo hacen… ¡oh, cuándo lo hacen…! Abro la boca, pero soy incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ante el espectáculo que se desarrolla delante de mis ojos.

Estamos en una pequeña playa, donde no hay demasiada gente. La arena es de un tono tostado, y hay pequeñas piedras y conchas por aquí y por allí. Pero lo mejor es el mar. Es tan… tan azul, tan inmenso, tan… impresionante…

Los brazos de Danny me rodean por detrás, abrazándome. Poso las manos sobre las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunta, en un susurro, al oído. No puedo hacer más que asentir, estoy sin palabras.

Pasamos un buen rato así, abrazados, contemplando el mar, en silencio, simplemente respirando. En algún momento, Danny empieza a dar pequeños besos por mi cuello, y termina recorriendo con los labios la blanca y notable cicatriz que recorre la mitad de mi garganta.

Había pasado casi un año desde que Charlie nos secuestro, un año desde que estuve a punto de morir… No sabía cómo había sobrevivido. De verdad pensé que iba a morir. Pero entonces… no sé si fueron imaginaciones mías, si fue la morfina o si pasó de verdad pero… Harry diciendo que me diese la vuelta, que volviera… De verdad creo que fue eso lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Puede sonar a guión de una película barata, pero… lo sentía. Sentía que Harry me había hablado, que lo había visto, y que me había prometido que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

¿Si lo echaba de menos? Sí, todos los días. Mucho. Echaba de menos las largas conversaciones que teníamos, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su simple presencia… Sé que a él le hubiera gustado estar aquí, viendo el mar conmigo. Y, quién sabe, a lo mejor lo estaba haciendo desde allí arriba, desde dónde quiera que estuviese.

Puede que os preguntéis qué pasó con Charlie. Por lo visto había logrado escapar el día del matadero, con un par de hombres de su séquito. Nos habían encontrado porque Tom y los suyos habían pillado al espía que el ojiverde tenía en las filas de los Guardianes y este había cantado como un pajarito dónde estábamos cuando le ofrecieron rebajar su condena. Dos semanas después, lo detuvieron cuando se iba a subir a un avión con destino al Caribe. Hacía apenas unas semanas era cuando había acabado el juicio contra él. Con todas la pruebas que habíamos reunido contra él (las que recogió Danny, más los testimonios de Harry y míos) y la confesión para salvarse el culo de gran parte de su banda, lo condenaron a la pena máxima por extorsión, negocios fraudulentos, soborno, chantaje, agresiones, malversación de fondos y homicidio. Y, ¿os acordáis de esas carpetas que Danny me dio en el ascensor del hospital? ¿Esas que traían multitud de nombre de altos cargos del Gobierno? Bien, a ellos también se les juzgó. Fue todo un espectáculo mediático, sí, señor.

Por suerte, Tom accedió a dejarnos en el anonimato. Él y su división, sin embargo, salieron en todas las portadas y en todos los telediarios, siendo coronados como héroes. No puedo decir que sienta envidia, pero me alegraba por ellos, habían trabajado muy duro para conseguir acabar con los Minutarios.

Suspiro.

-Esto es tan maravilloso…-digo por fin, sin elevar demasiado la voz.

-Pues espérate a ver la casa en la que vamos a vivir durante este mes… No es muy grande, casi parece una cabaña, pero está en una cala chiquitita frente al mar. Solo para nosotros…

No puedo evitar reír por lo bajo con su última frase. Sin soltarme de su abrazo, me giro, dando la espalda al agua y mirándolo a él.

-¿Solo, solo, _solo_ para nosotros?-ronroneo, una pícara sonrisa en mis labios y mis dedos jugueteando con el cuello de su camiseta.

Él ríe también, aunque sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave color rosado.

-Sí… solo, solo, _solo_ para nosotros…-se muerde el labio, sus ojos clavándose en los míos. Sino fuera porque hay gente mirando, me hubiera lanzado a su cuello sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Pero prefiero esperar a llegar a esa cala, donde no nos pueden denunciar por, uhm, exhibicionismo y conductas… poco cívicas en público…

-Bien, no puedo esperar a llegar. Además, yo… tengo también una sorpresita para ti…-abre los ojitos, sorprendido, y ahora lo que me dan es ganas de abrazarlo como si fuera un osito de peluche gigante y pecoso con olor a vainilla.

-Jopé, es el día de las sorpresas, ¿o qué? Porque yo también he preparado otra sorpresa también… Aunque se supone que iba a ser un secreto hasta el momento idóneo.-frunce el ceño.-Se me ha escapado… ¿Puedes olvidarlo y hacer cómo si no te hubiera dicho nada?

Río, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y la maniaca risa de Danny no tarda mucho en unirse a la mía. Cuando se nos pasa, no puedo resistirlo más y le beso en los labios, una, dos veces. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos, colgándome un poco pero estando aún sobre las puntas de los pies. Uno de los suyos rodea mi cintura, haciendo más fácil la tarea, mientras que el otro está contra mi pecho, su mano ocupando por completo mi mejilla. Aquello era tan… perfecto…

-Como sigamos así, juro que no me aguanto hasta la cabaña.-murmuro, cogiendo aire y deteniendo mis manos. Las muy aprovechadas ya se estaban colando por debajo de su camiseta, hay que ver…-¿Nos bañamos, a ver si… ya sabes… nos enfriamos un poco?

Me separo de Danny, que ríe de nuevo como un descosido, y luego me quito la camiseta. O eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Porque antes si quiera de que pueda tirar del borde de la tela, unos brazos vuelven a rodearme, pero esta vez para alzarme.

-¡Danny! ¿No se te ocurrirá…?-y plof, ahora mi cabeza está debajo del agua. El pecoso me había cogido en volandas y de dos zancadas había llegado al mar, dejándome caer justo cuando pasaba una ola. Que hay que decir que era de tamaño considerable... mente monstruosa... quizás estoy exagerando un poquito... Braceo, pero no hace falta que nade para sacar la cabeza, porque estoy en una zona poco profunda y mi culo está hundiéndose en la arena, el nivel del agua por medio torso.-Serás…-toso, porque me ha entrado agua en la nariz y en la boca. Me llama bastante la atención que sepa tan salada. Me recuerda a… Esa no es la cuestión. El tema principal de todo esto que Danny se está partiendo el culo de risa, doblado en dos, metido hasta media espinilla en el agua. Ríe tan alto, tan fuerte, que unas gaviotas que andaban cerca de la orilla echan a volar. Pobres.

-¡Qué cara has puesto!-dice, señalándome, y puedo ver que de sus ojos salen lágrimas de la risa. ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quiere jugar sucio? ¡Bien, seamos malos!

Me levanto, reprimiendo un escalofrío al sentir la tela mojada y fría de mi ropa pegándose a mi piel. Quizás anticipando lo que voy a hacer, Danny se incorpora, y, sin dejar de reír, echa a correr por la orilla.

-¡Jones! ¡Vuelve aquí, rastrero tramposo!-le grito, aunque una sonrisa traicionera ya empieza a formarse en mis labios.

Nos perseguimos un buen rato, intercambiando los roles, corriendo y brincando por toda la playa, cayendo a la arena y al mar, pero solo para levantarnos y seguir haciendo el idiota. Cualquiera que nos viera desde fuera, pensaría que éramos un par de adultos con demasiado complejo de niños. Yo creo que simplemente estábamos enamorados.

Un par de horas después, llegamos a la cala de la cabaña, tras andar un trecho por la orilla del mar cogidos de la mano.

-Wow.-suelto, una vez dentro de la casita de madera. Había una terracita, un baño y cocina básicos, y una sala de estar con un sofá y un televisor. Oh, sí, y un dormitorio con una ventana desde a que se veía en mar en primera plana, como esas fotos que salen en las postales. Nuestras maletas habían sido traídas por la agencia de viajes directamente a la casa.

-No es mucho, pero es más que suficiente, ¿no crees?-Danny se acerca a mí, que estoy viendo embelesado el suave romper de las olas. Me vuelvo, viendo cómo se está deshaciendo de la empapada camiseta.

-Es perfecto, Dan. Me encanta. Había soñado tantas veces con hacer algo así… Merece la pena todo el tiempo que nos ha costado. Pero, no hablemos de eso ahora.-sonrío de lado, relamiéndome, notando el sabor saldado que tienen mis labios. El tono que he utilizado hace que Danny levante los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo (que era pelearse con el botón de su pantalón). Me acerco a él, con las cejas enarcadas, hasta que llego a dónde está. Le aparto las manos del pantalón, remplazándolas por las mías.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Y se ríe. Y le beso. Me abraza, luego se deshace de mi camiseta. Nos volvemos a besar. Acaricio cada rincón de su torso, de su pecosa piel, sin romper aquel beso. Pero no me conformo solo con eso, sino que necesitaba saborearla también. Sabe a vainilla y a sal a la vez. Sus manos bajan por mi espalda, sus dedos dejando lentas y ardientes trayectorias, mientras yo muerdo sus labios, tirando del inferior para poder succionarlo mejor. Nos pego aún más cogiéndolo por la cinturilla del pantalón, llevando luego mis manos a la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, siguiendo la curvatura de su trasero con mis dedos, que no tardan mucho en colarse entre la tela del pantalón y la de su ropa interior.

Y, bueno, una cosa lleva a la otra, la ropa empieza volar, las manos van cogiendo confianza, los besos se vuelven más y más pasionales, mordiscos por aquí, lametones por allá, jadeos por doquier… ¿Qué más queréis que os diga? Tampoco es plan de ponerme a explicar esto de forma amplia y profu... y extensa. Además, estoy seguro de que sabéis cómo va la cosa, ¿a qué sí?

Después de estrenar la cama de tan maravillosa manera, nos quedamos un rato hablando. Sobre esto, sobre lo otro, sobre lo de más allá: de un poco de todo.

Ahora Danny está tumbado sobre su estómago, las manos cruzadas bajo su mejilla, y con los ojos medio cerrados enfocándome. Por mi parte, estoy de lado, el codo apoyado en la almohada y la cabeza reposando en la palma de la mano. Mi otra mano se entretiene trazando las líneas negras grabadas en su piel, los contornos de sus tatuajes. El primero, el de su costado derecho, una pluma de escribir, cuya punta perfilaba unas letras que se perdían más debajo de su cadera, como si fuera un caminito de lo más… umm, tentador. El segundo, mi favorito, era el de la espalda: un pájaro con las alas abiertas, rodeado por sinuosas letras que ponían 'Searching for my beautiful reward'. No sé, era bonito, y trasmitía… algo de tristeza y esperanza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuándo me vas a dar mi sorpresa?-pregunta con tono adormilado, mientras paso el dedo índice por el ala izquierda del pájaro.

Carraspeo un poco, repentinamente nervioso. La verdad es que aquel era un buen momento para pedirle que se casase conmigo, pero… ay, ay, ay, me da tanto miedo…

-¿N-no tenías tú otra sorpresa para mí?-buena técnica de distracción, sí, señor… ¡Aj, era un cobarde!

Danny se remueve un poco, sonrojándose, ¿nervioso también?

-Bu-bueno, tú me lo dijiste primero… además… yo ya te he dado una sorpresa, te toca a ti…-maldito. Suspiro, viendo que no voy a ser capaz de prorrogar más el momento. Además, ¡sé que me va a decir que sí! … Me dirá que sí, ¿verdad? ¡No puede decirme que no, es matemáticamente imposible!

Me levanto a regañadientes de la cama, murmurando interiormente. Una vez que saco la cajita negra de mi maleta, la escondo detrás de mi espalda y vuelvo al colchón, sentándome enfrente de Danny, que se ha recostado y ahora me mira curioso.

-Ve-verás… Eh, yo… Había pensado que… tú… yo…-¿¡dónde está el puñetero discurso que me había memorizado?! Todo bonito y empalagoso, había tardado días en escribirlo y luego en aprendérmelo. Y ahora, ¡nada! ¡No me acuerdo ni de una mísera palabra! Trago saliva, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. Las palmas de mis manos alrededor de la cajita se están empapando de sudor. Así que o aligero o se terminará desintegrando, ahogada en sudor…-Mira, Danny… Tú… Te quiero mucho, lo sabes, ¿no?

Puedo percibir que está confuso. Aunque yo también lo estaría en el caso de que mi novio estuviera balbuceando sin parar frente a mí, preguntando después cosas que son más que obvias.

-Yo, verás… Yo te quiero y sé que tú también me quieres mucho.-continuo, moviendo nerviosamente los ojos.-Y he estado pensando durante un tiempo que… quizás… no es estrictamente necesario, como te digo, sé que me quieres, no va a cambiar nada esto, solo es como para hacerlo… no sé… me haría ilusión… Yo…

-Dougie.-me corta, cogiéndome por los hombros firme pero dulcemente. Me mira a los ojos y luego esboza una sonrisa algo nerviosa.-Suéltalo ya, me estás volviendo loco.

Asiento, serio. Venga, Dougie, tú puedes. Solo tienes que dejarlo salir. Un '¿quieres casarte conmigo?' y listo. No es tan difícil, ¿a qué no? ¿Entonces por qué me está temblando hasta lo indecible?

Respiro hondo e intento ignorar a mi corazón, que golpea como un poseso mis costillas.

-Danny, yo… te quiero… como nunca he querido a nadie… Y me gustaría compartir… eh, todo el tiempo que me quede y que pueda ganar contigo… Por eso había pensado que estaría guay que, ya sabes…-llevo con manos temblorosas la cajita hacia delante, dejándola a su vista. Con un temblequeo tremendo en los dedos, la abro, dejando ver el anillo.-… estaría guay que nos casásemos… si tú quieres, claro…

Ale, lo había dicho. No de la forma que esperaba, pero, ¡ey!, dicho estaba. Alzo los ojos del anillo para ver la reacción de Danny. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, clavados en la cajita. Su boca cuelga abierta y, si no estuviera tan nervioso por su silencio e impaciente por su respuesta, me hubiera reído de él (solo para después comérmelo a besos).

Entonces levanta los ojos, haciendo que conecten con los míos, que mi corazón adquiera el ritmo de una taquicardia; abre la boca para hablar y…

Y se echa a reír. Sí, así, de repente, a pleno pulmón. Cae hacia atrás, sujetándose el abdomen con los brazos.

¿Pero qué…? Por un momento creo que le ha dado un ataque nervioso y que le voy a tener que llevar a un psiquiátrico. Eso y/o que la sal del mar le entró en el cerebro y estaba friendo las conexiones de sus neuronas…

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dice, entre carcajada y carcajada. Y yo me quedo con cara de tonto, como si me hubieran dado un tortazo. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? ¿Qué…? No entendía nada. Y me estaban entrando unas ganas irrefrenables de pegarle. Y también de llorar, con solo la idea de que se tomara a broma mi proposición. Me había costado, ¿vale? No tanto el anillo (aunque debo admitir que sobrepasó el mes de precio…) sino reunir el valor para decírselo… y ahora se reía de mí…

Cierro la cajita, bajando la mirada, notando como esas lágrimas bullen en mis ojos. Danny deja de reír inmediatamente.

-Lo siento…-murmura, secándose sus propias lágrimas y poniéndose serio.-Eh, eh, no te pongas triste, no… no es lo que piensas…-siento como frunce el ceño, antes de cogerme de la barbilla y hacer que le mire.-Eh, ¿no me irás a llorar? Dougie…-pone un pucherito y luego se inclina para besarme en los labios. Empieza como un besito de disculpa, pero antes de que me pueda dar cuenta ha profundizado, ayudándose de una mano en mi nuca. La cajita todavía sigue en mis manos, y yo sigo sin saber a qué ha venido todo aquello.

-En cuanto te lo cuente, seguro que tú te ríes también.-dice, con una enorme sonrisa, y yo frunzo el ceño. Vuelve a reír, pasando el dedo índice por entre mis cejas, por ese ceño fruncido, antes de levantarse.

Le sigo con la mirada, recorriendo casi sin querer todo su cuerpo con la mirada. Uh… Aparto la mirada, las mejillas sonrojadas y la sábana fuertemente sujeta a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, disimulando.

Danny vuelve, adoptando la misma posición que antes, aunque está vez con una cajita roja en las manos. No, no puede ser posible…

-Yo…-dice, y no puede ocultar a pesar de todo el tono nervioso en su voz, ni que sus mejillas se coloreen de rojo.-Se supone… bueno, en realidad no se supone nada, no está establecido, no hay ninguna regla que se nos pueda aplicar, ¿no? En fin, a lo que voy, que me quejo de ti, pero ya sabes cómo soy yo, que me empiezo a ir por las ramas y no acabo en la vida. La cuestión es que… mi otra sorpresa era esta…-abre la cajita. Abro desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que contiene un anillo también.-Solo… pensaba que iba a ser yo el que te pidiera que nos casásemos… Y… eso…

Nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando los anillos.

-Esto lo contamos y no nos creen…-susurro, negando con la cabeza, aunque después suelto una risita. Aquello era… raro. Pero, ¿qué en nuestra vida no lo era? Miro a Danny, que también sonríe, con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Viste cómo era divertido?

-¡Sí, pero, joder, me diste un susto de muerte!-me quejo, dándole un juguetón puñetazo en el pecho.-Creí que te reías de mí. Reconozco que mi proposición ha sido bastante penosa, pero no para que casi escupieras los pulmones de la risa.

-¡Au!-se frota la zona del puñetazo, con cara de dolido, a lo que yo suelto un 'blandengue' entre risas.-Bueno, no ha estado mal, ha sido original, pero sobre todo me ha gustado la parte de lo del 'estaría guay que nos casásemos'. Pero ya que me has pegado y has dudado de mi indudable sí, quiero que me lo pidas más formalmente mientras me pones el anillo.

Roleo los ojos con su expresión de pura diva caprichosa. ¿Os había mencionado alguna vez que a veces era la cosa más gay que existía? ¿Sí? Me daba esa sensación.

-Cómo eres, de verdad…-me pone morritos y, ¿qué puedo hacer yo más que ceder a la provocación y besarle?-A ver, reina, dame la mano.

-¿Qué me has llamado?-dice sorprendido, tendiéndome la mano derecha. Sonrío malévolamente.

-Si actúas como tal, no te quejes si te llamo reina. ¿O prefieres que te diga princesita?-resopla, y yo le cojo la mano, sin dejar de sonreír. Saco el anillo de la caja.-Reina, digo, Danny, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- en cuanto me dice el 'sí, quiero', deslizo el anillo en su dedo anular. Una sonrisa bobalicona se extiende por mi rostro. No es por presumir, pero le queda que ni anillo al dedo… lo sé, no soy gracioso.-Tu turno, rei... vale, ya paro con el mote, ¡no me mires así!

Me toma la mano que le tiendo y repite el proceso. Un tremendo cosquilleo se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, con origen en mi estómago, cuando tengo el anillo en mi dedo. Poco más y vomito mariposas.

Miro a Danny, que estaba observando con una expresión parecida a la mía su mano. Sonríe, enseñando todos sus enormes dientes. Sus ojos azules brillan intensamente y supongo que serán un reflejo de los míos.

Sin mediar palabra, elimino la poca distancia que nos separaba y le beso, sellando de alguna manera nuestro compromiso. Sus brazos pasan a rodear mi cintura y acabamos tumbados, yo sobre él, compartiendo pequeños y tiernos besos entre palabras de puro y pasteloso amor.

-Llegaste justo puntual.-susurra en algún momento. Le miro, un poco extrañado por sus palabras, aunque no paro de acariciarle el pelo, de juguetear con esos ricitos castaños tan adorables.-Nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre he creído que llegaste justo en el momento oportuno. Cuando más necesitaba a alguien, cuando mi vida se estaba volviendo un completo caos… entonces apareciste tú.

-Bueno, en realidad, no aparecí, más bien me choqué contigo.-reímos al recordar nuestro primer encuentro, aquel choque en la discoteca en la que trabajaba. Había pasado tanto desde entonces… Me parecía que aquella época estaba a años luz.-Si te soy sincero, nunca lo había pensado así, pero tú también llegaste justo a tiempo. Quiero decir, no voy a negar que al principio solo hiciste que descolocar todavía más mi alborotado mundo, pero… de alguna manera, me salvaste, hiciste que viera la realidad de una forma mucho más intensa. Me has enseñado lo que es vivir de verdad y… eres tú el que me ha demostrado que merece la pena luchar por esta vida… Ahora mi objetivo ya no es vivir para conseguir más tiempo sino… solo conseguir más tiempo para poder vivir… vivir contigo… -arrugo la nariz, soplando para apartarme el flequillo de los ojos.-Es algo un poco raro, pero es la conclusión a la que he llegado después de todo esto.

-Me gusta tu conclusión.-Danny se ríe, subiendo las manos desde la base de mi espalda hasta mi cuello.-Sobre todo la parte que me incluye a mí.-me guiña el ojo, y hace un poco de presión en mi cuello para volver a juntar nuestros labios.

Aquello. Aquello era lo que hacía latir mi corazón. Aquellos momentos, los labios de Danny contra los míos, su piel pegada a mi piel, la mezcla de nuestras respiraciones, el peso del anillo en mi mano. Aquello y nada más. Daba lo mismo el tiempo, ni si quiera éramos dueños de él, daban lo mismo los números grabados en nuestro brazo en aquel verde brillante. Podían alcanzar cifras desorbitadas, pero no era lo que hacía latir nuestro corazón.

Me llamo Dougie Poynter y vivo en la capital de Inglaterra. Actualmente estoy comprometido con el hombre más extraordinario del planeta, del que estoy perdidamente enamorado, y viceversa. Con mis apenas veintiocho años, he vivido más que el resto de las personas. He perdido a gente que me importaba, a gente que me quería y a la que yo quería. Pero también he ganado a personas que ahora se han vuelto indispensables para mí. Estuve a punto de morir. He descubierto el verdadero valor de la vida, he aprendido a apreciarla y a disfrutarla como se merece. Esta ha sido la historia de cómo, un buen día, decidí empezar a luchar por todo aquello que me importaba. Sin embargo, sé que esto no es un punto y final. Aún me queda mucho por vivir, mucha historia por escribir. La historia que yo decida escribir. Llenaré cada minuto, cada segundo, con mis palabras, con mis actos, con mis pasos.

Y me he prometido una cosa: hacer que cada instante futuro se convierta a través del presente en mi más maravilloso pasado.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Y esto es todo. De verdad muchas gracias a todas, a Raquel, a Jenny, a Merce, a adjones, a Nuria, a Ari, a Laura, a todas las que me habéis comentado ya fuese por aquí o por el Twitter (no sé si me olvidaré de alguna, pero sabéis que también va por vosotras ;) ). <em>**

**_ Espero que os haya gustado y prometo que tendréis noticias mías pronto 8) Todavía no sé de qué manera, pero ¿yo?, ¿dejar de escribir slash? AJAJAJAJA, ya claro :yaoming: (y decir que acepto sugerencias, por si tenéis en mente algún fic que siempre habéis querido leer pero nadie ha escrito :D ). Y creo que nada más o.ó _**

**_*se aleja haciendo la croqueta* _**


End file.
